


Loose Ends

by Sagas



Series: Tales of the Above and Under Worlds [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Angst, Badwrong, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Memory Loss, OOC, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Specters' point of view, What-If, a lot of hurt/comfort, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 117,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagas/pseuds/Sagas
Summary: The Holy War is over, and this time forever. But Athena's sacred warriors don't belong to the winning side - saints have lost, and Hades' specters are awarded with human souls to claim as prizes, while the Lord of the Underworld is to become protector of Earth.Those who awakened in the Underworld are being held prisoners by their opponents, who faced them as enemies during the conflict. Specters and saints, however, will have their beliefs and allegiances challenged, while those they thought were their natural enemies turn out not to be so much different from them.





	1. Prologue

[ ](https://s-e-sagas.deviantart.com/art/Loose-Ends-Saint-Seiya-747148517?ga_submit_new=10%3A1527562624)

 

The God of Death looked at the chessboard with a focused expression, chin covered by his fingers. He moved one hand to pick a piece, then hesitated, chose another one and finally moved it.  
«Check.» He said then, as his golden haired twin kept looking at him.  
«This is not the first time you don't show up in an official gathering, and I know it's not going to be the last one…» Hypnos observed, considering his display of moves. «But have you read the letter at least?»  
«Not yet.» Thanatos shrugged. «I'll go talking to Hades in person.»  
«I think he doesn’t want us around, for now.»  
«Oh, really...?» The dark haired god toyed with the knight he had recently won with his black queen. «Has he forgotten that we are his counselors, then? And I don't know if I like Pandora being stuck to him like this, especially now that there’s no need for her to be here anymore.»  
His brother sighed with a smile, moving a pawn.  
«He’s a little annoyed at the fact that he had to come to Earth with his divine body, to win the Holy War.»  
«We do him a favor, every two hundred years…» Thanatos muttered, again frowning while examining the chessboard. «And it was starting to get on my nerves. No, _those saints_ were starting to get on my nerves. And it’s not like the world needed a Holy War, for people to die.»  
Hypnos said nothing to that, deciding to focus on the match for a while, as his brother was gaining the upper hand, albeit being clearly nervous about something. It was some time now that their eyes hadn’t met.  
«You’re worried about young Pandora being still here…?» He asked after a while, and his twin huffed.  
«I’m only asking myself what is she doing here. Her task was to find the vessel and guide the specters. She did that. She can go live her life on Earth.»  
«I hear she’s staying because she doesn’t want to leave one of our three judges… and she’s just a kid.» Hypnos tried to meet his brothers eyes, but didn’t manage. «You know Pandora is very loyal to Hades. Do you? Almost at the point of insanity, if I might say so.»  
«You forget that the mistake was hers as well.» Death moved his black queen again. «She was sure that the human kid was Hades awakened. She was, as you and I. It’s not like her “loyalty” is a good thing.»  
«If you worry about the human kid, know that I disposed of him personally.»  
This time, Thanatos’ eyes rose with a glare.  
«Do you think I’m an idiot? I know the human kid didn’t die. He's _sleeping_ somewhere in one of your worlds of dream, and I don't understand why you choose to keep him alive. And who is the judge you were talking about…?»  
Hypnos couldn’t help smiling at his twin’s scowl.  
«Brother dearest, you’re so full of bad thoughts.» He didn’t stop smiling at the other’s darkening expression, especially because Thanatos was now less careful, and allowed him to endanger his king. «Stop fretting over nonexistent matters. Pandora is staying in the Underworld because the Wyvern wants her to stay, and it shouldn’t surprise you… they get close to each other every two hundred years.» He leaned in, brushing Death's shoulder «Try to stop fretting over everything. It can sound strange, but this is a time for peace… saints are no more, Athena has no chance of reincarnating her cosmo, and the Thunder God up there told Hades that Earth is his to reshape, now. It was said in the letter he sent us. Yes, the one you didn’t read.»  
Thanatos sighed and shook his head, using the knight to protect his king.  
«It sounds strange indeed.» Said then, again giving back his gaze. «It’s been like this for a long while… and by “long”, I mean for _our_ perception of time.»  
«You’re right.» He admitted.  
He was about to add something, but kept his mouth shut. Thanatos was clearly too nervous for that kind of conversation, but something had been troubling Hypnos’ mind for a while, now, and he felt the need to talk to his twin about it.  
He knew the Holy War to be an easy way to have Hades’ and Athena’s forces compensate each other, every two hundred years. Specters and saints could become troublesomely strong, especially golden saints… former Cancer recently gave them a good demonstration of that. No wonders that Zeus, up there, needed a way to keep that strength at bay… and which method was easier than making them fight to annihilation, every two hundred years, with the excuse of a war?  
So that, Hypnos never thought about winning the Holy War, nor that Athena would have managed to put a real end to the happening. Still, the specific circumstances of that Holy War, in particular, made it possible for Hades to win… the saint were less organized, and most of all, the Lord of the Underworld had been asleep for a long while, while everyone thought he was fully aware and in command, giving orders through that human kid’s body. It had seemed to Hypnos that it had been all about a “fake” Holy War, or almost.  
Thanatos cleared his throat, and the Sleep realized it was his turn to move a piece. He focused again on the chessboard, realizing that his brother was definitely winning the match.  
«You haven’t told me why you didn't kill the human kid... what was his name again?»  
«Alone.» Hypnos hesitated, frowning slightly at his already endangered king. «And I don't have to answer your question. You know I never kill anyone, if I'm not forced to. Besides, being locked in the Dreamworld is the same thing as being dead.»  
«But you’re awfully distracted.» Thanatos moved his only bishop. «Checkmate. If it's not the human kid or Pandora that concern you, what is it that allowed me to win a match so fast? This... almost never happens. I tried asking before because I was sure that something is bothering you.»  
Hypnos faced his brother's smirk with a questioning expression.  
«Are you saying that I _almost_ always win?» He asked then, still not wanting to talk about what was actually troubling him.  
«Let’s say that you win half of the times.» Thanatos shrugged. «But even if _I_ win, the match is always hard. This time, you've been looking... far away.»  
The golden haired god smiled.  
«My dearest brother worries about me.»  
«Will you be a good twin and talk to me?» The other insisted, putting the pieces on their beginning position. «It's not like I worry about you, I just want to know what's on your mind.»  
«Just admit that you care for me, and I'll tell you.»  
«No, you won’t.» Thanatos smiled, crossing arms on his chest. «I know that look on your face. Mother Night knows if I do. You win, don’t say anything, I don’t want to insist… and still, you were a jerk for letting me fight alone with those two.»  
His twin blinked a few times at those words.  
«You mean the Cancer saint and his teacher?» Sleep asked then. «And you bring it out now…? I guess you know why I haven’t taken part in that fight. You’re aware that I-»  
«Loathe useless violence and bloodshed. I know. You're still a jerk.»  
«Why are we having this conversation right now?» Hypnos frowned a little, crossing arms on his chest as well. «I always leave you when there’s a fight coming, and you never felt the need to complain.»  
The other huffed and lifted up his eyes.  
«And you win again, since I guess you’d never say that you’re sorry.»  
«You want me to?» Sleep sighed. «Fine. I am sorry for leaving you. I didn’t expect that your adversaries would have been so hard to handle. I should have stayed, albeit knowing that you’re perfectly capable to hold things by yourself.»  
His twin looked sincerely surprised. He just returned his look for some moments, then his expression turned somehow worried.  
«You said that you're sorry.» He stated in a serious tone, and Sleep raised an eyebrow.  
«You wanted me to, so I did.»  
«Are you aware that I was just teasing you, brother?» Asked Thanatos, again in a serious tone. «Because I was. You’ve never been a jerk, and I’ve never been angry at you.»  
Hypnos sighed, gesturing him to get up as he did the same, approaching the balustrade.  
«Whatever it is that is troubling you, must be one serious matter.» He heard Thanatos say, as his twin joined his side. «First, I easily win the chess match. Now this. Should I be alarmed?»  
Sleep thought about telling him now and there, but rapidly changed his mind. He wouldn’t have known how to put it, to begin with. It was just a thought, nothing he should have actually be concerned about.  
«You shouldn’t.» He answered eventually, after Thanatos had put a hand on his back. «Don’t worry.»  
«You know I don’t believe you. You also know that you can lie to anyone, gods and mortals alike… but not to me.»  
Hypnos smiled vaguely, giving a small nod.  
«I do know.»  
He said nothing more and his twin just sighed, choosing not to insist.

 

The two gods were crossing the hallway of their residence to get to their respective quarters, when Morpheus appeared out of a distortion, kneeling down before them.  
«My lords. I ought to exchange a word with Lord Thanatos, if I'm not a disturbance to you.»  
Both of them nodded.  
«I'll leave you then.» Hypnos said, but his twin shook his head.  
«Stay for a while longer, I have a request.» Death turned his attention to his nephew, gesturing him to stand up. «What is it?»  
«You asked both me and my father to keep two people in Morphia, not long ago. You told me to release one of them after some time, and this time has come. Now I was here to present this person to you again.»  
«Thank you, Morpheus. You can take him to my quarters, I'll deal with the rest.»  
The demigod nodded, bowed to both of them and vanished in a black cloud.  
«Which one?» Hypnos asked, arms crossed on the chest, and his twin smiled vaguely.  
«The little crab.»  
«Haven't you tortured him enough, already?»  
«I haven't gotten tired of him just yet.» Thanatos shrugged. «Do you remember when I said I was not angry? I lied, partially. I am not angry _at you._ But that mortal did break our chessboard, hit me, and sealed me away with a trick.»  
Hypnos sighed, nodding vaguely.  
«Keep in mind that the boy is at his limit, and if you want him sane, you should be less harsh.»  
«I will keep it in mind.» Death nodded as well. «Still, I never said I wanted him sane.»  
His twin just sighed again, there was no point discussing it further. He plainly thought it was a waste to treat the mortal that way, but Thanatos could very well do as he pleased with his prizes. As he was doing as he pleased with the humans he had claimed, after all.  
«What was it, that you wanted to ask of me?» Demanded then.  
«Can I keep the big crab in Morphia for some more time?»  
«You can.»  
«You will not steal him from me, will you?» Thanatos smiled. «Since you like humans so much, even if you already have two…»  
His twin shook his head, smiling back.  
«I will see you tomorrow, brother. Now please let me get back to my quarters.»  
«Of course. And tomorrow you bring your little pets with you... I wish to see how they can be so precious to you.»  
«I'll bring them if you want to, but Thanatos…» Sleep gave him a serious look. «I’ll be telling you now. Do not lay a finger on them. I don't want you to terrify my servants.»  
«I won't.» His twin huffed. «Not even a finger. Can I look at them…?»  
«Only if tomorrow you show me your… “little crab”, as you would say.»  
This time, Death gave him a questioning look.  
«Why do you want to see him?»  
«I am curious. And please, let him look at least decent.»  
«As you wish. We will see our different perspective on the meaning of “decent”, then.»  
Hypnos sighed a smile, before finally heading back to his quarters.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Note that this story was being published on fanfiction.net (around five years ago with the account "Skycendre"), and is now being updated there as well as here.  
> We're aware that many of the characters's behavior and thoughts can be considered widely OOC, such as the background for many of them is a pure work of fantasy and strays very far from canon. Also, being this a What-if, the plot of Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas has been molded to conform to the events of this story, and as the chapters progress, we will point some of the changes to avoid being confusing.
> 
> Please keep in mind that we aren’t native English speakers, so many mistakes can be found. Feel free to point them out and help us improve!  
> See you ♥
> 
> ~Skycendre & EpsylonEmme


	2. Celestial Noble Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the Pisces poison: when we read The Lost Canvas for the first time, for unknown reasons, the translation we found spoke of Albafica as being completely poisonous (sweat, tears, every kind of body component), and mentioned his blood as “his most poisonous feature”.  
> So then, when we began writing this story, we kept this trait without really thinking about it :)

The first thing Albafica could acknowledge, as he managed to open his eyes, was the pasty blue shade of something waving, realizing then, when he focused, that it must have belonged to a bed drapery.  
He shivered right after that, trying to curl up on himself. He felt like freezing, even if something heavy and warm was covering him, probably a blanket. Head pounding, feeling extremely weak and sore, he didn’t fight it when felt like drifting into slumber, trying to collect some warmth by pulling his arms against the chest.  
When he regained consciousness the cold felt less intense, and his head was dizzy but not aching anymore. Something was being pressed on his forehead and temples, and the young man tried to open his eyes again but it felt impossible; he only managed to wince, realizing that someone was brushing his face with probably a wet piece of fabric.  
_This must be my imagination,_ he said to himself, when he received the distinct feeling of fingers caressing his hair. _No one could be in my house. I wouldn’t allow it, it’s too dangerous._  
His mind was probably playing tricks. He was feverish, undoubtedly, and it wouldn’t have been the first time he imagined the presence of his old teacher, caring for him while he was sick.  
«Try to drink some water.» He heard someone speaking, while a hand on his nape was making him raise his head. «Come on, even a sip will do.»  
The young man frowned, again trying to open his eyes. This didn’t actually feel like a hallucination, nor did the side of a glass, which was being delicately pressed against his lower lip.  
He swallowed slowly, and the person next to him, whoever they were, was careful enough not to make the water fall on his chest. He had managed to lift his eyelids, but his vision was too foggy to let him understand what was happening.  
A long shiver ran through his body as his head was put back on the pillow, and he closed his eyes again with a low groan, as his head was starting to pound once more.  
_This must be some kind of weird dream,_ he thought again, curling up against a new source of warmth, after feeling that the blanket was being lifted. After a short while, he realized it was someone’s body.  
It was impossible that anyone was actually laying beside him on his bed. He also recalled the color of that bed drapery he had seen before, which was a shade of pasty blue. Albafica was sure that his bed had no drapery like that, in fact it had none at all.  
_It’s just a dream,_ he repeated to himself. 

Once he regained consciousness again, the young man was still feeling annoyingly sick, but definitely better than before. He breathed deeply, feeling his mouth dry, but the cold was gone and his head wasn’t throbbing too much.  
He relaxed in the comfortable feeling of being tucked up into a blanket, heat enveloping his body, and tried to recall the past happenings. First of all, the reason why he was feeling so sick.  
There was something about the Holy War. Something about Hades’ specters attacking the Sanctuary, and his trap of roses… then there was Shion, holding him in his arms.  
No, he thought, that last thing couldn’t be possible. He would have shouted at the Aries Saint not to get close and not to touch him, it was too dangerous. It was _extremely_ dangerous, because… he had been bleeding…? Why was it, why was he supposed to be bleeding? Was there a fight of some kind?  
There probably was and he had been hurt, it would explain the fever. The Pisces Saint found himself unable to remember any better than that, but he was sure that Shion was involved in an unpleasant memory.  
He kept his eyes closed and tried to recall something more, but had to stop at the sudden realization, which came as he slowly started to gain perception of his surroundings, that there was someone laying close to him. _Very_ close to him, at the point that Albafica had one arm wrapped on his own waist, and his head was resting against that same person’s shoulder, their bodies pressed together.  
He remembered curling up against someone to gain warmth, and that he was being somehow taken care of; he was sure it was a dream, but no, it was real… there actually was a person next to him.  
His guts froze, his eyes widened open and he had to do his best to avoid panicking.  
Now he was realizing that both him and that person were bare chested, and judging from what happened, he was sure he had high temperature… thus he had undoubtedly sweated, while sleeping. All the while, touching that person’s bare skin.  
Almost depleting his already scarce energies, Albafica managed to rise and get up from the bed, only to fall on a carpet for his legs weren’t working properly. He crawled away, supporting against a chair to assume a sitting position on the floor, then he dared to look back.  
A person was actually laying on the bed, next to where he was sleeping. He could just spot a part of his skin and some strands of silver hair, from that angle.  
And he had just killed him.  
Almost giving in to horror he tried to rise again, breath quickening. He needed to control that person's pulse. He wasn't sure, but he had the impression, before, that the stranger was breathing… and his body was still warm, he had felt that his skin was smooth and absolutely not frigid. Maybe it was not too late. Maybe there was something, anything he could have done to...  
The corner of his eye spotted a movement on the deep red blankets, as he was trying to get on his feet, using the chair as a support, and he immediately turned around.  
The dead person was stretching his arms while sitting on the bed, being apparently not dead at all.  
Albafica blinked, trying to realize if it was all real or just his feverish mind causing him to hallucinate, as the stranger rubbed his eyes and yawned, seeming actually very much alive.  
Without caring on how everything could have been possible, he let himself slide on the ground again, with a deep sigh of relief. He hadn't killed him. This was the important, for now.  
The other was looking at the bed with a confused and half asleep expression, and after a moment his eyes rose into those of the saint, which was still kneeling on the carpet.  
«Oh, there you are.» Said the unknown man. «Are you feeling any better? I guess you are, since you managed to get up… or almost.»  
«I am…» He started to answer, but the words didn’t quite form on his lips. He blinked, now again trying to understand what was happening, since that wasn’t his room, and he had no idea of where he was. «Are you alright?» He decided to ask, since that person seemed well, but he had still been in contact with his poisonous body for a while.  
«Guess I am.» The stranger had a half smile, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. «Thanks for asking. I needed to sleep for a while as well.»  
Albeit not recognizing him, Albafica realized that his voice was sounding strangely familiar. He almost winced, scanning his features as trying to recall where they had seen each other; the stranger was tall with a good shaped body, no doubt the physical structure of a warrior, had long and messy hair and wore nothing but a pair of black trousers. And he seemed at perfect ease, as if he was the house owner. As he probably was, after all.  
«I’m sorry, sir…» Said the Pisces saint, realizing his tone had been somehow cautious. «Could you please tell me where I am? I don't remember coming here. I apologize if I don't get up, but I'm afraid I must be sick.»  
The other’s brows rose and he gave him an almost amused look, while getting up to reach the bedside table, and pour some water into a glass.  
«Yeah, well…» He answered then, turning towards him again. «I’ve been told that you wouldn’t have remembered, at the beginning. Memories will come back, don’t you worry… but I can see that you don’t remember about me either.»  
He came closer, but Albafica moved backwards and put distance again, lifting his hand.  
«No, please, don’t.» He said, and the other’s face became questioning, but stopped. «Don’t touch me. I must not approach people, my body is-»  
«You’ve been sleeping on my chest like a baby cat, and I’m fine. See? No need to worry.» The stranger approached again and crouched before him, handing the glass. «I’m not going to touch you, just take the water. You need to drink. And… you really have no idea of who I am.»  
With a deep, slow breath, the Pisces saint took the glass, careful not to touch the other’s fingers, and tried to get rid of the almost scared expression he was displaying as he drank.  
«I guess… I guess I don’t.» Said then. «I apologize if I offend you.»  
«You do offend me.» The stranger answered, but he was smiling and didn’t seem offended at all. «You see, our first and last encounter has been… let’s say passionate.»  
The young saint swallowed and withdrawn again. His still blurry mind was sending some strong, weird warning signals, screaming to keep as much distance as possible from that person, and this time it wasn’t due to the risk of hurting him with his poison.  
And he was starting to realize one more thing, which was maybe as terrifying as the thought of probably having killed someone. He couldn't feel his cosmo, nor his cloth. He couldn't feel them at all, not even a small, weak glow. It was like he had never been the Pisces saint.  
He tried to breathe normally. There surely was an explanation to what was happening.  
He looked at the other person, trying his best to remember his face; he needed to focus on one problem at a time, and the recognition of the unknown place he found himself into seemed the most urgent.  
«I have no intentions of being rude.» He said, again with a careful tone. «But while you seem to know me, I only have a faint notion that we have met before.» Everything in that man was, in fact, somehow familiar, but no name could yet form on the saint's lips, and no place where they had met nor situation was coming to his mind. «Can I ask for your help to remember?»  
«But of course you can, since you’re being so adorably polite.» The stranger was smiling again, but this time, his look sent a shiver down Albafica’s spine. «You say I seem to know you… and the Gods know I do, Pisces saint Albafica. You took my life with that damn rose, and sacrificed yours to do so… but since you need help to remember my name, here you go. I am the Celestial Noble Star, Underworld Judge and Specter in the army of Lord Hades. Minos of the Griffon.»  
At those words, memories collapsed on the young saint’s mind like a waterfall.  
The Holy War, the trap of the roses. The specters, their deaths, the one who made the roses wither. The fight against the Griffon, _the strings_ , his own horrible helplessness. The terribly painful way he had crushed his bones.  
Shion and that little girl in the village, his life that seeped away in the form of a poisonous crimson rain. His white, last rose, stained red with his own blood.  
«What... how...» He stammered, eyes widened, the images painfully hitting his mind. «You should not... I was...»  
It couldn't be real. They should have been both _dead,_ they had killed each other. He had managed to hit the Griffon with the tainted white rose, it was the last thing he had clearly seen before his senses had started to fade _._  
Then were they... in the Underworld? Why couldn't he feel his cloth nor his cosmo, then…?  
«I guess that did help you remember.» Said the other, and Albafica’s eyes shot on his face. «Now don’t give me that look... everyone must die, right? No need to hold grudges on each other. And I can only blame my own carelessness, for letting you hit me with your technique… I underestimated you. But your pretty face got me distracted, it must have been that.»  
Again, the young man tried to swallow and breathe normally, feeling his head spin.  
He told himself not to panic, since it was the most useless thing he could do in that moment. Looking for a way to make sense of that situation, he realized that yes, both him and the Griffon had died… then the specter must have come back at some point, and went looking for him in the myriad of dead souls. That explained why he couldn’t feel his cosmo nor his cloth, and why his body wasn’t poisonous anymore… but then, how was it that he had been scorching with fever? It didn’t make any sense for a dead soul to have a physical body, to feel things as if it was still alive.  
«Still confused, aren’t we?» The Griffon smiled and got up to approach again, but Albafica moved back, forcing his weak limbs to move.  
«Don’t come any closer.» He said in a low tone, shooting a glare at the other.  
«Don’t… what?» The specter blinked and then smiled again. «Well, I guess you don’t fully understand the position you are in. Of course you don’t. Let me try to explain.»  
One of his arms rose, and his fingers opened up.  
The young man awfully recognized that movement, knowing that he should have seen the small lines of cosmo making their way towards him, since it wasn't the first time he witnessed that technique. But he could acknowledge them only when they got laced to his body, pulling him up in a straight position, as his muscles worked even if he had given no commands to them.  
«There, all better.» The Griffon said, approaching again. «See, little blossom, right now you have no golden cloth, no special moves to use, nothing. You are the same as every ordinary human being, so you can’t defend, and… well, it’s not like you could actually defend yourself even before, not against me. But I guess you had that impression.»  
As the Griffon’s hand moved to caress his hair, the young man tried to fight the strings, doing his best to avoid obeying the commands, but he couldn't even pose a small opposition. His limbs and muscles were now completely limp, and moved to every small twisting, while he was able to resist the pull at least vaguely when he had worn his cloth.  
«And you’re giving me that look again…» He heard the other say. «Not that I don’t like it, quite the opposite… I think it suits you. But you could at least show some gratitude, since I plucked you out of the soul stream, and I am currently taking care of you. You’re still feverish, by the way. You should lie down for a while longer.»  
The strings moved, and Albafica was forced to lie down on the bed, as he had been suggested to do. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily again, trying to ignore the sensation of his spinning head.  
«I would be insane, if the thought of “thanking you” ever crosses my mind.» He hissed then, keeping eyes shut. «You’re a murderer. You ended the lives of those innocent people, twisting their bodies as if you were playing with dolls. You were about to destroy an entire village, for the simple fact that being able to do it was amusing you. You’re the worst, Griffon Minos.»  
The pressure on the mattress informed him that the other was sitting close. A moment later he felt a hand touching his face, and he tried to move his head as to avoid the contact.  
«Yes, I guess I’m a horrible person. I didn’t want to kill you, though.» He heard the specter say. «I offered you to go away... but you wanted to end my life so much that you sacrificed yours. Was that because I had humiliated you?»  
The saint opened his eyes to glare at the other.  
«I don't have to explain anything.» He hissed again. «I only needed to stop you. You must be happy you can take your revenge, now.»  
The Griffon sighed, grabbing his chin with another half smile, quick enough not to let him jolt his head in time.  
«You’re a kid.» Said then, in a tone which sounded almost patronizing, and looking at him directly in the eyes. «How old are you, in fact? Twenty…? I guess you know nothing about revenge, so let me teach you something… this has nothing to do with payback or the likes.» His free hand went to the young man’s hair once more, pulling them back on his head, so that they wouldn’t cover his face. «Do you know what happens to warriors, when they lose a war? No? They’re captured, and kept as prizes by the winning side. And yes, blossom, this is exactly what you are now… my prize. It should be pretty easy to understand.»  
Albafica found himself frowning, mostly because of the implications held in those words. He was sure he had gotten to understand the situation - he died, the Griffon went back to the Underworld and collected him, to make him pay for having killed him. But that sentence put a whole new light over the situation.  
«What… what do you mean…?» He dared asking, trying not to think about the fact that he was being touched, at the moment. The sensation was so foreign that the caress, alone, was able to make him stiffen.  
«I mean…» The specter went on brushing his fingers through his hair, almost absent mindedly. «That now I own you. I am very content, I’ve been wanting to touch and rough you up since I laid my eyes on you… but you were poisonous, so I had to stick to my technique, and couldn’t do this.» He bent over and dip nose and lips into the saint’s azure hair, making him stiffen some more.  
«What a good smell you have.» He said then with another smile, his face very close to the other’s, and Albafica would have turned his head if not for the hand keeping his chin still. «And you look so very scared. I’d never think I would have seen such a look on your face.»  
«You misunderstand, Griffon.» He answered in a low tone. «I am not scared of you. You want to torture me…?» He did his best to sharpen his glare, clenching the fists. «Go on, make me bleed. I never cared about myself… cripple me, if this quenches your thirst. I prefer you pour out your venom at me than at anyone else.»  
The specter sighed again and sat more straight, now with a hand running through his own locks of hair.  
«I guess I haven’t been clear enough.» Said then. «I have no intentions in spoiling your pretty face. Yes, I could make your body disfigure itself, but what for? You are my prize, and I'd be such an idiot if I ruined you.»  
The strings were pulled again, and the young man felt his arms stuck at the sides of his head. He almost winced at the sensation, feeling the ghost of pain even if none had been inflicted.  
«Do whatever you please, then.» He replied, shifting his gaze at the ceiling. «I'll tell you the same thing thoroughly… I don't care about myself. I protected the Sanctuary and that village from your pointless cruelty, I avoided my companion's death and fulfilled my duty. I have nothing to fear from you anymore.»  
He heard the specter laughing softly.  
«You really are a brave, precious gem. Are all golden dolls like that? Or are you the one special snowflake…?»  
Albafica said nothing to that, partially because he had no intentions on answering, but also because there still was something bugging his mind. The fact that he had a fever, to begin with, as he could still feel his head spinning and his limbs ache, especially where the cosmo strings were wrapped. And he was starting to worry about his comrades. He had no idea about how much time had passed between his own death and that moment… anything could have happened in the meantime. He asked himself if Shion was alright, if he had really managed to keep those people safe, if any other specter would have gotten through and invaded the Sanctuary.  
Normally he would have relied on his cosmo to know, feeling the burning glow of the other saints’ lives, but this time he simply felt empty.  
The sensation of something touching him put an end to his trail of thoughts, bringing him to the present, and after a moment he found himself looking down, as two hot palms were pressing against his chest, sliding down to his waist.  
«You tell me you’re not scared…» He heard the other mutter, while seemingly examining his body. «But you’re tense as if I was about to maim you… don’t you worry, blossom, I promise I’m not. I guess the nature of our previous encounter doesn’t reassure you, but now you’re not my enemy anymore. I have no reasons to hurt you.»  
«As I said,» the saint responded, again shifting eyes to the ceiling with a wince. «I don’t care.»  
«Then you don’t care if I do this…?»  
His legs were abruptly spread by the cosmo strings, and Albafica twitched, again looking down to meet the amused look of the other. The Griffon leaned in again, slightly pulling the edge of his trousers.  
«Maybe, just maybe…» Said then, sounding as amused as ever. «I am starting to understand. You have been poisonous all your life, haven’t you?»  
The saint didn’t answer, finding himself confused about the other’s intentions. He just glared, trying unsuccessfully to close his legs, as he was feeling way too much exposed.  
«Of course you have.» The specter resumed, displaying a smile which turned rapidly into a grin. «So then, you have _never_ been touched... you’re not only undoubtedly a virgin, but moreover, no one ever touched you. Not like this, not in any possible way.»  
A hand went up again, holding his chin still, with the thumb caressing his lips. He kept them shut, trying to focus on his pounding head to keep distracted from the situation. A touch on his inner thigh started to make him understand what actually were the specter’s intents.  
«Last time I said so, you seemed almost offended…» The other commented, while undoing the lace of the saint’s trousers. «I hope I don’t offend you this time. You’re beautiful, you know? Even now, all ragged up and feverish. Your eyes are glistening, you’re a pleasure to look at.»  
Albafica closed his eyes with another wince when the Griffon’s fingers started to caress the sensitive skin below his navel. He almost held his breath at the utterly alien feeling, and after a short while he had to swallow hard, feeling heat on his face, and almost shaking his head at that perception. The other softly laughed and he shot a glance at him, finding another amused look over his features.  
«I guess it must be pretty weird.» Observed then, making him twitch as he began stroking him harder. «But don’t worry… right now you’re weak, and not used to being touched, so it’s normal for you to be this sensitive. Look at me now, like this.»  
The Griffon took one of his legs and made him place it on his shoulder, towering over him, and then pressed the knuckles on his navel. All the while he never stopped stroking him, and the young man found himself sighing, his body tensing up and arching slightly.  
«There, you’re such a sweet little doll.» Muttered the other. «Keep looking at me.»  
The feeling of the stimulation, mixed with the numbness of his body, was adding to the spinning of his head. Albafica realized his vision was a bit blurred, and that he had started breathing through parted lips.  
«It’s a pity that you’re still so frail…» He heard the other whisper. «I’d really love to properly rough you up. But I guess that’ll have to wait some more.»  
Long fingers were tightened at the bottom of his length and he jolted, giving a light twitch of his hips. He realized he was somehow panting, but he couldn’t manage to do anything but keep looking at the other through foggy eyes, with his thoughts going astray, even if the situation was the most absurd he had ever found himself into.  
All of a sudden, he felt something knotting within his waist, and managed to recognize that he was about to finish. He held his breath, biting his lower lip, again making his hips jolt without being able to control them; a slight moan escaped his throat as he arched again, feeling the muscles tensing up and then relaxing while he finished on the other’s fingers.  
«And I am also in love with your pretty voice.»  
Eyes now closed and breath still heavy, the young man felt a touch on his cheek, and confusedly realized that the other had somehow cleaned him up and laced his trousers again. Also, that the strings weren’t pulling his wrists or his legs anymore, allowing him to relax.  
«You look like you are about to faint. Are you, blossom? It’s alright, you need to rest.»  
The saint tried to open his eyes but could see only a blur, so he closed them again and decided to give up to unconsciousness. It wasn’t as if he could have done something to solve the situation, after all, being awake or not.  
He had the sensation of a blanket being pulled over his body, right before falling asleep again.

 

Minos couldn’t hold a smile while looking at the ruffled appearance of his adorable new doll.  
Seeing him so confused and scared had almost him think that he was a different person from the one he had met on the Sanctuary ground, but that sharp glare was the one he recalled. And that pretty face too.  
He brushed azure locks from his features, making him sigh in his sleep. That kid was so small, he considered. Without that shiny golden costume, which had made him look taller and thicker, he had an almost feminine form which seemed so unfit for a warrior… then again, he was a warrior who fought _with roses_ , so it somehow made sense. Even if it was almost a waste, since a poisonous body like his was itself a weapon, so he should have been more trained in close combat… but this kind of things didn’t matter anymore, so the specter just shrugged the thought away. The former Pisces Saint was his prize now. Not a warrior anymore, of any kind, and he would have never been again.  
He had needed to keep himself calm, before, as not to take him there as he was, feverish, weak and all… but the realization that he was being his first had made him refrain from going over the top. The golden doll was understandably frail and confused, and Minos wanted to enjoy taking him, not having the kid faint at some point… as he in fact did, just from some cuddling.  
He had plenty of time, after all. No need to rush anything. The thought of all the possibilities displaying before him almost made him smile again, and he didn’t refrain from caressing the other’s hair, making it slide through his fingers.  
Ever since putting his eyes on the saint, he had imagined those pretty pink lips of his around him, but his poisonous body had been a great deal of troubles… it had been so stupid of him to let the kid live, at that point, randomly twisting his bones, without caring to check if he was actually alive or not. He also told himself he had been an idiot for dying in such a stupid way, but luckily the situation turned out good… and Minos realized he was anticipating the moment when he would tell the other about the Holy War. About the fact that Lord Hades _won_. That little rosebud would’ve undoubtedly displayed the most scared and adorable reactions, and he couldn’t wait to see them.  
He checked his temperature, and decided to cool him down a little before laying down next to him again. The Griffon himself was still tired, having not entirely recovered from when Lord Hades had extracted him out of that rosary bead, so sleeping seemed a good idea. He started brushing the former saint’s temples with a wet rag, and was still doing it when he heard the sound of someone knocking at the door of his house, making him blink and stop. He grabbed a robe and put it on while going, opening the door to meet the violet eyes of the Balrog.  
«Liege.» He saluted and bowed courteously, before Minos could say anything. «I had hoped to find you here. I wanted to inform you that Garuda Aiacos has been found, and is currently being taken to the Underworld to meet Lord Hades’ judgement.»  
The Griffon nodded, lifting a hand to rub his nose bridge.  
«Thank you, Lune.» He answered. «I’m glad to hear that. But wait… what do you mean by “Lord Hades’ judgement”? Is my brother guilty of a crime…?»  
The Balrog looked as if he was scanning him with those piercing violet eyes he had, and Minos raised an eyebrow in a questioning look, waiting for him to speak.  
«May I come in?» Asked Lune eventually. «This is a pretty long matter to explain.»  
Minos just gestured him to follow, and then to talk when they were both sitting at a small table, in the open yard of his residence.  
«I understand that you’re not aware of what happened with the Garuda and Behemoth Violate.» Said then the Balrog, sitting with his legs overlapped.  
«I’m not.» He sighed, again rubbing his fingers between his eyes. «I just recently got back from that weird necklace, remember? I only heard, from Rhadamanthys, that Aiacos’ surplice had been destroyed and he had not returned to the Underworld, after the war was declared over. Is this why he’s in need of a judgement? And what about the Behemoth…?»  
Lune shook his head, then started to explain that Aiacos had fled the battle against the Sagittarius Saint, then again he had not accepted his punishment. Prior to that, Behemoth Violate had been killed at the hands of the Leo Saint, and his body used to strike down Aiacos, who was hurt and his surplice broken. And as the Balrog spoke, Minos’ eyes had been gradually widening, and he found himself hardly believing any of that.  
«Hence, when the Garuda is brought here, Lord Hades will judge his actions.» Concluded Lune. «But I think that he will be given the chance to get his surplice back, and continue to perform his duties as an Infernal Judge, since the conditions of his confrontation with Lord Hades’ vessel were… unusual.»  
«“Unusual” to say the least.» The Griffon commented, crossing arms on his chest. «The person who decided to put him to death wasn’t Lord Hades himself. But a human kid, pretending to be him. Does our lord recognize that?»  
«I am most certain he does.» Nodded the other. «Still, the Garuda thought he was being addressed by Lord Hades, and disobeyed. But as I said, I don’t think his punishment will be harsh.»  
Minos sighed, sliding a hand through his hair to make the white locks fall back.  
«Whatever. I’ll be seeing him as soon as he steps here, I don’t want him mistreated over something so trivial… punish him with death, at the hand of his lieutenant, because he retired from a battle he couldn’t win… Lord Hades would never do anything so unwise, to begin with. Not in the middle of a Holy War where us Specters aren’t able to come back, since a magic trick was holding us prisoners into damn rosary beads.»  
Lune kept looking at him with his usual plain expression, and the Griffon had a half smile.  
«Yeah, well, thank you for telling me.» Added then. «I also heard that your doing has been crucial to win the Holy War, hasn’t it Lune? Are you planning on claiming a golden doll of a prize for yourself?»  
«I am. I am very interested in human lives, and I am being given the opportunity to claim a golden saint of Athena.» The Balrog twined his fingers and seemed as serious as ever. «I wished for the former saint of Aries. Unfortunately, Lord Hypnos has been faster than me on deciding, and wanted him for himself.»  
«Ow…» Minos shrugged. «Another one will do, right? You better hurry up, anyway, soon enough there won’t be any left. Has my brother decided which one he wants…? And by that I mean Rhadamanthys.»  
«He hasn’t. The Wyvern stated he doesn’t want human prizes.»  
The Griffon blinked at those words, surprised to hear that.  
«Anything that floats his boat, I guess…»  
«May I ask of you, liege? You seem weary. I hear that those who were extracted from the rosary beads are slow to recover.»  
«Lune, my dear, your concern warms me.» He smiled. «I’m fine, I’ll be your usual annoying Infernal Judge in a short while. Don’t you worry.»  
The Balrog smiled back, in a sweet way that made Minos feel like getting up and pet his hair, but he wasn’t able to wear his surplice yet, and he didn’t want to need running from the other’s flaming whip.  
«I understand.» Lune said then. «I’m glad to hear that you’re well. Did you already claim your prize?»  
«I did, and the little fellow is currently sleeping on my bed.» The Griffon gestured inside with his thumb. «He’s still weak and confused. I wonder how much he’ll need to improve from his disorder, but I can’t blame him since he recently died. I’ll be patient.»  
Lune lifted his brows with an eloquent gaze, making him snicker.  
«Don’t give me that look.» The judge said. «Fine, I will _try_ to be patient. I’ll do my best.»  
«If I can say, liege, you tend to be easily tired of your… how to put it…»  
«My dolls, and yes, you can say whatever you want.» Minos smiled again. «I am not patient and easily tired. I know my weaknesses. But I’ll try, it’s not like we can have former saints as servants every day. Now, I guess you’re still obliging to my duty as an Infernal Judge, are you? And I’m keeping you here for idle chat, as if it was your free day or something.»  
The Balrog had the faintest of smiles, then nodded.  
«I thought that informing you about Garuda Aiacos was of pressing importance.»  
«And again, you did well. What would I do without you, I wonder… now go, I can take care of myself like the grown up kid I am. But first…» The Griffon gestured at the surroundings, pointing at the grass and small plants that were starting to grow in the open space. «Have you seen it? Plants in the Underworld. We won’t be needing to rely on that horrible tree anymore, to see something alive.»  
«I’ve seen it. Grass is growing in my quarters too, and I am most pleased.» Lune rose from the chair, and Minos accompanied him to the door. «I will keep doing my best while I perform the Judge’s duties.»  
«You already do it better than me, you know? With that Reincarnation technique you have. I need to make people talk with the strings, and it’s way longer and more painful for everybody.»  
«Still, you’re the quickest and the most performing between your brothers, liege.» The Balrog gently replied, and he felt like petting his hair again, again deciding it was not worth the risk. «I will return to my tasks, then. Take care of yourself.»  
He bowed and turned away, and Minos smiled, leaning against the door jamb.  
«Don’t forget to claim your prize, before all the golden dolls are taken!» He yelled at him, watching his figure moving away, and he had the impression to see him nodding.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoever you were, thank you for the kudos ♥


	3. Hold me tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the first major changes in the TLC plot. This is about Hypnos' fight against Hakurei - in this What If, Hakurei didn't manage to seal the God of Sleep in the casket, and died trying.   
> Consequently, Dohko faced Hades/Alone to allow Shion and the others to escape, and after he was deadly wounded, Kagaho didn't save him by bringing his body to Defteros.

  
«Careful, now… here, lean on me. The chair is right behind you.» Dohko held his companion by the waist and helped him sitting, then moved to look at his pale features. «Does your head spin?»  
«I’m fine.» Shion replied in a soft voice, seeming not fine at all, and Libra had to keep a sigh for himself. «It’s been four days or almost since I was claimed, the disorder is fading.»  
Dohko pursed his lips in a scowl, refraining to say anything and just nodding. Yes, it had been some time now that Shion was there, but he had spent the first two days unconscious, scorching with fever and almost delirious… he had reacted way worse than him, for Dohko remembered it took less than thirty hours for him to feel definitely good, while the other was still clearly weak. And that was just the second time he had managed to leave the bed, not without effort.  
«There is this dark cosmo, here…» Aries said, head partially lowered and face almost all covered by his wavy blond mane. «It’s suffocating. But I’ll be fine.»  
«I guess there is a dark cosmo, yes.» Dohko sighed, moving to open the windows, as if it could make any change. «But it’s not like I can feel it. The only thing getting to my senses is the smell of the poppies.»  
«We are in Sleep’s residence, after all.» He heard Shion responding.  
«Indeed… and I bet I’ll be scolded if I don’t water the flowers…» Libra pressed a hand on his face, rubbing the temples. «Can you believe it. If I don’t water the plants, I’ll be facing an angry god. I couldn’t imagine anything more ridiculous than this.»  
He didn’t wait for his companion’s answer, and went to fetch some water for him. Shion had been refusing to eat, so he mixed some honey into the cup, to at least make him assume something more than just water. He handed him the glass when he went back to the big living room, this time returning his gaze.  
«Thank you.» He heard him whisper before drinking. «And please... keep in mind that we’ve been lucky.»  
At that, Libra raised an eyebrow.  
«Did you just hit your head very hard, and I haven’t noticed…?» Asked then, with a sharp tone which he didn’t mean to use. It wasn’t like he was angered at his longtime friend, but he couldn’t help it. «Lucky…? We’re currently in the status of “prizes” to Hades’ minions. We lost the Holy War. We-»  
«Dohko.» Shion interrupted, looking at him directly in the eyes. «We’ve been _lucky_. Not because of what you’re saying, but because what’s happening to us is better than most of the things that happen to defeated warriors. And you perfectly know that. We are not being beaten, tortured or abused, to begin with.»  
He sighed deeply, again rubbing his face with a palm.  
«Why are you telling me this, Shion…?» He muttered, leaning against a drapery covered wall. «How can I think about being “lucky”, when I failed my duty? As a saint, as a friend, as a teacher… I wish I could be just dead. Not being tortured, as you said, is almost a torture itself.»  
«Tell me you actually think so.» Said the other, and Dohko had to raise his eyes to look at him, hearing his cold tone. «Look at me, and tell me you actually preferred to be tortured over this. We failed, yes. We are being held prisoners. But we are together, we are allowed to rest and to recover, and we will find a way to help our comrades and solve this situation… do you think we could have done anything, when stuck in the soul stream?»  
«It’s not like we can do anything right now.» Libra hissed, unable to keep another scowl from forming over his features. «It would have been better to stay dead.»  
Shion returned his look with an expression which seemed almost distant.  
«You’re talking like a coward.» He said then, and Dohko couldn’t help but widen his eyes at those words. «We don’t have our cloths. We lost. But being here, being ourselves, we can still fight. Being dead means to give in… and I have no intentions of doing that. I am Aries Shion, golden saint of Athena, and it doesn’t matter if I can wear my cloth or not. I can still fight, and I will.»  
Libra closed his eyes and breathed deeply, nodding vaguely, and mostly to himself. He detached from the wall and went kneeling in front of his companion; Shion had a cold expression plastered over his pale features, and was clearly holding up by mere willpower, being weak enough to be unable to walk.  
«You’re right.» Dohko whispered, cautiously placing a hand on top of his friend’s. «You’re right, I’m behaving like a coward. I’m sorry. I am glad I am with you, Shion… I would be lost, if not. I will do my best, as Libra Dohko, golden saint of Athena. For our lost comrades, wherever they might be, and for humankind. I’m sorry.»  
Former Aries nodded, giving the faintest smile, and turned his hand so that their palms were touching.  
«We cannot fight as we were taught to.» Said then. «But we will find another way.»  
Dohko nodded back, and was about to say something back but heard a sound in the distance. He guessed that the house owner had returned.  
«Well, hello there, His Drowsiness…» He muttered, getting up from the crouching position.  
«Try not to be too much disagreeable, around him.» Shion said, making him huff a little. «I understand how you feel, but angering Hypnos won’t get us anywhere.»  
Dohko shook his head and didn’t respond. If it had been just about him, he wouldn’t have cared less about upsetting that God of Whatever, but he couldn’t risk it. He didn’t know if Sleep would have lashed out at Shion too, if irritated enough, and while Libra didn’t give much of a damn about his own condition, he wouldn’t have done anything that could endanger his companion.  
He saw the god enter the room, immediately directing his golden gaze at them.  
«I see you’re both awake.» He said, approaching as Shion tried to rise from the chair, and his friend leaned in to help. «Did you manage to eat anything?»  
«I did.» Aries answered, and Dohko almost lifted his eyes at the lie.  
Hypnos crossed arms on his chest and vaguely smiled.  
«And I guess you don’t know that you can’t lie to me. Your friend hasn’t informed you, I take it.»  
Shion blinked and seemed in lack of a proper response, and Dohko sighed, stepping forward.  
«I haven’t. He just woke up and we didn’t have much time to speak, over the past days.» Said then.  
«Then now you know it’s better not to lie when I ask.» Hypnos approached, and Libra had the impulse to move, as to put himself between Sleep and Shion. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid it and remain still. «Come here.» Continued the god, clearly addressing to Shion. «Let me properly look at you, now that you’re standing on two feet.»  
Aries was tall, taller than most part of the other saints, from what Dohko could remember, but Sleep clearly surpassed him. Libra was able to notice the fact, for Hypnos started moving around his companion, as if he was seizing him up, and Dohko had to bite his inner cheek again, this time also clenching his fists.  
«Interesting.» Hypnos commented, after returning right before Shion, which had kept a perfectly plain expression for the whole time. «It appears that you retain a faint glimmer of your cosmo. Are you able to feel the dark aura of the Underworld, perhaps? And remember not to lie.»  
Libra had to widen his eyes at those words, realizing in that moment that he had been frowning deeply, until now. Shion was maintaining some of his cosmo…? It was a bad new and a good new at the same time, he thought, as the other was answering to Sleep’s question.  
Since the day he had opened his eyes in those chambers, more than a week before, Dohko couldn’t feel anything inside himself, as if he was nothing more than an ordinary human. And he was sure that Shion was in the same condition as him, as all their comrades, the ones who had been “claimed” by specters… but if Aries was still in possession of some of his powers, maybe it meant that _all of them_ could regain their cosmo, perhaps even their cloths.  
But it also meant that Sleep wasn’t probably going to let it slide.  
He had to snap out of his thoughts, realizing that Hypnos had lifted a hand, to place his knuckles on Shion’s chest. And albeit having still a plain expression, Libra could say that Aries was tense.  
 _Do not fucking touch him,_ Dohko muttered to himself, his face getting dark again.  
«They say Aries saints hold the very light of a waning star, inside themselves.» Sleep commented, looking down as if he could actually see something on Shion’s body, and slightly moving his hand in a circle. «And I can very well sense some of this light. Seems like dying and being stripped of your powers wasn’t enough, to put down the glow.»  
Aries was _extremely_ tense, right now, his lips tightened and eyes clearly fixed on the god before him. He seemed to do his best not to move, but eventually stepped back to withdraw from the other’s touch, and Hypnos’ hand quickly rose on his shoulder to keep him in place.  
And this time, biting his inner cheek wasn’t enough for Dohko. He grabbed his companion and snatched his body away, putting himself between him and Sleep, glaring at the god while Shion had to hold on his arm to keep standing straight.  
«Leave him be.» Libra almost growled. «Don’t you dare hurt him.»  
Hypnos blinked and smiled, furrowing his brows in a look which seemed half amused half irritated, and Dohko kept glowering at him.  
«Do you think it is a good idea to antagonize me?» Sleep asked then, moving forward and towering over him. «I am patient enough to inform you that I do not intend to hurt anyone. Nor I want to extinguish the light I was talking about... I very well could, for I am offspring of the Night itself, but I won’t. And now step back, before I lose my tolerance.»  
Libra glared at him and opened his mouth, and was right about to say “no” when Shion tightened the hold on his arm and gave a light pull.  
«Dohko, please.» He heard him say, voice tranquil albeit fatigued. «Step back.»  
He closed his eyes for a moment and cursed as loudly as he could, even if just on his mind, and had to take the deepest breath before doing as asked.  
«Good. Now come here again, young man.» Said Hypnos, and Shion moved forward, clearly trying his best not to stumble since he was barely standing, now as pale as ever.  
Libra remained close as the god started touching his companion’s chest again, with a focused look on his face.  
«It must be very tiring for you.» Hypnos added after some moments. «Being down here, so far from your stars. I’m not surprised you’re so slow to recover from your disorder… it’ll take you some time, indeed. You need to adjust to the dark energy coating this place.»  
Dohko dared lending an arm to his companion, to help him stand, and realized he was hoping that Sleep hadn’t lied saying he was not going to hurt him. Because if he actually wanted, there was absolutely nothing they could do to prevent it. And the renewed thought made him clench his jaw strongly enough to feel pain in the head.  
«Also, you have been unconsciously holding back.» Hypnos went on. «I remember your powers were very far from reaching their true potential, when I met you during the Holy War.»  
Shion was standing through sheer force of will, Dohko could very well see that. Whatever it was that Hypnos was doing to him, was draining his already limited energies. Luckily he stopped and former Aries breathed heavily, as if he had been holding air in his lungs, and his companion remained still to support him.  
«I trust you’ll be of assistance. Make him lay down.» Sleep said, this time looking towards Libra. «I will get you something to help him recover. Now go.»  
Dohko just nodded, for anything he could say was very far from appropriate in front of a deity, and took his companion’s arm to make him lean on his shoulders as he helped him reach their bedroom.  
«I’m fine.» Shion said, after finally laying his back on the mattress. «Don’t ever do anything like that again, Dohko.»  
He sighed in frustration, almost kicking the nightstand out of anger.  
«Am I supposed to sit and watch, every time that rogue puts his damn hands on you…?» He nearly shouted, without looking at the other. «Would you do it? Just _watch_? Tell me that you would, and I won’t believe you.»  
His companion didn’t answer, and Libra took a deep breath, slowly unclenching his contracted fists before turning towards him to meet his eyes.  
«I know.» Shion said, his tone considerably lower than Dohko’s. «Being a golden saint meant that we would have never been impotent before anything. We could always protect who wasn’t able to. From anyone, from any possible threat.»  
«It meant to protect innocent people from whomever would cause them suffering.» Former Libra muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed. «It meant having your comrades beside you, it meant not being alone. Ever.»  
«It still means this.»  
He felt a small touch on the side of his hand, realizing it were Shion’s fingers.  
«It does.» He answered. «But it serves nothing if I can’t protect you.»  
«I’ve never been in need of protection. No more than you were. And before, Sleep didn’t hurt me… so all the fuss was about nothing. Just calm down.»  
«But he _could._ » Dohko almost hissed, without looking directly at the other. «He could, and I wasn’t able to do anything.»  
«And if you keep reacting like that, the only result will be that of making him grow tired of your temper. You know that too, do you?» Shion’s tone had been almost scolding. «We need to endure. There’s nothing more we can do, for now. Endure, be patient, realize we cannot solve this the way we were used to, by relying on our cosmo, our training and our cloth. So if Sleep wants to look directly into my ribcage, to check how a human is made on the inside, you let him do it without blinking an eye… you just hope he’s going to patch me up when he’s done. Do you understand?»  
Libra raised both his hands with a deep sigh, sinking his face into the palms. He said nothing to that, basically because it would have never been the answer that Shion wanted to hear. Dohko knew he would have preferred having his limbs torn apart from his body, than allowing his companion to suffer. And he was sure that Shion thought same, and was speaking like that just to protect him.  
«Just rest.» He said after a while. «You need it. If it’s true that you still have some of your cosmo, then it’s better if you focus on it and rest.»  
«I will.» The other answered. «And… yes, it’s true. I can feel it now, my cosmo. Very vaguely, but I can, and I will try to reach for our comrades’ presence when I recover.»  
Dohko just nodded to that, remaining sat there as his friend’s breathing became more rhythmical, telling him he was asleep after just a handful of minutes.

 

Hypnos stayed there, back leaning against the wall just beside the door, as he had been through the whole span of the conversation between the two kids. He smiled to himself; they were understandably terrified, but also very protective of one another, and very interesting to watch as they displayed different reactions.  
Reactions which were also different from those of the former Cancer saint, for when he had faced Thanatos, it was most clearly heedless, unafraid while looking in the eyes of Death itself… probably because he had faced death, in a form or another, for his whole life. And his particular powers to manipulate souls where constantly putting him in contact with the Underworld, as if he had been a human, mortal vessel of the power so overwhelming of an executioner of souls.  
Those two instead, former Aries and former Libra, were visibly scared. They had been most likely trained to look the less scared they could when confronted by a threat… but they were also younger than former Cancer, and probably had less traumatic experiences to count. But even if afraid, they were able to keep shielding each other, one with a behavior which could have been interpreted as submissive, but clearly intended to limit the damages… while the other was stubbornly trying to oppose, acting as if his obstinacy could make any difference.  
They were obviously thinking about helping their former comrades, and Hypnos hadn’t been surprised to hear that. They needed some time to adjust to the situation they found themselves into, still reasoning as if they were golden saints of Athena… and again, Sleep told himself he couldn’t be surprised. The two kids had been raised like that, head filled with ideals and precepts, taught since they were children to serve one and only goddess, willing to sacrifice their lives to… “protect” her.  
He almost smiled, lifting a hand to rub between his eyes. He had seen that kind of loyalty in some of the specters, but not everyone of them, and most certainly not in that blind, almost thoughtless way.  
The conversation between the two had been over for some time now, so Hypnos fetched a bundle of tissue from his robe and knocked lightly, then entered the room. The window was almost closed, so the space was shrouded in dimness, but he could clearly notice how former Libra’s eyes shot towards the door, and the boy almost twitched in surprise when he spotted him.  
Hypnos gestured him to stay still and took a chair, approaching to sit in front of him. The human never got his eyes off him, following every movement he made, and was visibly tense when Sleep settled there.  
«Try not to look so alarmed, young man.» He said in a soft tone, since former Aries was resting. «I won’t hurt you. We are not enemies anymore, know this… and right now, as my properties, you and your companion are also under my care.»  
«We _are_ enemies.» Former Libra answered, after almost a minute of silence. «You killed my comrade’s mentor, right before my eyes. And we are not your “properties”, nor anyone’s.»  
«And let me ask you a question… do you methodically oppose what I say to upset me, or for genuine need to argue?»  
At those words, the boy pressed his lips together and clenched fists on his knees, his expression darkening, but he didn’t talk back.  
«So, I was saying… you are my property now, whether you agree or not. Your will has ceased to be of any importance, for your condition, right now, is that of war prizes. I understand you don’t like what you hear, but it’s better if you quickly get over the fact, for the well-being of yourself and of your companion.» Hypnos paused, looking at the other’s face, which was even darker than before. «Also, as I said before, we are not enemies anymore. And I do intend to take care of you both, so take these and give one to your companion. He’s in need of proper aid to adjust to his new condition, and I’m talking about his cosmo as well. For some reasons it didn’t disappear completely but it’s very faint, and will be swallowed by all this darkness if not assisted.»  
He was handing the bundle of cloth to the boy, which took it after a moment of hesitation, and opened it up to reveal a small amount of red grains of pomegranate.  
«Those will help him heal, and also bend his cosmo to make it fitting for the Underworld realm. Give him one when he awakens, and by tomorrow he’ll be feeling definitely better.»  
«You do realize I don’t trust you.» The former saint observed, looking uncertainly at the grains. «Because I don’t.»  
«Most certainly you don’t.» Hypnos nodded. «And I also suppose you want to see one of your past comrades, tomorrow. Namely, the man who was the Cancer saint. If your companion is well enough to come, then you will both meet him… so you’d better give him a grain.»  
The dark eyes of the boy had widened, and he was finally staring at him directly. His face had also lost the most part of the hostile lines.  
«Where is he…?» Asked then.  
«He’s my brother’s property, and should be in his quarters at the moment.»  
Former Libra clenched his jaw and made a clear effort to keep composure, and Hypnos supposed it was better to leave him to his own devices, for the moment.  
«You should rest as well.» He said, getting up from the chair.  
«Wait.» Heard the boy call him, as Hypnos was already opening the door. «Wait… the Cancer saint… he’s the one who sealed your twin. How…»  
«You have no need to inquire any further.» The god turned around and met the other’s eyes again. «Tomorrow you will see for yourself.»  
He didn’t wait for former Libra to speak again, and left the room. 

~

 

«I’m getting tired of you.» Thanatos slid a hand through his black hair, and huffed while crouching before the human. The former Cancer saint had his back pressed against the wall, breath heavy, and his whole body was shaking in pained shivers. «You’re the worst saint I’ve ever met.»  
«Oh…» Muttered the other, and seemed to try moving but had to suppress a low groan. «Will you excuse me to Athena? If you’re busy, I can go and tell her myself.»  
«Yes... crawling, maybe.» Said Death, allowing himself to smile. He put a hand on the human’s broken leg, and pressed enough to hear him moan. «You seem in pain.» He went on, looking straight into his widened eyes. «I can solve it. Should we cut the leg again?»  
«Pain…?» The human’s voice sounded so hoarse that the word was hard to understand. «I have no idea what you’re talking about.»  
«Of course.» The god stopped pressing on the leg and former Cancer’s breath hitched, his head almost falling forward. «It looks like you’re strong enough to continue for a while.»  
The human clenched his teeth and pressed his nape against the wall again.  
«Whatever.» He hissed, seemingly looking at nothing, and clearly bracing himself for how he could.  
Thanatos sighed, tilting his head on a side.  
«Are you waiting for me to kill you?» Asked then. «I already told you that you can’t die here… I could severe your head and use it as a paperweight, you would stay alive.»  
«How lucky…» Former Cancer’s eyes met his again. «The God of Death _can’t fucking kill me_.»  
«And you don’t ever lose that face.» Death observed. «Why don’t you ask me to stop, instead? My answer could surprise you.»  
«What if I don’t…?» Asked back the other, still glaring. «Would you… I don’t know, torture me?»  
Thanatos grabbed his hair and pulled, delivering a blow on his face, where he had previously hit strong enough to leave a considerable bruise. The other spat on his cheek and Death winced, hauling his hair again to make his nape collide against the wall.  
«About your “mercy”…» The human wheezed in a low growl. «I don’t give a shit.»  
The god let him go and tried to meet his eyes, but the other was looking away, now breathing heavily again.  
«You’ve done everything you had to do, former Cancer saint.» Thanatos eventually said, snapping the fingers before his face and making him twitch. «Your war is lost. You don’t need to fight anymore.»  
The other blinked through foggy eyes, giving him a look which seemed almost confused, though frowning.  
«I’m not…» He began, breath vaguely quickening. «I’m not fighting. I couldn’t, even if I wanted.»  
«Do not try to make me believe that you actually don’t understand…» Thanatos raised an eyebrow. «But perhaps you’re truly as stupid as you seem to be.»  
Former Cancer seemed about to answer, but didn’t, and his body shook again in a shiver.  
«If you’re so annoyed when I talk, shut my mouth.» He inhaled hard and seemed to try and take a more straight position, but had to give up with a half suppressed groan, being his ribs broken. «Even if maybe, then you would be annoyed because I… I don’t know… I think too loud…?»  
«I suppose I understand now.» Death commented. «It probably isn’t easy for you, not being able to hide behind your golden cloth anymore. It made you believe that you were something more than a human destined to die, same as everyone else.»  
The other swallowed and breathed hard again, features covered in a thin layer of sweat.  
«No, it isn’t that.» His voice came out in a whisper. «I wasn’t afraid to die, nor I cared about it. I fought to prevent people to suffer at the hands of the likes of you… and I’m just annoyed at the fact that you eventually came out of that casket. Like it or not, I’m not afraid of you. I never needed to hide behind anything.»  
«Still, it served nothing.» Thanatos answered. «Sealing me in the casket, fighting until you faded away, suffering and all.» He paused, lowering his head and looking at him straight in the eyes. «“Manigoldo”, the executioner. How many did you bring to the realm of the dead? How many souls have you given to me…? And yet, you say you’re not afraid of me… you haven’t been fighting to live, you fought to _die._ You lived and you fought only to meet my arms’ cold embrace, and now… tell me, do you think it was worth it?»  
The boy was now looking at him with his eyes widened. Death lifted a hand, and this time the human pressed his shoulders against the wall, as if trying to get away.  
«It was… it was worth it.» He whispered then, his eyes still wide open. «I know it was. I did the right thing, as many others had done before me.»  
«You-»  
«Shut up!» The human interrupted, almost shouting, his expression distressed and his eyes going more and more teary. «Do whatever you want to me. Just _shut up_.»  
«Why don’t you try asking kindly?» Thanatos sighed. «Maybe it would work.»  
Former Cancer pressed his lips together. Again he seemed about to answer but didn’t, and ended up inhaling sharply.  
«Why don’t you come here and kiss my-»  
Death leaned in to kiss his cheek, and the other’s words seemed to fade away in his throat. Then Thanatos wrapped a hand on his nape, to prevent him from moving, and slightly brushed their cheeks together.  
«Hush.» He whispered, gently placing a palm on his chest. The human’s heart was beating so fast he could almost hear it pounding. «It’s alright.»  
He made the fingers slide down on the human’s broken ribcage, pushing lightly.  
«It’s fine like this.» Muttered then, face still pressed on former Cancer’s burning cheek.  
He heard the small noise of broken bones creaking and the human’s pained moan, but he was too weak to try and shove him away. His body trembled whole under his touch, and his shaky fingers grabbed Thanatos by the shoulders.  
«Everything is alright.» He said softly again. «Hold me tight.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We wanted to thank the guests for the kudos, and also Manabrand for the bookmark ♥  
> To every passer-by: please let us know if you're liking the story - even just one word is enough to make us want to go on publishing!


	4. The first time we met - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, we wanted to deeply thank morri_ and Limeritry for leaving comments to the previous chapter ♥  
> Thank you so much, really! Comments help a lot giving us purpose to publish this story, for we have no other way to know if it’s appreciated or not. Feel free to write anything you want, from speculations to critiques, but even just one single word of encouragement would be more than enough - we promise to do our best to keep this story going :D
> 
> Also, we followed Limeritry’s suggestion and changed the layout of the text. We prefer to have it flat and with no additional spaces, but maybe this one here is more readable and comfortable. Let us know which one you favor, if it’s better if we keep it like this or not :)
> 
> There are no additional notes to this chapter, so please enjoy!

 

The Griffon had woken up feeling definitely better. Head and limbs weren’t heavy anymore, and he had the sensation of being ready to wear his surplice, if needed.  
He took his time to wash and meet Lune, since his favorite Balrog visited again to inform him that Garuda Aiacos had been taken back to the realm of the dead, and he also brought him a fruit basket. Some of the first to ripen in that part of the Underworld, or so it seemed, and when asked about it, Lune said that he had actually followed his advice, and claimed a golden saint as a prize.

“ _You should show him to me, one day or another.”_ Minos had answered to that, curious about other golden dolls, since he had the chance to meet only two of them during the past Holy War. “ _Maybe we will make them see each other, when they both feel better.”_

The Balrog didn’t seem particularly interested, but Lune never seemed interested over anything or almost, so the Griffon wasn’t surprised. And after that he had returned to his prize, finding him awake, out of the bed and seemingly concentrated on exploring the room. Minos decided not to disturb him, and leaned on the doorframe, watching as former Pisces went on opening drawers and the two closets, and maybe he was looking for clothes after all. The Griffon didn’t put more than a pair of trousers on him, after recovering his body from the stream of dead.

When his eyes crossed the specter’s, the kid widened them and immediately stiffened, while the Griffon saluted him with a brief nod.

«Hello there.» Said then, since the other didn’t seem willing to speak. «A pleasure to see you less pale than a bed sheet.»

Former Pisces kept silent, and Minos went back into the kitchen, eyeing the fruit basket that Lune had brought.

«Come!» He called, knowing that the other would have heard him. «You need to eat and drink, and I guess you’re tired of that bed. I would, if I were you.»

He started peeling the fruits and waited, but his little saint didn’t seem intentioned to oblige. The Griffon sighed to himself, and was about to go fetch him when he heard the sound of faint, hesitant steps, and it took some more moments for the azure head of his doll to peer from the kitchen door.

«Here, sit.» Minos pointed at the table with the knife he was using. «I have no idea how this fruit tastes. Probably like paper, since it grew in the Wastelands, but I guess it’s better than nothing.»

The other went sitting at the farthest end of the table, and the Griffon couldn’t avoid smiling vaguely. The young saint also didn’t take any of the fruit.

«Look, I’m not trying to poison you…» Minos said, then stopped and blinked. «Well… it would be a funny payback, since what transpired when we first met. But it’s not going to happen.» He took an apple slice and examined it before eating. He genuinely thought it would have been disgusting, but to his surprise, he found the taste sweet and the texture smooth. «See? I am eating as well. And I was mistaken, it tastes a lot better than I thought.»

«They say you should never eat fruit coming from the Underworld.» He heard the kid whisper, and lifted an eyebrow.

«Do they…? It might be true, but it counts for deities… and maybe also for ordinary humans, yes. But you’re a prize, so you already belong here. What will happen is that you’ll adjust faster to this place, if you eat.» Minos took another apple slice and pushed the plate towards him. «Meaning that you will feel better.»

It took a while, but eventually former Pisces dared to take a bite of that same apple, maybe thinking that the other fruits could actually be poisonous or something.

«Nice, isn’t it?» The Griffon smiled, and reached out to take some grapes. «This isn’t poisonous either… and this as well.» He also took a fig, but the poor thing seemed withered more than ripe. «But this… by how it looks, I don’t suggest you trying it.»

Former Pisces was probably in serious need of eating because he didn’t mind that the figs were dried and scrawny, and actually consumed them, but kept touching only the fruit which the other had demonstrated not being “poisonous”. Noticing it, Minos had to do his best to avoid laughing, hiding his face with a palm to rub his eyes.

«Kid, you actually thought I was trying to poison you.» He observed, unable to stop smiling. « _Really_.»

«I have absolutely no idea of what you want from me.» Answered the other, crossing arms on his chest. «So maybe you were.»

«Haven’t I made myself clear, then…?» The Griffon gave him a sincerely perplexed look. «Well, maybe you were too confused and don’t remember. It’s not like I “want” something from you. You’re my prize, that is.»

Former Pisces was watching him with a slight frown, face almost all covered by those lovely strands of azure hair.

«You said you won, hence you had the right of “claiming me as a war prize”.» He said after some moments. «I do remember, but it’s not like I understand. You didn’t win, Griffon… I killed you.»

«Yeah, well…» Minos frowned, shaking his head to make the locks fall back. «I can’t say it isn’t true. But I killed a golden saint, anyway… well alright, if we really want to be precise, you killed yourself to end me. You drained all your blood for that crimson rain to distract me, yes, and hit me with the rose… and then you died. But it still counts as if I killed you, I guess, otherwise I wouldn’t have been allowed to claim a golden saint…»

«I don’t understand.» Former Pisces insisted. «Why are you here, and not fighting the Holy War?»

 _Oh, right…_ the Griffon thought with a half smile. _I tend to forget that he isn’t aware yet._

«You want me to explain?» He asked. «There’s a whole lot of things you don’t know.»

The other just nodded, his expression dark, and Minos propped his chin on a palm.

«Let’s play a game, then.» Said after some moments. «You have to do what I ask. You can take your time, no rush… and if you do, I’ll tell you everything you want to know.»

The already surly look of former Pisces’ face turned even darker, and he said nothing.

«Know this… if you don’t do it nicely, I’ll make you.» The specter resumed. «You know I can, and easily… but I’d prefer to see you cooperate.» He made a small gesture with his free hand, as if he was pressing on piano keys. «So you will do what I say, one way or another. But if you comply, eventually I will answer your questions. Deal?»

And of course, his golden doll answered with silence. Minos kept looking at him, pausing for a while to let the information sink in, then sat more straight on the chair and cleared his throat.

«Let’s begin with something simple… stand up and come here.» He said eventually, and the other kept glaring and didn’t make a move.

«I’m not going to play your games.» Hissed then, and the specter sighed.

«Of course you aren’t.» He shrugged. «You’re such a proud little fellow, you would never stoop to my level. Would you? Not even with the chance of knowing what you want to know.»

«I wouldn’t believe anything you’d say.»

«Oh, so that’s it… well, this is a big issue indeed. You have no choice but to believe me, since you have no other sources of information.» He stretched his fingers and made them snap, calling his cosmo strings. «Now, what was it that I asked of you? Ah, there, to stand up and come closer.»

The lines connected to the former saint’s body, but Minos was careful just to wrap them around him, not to make them sink inside his muscles. There was no need to inflict any pain, after all. He pulled, making the other rise from the chair and step forward, all the while looking directly into his eyes.

«There we are…» He muttered, relaxing against the back of the chair. «I’ll keep asking, in case you change your mind and decide to comply. Now take off your clothes.»

«I won’t do anything of what you ask of me.» Replied the other. «And I never will, Griffon.»

«But of course you will, Pisces saint.» Minos commented, while pulling the strings again to make him unlace his trousers and have them slide down his legs. «One way or another, I told you. There… you have such a supple body. Turn around, let me see more of you.»

He took his time to seize him up, before making him move with the strings. He hadn’t been able to properly examine him yet, and almost smiled when noticed that former Pisces was blue even down there. The Griffon looked at his face again, and found his expression blank and afar, even if had cheeks vaguely reddened. Probably because of frustration, more than embarrassment.

He got up from the chair and approached, once the other wasn’t facing him anymore.

«I don’t know if I like you more like this, or from the front… wait, bend over a little…» Minos made him comply and tilted his head. «It’s a hard decision indeed. I’m going to touch you now, don’t get scared. You won’t be hurt.»

He cupped his thighs, just below the cheeks, and pressed to spread the muscles a little, smiling again at the frustrated whimper that escaped the other’s throat.

«Yes, it’s such a nice view from here…» Commented then, getting closer to make the other feel the presence of his body, and towering over him. «Stay calm, blossom. I’m not about to take you, don’t worry… I will tell you when I intend to, and this is not the case.»

The Griffon took his hands off him, but stayed close like that and waited for a while before speaking again.

«Now… touch yourself.» Said eventually, leaning in enough to make his own hair slide on former Pisces’ back. «Slowly. Yes, like this.»

He was pulling the strings again, and this time he received a more serious resistance, meaning that he had to stiffen his fingers. The other shook his head, breath hitching as he started moving a hand up and down his length, and Minos brushed his spine with the tip of the nose, smiling again.

«I know, this is awfully embarrassing…» He whispered. «You can pretend I’m someone else, if you like. There must have been another golden doll you liked… perhaps that blonde kid I saw at that village? Was he the Aries saint? He had such a pretty face too, with those features so delicate. I was too focused on you to take proper notice, but I’d love to rough him up as well, now that I think about it.»

The other’s body shook as he was trying to straighten up, maybe even turn around, thus making the Griffon’s finger tighten again to keep the strings in place.

«So you’re actually liking the idea of him being in my place.» He smiled, again rubbing his nose on his little saint’s back. «Interesting. What was his name again? You can call it if you like.»

«You’re a degenerate.» Former Pisces hissed, making him chuckle.

«Yes, yes I am.» Said then, smiling widely. «You know, the idea of seeing him behind you intrigues me. Wonders who claimed him, maybe we could arrange it… I’m sure he won’t say no, who wouldn’t be in my place right now? And of course, if he says no, I’d be glad to make him cooperate.»

The other’s head moved again as if to say no, and his body was a tense as ever, breath quickened. Minos made him stroke himself a little more intensely, and he twitched lightly with a small whimper.

«There, don’t be so rigid.» He slid a hand on his hip, pulling closer to let him feel the heat of his own body. «Try to relax a little.»

With the palm now on the kid’s chest, Minos made him rose, pressing him against his own chest, as he dip his nose into azure hair. He started caressing the saint’s navel, then eventually reached his hand and covered it with his own, fastening the pace of the stroking.

«Good.» He whispered, feeling the kid’s muscles less tense. «Like this, don’t think about it.»

With the free hand he reached for the other’s crotch, pressing softly on the perineum. He had to knead there for a while to find the bundle of nerves, and when he did, he felt a twitch and heard a small, surprised sound coming from the saint’s lips.

He went on, changing the pace of the stimulation, until the kid started to move his waist a little, breathing heavily, and pressing against his chest. Minos had to repeat to himself not to take him there as he was, not to spoil the moment; he was sure the other would have genuinely freaked out, since he was reacting so bitterly over simple cuddling, and the Griffon wanted to make him a little used to the situation before doing anything too serious. But this time he would have taken his pleasure, one way or another, since he was feeling his own body painfully burning up.

He stopped touching and made him turn around again, and after swaying and confusedly shaking his head, former Pisces widened his eyes and gave him a look of pure horror, as if something utterly terrible was just happening.

«Forgive me, I had to break your fantasy.» Smiled the Griffon. «I guess you were really thinking that there was the Aries saint behind you… and no, it’s me. Reality sucks.»

«I… I’d never do that.» The other stammered, clearly trying to regain composure even if he had his cheeks burning red and hair messy. «I wouldn’t think of any of my comrades like that. Never.»

«And why not?» Minos shrugged, sitting on the chair and pulling the strings again. Former Pisces complied with a frustrated groan. «I would, if I were you. Oh… wait. I get it, I get it now…» He waited for the other to be sitting on his lap, then smiled and caressed his long hair. «Your imagination had you _behind_ one of your comrades, not the contrary. That’s it. Well, that one is fine too, I guess.»

Flustered and all, former Pisces gave him a look which could have pierced walls for how outraged it was.

«If you actually think I-»

«No, blossom, I don’t.» The Griffon interrupted, caressing his face and pressing a thumb on his lips. «I don’t. I know you would never. You have the purest of souls, and would never dream to see one of the golden dolls without their shiny costume. I’m just teasing you, I’m joking. Don’t be so offended.»

The other winced and looked away, seeming unwilling to speak again, and the specter wrapped an arm around his hips, pulling him closer to make their waists rub against one another. The kid twitched again, they were both hard after all.

«There would be nothing wrong, you know?» Minos whispered, close enough to his ear to brush it with the lips. «You’re human. And one with a poisonous body, who couldn’t approach anyone… you had to suppress every desire, right? But there’s nothing wrong with drawing pictures in your head. It wouldn’t hurt anyone… not you, and most certainly not your precious doll comrades.»

He had started stroking him again, this time after freeing his own length from the trousers, and covering both with palm and fingers.

«We are warriors…» The other muttered through small gasps for air, slightly leaning in. «Not… dolls.»

«You can be both things at the same time.» He answered, again whispering. «Valiant dolls, giving their lives to the will of a human child. One who supposedly acts as if she was a goddess descended on Earth.»

He gently bit the tip of his ear, then started leaving small, wet kisses on his neck, sweeping away azure locks with the nose. Tense as he was, the other’s body began to slowly relax and give in to the stimulation, his breath again quicker and his hand now tightened around the Griffon’s wrist.

«And now you are not a warrior anymore.» He said softly again. «No need to be so inflexible, to consider your life that of a sacrificial lamb. No need to keep your thoughts so pure. Here, let me hear your voice now.»

He pressed his fingers on the other’s soft spot again, and the kid fulfilled, hitching a small moan. Minos had to grit his teeth, feeling a knot tighten inside his lower abdomen, and again resisting the temptation of taking the other. He had to be patient, for damn once in his existence, even if his body was screaming that patience could go screw itself into the depths of Acheron river.

He grabbed the former saint’s nape and pressed him into his shoulder, holding him firmly as he felt close to finish; moving his hand how he knew he liked, he managed to give himself relief, concluding after a short while. Then realized then that the other was done as well, and was currently breathing heavily, arms pulled against the chest and completely leaned limp onto him.

Minos made a palm slide on his back, sighing deeply while pressing the lips on his head.

«You’ve been good, little blossom.» Said after some moments, rubbing his nose into azure hair. «You can go dress up now, if you wish.»

He released the strings completely, and former Pisces took in a long breath before pulling himself straight. His cheeks and lips had a sweet shade of red, and he was clearly fatigued even if nothing of importance had effectively happened, except for foreplay; again, the Griffon told himself that it was a good idea to wait before taking him, since he was clearly far from recovering.

The other slid from his waist and went to take his trousers, which hurriedly put back on, and Minos took his time to fix his clothes as well, not bothering to get up.

«You can spoil me as much as you please.» He heard the former saint speak, and lifted his eyes to see he was now giving his back to him, a hand gripping the edge of the table, probably to keep balance. «I don’t care. But know that it doesn’t matter that I’m dead, that I’m here… anything you could do won’t change the fact that I am a sacred warrior of Athena. And if I have all eternity before me, stuck in here with you, so be it. Someone will stop you, even if it’s not to be me. Another saint will.»

The Griffon had a grin so wide that he felt somehow glad that the other couldn’t see it, being currently turned around and facing the wall.

«See, kid…» He said, stretching his arms and then getting up to approach. «I said I would have told you nothing, if you hadn’t obeyed willingly to what I asked. And also, you said you wouldn’t believe any of my words…» He moved closer, and the former saint turned to face him, stepping backwards and glaring. «But I think you can see for yourself that this situation is not… natural, if I might. Normally, a soul plucked from the stream is just a soul, has no body, cannot feel physical sensations. While you can, I guess you noticed… that’s because you have a body, one which belongs now to the Underworld realm, by the will of Lord Hades in person.»

«This doesn’t change anything.» Replied the other with the flattest tone he could manage.

«This does change everything.» Minos insisted. «You’ll realize, in time. For now, know that you’re not the only one being here as a prize… but I guess you already figured. I cannot be the only lucky specter which was given the opportunity.»

The eyes of the other widened a little. His fists got clenched and he vaguely shook his head, withdrawing again.

«I don’t believe you.» He hissed then, and Minos shrugged.

«Suit yourself. Whenever you want to know more, remember that you only need to do what I say, and I’ll gladly inform you about everything.»

The specter smiled at his scowl and headed for the lavatory, pulling away silver locks which were constantly falling over his eyes.

 

 


	5. The first time we met - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comments, callie ♥   
> We didn't think we would post this chapter so soon, but we decided to make it quick since you asked :)  
> Thank you everybody also for the kudos, we always appreciate!

 

«And here we go...» Minos pulled the strings, making the kid kneel on the carpet and tilt his head in a strange bow. «Bear with me a little longer. I’m about to go, and you won’t see any of me for a while.»

Making him do the most random things was being more entertaining than he thought, especially because former Pisces had turned from frustrated to accepting, and right now had his eyes rolled up to the ceiling and didn’t seem even angry anymore. Probably because what the Griffon was having him do was no big deal; nothing else but walk around and assume weird position, keeping the cosmo strings almost relaxed before using them for serious purposes.

The specter had in fact decided it was time for him to resume his tasks as Infernal Judge, and join Lune and Rhadamanthys to help, since Aiacos was under punishment, therefore suspended from his role. Also, Minos intended to visit him where he was confined, and make sure no one was taking any liberties towards him. The Garuda wasn’t very popular among specters, to say the least, and currently unable to defend himself.

Therefore, it would have most likely taken Minos some days to step foot into his house again, so he wanted to enjoy former Pisces’ company for a while longer, before going. Meaning that he was interestingly looking at him, chin propped on his knuckles and comfortably sat on his bed, while the kid obeyed the pull of the strings and kept moving to his commands.

«I can’t believe no one ever put a hand on you...» He muttered, observing the refined curve of his waist. «I mean, look at you. You’re impossible not to touch.»

«Who said that no one ever did.» Answered the other, not looking directly at him. «It’s just that they died, after touching me.»

«Well, _it is_ to die for.» The specter chuckled. «No wonders you confined yourself up on that temple. It was a lifesaving decision, clearly.»

Former Pisces sighed, and Minos realized it was some time now that his body was completely soft, as if trying to comply willingly to the pull. He wasn’t surprised, after all nothing bad was happening.

«Seems like I should have chosen a different fighting approach, when I met you.» Said the kid in half voice, and the Griffon found himself blinking, taking some moments to fully understand.

«Wait.» He said, sitting more straight. «Wait, are you implying what I think you’re implying…? Didn’t you have the purest of souls, without any obscure thought, and pretended with yourself that you didn’t have a physical body at all? Am I dreaming…?»

«I have no idea what you’re speaking about.» Replied the other, now with a darker tone and still looking anywhere but towards him. «And I also have no idea what kind of mental picture you made of me.»

«Undoubtedly, that you’re the most prickly person I’ve ever met in my existence.» The specter shrugged. «At the point of being almost cranky. Were you always like this, or isolation did bad tricks to your temper?»

The kid didn’t answer to that, and he sighed, choosing not to insist. Most certainly, the former saint was not used to deal with other people. Or better, he was almost completely unaware about how to deal with other people, except for being overly polite at times. It was no wonders, since he had to keep constant distance from anyone, being poisonous.

«Are all Pisces saints like that…?» He asked, as if talking to himself. «Poisonous, I mean. I don’t remember fighting against them during the previous Holy Wars… not that I am surprised, since your set of techniques isn’t fitting to deal with mine.»

There was no answer again, and probably the saint didn’t have much intentions on having a conversation of some sort.

«Don’t want to talk, huh?» He said, pulling the strings to have him kneeling again. «Let’s play some more then, since you seem willing to keep your mouth shut.»

Keeping his knees bent he made the other lean downwards, until his back was pressed against the carpet and his legs still spread, body slightly arched. And this time the strings received a small resistance.

Quite satisfied with his idea, Minos stood to approach the kid, which now sported an almost distressed expression, exposed as he was.

«You know… the situation hasn’t much changed, for you.» Said then, looking down at him, and then crouching to put a palm on his navel. «You still cannot be touched by anyone. Except for me.»

Former Pisces took a deep breath, and seemed trying to keep still, even if he was already resisting the cosmo strings. Or at least trying. And was clearly doing his best to never meet his eyes.

«So...» The Griffon had a faint smile, sliding the hand below the fabric of his shirt. «The feeling of someone’s hands on you must be unfamiliar, to say the least… is it intense? Your skin is already furrowing. Do you want me to touch you lower, perhaps?»

«Unlike you...» Hissed the other. «I’m not a depraved scum.»

Minos couldn’t help but chuckle, now tapping his fingers on the other’s abdomen.

«So this is what depraved scums do.» Observed then. «Let me take notice… according to you, I am this depraved scum because I’m currently playing with you. Don’t be so harsh on me… I am sensitive as well, you know?»

«I already told you that I despise what you do. You have no honor in fighting, I saw you treating human lives as those of insects. When I fought you, I was opposing a monster, not a mere enemy.»

«Oh, by the Gods...» The Griffon sat on the carpet with a huff, shaking his head. «You’re so dramatic. I was born with cosmo strings, what am I supposed to do when I fight? Use them to wrap a rapier, and fight valiantly? And you fight with poison, you’re not such a stainless warrior yourself.»

«I am not a sadist, nonetheless.»

«You’re not, and you were also blindly brave. I do remember. But really, with a poisonous body like yours, you should have been more focused on… touching your opponent. Not in a weird way, I mean, even just a slap would do. Do you realize how powerful it would be…?» Minos frowned vaguely, running a hand through his own hair. «And since the most powerful body component is your blood, you could very well scratch your hands with the roses’ thorns, and be a dangerous weapon yourself. What was that crimson rain, by the way? What’s the use in fighting like that, committing suicide by draining your blood to hit the opponent…? Do they teach you kids this kind of stuff, in the Sanctuary?»

He heard the saint breathing somehow heavily, and realized that the position he was in wasn’t the most comfortable ever. Rubbing his scalp with a sigh he pulled the strings again, accompanying him sat, then glanced at his flustered face.

«Do you realize you killed yourself, trying to end me?» The Griffon added then. «It doesn’t make any sense. What if I hadn’t died? You would have left me there in that village, with your friend you wanted to protect.»

«I did kill you.» The other commented after some moments. «I knew it would work.»

«And what if it didn’t.» Minos made both his hands rise in a frustrated gesture. «What if I had possessed, don’t know, some secret stuff hidden in my surplice, which allowed me to keep fighting? You would have died for nothing.»

«First of all, no one can defend from my Bloody Rose, once it hits. It pierced through your surplice like a knife into butter.» Replied the saint, now looking at him with an expression which seemed vaguely surprised. «Second… you seem upset about the fact that I killed myself... more than killing you.»

«But for Elysium’s sake, of course I am upset!» He almost shouted. «You remember I didn’t want to kill you, right? Why do you think I did that, twisting your bones without even checking? Because I wanted you alive, and I actually have no idea why, but that’s it. And then you came again and killed yourself.» The Griffon frowned, realizing he was, in fact, very upset at the moment. «You made me want to slap you. Hard. Also, right now, my problem is that _you_ are not upset about killing yourself. Like, you did it with a smile on your face… literally. What the heck is wrong with you...?»

Former Pisces had his eyes vaguely widened, and his face was plastered in confusion.

«And one more thing.» Minos added, looking at him straight in the eyes. «I am a specter... I already died, and quite a while ago. I cannot properly die. So you basically committed suicide to… delay my trip to your Sanctuary.»

«I told you...» The other said, with a tone which sounded somehow cautious. «I had to stop you, one way or another. I couldn’t allow you to do as you pleased, with those innocent people. I just couldn’t.»

«Yeah, yeah you told me. Of course you couldn’t… then again, there was that other kid there, your golden friend. Which also _you_ prevented from fighting. I do remember that he wanted to support you, but you told him not to interfere with the fight, that I was yours to kill.»

Former Pisces’ expression gained a small frown, and he closed his hands on the thighs, looking down. He seemed to need some moments to answer, and the Griffon waited, since this time he appeared willing to talk.

«I couldn’t allow Aries Shion to take my place, and fight in my stead. I couldn’t allow that fight not to be mine.» He said eventually. «And you...» His eyes rose, and they had a shady glimpse which Minos never thought to see. «You were… you were too much for me. Your simple technique had me helpless, you didn’t even put an effort into it. I trained all my life to fight in the Holy War, knowing that I would have met a specter or more of them, and then… everything I could do was trying to prevent you from making me gauging out my own eyes.»

The Griffon blinked and looked away, tapping fingertips on each other, and hoping his face had shown no particular reactions to that.

«Yes, I know.» He heard the other say, after a small sigh. «I know that it was also your concession. I realize it now, that it doesn’t matter if my tendons are severed or not… you can still pull me with your strings. So you basically _allowed_ me to keep my eyes... and then… then you didn’t even kill me. Albeit you were so out of my league, even if the upper hand had been yours for all the time. You left me there and went away, and it wasn’t something I could allow. I had to kill you. It had to be me. Or...» The saint sighed again, this time more deeply. «Or if I couldn’t do it, I had to force you to kill me. One way or another.»

Minos kept looking away, now supporting with his raised knees as he put both arms on them, and nodded vaguely.

«I think I understand.» Said then. «I already thought it was because I had humiliated you, but I didn’t get it was like this. Not precisely, I mean. And honestly… I think we shouldn’t have met at all, during the Holy War.»

There came no answer, and Minos thought that the other wouldn’t have spoken again, but he heard him clearing his throat after some time.

«And why so…?» The kid asked. «I thought you were happy, right now. You seem to be.»

The tone was so very dark that the Griffon had to smile. He nodded again.

«But of course I am happy.» Answered then with a small shrug. «I didn’t say I am not glad I met you, during the Holy War… I said we shouldn’t have met, it’s a different thing.»

Another pause, and this time he looked at the former saint, which had an eyebrow raised.

«I don’t understand.» Said then, and Minos shrugged again.

«I don’t think I’d be able to explain. But just the fact that I didn’t want to kill you, back then, makes me think that there was something wrong with our confrontation.»

«Hm.» The other took a more thoughtful expression, frowning again. «I am keeper of the twelfth house. When you and the other specters arrived, I wasn’t supposed to be there, where we met… I was setting the rose traps to prepare a defense for the Sanctuary. But once I realized there were enemies approaching, I couldn’t just walk away. It was… it was just an unfortunate coincidence.»

«I get it. Now it makes sense.» The Griffon commented. «And surely an open field isn’t a great choice, since the poison was reaching the village. What was so important about that village, again…?»

Former Pisces huffed, rolling up his eyes.

«I had to protect-»

«I know, I know. The lives of innocent people and the likes. I was joking.» Minos interrupted with a half smile. «But you know... being a specter, it isn’t easy for me to grab the concept. Everyone dies, one way or another. And they all come here, eventually… some peacefully, some harshly. It never made much of a difference to me.»

«Then why…?» Asked the other, tone dark but somehow perplexed. «Why didn’t you kill me?»

«Believe it or not, I have no damn idea.» The Griffon sighed. «Maybe… maybe I thought I didn’t want to see you in the Underworld. Not just yet. I thought that you didn’t belong here, and-»

«You offended me.» Former Pisces brusquely interrupted. «You offend me even now. I am not a nymph or something, I am a sacred warrior of Lady Athena. Even if you were no match for me, I still wanted a fair fight… and you denied it to me, you denied my defeat as well, letting me live. I never wanted any your mercy.»

«Really… do you really think it was about mercy…?» Minos smiled vaguely, glancing at his own fingers. «I am an Infernal Judge, kid. I judge people’s past lives and actions, their good and bad deeds, and whatnot… do you think I can allow myself to be merciful?» He turned around to look at the saint again. «Do you think I was merciful to you, when I acted like that...? If it wasn’t for the Holy War, I would have wrapped you up like a moth in a web, and brought you here with me. Now go ahead and call this “mercy”, if you can. And screw your being a sacred warrior of whatever deity, screw your being poisonous too… I would have been content just to look at you from time to time, or maybe, I would have been stupid enough to touch you, eventually, just to die from your poison. Yes, I am _that_ stupid.»

Former Pisces sighed, rubbing fingers between his eyes, and apparently preferred not to talk.

«I guess you’re not pleased with what you hear, and I can’t blame you. But know that I didn’t pity you, back then, I never did. That wasn’t my mercy, and if I mocked you, acting as if you weren’t a worthy opponent, it’s because I always act like that, when I fight.» The Griffon went on, shrugging once more. «But then again, yes. If you had chosen another kind of approach, let’s say a more physical one, when we faced each other… it definitely would have worked. For you.»

There was a long moment of silence, and Minos thought that he should have worn his surplice and go join poor Lune, but he didn’t want to get up just yet.

«Why are you telling this to me…?» The Griffon heard the other asking, and was so surprised to hear him speak again, being lost in his own thoughts, that almost twitched.

«What do you mean?» Asked back, unsure of what that was referred to.

«Why are you speaking like this? As if...» Former Pisces stopped with a wince, looking down again.

«As if I liked you?» Minos had a small smile. «Because I do. And when I told you that you were beautiful, I was sincere… you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, on Earth or in the Underworld. Also, for what I’m getting to know, you also have a beautiful soul. Even if you’re crankier than an old man.»

« _As if,_ » The kid almost interrupted, eyes closed in a deep frown and cheeks vaguely reddened. «As if I wasn’t… your prize.»

The Griffon raised an eyebrow.

«What…?»

«All of a sudden, you started talking as if we were... even.» Continued the other. «You almost scolded me… like we knew each other. I mean… we do. But not in this way.»

He frowned, having no idea about how to answer to that.

«Well...» Begun then, running a hand through his own hair. «I didn’t like how you threw your life away, I told you. I didn’t like how our fight ended, and not just because you killed me.»

«This is not the point.»

«I know.» Minos sighed. «I was trying to sidetrack you, because I don’t know what to say. You win, this time. And now I should probably go, before this turns even more awkward.»

He stood up and the saint did the same, since he had released the strings long before.

«Where are you going?»

«I am an Infernal Judge, remember? Right now others are doing my job, but I need to resume. And I will be away for a while... I’ll make sure you get something to eat, in the meantime.»

Minos called for his Griffon surplice, and it responded covering his body whole, except for the helmet which wasn’t needed at the moment. When he looked at the other again, he was surprised to find his eyes widened, and to see him backing away a little.

«What?» He asked, brows raised, then supposed that it wasn’t very reassuring to see him towering over like that. Also, Minos had been wearing that very surplice, when they first met, and it probably wasn’t a pleasant memory. «Don’t give me that look, now. I know, it’s big and scary, but it’s all nice and fine as well. I’m leaving.»

Former Pisces huffed, crossing arms on his chest.

«If I was to be afraid of you, it certainly isn’t because of your surplice.»

«Isn’t it?» Minos smiled and approached, slowly spreading the wings. «You look even smaller, now.»

«I suppose I do.»

The kid has arms still folded and a plain expression, but it was clear as daylight that he was at least intimidated. The Griffon kept the smile and gently patted his head, earning a glare.

«Know that you won’t be locked in my house.» Said then, playing with his hair. «You can go out freely, but keep in mind that this place is full of specters, as you might have figured out. And with that pretty face, you should keep a low profile. Do you think you can?»

«You mean… that I am allowed to leave this place.»

«I do mean it. I’d prefer to find you here when I get back, but you can go wherever you want. Be sure to behave, do not provoke anybody, and swallow your pride if someone asks you who you belong to. Because you must answer that you belong to me, if you want to stay safe, since nobody would dare touching my property.»

Former Pisces seemed half irritated half puzzled.

«They would ask me such a thing?»

«Most certainly… you’re human, also a stranger, and here pretty much everybody know each other.» He nodded. «And as I said, with such a pretty face you could easily draw attention. So, if you don’t say that you belong to me, or if you play the proud golden doll of whatever, most likely someone will think about putting their hands on you… after which, I’ll have to beat the fuck out of them, and also out of you. Understood?»

It didn’t seem like the other had any intention to speak, or even to nod back, therefore the Griffon lifted his face with the knuckles, looking at him straight in the eyes.

«Understood…?» Asked again, slightly leaning in for he was now considerably taller, and this time, former Pisces jerked away his head and nodded. «Good kid. See you soon, then.»

Again he considered putting his helmet on as well, then decided it wasn’t worth it, and folded his wings to pass through the door, leaving the other alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~  
> So, we have had some Minos/Albafica interactions, and we hope you've been liking them so far. In this chapter, during their dialogue, we tried to set some motivation for Albafica's presence before the Sanctuary, the day when he met with Minos - we couldn't find a proper explanation for him being there, since he's keeper of the twelfth house, and we tried to speculate about it (ending up thinking that he happened there almost out of an accident, setting the traps of roses).   
> As for Minos, we guess the fact that he never wanted to kill Albafica is pretty much canon ;)
> 
> Let us know what you think about it!


	6. At human eyes - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you deeply for your comment, Callie ♥ We're so glad you're enjoying the story so far, and we hope you'll keep liking it!  
> Thanks also to momoi and the guests who left kudos :)

 

 _“And there the children of dark Night have their dwellings, Sleep and Death._  
_The former of them roams peacefully over the Earth and the Sea's broad back, and is kindly to men;_  
_but the other has a heart of iron, and his spirit within him is pitiless as bronze._  
_Whomever of men he has once seized he holds fast, and he is hateful even to the deathless gods.”_

 **_Hesiod, The Homeric Hymns_ **

* * *

  

«Uncle?»

Thanatos looked around, spotting the elegant figure of his niece, sitting at the top of a vine covered column. He smiled vaguely, gesturing her to come near, and Phantasos smiled back. She slid down gracefully and approached, without ever putting her bare feet on the ground.

«How are you, child?» Death asked, brushing a lock of blond hair from her cheek. «I’m glad to see you. Have you recovered?»

«I have, father took care of me personally.» She took his hand and pulled a little, guiding him to the small table of the terrace. «I wanted to see you. Morpheus says you got two former saints as a present from Hades.»

Death almost chuckled at those words.

«A present. And Morpheus said that?»

«Maybe not exactly like that…» Phantasos sat on the edge of the table, while he took one of the chairs. «But is it true, uncle? You have two saints to play with…? Really?»

«It’s true.» Thanatos couldn’t help but smile again. «One of them is in Morphia, that’s why your brother knows.»

«Oh…» The demigoddess swayed, tipping as if she was about to fall. «You know, father said that we can keep one too, my brothers and I. One saint, I mean. Just one, and he had to insist with uncle Hades because we made a mess, during the Holy War… now he’s sleeping too, but not in Morphia.»

«So you can keep one as well.» He commented. «Who is he? Someone you met during the Holy War?»

«Yes, yes. He’s cute, so serious… and also pretty handsome. He doesn’t like me and my brothers, but I’ll make him.»

Thanatos frowned vaguely, tilting his head to look at her straight in the eyes.

«Tell me, child… is he the one who hurt you and your brothers? Former Capricorn.»

Her face opened up in a wide smile which made her golden orbs shine, in a way that reminded Death of his twin. Phantasos was the one who was most alike him, after all.

«You’re making the protective, worried, angry god face again.» She peeped. «It’s fine, uncle. We’re all fine. And we’ll teach that saint not to be disrespectful, no need for you to be mad or anything. You’re scary when you get angry.»

He blinked and then smiled vaguely, crossing arms on his chest while leaning against the back of the chair.

«Your father and I were worried when we couldn’t bring you back, in a first moment.» Said eventually. «And I was also very angry. In that scary way, yes. I was thinking about claiming that saint myself, but your father convinced me not to, and I calmed down when I saw you were well again.»

«I am glad to see you too. We missed you, when you were sealed away, but father said that served you right.»

Thanatos widened his eyes and she pursed her lips into a small smile.

«Maybe I shouldn’t have said that…» Commented then, again moving back and forth. «Ow. Guess I will be scolded. Don’t you fight over this, please.»

«We won’t…» Death sighed, sliding a hand through his hair. «We already talked about it, and he said he’s sorry, so it’s fine. He’s coming here, anyway, and I think will arrive in a short.»

«If he said he’s sorry, then it’s true that the Holy War ended…» Phantasos had a thoughtful expression, tapping an index on her lips. «This means more bizarre things to happen. Can I stay here as well?»

«You can, if you promise to behave. You see, he’s bringing his prize saints as well, and doesn’t want them to get scared.»

«But I’m not scary.» She protested, blinking in a clearly stilted manner. «I’m pretty, they won’t be afraid of me. Will they? And why father doesn’t want them to get scared…?»

«Be a good child and comply to your father’s wishes.» Death answered, again brushing away some locks from her face. «And you know he’s interested in humans, same as you… you must have taken after him. Now go and bring me my lyre, I’ll tune it while I wait for him to come.»

«I’ll make some tea too.» Smiled the demigoddess, lifting in thin air again, as she had never liked walking. «Sorry if I teased you, uncle. I am really happy to see you again.»

«And so am I.» He replied, smiling back.

Phantasos nodded a small goodbye and waved, heading inside.

 

When she sensed the approaching presence of her father, Phantasos quickly concealed herself from human eyes, sitting on top of the column again, probably to observe while going unnoticed. Thanatos smiled vaguely at her curious expression, and then turned to meet his twin’s eyes; Hypnos too was looking at the demigoddess, and her child waved and smiled as well.

«Brother dearest.» Said Thanatos. «You arrived later than I thought. Tea is turning cold.»

«You two behave.» Sleep replied, crossing arms on his chest. «Or someone will get reproached, later.»

«We will do our best. Now…» Death looked around, and spotted the two humans which his twin had brought along. «About your servants. Let me look at them, as we promised.»

«I see you haven’t respected our deal, brother mine.» Hypnos observed. «But I guess we will talk about it later.» He moved on his side, gesturing towards the two kids. «These are the former saint of Aries and the former saint of Libra.»

«And your names are…?» Thanatos inquired, getting up to approach them.

One was quite tall, and with a mane of blond hair so hefty that was even more showy than that of Hypnos. And strangely enough, on his forehead there were two dots in place of the eyebrows… not very different from those sported by one of Thanatos’ prizes. Namely, the old Cancer saint which had sealed him into the casket. He asked himself if they could be related, but after scanning the human kid for some moments, he concluded that no, it must have been a coincidence.

The other one had a more average appearance, with chestnut hair and eyes, and a look on his face which was probably supposed to be daunting. The “I’m not scared of you” type of expression, which Thanatos almost smiled to, while the blonde kid seemed tranquil and almost detached.

«I am Shion of Aries.» He said, stepping forward, then courteously bowed his head. «I was keeper of the first house, and wielder of the Aries cloth by the will of Lady Athena.»

«And here we have a polite, well behaved kid…» Commented Death, moving towards him as well. «You received a proper education, I can see.»

«I did.» The kid answered, seemingly unperturbed by the god’s presence, currently towering before him. «My teacher was Master Hakurei, silver saint of the Altar, and later Pope of the Sanctuary.»

«Oh?» Thanatos smiled, but he knew his eyes were glowing with an irritated flash. «I do remember that particular mortal. The God of Sleep asked me to spare him and his twin, more than two hundred years ago… as we were fighting during the previous Holy War. You must be grateful, for he wouldn’t have been your “teacher”, if my brother hadn’t prevented me from killing him.»

Former Aries had a small twitch of those curious eyebrows, and seemed surprise.

«No one ever told you this story, I guess.» Death observed, crossing arms on his chest. «Most certainly, your teacher didn’t. What about you…?»

He turned towards the other human, which had stepped closer, and now was right next to his companion, so near that their arms were touching.

«I am the golden saint of Libra, as you were already told.» Answered then.

«You don’t want to say your name, kid?» Thanatos insisted. «I’ll ask your companion, then… little Aries, would you graciously tell me?»

«He is Dohko of Libra.» The other said, after not even a split second. «Former keeper of the seventh house.»

«Good to know.» For the whole time, Thanatos had never averted his gaze from that of former Libra, which was now almost looking daggers at him. «Does my brother treat you well? I guess the answer is yes, since you still seem so obstinate.»

«You could very well ask me, Thanatos.» He heard Hypnos speak, his presence now closer. «But I imagine my prizes’ answer would be more appreciated. Say, young men… how have you been treated, since you awakened in my quarters?»

Sleep was right now beside him, and Death glanced at his expression, finding it relaxed.

«We can consider our condition as fortunate.» Former Aries answered.

And it wasn’t a concrete answer, after all, but Hypnos was right now looking at him directly… and Thanatos could almost sense the smell of his annoyance, caused by the fact that Death was, in fact, having fun trying to tease his humans.

«You are fortunate indeed.» Said eventually, looking back towards his twin. «Shall we play together, brother?»

Phantasos wasn’t sitting on the column anymore, he noticed, and seemed nowhere to be seen. Probably she had decided that it was better to back off, in case her relatives had actually ended up arguing.

«Of course we shall.» Hypnos answered, nodding towards the table as to invite him to go sit. «After you.»

He had to keep a smirk to himself. His twin was probably pretty tired; normally it wasn’t so easy to annoy him, being Hypnos overly patient and letting slide every attempt Thanatos made to make him lose his temper.

«And while we play, your humans can go see their former comrade, if they wish.» Death said, taking his seat in front of the other, and deciding it was worth to keep pushing, even just to see if Hypnos would have actually demonstrated some sort of irritated reaction. «If you allow them to, of course.»

«I do, dearest brother of mine.» Sleep smiled. «I trust they will appreciate the opportunity to talk to him in private.» He turned towards the human kids, and nodded vaguely. «You both can go.»

«You have our thanks.» Former Aries courteously bowed his head, then they turned around and went inside, and Thanatos tilted his head, watching them disappear over the entrance.

«And here I thought you were going to comply to what we agreed, when you told me you would have brought here your “little crab”.» He heard Hypnos say, and turned again to look at him. «What was on my mind, I wonder…?»

Death shook his shoulders, taking the lyre to mindlessly pluck some chords.

«Will you stay?» Asked then. «We should sleep together. We haven’t since the Holy War begun.»

«You are trying to get on my nerves to draw my attention, brother?» His twin asked back, taking his winged flute. «You don’t need to.»

«You’re tired.» Thanatos observed, glancing at him. «Otherwise I wouldn’t have succeeded in teasing you. You’re hard to annoy.»

«Oh, so you want me to rest with you out of protectiveness. I should have figured it out before.»

«Irony suits you, dearest brother.» Death smiled vaguely. «Yes, I’m being the protective sibling again. Will you stay?»

Hypnos took the cup of tea, now almost cold, and took a long sip before looking back at him.

«I won’t. And not because I’m displeased at you, since I am not.»

«Why then?»

«Because I can’t rest just yet. My children have suffered at the hands of the Capricorn saint, and are still too weak to administer mortal dreams. I will allow myself to sleep when they have completely recovered.»

Thanatos nodded, again playing notes without a proper scheme.

«I understand. Then I hope it won’t take long.»

«Do you miss me, Thanatos?» Death wasn’t looking at him, but he knew Hypnos was smiling. «You know that time counts nothing for us. How is it, that now you can’t wait for a while longer?»

«Humans have a specific, physical perception of time. For them, one entire lifetime is what counts to us as a minute.» Death observed. «And I imagine I have never took notice of this, before.»

«You are taking notice now, though.»

«Somehow.» Thanatos lifted his eyes and nodded. «This is the first time I observe a human closely, gradually, for more than just a glance.»

His brother’s free hand moved slightly, and their fingers brushed.

«I will be here to sleep with you, as soon as it is possible.» Said then.

«You will.» He smiled again, twining fingers with him. «I do miss you. Even if you are a jerk, more than often.»

«And you are the sweetest and kindest of all deities. Now start playing, will you?»

 

«You shouldn’t be so courteous.» Dohko muttered, without looking at his companion. «Don’t forget that the blonde bastard is the one who-»

«Do you think I forgot?» Shion interrupted, his tone clearly bitter. «The only reason why I’m courteous, is because I understand the situation we find ourselves into.»

«Seems like I should have been raised by Master Hakurei too.» He sighed. «Because I just can’t. Even if I damn know you’re right. You know, I would spit on their faces if I could.»

«What worries me the most, is that you actually might do it.»

Libra couldn’t keep a smirk, now looking around the large hallway. Death’s quarters seemed even bigger than those of his twin, and he had absolutely no idea where to go. But they had to start looking for their comrade, and wander aimlessly seemed the only option they had, since were given no directions and couldn’t feel his presence.

«I won’t.» Said then, turning towards Shion which was similarly examining his surroundings. «Don’t you worry about me. I might be hot headed, but I’m not that stupid.»

«I sincerely do hope so.» Aries had the faintest of smiles. «Because talking back to Death doesn’t seem a good idea. Do you remember what we were taught? Sleep can be kindly to mankind, at times…»

«But the other has a heart of iron, and the spirit within him is pitiless as bronze.» Dohko finished for him. «I know. And I find it hard to believe, that the first one can be kind. But he probably is someway better than his twin.»

His companion’s ever calm expression darkened a little, and Libra felt he was almost able to read his thoughts. He was overly worried for the Cancer saint as well, and he had the impression that having not seen him on that terrace was all but a good sign.

«Well.» He said, trying to focus on the practical side of the thing. «Where to?»

«Maybe we should-»

«Hello, you two.» A feminine voice interrupted, and Dohko started looking around again, eyes widened. «You seem lost. Uncle’s residence is big, even bigger than father’s.»

The figure of a lady in a white, light dress materialized from thin air, right before them, and both saints stepped back. Libra looked at her with a distrustful glance, realizing from the small wing on her head that she was probably Sleep’s offspring.

«Who are we talking to?» Shion asked, his tone clearly cautious.

«Portrayer Phantasos, little one.» She smiled, still floating midair and approaching. «Where are you going? Maybe I can help you find the right way.»

«We are looking for a person.» Dokho answered, and her strange golden eyes seemed to focus on him, even if it was hard to tell, for they had no pupil. «We received permission to walk around here freely.»

He realized it had costed him a lot to say those words, right after he spoke. As if before, he would have needed “permission” to do anything, let alone go and help a friend.

«I get it…» She was approaching again, bending her legs like she was kneeling on air itself. «There’s one like you two, here. Another lost little one. I can tell you where he is, I hear him breathing… do you want me to?»

«We would be glad to receive your assistance.» Libra answered, trying to imagine what Shion would have said to that.

«Good, then!» The demigoddess seemed strangely happy to hear that. «Then I’ll point the right direction. And in exchange, you stay here for a while and play with me. Will you…? Or maybe we can play together, all the three of us, if you prefer.»

«I will stay.» Dohko smiled as well, and spotted the widened look Shion sported, now vaguely shaking his head. «I’d love to play with you, Portrayer Phantasos. But do I have to worry about myself…?»

«Oh, no. Absolutely not. I just want to show you something, and I promise you’ll like it.»

«It’s a deal, then. Now, where is that person we were talking about…?»

«Descend the staircase, the marble one, right at the end of the hallway…» She seemed to think about it for some moments, while Shion’s expression kept turning darker. «Then go left, and don’t forget to grab a torch or you won’t see anything… there are many doors, but that one you look for is not locked.»

«Dohko.» Shion almost muttered. «Don’t ever think about-»

«Playing? But of course I will play with this lovely lady. I am glad.» Libra interrupted, smiling again, this time towards his companion. «You go say hi to our friend from me. And when you’re done, will you tell Hypnos I am with her? We don’t want him to get angry at us for being late.»

Aries clenched his fists and nodded, breathing deeply.

«I will.»

It took him some more moments, but eventually Shion turned around and headed for that mentioned staircase, and Dohko waited until he was sure to hear his steps fading, before turning to look at the demigoddess. She was watching in that direction as well, and when their eyes met again, she took Libra’s hands with hers.

«Don’t you worry, little one.» Said then, her tone playful. «You see, I give good dreams to people. I show them their desires, and I want to see yours… we’ll see it together. Ready?»

Libra nodded vaguely, wondering what she could be talking about, but decided not to ask himself too many questions.

«Ready when you are.» Replied then, but had to blink when he got the sensation of being lifted from the ground, as if he suddenly weighted nothing.

«I hope it’s something fascinating, your deepest desire.» She cooed, moving closer. «Your _Grim Fantasia._ »

Dohko couldn’t feel his cosmo anymore, but he didn’t need it to realize that the demigoddess was using some sort of technique on him. He braced himself, readying for what was to come, and realized that the room around them was disappearing into darkness. He blinked in confusion and looked at her, while she vaguely tilted his head, but after some more moments, the young saint’s vision faded completely, leaving only black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> The quote at the beginning of the chapter is from Hesiod - The Homeric Hymns and Homerica, with the English translation of Hugh Evelyn-White. You can easily find the complete version online, and we suggest you to give it a try if you're interested in Greek mythology. The Homeric Hyms speak beautifully of the Twin Gods, explaining how they're the offspring of Nyx - the Night itself - thus being Primordial Gods (and amongst the most ancient deities in the Greek pantheon).  
> Interesting to know is that Hypnos is a very gentle god in ancient tales, being kind to men and easing Thanatos' ruthless, violent approach. Sleep is said to be always prone to compassion, to listen to mortals' pleas and helping as much as he could - often having other deities angered at him, for he was stepping into their business. 
> 
> Since in TLC (or in the Hades arc) their relationship or lore isn't deepened, we decided to construct their background using Ancient Greek folklore as main reference. We also pictured how the relationship among Hypnos' children and the Twins could go; for instance, we figured that Phantasos would be Death's favorite, being her very similar to Hypnos in appearance, and also with a cheery and bubbly personality. 
> 
> We hoped you liked the chapter, and that you will like the future ones. Let us know what you think about it ♥


	7. At human eyes - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our deepest thanks go to our lovely Callie, which has us posting the chapters with her beautiful comments and dedication ♥ and of course to Polla as well, thank you both for commenting!  
> We hope you enjoy :)

_By all the Gods, Dohko…_ Shion muttered to himself, gritting his teeth while descending the marble staircase, as the demigoddess had suggested. _What did you hope to accomplish, by doing that?_

His companion was behaving as if they were still wearing the golden cloths, in more than just one way. And what just happened with Portrayer Phantasos was the same as it had happened before, during the Holy War; Dohko had remained behind, allowing them to escape, right after Hypnos himself had killed Master Hakurei… and Aries remembered even too well how he felt, leaving his companion to die. How he felt losing both his teacher and the person most close to his heart.

He gritted his teeth again, grabbing a torch from its holder on the wall, and moving into the now dark hallway.

And how much selfish of him had been, to have felt nothing more than relief, when he opened his eyes in Sleep’s chambers and found Dohko’s hand on his chest?

To have been so glad to see him again, even if the Holy War was lost…?

He had to stop for a moment, covering his face with a hand and breathing deeply. Maybe he should have stepped back, and go inform Hypnos of what was transpiring with one of his children. But then again, it was possible that Portrayer Phantasos had been sent there by Hypnos himself, to prevent them from reaching Manigoldo. Aries wouldn’t have been surprised, as he was unsurprised also by the fact that Cancer wasn’t there on the terrace.

And if anything else, the demigoddess could have changed her mind, seeing him again, and decided not to let him go a second time, wanting to “play with both of them”. He had to move forward, there was no choice. Even because they would have probably had no other chances of seeing Manigoldo again.

Aries took another deep breath and resumed walking, holding the torch as tightly as he could, and started checking doors to find the one open. It took less than a minute for him to start hearing a strange sound, and stopping again to listen carefully, he realized it was some kind of labored, wet breathing.

He blinked and kept trying doors, eventually finding the right one, and the arch of light immediately covered the room in an orange glow. And he could very well see that the Cancer saint was there.

Manigoldo was lying on his side, back against the wall, and Shion carefully approached, leaving the torch on a holder. He kneeled beside him, trying to examine his body as to understand how he should have touched him, not to make more damage.

He knew the Cancer saint to have a thatch of thick and deep blue hair, hair that looked now similar to straw for texture, and sported some strands of ashen gray. His face showed very well that he was in pain, and his half bare chest was stained with blood and covered in crisscrossed, deep contusions, slowly rising in a strenuous breathing, which was going in and out with wheezes and hissing sounds. He probably had more than one broken rib, which pierced his lungs.

«Manigoldo.» He called in a whisper, which sounded heavy in that silent room.

His comrade winced, probably troubled by the small light, and Shion reached into his robe to find the bundle of cloth that Dohko gave him.

«Manigoldo, if you can hear me, it’s Shion.» He said again, after closing his eyes for some moments, and breathing deeply in and out. «I’m here. I’ll try to help.»

He tried touching his chest, doing it with the utmost gentleness, and clearly saw Cancer twitch and open one of his eyes. The other was too swollen for the lid to rise.

«Damn it in all the hells…» Shion heard him wheeze. «Tell me I am fucking dreaming.»

Right after that he coughed with a scratching sound, and blood stained his lips and chin. Aries moved his palm in circles, as to try and soothe his hacks for how he could.

«Hang in there.» He said, moving a hand to lift his nape, and with the free one he took a red grain of pomegranate from the bundle. «This will help you heal. I took one too, it is safe.»

He placed it on the other’s lips as soon as he stopped coughing, and after some moments, his wheezing breath became more like a faint hiss.

«Can I still hope I’m dreaming some weird shit…?» Cancer almost growled between clenched teeth. «Because it sucks that you’re here, kiddo. It sucks really bad.»

«I was not claimed by Death.» Shion tried to reassure him. «I am currently residing in Sleep’s quarters, not far from here, same as the saint of Libra.»

It took some time for Manigoldo to answer, but eventually he winced something which maybe could have been taken for a smile.

«Oh, I see…» Hissed then. «You lucky fucks. Still together, aren’t you? Not even the gods could separate you two.»

Aries thought about making him sit, but the other was clearly too weak and pained. He gave him another grain, then helped him lay on his back, and Cancer winced again, gritting his teeth so hard that they scratched.

«Listen, Manigoldo.» Shion said then, trying to look at him directly. «I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a long while. After your last fight, you came to me… and gave me the Grand Pope’s helmet. I understood nothing when you did, and realized only when you were gone… so I couldn’t thank you. And I couldn’t properly say goodbye.»

«I guess Death doesn’t let you say goodbye.» The other had another wince, this time more similar to a smirk. «No wonders. And I’m not accepting your thanks, you horned sheep, for I did no big deal… or so it seems.»

«You did.» Shion insisted. «It doesn’t matter how it ended. Your actions were those of a hero, and I admired your doing. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to tell you before.»

Manigoldo huffed, slightly shaking his head.

«Forget it.» Said then in another hiss. «Rather, tell me how’d you burrow in here.»

«I haven’t “burrowed” anywhere. I was allowed to come… you should have been brought upstairs to meet me and Dohko, but I guess you were prevented from moving.»

There came a small throaty sound, which Shion didn’t interpret immediately as a chuckle.

«You have no idea.» The other commented. «Breaking my legs was probably enough, already.»

Aries had to close his eyes for a moment, breathing slowly, and keeping a scowl to himself. He suddenly desired to wear his golden cloth, and to tear down that whole palace.

«And don’t look at me like that, kiddo.» He heard his companion say, and felt a small pat on the forearm. «I’m all fine, I’ve seen worse. Sure, you and Dohko might have been a tad luckier than me, but it’s okay. It’s… fine like this.»

«We will find a way to help you.» He replied, again looking at him.

«Oh no, no you won’t. You keep safe and sound, far away from here. Do you hear me?» Manigoldo’s hoarse voice was as serious as ever. «Tell me that you do. Because I’ll be fine, I can deal with this. You… you stay safe. Do not ever come back here.»

Aries frowned, shaking his head.

«It’s beyond discussion. Somehow we’ll manage to help you and the others. We don’t know how many of us have been claimed, nor where they might be held… but even if we can’t fight how we used to, we will find a way.»

«Fucking dammit, Shion…» The other muttered, his expression darkening. «Don’t. Just stay away from here, and stay away from me. Go tell Dohko that his face looks like a mashed potato, raise one of those rounded eyebrow you have at his temper, stick to him, and consider yourself lucky. Don’t you both do anything stupid, because you have _no idea_.»

Aries pressed his lips together and clenched his fists, deciding not to insist anymore.

Even if he was being held captive by the same person who had killed his mentor, right before his eyes, Shion couldn’t help but feel lucky already. He was with Dohko, and both of them were treated with something akin to gentleness… primarily, they were not beaten and tortured.

And most of all, he had no idea about how to help his comrade. He had no idea about how to help any of them, but he was sure something would have come to his mind, in time… but for Manigoldo, it might have been too late.

He felt his eyes burning in frustration. Then again he wished he could wear his cloth, and call forth the light of his stars; he wished it so hard that he felt a small warmth on his chest, but it was nothing more than the faintest breath of air, and it was gone again.

He would have focused on that, thought then. On trying and completely gaining back his cosmo, and find a way to make his comrades do the same. With another deep breath he looked at his comrade again, willing to tell him, but Manigoldo shook his head.

«Whatever it is, kiddo, I don’t want to hear it.» He said. «I don’t care. Don’t tell me. Just go away.»

«I can’t just leave you here, hopeless.» Shion replied. «I-»

«You know.» Cancer interrupted, this time looking back at him. «I heard a story, once. You want to hear it, right? Then let me tell you. They say that when children are born, demons start following them. Some people have more, some have less, but they follow everybody and never let go… they make your life a shit, all of them. And you know which one is the worst, among the demons…?»

Shion just clenched his fists again, not wanting to answer.

«You’d think of a bunch of them, and you’d be wrong.» The other resumed, seemingly looking away. «Because the worst of them all is _hope_. It is, for hope forces you to endure, to bear with everything… that little shit gives you the impression that things could get better. And if this crap is actually going to get better, I don’t even want to know. I don’t want to fucking know, I don’t want to hope for anything. So leave me hopeless, get the hell out of here, and stay away from me.»

Aries said nothing again, but couldn’t bring himself to comply and get up, remaining knelt beside his comrade, and avoiding to look at his eyes which were clearly glistening. He couldn’t bring himself to leave him alone, and a part of him actually suggested to stay there, and wait for Death of whomever else to show up, and maybe smash a chair on their back or something.

But even if he had actually decided to do that, silly as it may have sounded, he couldn’t simply ignore the fact that Dohko was currently in the company of one of Sleep’s children. And he had to try and tell Hypnos about that, since he couldn’t do anything for him either… but at least, he could hope that Sleep hadn’t allowed it, and was willing to stop whatever the demigoddess was doing. That powerlessness was making him feel like choking.

Shion took the bundle of tissue again and placed it under Manigoldo’s hand, meeting his tired eyes a moment later.

«Allow me to give you this, at least.» Said then. «You most certainly need the grains more than I do. Please, keep them.»

«I guess I can make you happy and keep them.» Cancer answered with a half smile. «Fine. Now will you get out? You look like a creep, staring at me like that and saying nothing.»

Shion tried to smile back, but couldn’t bring himself to, and just nodded. He wanted to tell him again that he would have found a way to help, but decided to do as he was asked, and just nodded goodbye before getting up.

«Grab that torch, will you?» He heard the other say, and turned again. «I can’t sleep if there’s any light, you know.»

He remembered that Manigoldo had that habit of playing strong, whatever the situation might be, and almost managed to convince himself that he would have endured through it, until he and Dohko would find some way to get him out of there.

«I guess you will stay awake for a while, then.» He answered. «Because I’m leaving the torch here. Goodbye, my friend… we'll meet again.»

Cancer didn’t answer, and Shion breathed deeply before turning again, then headed back for the dark hallway.

 

~

 

Dohko opened his eyes to the light of sunrise, getting up in a jolt and almost toppling over, realizing he was sitting on a bed. His own bed. He was in his chambers… in the house of Libra, his house.

He looked around, realizing he was covered in sweat and almost breathless. He lifted a hand to rub his face, trying to quiet down the shivers, then felt a movement on his side and turned around.

«What’s happening…?» It was Shion, and the Aries saint was sitting up as well, hair messy and looking as if he had just awakened. «Dohko, what it is? Are you alright?»

«Yes.» Libra answered, blinking and telling himself to calm down. «I’m sorry, I… I didn’t want to wake you up.»

«It’s fine.» The other moved in closer to put a hand on his back, caressing his bare skin with the tip of the fingers. «Was it a nightmare…?»

«Something like that.» Dohko tried to smile, recognizing a worried glimmer in his friend’s eyes. «I dreamt… huh, I can’t really remember. It was about the Holy War, I guess.»

Shion nodded vaguely, and his free hand went up to cup his face.

And Libra almost tensed up at that touch. It wasn’t like his friend to do anything like that. It wasn’t like both of them to caress each other that way. They weren’t allowed. They were saints.

«Dohko?» He heard the other call him, and a moment later he looked back into his eyes, which were apparently scanning him up and down. «Are you sure it was just a nightmare? You’re very pale.»

«It was…» Libra hesitated, wincing and almost shaking his head. «Shion… can I ask something of you?»

«Of course.» His companion took his hand and held it gently. «Ask away.»

«Would you… would you kiss me?»

Shion blinked in a confused look, then he vaguely smiled.

«And why do you ask?»

He leaned in and complied, brushing their lips together. And Dohko couldn’t believe it when it happened, but it also felt so natural. As if it was something he was already used to… and he probably was, after all. Why shouldn’t he be?

He wrapped a hand on Aries’ nape and deepened the contact, pushing him against his chest by holding his slender waist, and when they got separated, he had his breath almost hitched. Shion looked at him with a slightly troubled expression again, and his fingers rose to caress Dohko’s lips.

«What’s wrong?» He asked, with the soft voice he used when he was worried. «You know you can tell me.»

«I don’t know.» Libra answered, closing his eyes and resting their foreheads together. «I have no idea why, but it feels so… it feels like a dream, to have you in my arms. I can’t…»

«I know.» He felt fingers sliding through his hair and down his back, and felt the urge to kiss the other again, but kept still. «I know… it’s been long, the time during which I had to look at you from afar, without being able to even touch your hand. It felt like a torture, you know?»

From his voice, Dohko could tell that Aries was smiling faintly.

«It felt like a torture.» He repeated, giving the smallest nod. «I never wished to stop being a golden saint. But the impossibility to… to be with you, it was… unbearable.»

«I don’t care anymore.» Shion insisted. «The Holy War is over, and we won. There won’t be another for the next two hundred years. So, for two hundred years, no one will take me away from your arms.»

«And no one will take me away from yours.» Libra smiled, then tilted his head and didn’t resist kissing him again.

He had no reason not to. As he had no reason not to touch him; he didn’t care anymore either that they were both sacred warriors, he wanted to feel Shion’s skin under his palms, and his fingers running through his body.

Was that so important, that they were golden saints? So important that he had forced himself not to embrace his most beloved one like that…?

He found himself lying under the other, which had a slight shade of red on his cheeks, his eyes so bright that to Dohko, it felt like he was being watched by a faraway star. He felt Shion’s warm breath against the fingertips, as he was brushing his lips.

«I love you.» He said, and his companion moved his face as to make Libra’s hand slide on his skin, and though his hair.

«I love you too.» Answered then, while leaning in to kiss him again.

 

~

 

«You.» Hypnos was deeply frowning, and the fact alone was already unusual for him. Arms crossed on his chest, he looked at the cowering figure of his daughter, which was looking so guilty that she could have melted the heart of a frozen mountain peak. «What were you think of doing, you unruly rascal?»

«Nothing, father…» She whined, backing off, as usual without touching the ground with her feet. «I just wanted to play.»

«You were playing with my prize, Phantasos. And I said that you weren’t allowed to, unless told otherwise.» Sleep insisted, moving forward. «Were you trying to purposely anger me?»

«I wasn’t!» His child pouted and then disappeared, only to materialize behind Thanatos’ back, now completely hidden by his figure. «I swear I won’t do it anymore! Promise!»

Hypnos rubbed his fingers between the eyes, then met his twin’s amused look.

«Why are all your brothers so disciplined, while you don’t manage to behave…?» He muttered then, and there came no reply.

«Who are you talking to, brother?» Death had a curious frown, then pretended to look around. «Is there someone, here? Because I can’t see anyone. Are you speaking to yourself again…?»

Sleep crossed arms on his chest and sighed.

«If you keep spoiling and defending her, Thanatos, and also treating her as a kid, which she isn’t… it’s no wonder she doesn’t listen to her brothers. And with me, she only play-acts.»

«I’m sorry!» Came the soft voice of the demigoddess, still hidden behind his uncle. «But the humans are both fine, father. I didn’t do anything, I just watched the little one’s dream… it was such a nice dream, you know? So sweet. You should do it too.»

«You are not sorry at all, you disgrace of a child.» Hypnos answered, but less harshly. «This time I let you pass. But you ever do that again, and I’ll take your wing away.»

«Come on, brother…» Thanatos was looking as amused as ever. «It’s no big deal. How come you are so bitter over such a trivial thing? They’re just humans.»

«You misunderstand. The issue is not about my prizes, but about the fact that she won’t comply to what I tell her to do or not to do. Ever.» He replied. «And this caused troubles during the Holy War, which you didn’t witness, for you were taking your time to relax inside a casket. Since you acted mindlessly, same as her.»

Death huffed, shrugging as he crossed arms on his chest again.

«There won’t be a Holy War ever again, so it’s still not much of an issue.»

«And I’m glad, because I don’t want to see you sealed or hurt ever again.» Hypnos turned to look at the two humans, both sitting on the ground not far away, one of them with a hand to cover his face, clearly distressed. «I will be leaving. And I’ll see you tomorrow, brother. Alone, possibly.»

«As you wish.» Came his twin’s reply, and he nodded before approaching his prizes.

Former Aries was supporting the other by holding his back, keeping him sat. Phantasos had used a very small fraction of her powers, triggering a _Grim Fantasia_ which hadn’t been much invasive, but the kid was still slow to recover, being now almost an ordinary human. And not completely adjusted to the Underworld realm, too.

As he was clearly unable to get up, Hypnos opted to teleport both of them inside his quarters. Former Libra didn’t seem to notice, while the other twitched and cautiously looked around.

«You’d better rest, both of you.» Sleep said, after the kid had raised his eyes on him. «What happened is that your companion had a very vivid dream, but it was no nightmare, and he’s just straining to come back to reality.»

«I understand.» Replied the former saint. «I wish… if it’s possible, I wish I could speak to you. When he’s recovered.»

«And speak to me you will, then.» He nodded. «Give him one of the pomegranate grains, if you want him to recover faster. I’ll be on the terrace.»

Aries blinked and tensed visibly, for a reason Hypnos couldn’t understand on the spot, and then nodded vaguely. He decided not to inquire, for the moment, turning around to leave them alone.  

 

He was sitting in the dim light of the torches, since darkness had descended in a way that resembled an earthly night. Hypnos was never displeased with the fact, and right now, it was useful for his servants to keep a vague track of time, as they had no means of doing that otherwise.

He fixed his glasses, which he still worn out of habit when reading, and carefully flipped the frail page. If not for him and his brother writing reports of them, taking notice of the many Holy Wars wouldn’t have been easy, as not even in the Sanctuary there was a proper recording book, or some annals of sort. It seemed that the saints themselves didn’t wish to keep track of those occurrences, or maybe they never had the chance to do it properly.

Some of the text he was reading had faded over time, and he frowned while trying to decipher some lines. He was actually in need to rest close to his twin, right at that moment, but they both had to wait for a while longer; as soon as his children were able to resume their task, he would have rested.

Former Aries’s light steps approached after some more moments, and Hypnos placed his book on the table while lifting his eyes up. The young man saluted with a small nod, and he gestured to invite him to sit.

«I imagine your companion is more calm, now.» Sleep observed, after the other had complied.

«Yes, he is.» The human replied, and Hypnos noticed he appeared tense, almost in turmoil.

Which was unusual of him, since he seemed to try his best not to show his emotions, and to remain calm and detached over anything. Hypnos remembered he had thought he was almost unfit for his golden Aries cloth, when he had met him on the battle ground; a warrior couldn’t allow himself any hesitation, still, the human before him was very young. Too young, indeed, for the burdens of a Holy War. In human counts, he was probably reaching less than eighteen years old, almost still a child.

«The look in your eyes tells me you’re troubled.» Said then, leaning against the back of the chair and taking off his glasses. «And I suppose it isn’t because of your companion… or better, not because of the former Libra saint. Am I guessing right?»

«Yes.» Said the other again, nodding vaguely. «You can read through my words if I am lying or not, then I will tell you this straight away. I don’t have the grains of pomegranate with me. I left them with the Cancer saint, back in the God of Death’s quarters.»

«Oh.» Hypnos slightly lifted his brows. «Was he such in a bad condition?»

«He is…» Former Aries begun, then stopped and seemed trying to regain his trademark detached expression. «He would be dead, if it was possible for us to die.»

Sleep nodded, and remained silent as to watch the lines on the other’s face, now slightly showing his anguish. He observed him for a while, then folded arms on his chest.

«Are you asking for help, young man?» Asked eventually.

«I would be a fool to do such a thing.» The kid answered.

«Indeed. As a fool was your former comrade, when he attacked me and my brother in the middle of our chess match, asking us “which one was Death, for he had to punch him in the face.”» Hypnos found himself smiling vaguely while saying that. «And a punch he delivered, ultimately. Honestly, I have no idea how he managed to do that… my brother was probably trying to play games, for he allowed himself to receive such a blow. I can tell you that Thanatos has a bad temper, and doesn’t even slightly like to be touched. Hitting him that way must be the reason why your comrade is being treated the way he is.»

«He… he did this?» The kid appeared somehow surprised. «My comrade was the one who begun the fight?»

«But of course. As I said, my brother and I were engaged in a chess match, conversing with each other, and he came to us for a fight, challenging Thanatos directly. I suppose, from the way the fight went, that he had organized some kind of trap with his teacher, your Grand Pope.» Hypnos tapped lightly on the side of his chin, putting the memories together. «They destroyed my twin’s artificial body, and used a casket hidden inside the Altar cloth, to trap his immortal soul. And it was an interesting set of actions, since they provoked Thanatos long enough to make him inconsiderate about the fact that it might have been a trap, to say the least. They both sacrificed their lives to achieve such a goal… and the Cancer saint seemed almost happy to do so. As if he hadn’t waited anything else but perish at the hands of my brother, if I might consider.»

Former Aries nodded and seemed to breathe slowly.

«I knew nothing about their fight.» He commented after some silent moments. «My comrade never informed anyone about his intentions.»

«His intentions were those of committing suicide, it’s comprehensible that he kept it for himself. But I’m wondering now, young man… if not to ask me for help, as you said you wouldn’t, why did you desire to speak with me?»

There was another pause, and Sleep supposed that the kid was thinking about the kind of answer he would have given. He decided not to check if he was lying, intrigued on what he could come up with.

«I thought it was better to tell you about the grains.» Former Aries eventually said. «When I left them there, I was mindless. I should have supposed that the Death wouldn’t allow my companion to keep them, and that you could have inquired about them, at some point.»

«Now try and tell me the truth. You said that you wished to speak to me _before_ I suggested you to give a grain to former Libra, to help him recover.» Hypnos smiled at the expression of the human, which was now almost forcefully plain, and even too serious. «You don’t need to trouble yourself over anything. Speak to your heart’s content… the worst case scenario is that you ask something of me, and receive a “no” as an answer.»

«There are… many things.» The kid said after some more moments of silence. «For not even once, during my life, I thought there would have been a day I could speak to you. It still feels unreal. But if I truly may ask, I wish to know if what your twin said is true… about what you did, about the fact that you prevented him from killing my mentor and his brother, during the Holy War from two hundred years ago.»

«It is true.» Hypnos answered. «And you will ask your teacher yourself, maybe, if the day comes for him to be claimed from the dead.»

«Why?» Former Aries insisted. «The war was over, Altar and Cancer were the only living saints. Killing them would have meant victory. Why didn’t you allow Death to do it, after having killed so many warriors of the Sanctuary?»

Now that was a difficult question, Sleep thought. And the young human seemed aware enough to understand that something was unfit, as if there were missing pieces into a mosaic.

«Know that I never liked to exercise violence, nor to end human lives. I never do, unless I’m forced to, since dead souls are not allowed to sleep anymore… such as theirs is an eternal sleep.» He answered. «But I am conscious that this is not the reply you wanted to receive. I can’t explain my reasons to you, the ones which brought me to spare those two saints’ lives. For now, know that at the occurred time of this event, it would have been meaningless to “win” the Holy War. The Sanctuary needed to be rebuilt, Athena’s warriors to be born again and wear their cloths, especially the golden ones.»

The young former saint was vaguely frowning, and nodded when Hypnos was finished.

«I guess I won’t be able to fathom a god’s reasons.» Observed then. «But I will try to ask again, in the future. If I manage to get to a conclusion of some sort.»

«I will be glad to deepen the matter, if possible. But right now, it is not possible.»

«I understand.» Said the kid. «Can I also ask why you didn’t join the God of Death, during the fight against my comrade and the Grand Pope? I mean…» He paused and frowned again, seemingly troubled over finding the right words. «Did the Cancer saint know that… that you wouldn’t have participated?»

«He had absolutely no idea.» Hypnos answered, again smiling. «As I said, young man, your former comrade was basically committing the strangest kind of suicide I’ve ever seen. I didn’t join the fight for I loathe bloodshed, and never I was worried that anything irreparable could happen to my brother. And I was right… Thanatos got nothing more than a temporary seal.»

There was a long pause, this time. Former Aries didn’t seem able to snap out of his clearly troubled thoughts, as he lowered his eyes and slightly winced, remaining still and silent. Sleep waited for him to resume, and cleared the lens of his glasses in the meantime.

«I have no means of helping my comrade.» The kid resumed talking eventually, and Hypnos lifted his eyes to look at him. «I’m talking about the Cancer saint. I said I know it would be foolish of me, to ask for help… but I find myself in a desperate condition. I heard you can be akin to mercy, towards humans. Therefore, I ask of you if anything could be done… anything at all, to ease his torment.»

Former Aries was right now sporting a look so intense that Hypnos’ smile softened vaguely.

«As I said, young man, your comrade has stained his hands with an act that not many would forgive. He challenged a god, then hit him. It wouldn’t be easy for me to absolve, and most certainly, it’s impossible for my brother.» Answered then. «So, even if I decided to try and talk Thanatos into a more considerate approach, it would be useless as to fill a broken glass.»

He saw the kid’s hands tighten into fists, currently placed on his thighs, and his body became more tense as he nodded in small twitches.

«Do not give in to despair.» Sleep added. «I understand that your heart must be wailing, right now. If I found myself in such a condition, one where someone dear to me was suffering, I would ask for help in the same way you’re doing right now, bowing my head before my captor. There’s no shame in what you’re trying to accomplish, as there’s no shame in suffering. And I can tell you that when punishment will be over, for the former Cancer saint, I will let you know.»

«Then, will it… end?» Asked the human, his tone somehow anxious.

«Eventually, yes.» Hypnos nodded. «My brother tends to be easily tired over everything. As painful as it may be, for your companion, it isn’t going to last.» He got up and recovered his book and glasses. «And now go, young man. I need to resume my errands.»

 

Shion stopped before the door of the room he shared with Dohko, pressing a hand on his face and taking a deep breath.

He knew it would have been foolish of him to ask for help. He was sure, but he did it nevertheless. And somehow, Sleep seemed to have read his thoughts at that moment, since Aries had felt almost ashamed of himself, after doing that. After demanding the aid of the very God of Sleep which held captive him and Libra, and had killed his teacher.

“ _If I found myself in such a condition, I would ask for help in the same way.”_ He remembered Sleep saying. “ _There’s no shame in suffering.”_

He thought that probably, the god was taking him for a silly child to believe such a thing was true. But then again, those words had been somehow strangely comforting, and thinking about it made him scowl and shake his head.

He had to tell Dohko about Manigoldo. He had to, his friend would have asked questions, undoubtedly, probably as soon as he would have awakened. But Shion was afraid that his companion could think of doing something reckless, if he knew.

“ _Don’t you both do anything stupid, because you have_ no idea.”

Manigoldo had said so, and Aries knew he was right. They had no idea, they had no means of helping him, and Dohko could have very well decided it was worth the while to try and anger the God of Death, ending up in the same condition as Cancer, and ultimately solving nothing.

He leaned against the wall, not knowing what to do. He couldn’t lie to his friend, Dohko would have noticed… then again, he couldn’t tell the truth. Shion decided he would have at least tried to go easy on it, telling Libra that Manigoldo was being held captive in a room, treated in a much worse way than them, and occasionally injured. Skipping the broken bones part, and his state of agony.

«Shion…?»

He turned around, spotting the figure of his friend approaching. He turned towards the door, then to Dohko again, and ultimately sighed.

«I thought you were inside.» He said then.

«I woke up and you weren’t there…» Libra said, stopping before him. «I was looking for you.»

Shion nodded, avoiding to tell him that he had been talking to Sleep for a while.

«Are you alright?» Asked then, not wanting to speak about anything which concerned Cancer as well.

«I am. It was…» Dohko frowned in a strange wince. «It was just a dream. This is what Portrayer meant, when she said she wanted to “play”. She just made me dream, and probably watched what I was seeing.»

«Sleep told me.» Aries nodded again. «He said it was no nightmare.»

The other smiled, again in a strange way, which was very far from happy.

«Let’s say it was.» Commented then. «A nightmare, I mean. Not the bad kind of nightmares, though. It was one of those where you don’t really want to wake up, those you would prefer over reality… aren’t they nightmares as well?»

Shion breathed deeply, not knowing how to answer. He thought about saying something, but his friend sighed and moved forward, entering the room and leaving him behind.

«Dohko…» He called, following. «I-» He stopped, and the other turned around to look at him. «I am glad I am with you in this.» He resumed talking. «I am. Truly. I feel so fortunate, having you with me… almost at the point of selfishness.»

Libra winced again, and seemed about to look away but then turned towards him completely, stepping forward until he was right before him.

«Me too.» Said then, almost in a whisper. «Can I… can I touch you, Shion?»

He nodded, and his friend moved in to fold arms on his back. Aries was taller, so he held him close by leaning his head on a shoulder, and breathed deeply, feeling the warmth of Dohko’s body. They would have embraced each other like that, when they were younger. Rarely, but they had. Then again, they stopped when they realized that couldn’t, that it was necessary for a saint to keep distance from anyone… Master Hakurei told them more than once, during the days of training, and Shion had complied.

But right now, he needed it. The image of their companion, lying down in that room, suffering, and the idea that a similar fate was possibly the one of other people, other friends, was sending shivers down his back.

Frustration was being replaced by anguish, he was aware of that. Aware that he could do nothing for anyone, anymore; not for his comrades nor anyone else. So he needed to know that at least, he could still hold onto someone, and there was someone who could hold onto him… and being Dohko, they wouldn’t let each other fall.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> You might have noticed that this time, the chapter is longer than usual. We aren't sure yet about which length to keep for future chapters, so we decided to give it a try and not "cut the action". Let us know which format you prefer, if you have any preference :)
> 
> Some little notes ~   
> if anyone got confused, the part where Dohko wakes up in the House of Libra, with Shion, is the description of the dream he was having, triggered by Phantasos. So then, none of that actually happened: it was just his imagination having him there. 
> 
> About the Sanctuary policy: since nowhere is ever spoken of saints having wives or children, unless in some very particular circumstances (as with Leo Ilias, Regulus' father), we figured that it was forbidden for a saint - bronze, silver or gold - to have a love relationship, an "official" one. Of course many saints would skip that rule, having to fulfill physical desire, but if they were to engage in stable love affairs, they had to keep it a secret or almost. This is why Dohko and Shion, in different moments, reflect upon the fact that they couldn't embrace each other, as their closeness was kind of frowned upon. 
> 
> About the "demon of hope": the ispiration for that part of dialogue between Shion and Manigoldo comes from here - [LINK](https://www.reddit.com/r/shortscarystories/comments/17is3u/a_message_from_your_personal_demons/) \- it's a short story from Reddit named "A Message from your Personal Demons". We suggest you to read it, it's truly a small gem. 
> 
> And that's it for today :)   
> As usual, we hope you enjoyed and that you will let us know what you think about it, now that we have seen some more of Dohko and Shion. We hope you all have a great day ♥


	8. Heading out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our deepest thanks again to Callie and Polla, which keep us going with their awesome comments :) Thank you girls, you make it worth it!  
> We wanted to tell everybody that if you wish to write something but aren't comfortable with english, feel free to use Spanish, Italian or French - we understand those languages, so it wouldn't be a problem ^^

 

Albafica had to raise on the tip of his feet to place the book on the high shelf. He managed, then returned to a normal position with a sigh, looking around while asking himself what to do.

Some days had passed since his first awakening in the Griffon’s chambers. He wasn’t sure about exactly how many, but he was starting to feel definitely better. It was true that eating fruit was doing good to him, he had to take notice, and sleeping as well. But as he was eventually restored to his full health, the Pisces saint didn’t know about how to behave at the present moment.

The Griffon had been away for more than two days, now, and Albafica was asking himself if it was actually a good idea to try and leave that house. He didn’t know what he could have found outside, and it wasn’t like he had anywhere to go, being in the Underworld. He surely couldn’t return to Earth; he wouldn’t have known how, given that there was a way to get back. Probably he wouldn’t have been allowed to, since he wasn’t even properly alive anymore.

Also, not being able to defend himself, he would have found nothing but troubles beyond those walls. But he felt the need to go, mostly because he was overly worried about what happened on Earth, and to his comrades. Albafica had to know if the Griffon had spoken the truth, about more saints being “claimed” by Underworld dwellers.

He couldn’t just trust the specter’s words. The Griffon had every reason to lie, since he was clearly trying to soften him, and making him comply to his orders without using his strings.

Also, Albafica didn’t really want to believe him. To think himself as a prize was a thing, but to consider that many of his comrades could be suffering the same fate was another thing thoroughly.

As some days had passed, he was able to realize that his captive condition was indeed awful, but it could have been far worse… for instance, the Griffon could have very well decided to put him under torment, which he didn’t. Sure, he was taking his fun and pleasure into mock and humiliate him, trying to force the saint to swallow his pride and bend to his requests. Still, receiving sharp replies, or even insults, didn’t mean that the specter would torture him to make him obey or behave. The Griffon seemed more or less amused by his reactions, as he had never actually hurt him.

And this was strange to consider, for Albafica. It actually appeared that the Griffon only wanted to… play, as odd as it sounded to his own thoughts. The saint knew he shouldn’t have softened, in any case, and he had no intentions on doing that… but the whole thing could have been far worse, this was for sure. He had never been inflicted any pain, to begin with.

But if other saints were currently experiencing his same condition, they could have been “claimed” by someone a lot more prone to violence. Albafica didn’t know about any specter’s character nor habit, but he was sure that many of them would have taken a great deal of amusement, abusing a sacred warrior of Lady Athena.

He took a deep breath, telling himself not to believe those words, when the Griffon said that other saints were there in the Underworld. It was just a coincidence that he had been claimed by that specter… and if the Griffon wasn’t on Earth, fighting the Holy War, it was only because he was an Infernal Judge, as the specter himself had been saying, so he had tasks to accomplish. It must have been that.

The saint rubbed his eyes with a hand, trying to decide what to do. Staying in that place wasn’t a problem itself, for he was used to long periods of solitude and isolation, locked in the twelfth house of Pisces. Days and days spent reading, tending to his roses and refining his techniques, and even if he couldn’t do the last two things anymore, he was still used to stay in the same place for a long span of time. But right now he needed to go and try to collect some information, and he had to do it before the return of the house owner.

He had explored the residence enough to know where to find clothes, so he put on shoes and a cloak, using the hood to conceal the color of his hair, and then carefully opened the door. Which wasn’t locked, as the house owner had said.

Albafica left it ajar, not knowing if he would have needed some sort of key to get back in, and then looked around. He was surprised to realize that there was no sky above him, but the ceiling of a long hallway, which ended in a sharp curve. There was a small yard in the Griffon’s residence, though, surrounded by walls, and the sky above it shown the color of the day changing into night, even if no sun was to be seen.

He moved forward, eventually turning around the corner, and spotted two doors and more crossed paths. Torches were lit on both sides of the hallway, so that everything was clear enough for him to see. He went on for a while, moving carefully, and often going backwards to be sure that he could remember the way, and eventually asked himself where exactly he would have found himself. He had no idea about how the Underworld was shaped, not in the slightest.

Not long after he heard a small creaking sound, and realized a door was opening to his left; the corner of the hall was too far to hide in time, and probably, opening another door and conceal inside wasn’t a good idea. Albafica then opted for keeping his pace still, going on walking as if nothing.

«Hey.» He heard someone call him, and the voice sounded somehow familiar but it didn’t belong to the Griffon, nor to one of the other saints. «You. Turn around.»

Keeping a curse to himself, Albafica decided to comply. He remembered what his captor had been saying, about telling anyone with ill intentions that he belonged to him, to stay safe. He hoped he wouldn’t have needed to solve things that way, not wanting to address himself as a specter’s prize.

«Who are you?» Said the person, a man with long, straight blond hair tied in a ponytail, currently approaching. «I can sense you’re human, what are you doing here? Those are specters’ quarters.»

Albafica had to blink when he turned around and looked at him in the eyes. The scleras weren’t white, but strangely tainted black, and the irises of a metallic gray.

«I am lost.» He said, keeping his tone careful. «I don’t intend to be of any disturbance.»

«It’s fine.» The specter answered with a slight frown, folding arms on his chest.

And Albafica realized he did know him, in fact; he had seen him the same day he met the Griffon, before their fight started. Most likely, that specter would have easily recognized him, and the thought almost made him back away, not wanting his identity to be acknowledged. He eventually decided not to, it would have been useless at that point.

«I see.» The specter resumed, after some moments of silence. «You’re the former Pisces saint. Did my commander allow you to leave his residence?»

The young man cursed silently, trying to keep his expression plain.

«Yes, he did.» Answered then, swallowing his pride.

«You could find yourself into unpleasant circumstances, if you walk alone.» The other continued. «People here are not used to see humans. I suppose you don’t want company, but if you don’t mind, we can walk together… I am currently going outside, in the wastelands. That way.» He pointed at one of the ends of the hallway. «But if you prefer, I can wait some more moments and let you go by yourself.»

Albafica found himself blinking at how that specter was being oddly courteous, not expecting it in the slightest.

«Thank you for your offering.» He answered, still somehow cautiously. «I would prefer not to find myself into unpleasant circumstances, yes. Can we… introduce ourselves?»

«Of course. I am the Celestial Clever Star, specter under the command of Minos of the Griffon, his lieutenant. Necromancer Byaku.»

«I am Albafica of Pisces, keeper of the twelfth house and wielder of the Pisces golden cloth, by the will of Lady Athena.» He answered, reflexively speaking as if he was still full-fledged a saint. «I remember seeing you on the battlefield.»

«We met, yes. I was sent away while you faced my commander.»

Albafica remembered that the Griffon had sent his guards to Rodorio, to take on him alone… but when he reached the village, those specters where nowhere to be found. He glanced at the Necromancer, now walking beside him, asking himself if it actually was safe to be in his presence.

«We are not enemies anymore.» The Necromancer said after a while. «Hence, now I can compliment your skills, as I fell to your techniques. I was prevented to use mine and to fight a real opponent, since you had me with well-placed traps.»

Albafica frowned while considering the other’s tone, which had sounded unexpectedly genuine. He had no proper answers to that and decided to just nod, not knowing what to say; he never thought he could have been complimented by a specter on his abilities, of all things to happen.

As they kept walking, the young saint could see other people around, not many of them, and probably all specters. They saluted the Necromancer, and he recognized some as also belonging to the Griffon’s guard. No one seemed to take much notice of his presence, anyway, and Albafica kept his eyes lowered not to draw attention.

He felt the need to ask around, to know how the Holy War was going, but preferred to keep silent for the moment. He waited until no one else seemed close enough to listen, and addressed the Necromancer again.

«Have you been fighting against someone else, after you fell to my traps?» He tried asking, hoping that the other could give him some information about the conflict and Earth’s condition.

«I have, yes.» The specter answered. «I was awakened not long after your fight against my commander ended, and I met another golden warrior. The one who wielded the Taurus cloth.»

Albafica nodded again. They had finally reached the end of the hallway, and he could see the light of a bright blue sky above them. A landscape could be seen, one which displayed a large, seemingly endless portion of green grass and small trees, and didn’t conform too well with the definition of “wasteland”.

«May I ask you how your fight against him went?» He insisted, as they were now moving on a graveled path.

«I was struck down again, as the Taurus saint disposed of me.» The Necromancer answered again. «And after that I couldn’t fight anymore, since my soul left my body and got trapped. I was freed and brought back just recently, after the Holy War ended.»

At that, the Pisces saint had to widen his eyes, feeling his breath hitch. He did his best to keep composure, returning the specter’s gaze.

«The Holy War… ended.» He repeated. «How long ago?»

«Speaking in human terms, around a month ago.» The specter answered. «But it’s been not much more than two weeks, since specters started claiming human souls. I only supposed you were my commander’s prize, seeing you there, for he hasn’t informed me yet.»

Albafica had to lift a hand and cover his face, to hide a deep wince, and just gave a slight nod. He had to try and breathe normally, doing his best to keep a hold on himself and not submerge the other with questions.

They went on walking for a while, now along an unpaved small path which split the grass, and he tried to think and get to conclusions. From what he was hearing, it was indeed true that other saints had been claimed by specters, just as the Griffon said. So Shion was actually there, most likely, held captive in the Underworld… probably not only him. And it wasn’t just that. Judging from the Necromancer’s words, the outcome of the Holy War was…

«Forgive me, Necromancer Byaku…» He said, keeping his voice steady. «I find myself in the condition of not knowing how things went. I died, after I fought against your commander, and came back just recently to wake up in his chambers.»

«I understand.» The specter answered. «I guess you haven’t been informed on many things. Unfortunately I can’t tell you anything relevant, being in no possession of any information regarding your comrades.»

«I understand as well.» Albafica nodded. «But do you happen to know if any of them is… still alive, on Earth, and not currently in the Underworld?»

He was sure the specter wouldn’t have answered to that, even if he was being a courteous and almost personable company. The Necromancer frowned vaguely, as if he hadn’t understand, then shook his head after stopping, now turning completely towards him.

«They have all perished.» Said then, proving him to be wrong. «Some of them at the hands of specters or the Twin Gods, some others killed by Lord Hades in person, after he decided to rise on Earth with his immortal body. Probably it shouldn’t be me the one telling you this, Albafica of Pisces, but I can see that you are unaware, and I imagine that you’re in need to know. The Holy War is over, and we specters belong to the winning side.»

The saint had his eyes slowly widening as the other went on talking, but did his best not to show any emotion, and to swallow normally. He just nodded again, feeling unable to give a proper answer to what he had just heard. The Necromancer remained similarly silent and looking away, and probably, Albafica realized after some moments, he was giving him space to let the information sink in.

He ended up breathing deeply, knowing that he had to pull himself together. At least try.

«I must thank you.» He eventually said. «You’re being truly courteous, albeit you suffered at my hands, and not even with a fair fight.»

«We were enemies.» The specter answered. «Both fighting for our sides, and with any means necessary. I am not the most ordinary warrior myself, and most certainly, neither my commander is. But now we are not enemies anymore, and I hold no resentment towards you, nor towards the Taurus saint who ultimately ended me.»

Albafica nodded, finding himself smiling bitterly.

«I’m glad you think so. I wonder if all specters would hold similar feelings, towards my imprisoned comrades. And please accept my thanks, for I would have been unable to defend myself, had you ill intentions towards me. Also, I could pose you questions with the only hope of receiving a considerate answer, which you gave me.»

«I accept your thanks.» The specter had kept a plain expression for the whole length of the conversation, but this time, his tone somehow softened. «Allow me to accompany you back to my commander’s chambers. I suppose your wish is to stay alone, right now, but this is still an unwelcoming place for a human newcomer.»

The saint nodded again, and kept following him as they went back into the palace they had left, the one which held the specters’ quarters. Again, he noticed people walking past them and heard talking voices, but was unable to pay any attention, now completely lost into his own dark thoughts.

He felt a knot inside his throat, tied so strongly that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The Holy War was lost. That was the most terrible scenario, one Albafica would keep far away from his reasoning, not wanting to even consider it possible. By now the world was probably in ruin, innocent people were left stranded to anything the specters would have decided to do with them, and Athena’s sacred warriors couldn’t help anyone, anymore.

Lady Athena herself had undoubtedly perished, and they couldn’t protect her. Now Albafica realized how incredibly foolish had been of him, not to allow Shion to join the fight against the Griffon… pride had swallowed his reason, and he had preferred to give away his life to end that of his opponent, without resolving to use a comrade’s help.

Hadn’t Albafica done that, maybe he would have been still alive to protect the Sanctuary from Hades’ army. Maybe he could have made a difference, not throwing his life away.

He felt his nails sinking into the palms, as he kept telling himself he had been such an ignominious fool. And right after that, he ended up wondering how his companions had met their ends, who were their adversaries, also probably the ones which right now held them captive.

He was left close to the Griffon’s chambers, and the Necromancer greeted him goodbye before leaving. Albafica strained to have his voice come out of his throat and greet him back, then entered the residence and let himself fall against the wall, leaning his back there.

He covered his face with a palm, knowing he couldn’t let anguish swallow him whole. He just couldn’t, he had to keep strong and find a way to help the other saints, even if no means of doing that seemed to come to his mind. He had been the very first one to go during the war, so he knew absolutely nothing about his comrades, he couldn’t even try and speculate on their whereabouts and conditions.

Albafica would have gone looking for them right there and now, but he was aware it would have served nothing; the Underworld was probably the most vast of domains, and he needed at least some clues to know how he should move.

Then, he decided he wouldn’t have let pride win a second time. It was useless right now, as it had been useless back then, and the Pisces saint needed to put it aside if he wanted the Griffon to give him information regarding his comrades. Albafica had to know how they were, how their captors were treating them… and he was scared of the answers he might get, since he knew that he couldn’t help any of them. But still, he needed to know.

That meant he had to comply to the Griffon’s requests, at least to some extent. For the most part of his life, Albafica always thought of himself as a warrior, and he always knew he would have had to resolve to extreme choices at some point… like that of draining his own blood to distract his opponent, and hit him with the Bloody Rose. Right now, it was somehow a similar feeling; he had to try and get the Griffon to speak, no matter what, otherwise the other would have just kept teasing him, leaving him no means to know about any of the other saints’ fate.

He exhaled slowly, frowning at nothing as he lowered his hand and closed both into fists.

 _I can do this,_ he thought, again trying not to give in to anguish. _At least, I need to try._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> We're aware that this chapter was pretty short compared to the previous, and also that nothing too relevant happens here, but the small event depicted is necessary for future developments, especially regarding Albafica's point of view on the situation. So then we needed to show this passage here, even if briefly.  
> Also, we are in the last stretch to finish next chapter too, which will be posted soon enough (probably in around two days if not sooner).  
> See you in a short while ♥
> 
> P.S. Epsylon Emme recently finished drawing a portrait of our favorite Pisces saint, and we wanted to show it to you. You can find it [HERE!](https://www.deviantart.com/s-e-sagas/art/Albafica-Saint-Seiya-748979100) We hope you like it :3


	9. A Cold Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Polla, Callie and Jiap for your comments ♥ you're awesome guys, we're glad you're liking the story so far. We'll keep doing our best!
> 
> We also wanted to warn everybody that this chapter contains dark themes, and it might be unsuitable for impressionable audience, so readers discretion is advised.  
> If anyone following this story feels that it’s better to skip this part, please let us know - we will provide a recap of the happenings at the beginning of next chapter, not to leave any information behind.

 

Death lit two torches with a gesture, while approaching the laying figure of the human. His body was almost in the same position he had last seen him, and was clearly suffering.

He wondered about the pomegranate grains Hypnos had told him about, those left there by former Aries… Thanatos had decided not to take them away, when his twin informed him of their presence. But after their last encounter, not long after Hypnos and his prizes had left, the human seemed too weak even to try and eat one. The small bundle of cloth was in fact lying on the ground, still folded, and Thanatos took it to place elsewhere.

«You’re such a fragile creature.» Said then, and the other’s foggy eyes followed him as he moved closer.

Death sat beside him, seeing how high his fever was running, and how weak he was. He was barely conscious but couldn’t sleep nonetheless, probably because of the pain.

«Back then you took my blows and still stood before me, even after I started crushing your body. You screamed, yes… but stood.» He bent over and slid a hand behind the human’s back, lifting him up to place his body against the chest. Former Cancer didn’t resist, but a small pained moan made his throat twitch. «And now you writhe in pain, for some broken bones.»

Death took a small flask from his robe, and tilted it to make a drop fall on the human’s lips. His body became slowly less tense and he shivered, sighing faintly in relief, and eventually was completely limp against his chest, nape leaned on his shoulder. The god lifted a hand to feel his ribcage under the fingertips, and the other didn’t seem willing to react, he just stiffened slightly.

Even if his body was healed he seemed utterly exhausted, and Thanatos tried to consider for how long he had been kept wounded like that, this time. Maybe too much, for such a fragile creature as he was.

“ _You amaze me, brother.”_ Death remembered Hypnos telling him. “ _Haven’t you grown tired of that kid yet?”_

He huffed to himself, shifting his thoughts on the past Holy War. He was sealed in that casket and didn’t witness to how it went, having to stick to what his twin told him afterwards… and he considered how things could have been different, if he hadn’t allowed himself to be fooled by those two mortals.

Then again, the turn of events what the most unexpected ever. It was their first time winning the Holy War, winning it for real, not deciding to spare the few remaining saints to rebuild their Sanctuary… and it was still a strange thought to consider, Thanatos observed. As he had told his brother, there never was a real need for a Holy War to be, for people to die. Humans were very prone to kill each other a lot earlier than what was their real capacity for living.

So that, it wasn’t a deep change for him, if there would have been more Holy Wars or not. All things considered, they had been useful to distract, to keep track of human years, since they happened every couple of mortal centuries.

Death realized that former Cancer was still laying limp on his body, apparently straining to keep his eyes open. Maybe he wasn’t feeling safe to sleep like that.

«Do you want me to lose my sanity…?» He heard him ask after some moments. «Because you’re on the right track of action, if you keep torturing me and then healing me after a while.»

«I am on the right track of action to make you lose your sanity.» Thanatos repeated, slightly turning to look at him in the eyes, but the human didn’t seem intentioned to look back, or to move from that position. «I don’t think I’m needed, since you’re a brainwashed former saint of Athena. I wouldn’t make you more insane than you already are.»

«What…?» The human turned, and he found a confused look on his face.

«So… you are as stupid as you seem to be.» Death observed. «I was right.»

Former Cancer winked his eyes and finally moved, sitting on the ground and putting some distance.

«I don’t…» He muttered, looking down with a small wince. «I don’t ever understand the heck you’re saying.»

«You don’t ever listen.» Thanatos answered. «This is why you don’t understand.»

«Would it change anything, if I listened?» The boy had a scowl on his face when he looked at him again. «I listen to you, you listen to me, and then I don’t know… we end up drinking some wine?»

«Do you think that it’ll serve you anything, to antagonize me?» Death asked back, his voice slightly irritated. «Is it because you don’t know what’s going to happen to you? Maybe you react like this to anxiety.»

«Oh… and here I thought you liked being insulted.» Former Cancer muttered again, this time through gritted teeth. «Otherwise, you would have found a creative way to shut my mouth. Maybe severe my tongue would work… you know, I’m starting to get use to this. I provoke, you break something here and there. What could possibly go wrong…?»

Thanatos sat more straight, raising an eyebrow.

«What are you talking about?» Asked then, and the other shook his head and covered his face with a hand.

«I have no idea.» He answered, tone lower. «This must be how I react to anxiety.»

«It probably is, yes.»

Death shook his shoulders and approached, and former Cancer didn’t move a muscle to that, keeping his eyes fixed on him. He was barely breathing.

The god slightly tilted his head, and lifted a hand to caress the boy’s face with the knuckles, wondering about what to do now. It had been some time for sure that the human was suffering his punishment, and Death had taken his fun breaking him all the ways possible, then put him back into pieces to repeat the process. He had seen most of his reactions, which were slowly losing stubbornness and insolence. But the god knew he had to find a way to keep their exchanges interesting, as he was beginning to get tired of him.

«That was…» He heard the other whisper. «That was not a lie. The Holy War… it is truly lost.»

Thanatos interrupted the caress, looking at him in the eyes again, but kept the hand on the side of his face.

«Why should have I lied to you?» He inquired, and former Cancer swallowed hard and seemed finding it difficult not to avert his gaze.

«How could I know…?» He asked back with a wince. «I remember dying, I remember falling. And I remember waking up with you again, telling me things about the war, about…» The human swallowed hard once more. «You could have been telling lies. Making things up.»

«I wasn’t making up a single thing.» Death retired the hand on his lap, not ceasing to look at him straight in the eyes. «I never lied to you, every time you heard me speaking. But now you seem to acknowledge… what was that convinced you?»

The other lowered his gaze and winced again, and didn’t seem prone to answering.

«I say it was former Aries’ visit, which made you realize.» Thanatos insisted, then snapped his fingers to make the human look at him. The boy did it for just a second, then looked away again. «Do you want to see him again, that little one? Maybe former Libra too.»

The answer was a light shaking of the head from the boy.

«Leave them be.» Former Cancer said, but there was no conceit in his tone, which had sounded almost straining to come out of his throat. «I don’t want you to even look at them. I don’t want them to come here, ever again.»

Thanatos said nothing to that, and just lifted a hand again to caress his head, from his brows to the nape. The other seemed to hold his breath and then shook vaguely, appearing to try and say something.

«If I-» He eventually begun, then stopped and looked away. «If I ask… if I ask you to stop, the way you want me to… will you do it?»

Thanatos gave himself a moment to answer to that question, frowning a little.

«I might say that I will… but this time, it could very well be a lie.» He said eventually. «I could lie to humiliate you, and you’d believe me, for you have nothing else to believe in.»

«Then what?» The other’s voice had a faint note of desperation. «What do I need to do? How can I make this end…?»

Death put a palm on his shoulder, and with the free hand took his chin to make their eyes meet.

«You just can’t.»

Former Cancer closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, strongly enough for Thanatos to hear it creak. He visibly trembled under his touch but stayed still, and the god remained there looking at him, just to watch how tense and shivering he was… a demonstration of the fact that he was actually reaching his limit.

Hypnos had said so, he remembered, that the boy was at his limit. And Thanatos had clearly overestimated former Cancer, thinking that his twin was wrong.

Perhaps it was because that kid and his teacher had managed to seal him with a trick, and Death had almost brought himself to think that they weren’t the same as any other mortal. He had liked that idea, somehow, that the two Cancer saints had something special to them, which allowed them to succeed into deceiving him and having his soul sealed… but no, it wasn’t like that at all. The young man sitting there, who had wielded the Cancer cloth, was nothing more than an average human being.

Fragile, delicate, easy to break.

Then Thanatos thought that this very average human, fragile and weak as he was, had gone so far as to punch him in the face. Smugly grinning as he did so.

A moment after that, Death felt irritation rising quickly. Dark energy coated his palm, violently enough for the boy to scream and widen his eyes, his hands clawing at the chest; he fell on a side, still screaming through gritted teeth and trying to curl up on himself, and Thanatos kept constricting his ribcage at the point of making him hack blood.

«If you only had lived your life as all your kin does…» He said, tone harsh, covering the snapping noise of bones breaking. «You simply had to carry on the same existence of all human beings, without letting that golden costume fool you, convince you that you could make any difference. It was so simple, really… if you had done so, nothing of this would be happening now.»

He saw the boy convulsively shaking his head, sinking nails even more into the skin of his chest, and realized that his heart would have stopped beating if it wasn’t that this human, specifically, couldn’t die. And to think that dying would have been such a relief, for him.

Ironic, Death found himself considering, since that human had hated him and sought him so much, during his whole life… and now they couldn’t reach, despite they were standing so close.

He observed his agonized writhing for a while, then eventually grabbed his jaw to make their eyes meet, covering his mouth whole with a palm. Thanatos kept looking straight at him while easing the pressure on his chest, moving it to his back until he felt his spine slowly tensing, and ultimately shattering.

An rough scream was half suffocated by his hand, and the human’s body shook so violently that Death had to tighten his hold to keep him still. When the boy’s convulsive twitching was mostly gone he let him go, realizing he had the palm damp with his sweat, and eventually took the small flask from the ground. He wet a fingertip and carefully smeared the liquid on the human’s dry lips, then waited for the time he needed to assimilate that faintest amount of ichor, and come back to his senses.

Death noticed he had eyes moist and empty, staring at nothing, and was still slightly shaking. Shaking which increased when Thanatos started caressing his chest with the whole hand.

«I have to give you credit for one thing.» He said in a half voice. «You still manage to anger me. And you don’t even need to talk, to have me irritated.» He smiled vaguely, and mostly to himself. «And here I thought I was getting tired of you… seems like I was wrong.»

Thanatos pressed where he knew there was a lung, and the boy widened his eyes. To the god’s surprise, former Cancer pushed his weight on the elbows and tried to crawl away, as if physical distance could make any change.

Death found himself amused by the fact. He moved more quickly and kept the human still, blocking his body on the ground, and smiled wide at his panicked look. He took both his wrists into one hand to completely prevent him from moving, then waited for him to calm down, as he was still uselessly trying to break free, eyes shut and head turned to a side.

«Do you want this to end?» Death said. «Ask. Ask me to stop.»

He had the impression that the boy was straining to swallow. He tried moving for some more moments, then his eyes went open and he winced, clearly gritting his teeth.

«Stop.» He whispered. «Stop it. _Please_.»

Gradually, Thanatos eased the hold on his wrists and sat more straight, putting his dark energy to rest, and giving him a softened look.

«Alright.» He said. «That’s enough, for now.»

Former Cancer curled up on himself, almost hiding his head in the arms. His whole body shook, and it took some moments for Death to realize that he was crying.

When he touched his side, he saw him twitch and cover more of his face, and Thanatos kept the light stroke until he had the impression that the boy had quieted down a little.

«Sit up.» Said then, and was almost surprised to see him comply, without even a slight sarcastic remark.

His face was damp and flustered, and he wasn’t looking at him, keeping eyes down.

«Do you need to cry some more…?» Thanatos asked, tilting his head to meet the boy’s eyes, and using a palm to brush back his disheveled hair.

Former Cancer lifted his gaze, expression overly tense. He bit his lower lip while his eyes teared up again, then nodded in small twitches. Death smiled faintly and nodded back, then folded arms on his body and pulled him closer, as to press him against his own chest. The human clutched the fingers of both hands on his robe, grabbing tightly, and Thanatos could hear him whimpering.

«Hush, boy.» He said in a low tone. «Everything is alright.»

The other shook his head but kept pressing onto him, face now completely hidden in the fabric of his clothes. Thanatos rested the chin on top of his head, and begun to slowly caress his back, as to ease his shivering, while repeating in a murmur that everything was alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> To everybody who reached here - we hoped this wasn’t too dark for your tastes. We tried to make it the less graphic possible, keeping Thanatos’ point of view, and we hope that no one got too startled by the torture scene.  
> We also know that this chapter is pretty short again, but we thought that this occurrence needed to be portrayed into a stand-alone episode, so we decided not to mix it with the previous chapter, and leave them separated.  
> We promise that the following one will be longer, and that also that it’s coming soon in the next few days :)  
> See you soon ♥


	10. Hard to handle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love and hugs to our sweethearts Callie and Polla. Thank you girls for your continued support, you're making this all possible ♥

 

 

While finally getting back home, after something more than three days, Minos had met with Byaku which was waiting for him to show up, or so it seemed to the Griffon. His lieutenant informed him that he had seen his prize, while the Pisces kid was on a stroll… and Byaku had been following him around, to avoid bad circumstances to arise, to which Minos thanked him. But also, Byaku took the liberty to inform the kid about the Holy War, and the Griffon hadn’t been very happy to hear it, since he wanted to be the one giving him the new.

Such as things were, he wasn’t in a good mood at all when he reached his chambers. Also because he had gotten to visit his brother, and Aiacos had basically refused to speak to him, apparently desiring to be left alone.

He freed his body from the surplice and almost sighed in relief. That thing was like a second skin, but wearing it for so long could feel distressing. Passing through the living room to reach the lavatory, he found himself giving back the look of his prize, which was sitting at the table with a book before him. Minos just nodded hello before going, and upon getting back once he was done, their eyes immediately met again. The boy seemed to have been staring at the door of the lavatory for the whole time.

«What?» The Griffon asked, raising an eyebrow. «Oh, sure… I met Byaku, he told me you’ve been informed about the war. Yes, I should’ve told you myself, but most likely you wouldn’t have believed anything I said…» He huffed, walking past him to sit at the table as well. «Now you know, anyway. It must have been a tad shocking, but I trust you had the time to recover.»

As he started fixing the locks of damp hair behind his head, the former saint gave a deep sigh and closed the book, then slowly tapped on the cover and looked at him again with a somber expression.

«I need to know about my comrades.» Said then. «You must be aware of what happened to them.»

Minos slid a hand through his hair and nodded vaguely, even if he didn’t exactly know much about where the former saints were being held. And not even how many of them were currently in the Underworld.

«Well, yes. I guess you want to know.» He eventually answered, crossing arms on his chest. «Are you willing to cooperate, then? I remember telling you I’d inform you on everything, if you oblige to what I say.»

«I remember.» The other nodded slowly. «But I would like to know what you want me to do beforehand.»

To that, Minos found himself smiling and propping his chin on the knuckles, after resting an elbow on the table. He was basically just teasing the little guy, but then again, former Pisces was such a serious person it was kind of a normal reaction, from him.

«Sure.» Said then, shrugging vaguely. «Do you want me to explain the detailed way, or can I be ambiguous?»

«As you prefer.» The kid slightly raised an eyebrow. «An _understandable_ way would be appreciated.»

Minos couldn’t help but chuckle, rubbing his face with a palm. He thought about how to retort to tease him some more, but apparently he waited too much because the other resumed talking.

«You demonstrated you can easily humiliate me, but I figured that you’d prefer me to humiliate myself.» Former Pisces sighed deeply. «So, I would like to know what’s coming for me.»

«Have I already told you you’re a tad dramatic, kid?» The Griffon chuckled again. «And I guess you have no idea about what humiliation really is, but it’s fine, you being so naive is also why I like you, after all. And don’t worry, I’ll tell you what’s coming for you… nothing special, I just want to cuddle. See, I’ve been working for the past days, I had to attend an official meeting, my fingers hurt and I need to relax.»

«Do you want me to… cuddle you?» The look on former Pisces’ face was the most skeptical he had ever seen. «Are you teasing me?»

«I guess…» He rubbed on his face again, telling himself to be as serious as possible, but it was becoming harder and harder. «I mean, I guess I want to cuddle, and also that I’m teasing you. Bear with me, I already told you I am not at all a serious person. Have I? You probably noticed, anyway.» He stood up and stretched a little, then sat on the edge of the table, beckoning with his hand. «Come here.»

«You also demonstrated you’re not a serious person, yes.» The kid rose with another deep breath but stayed still. «Whatever you possibly mean when you say “cuddle”, let me remind you that I’m not used to touch people. Hence, singing you a song would be more of an accomplishable task.»

«Darn it, kid…» Minos smiled, beckoning him again. «You’re adorable, you know? You will also sing me a song, if you wish. Now come here, I won’t ask anything weird.»

«And you think that asking a stranger to cuddle isn’t weird.» The saint moved some hesitant steps towards him. «But I guess you are just teasing me again…»

«But of course I am.» The Griffon answered, lifting a hand to brush the kid’s face as soon as he was close enough. «Don’t be so tense. Do I have to tell you again that I’m not going to hurt you? Here, do this same thing.» He tapped fingers on his own cheek. «It’s easier done than said, I assure.»

The little saint winced and slowly raised a hand. He started to lightly touch the specter’s cheek, and was clearly uncomfortable… probably because touching someone would have been weird for him, regardless of the situation.

«Is it so odd?» Minos asked, moving his head so that the other’s hand would slide on it, reaching the strands of hair which were still a bit damp. «Is this the very first time?»

«It’s just… it’s strange.» The kid’s tone was uncertain. «I never thought this would happen. It feels… very wrong. Not just because I’m touching _you_.»

«But because you’re touching someone at all.» Minos nodded, gently taking his wrist to guide the touch. «You know, many people wouldn’t have cared as you did. And apparently, you were so very focused on it that you never even thought of wearing gloves, or something like this… it’s strange for me to consider too.»

«I had to be careful.» Former Pisces seemed very focused on what he was doing, starting to travel his fingers on Minos’ skin with a concentrated expression on his face. «If I used gloves, I risked to grow too much comfortable into touching people, and it could be fatal for someone.»

Minos leaned in, taking his other wrist as well and adding to the touch, so that all the fingertips would line out the forms of his face.

«I think I understand.» Said then, tilting his head to give the other more space. «But you’re not bad at this, in fact… now I think I know how your pretty roses must have felt, while you were tending to them.»

«Do you mean that I’m being too gentle with you?» The saint raised an eyebrow. «Do you prefer to be slapped, maybe? I’d be happy to do it.»

The Griffon almost grinned, then hid his lips under one of the other’s palms to kiss it.

«Would you? I don’t dislike slaps, you know. Given the right moment.» Said then, nibbling at his skin. «So… do you want to try? My face is right here.»

«Yes, I would like to slap you.» Former Pisces answered with a slight darker tone. He didn’t try to slap him anyway, but just stayed still, almost staring while Minos rubbed the lips on his fingertips.

«You know, I need to inform you that you should probably wait in line.» The specter said then with a half smile. «There’s a whole lot of people wanting to slap me. And something tells me you’re not surprised at all.»

«I’m not surprised to know that you molested a lot of people before me.»

The Griffon had to laugh at that, hiding his face into the kid’s palm as if it was his own.

«Yes, I am a horrible person.» He eventually answered, trying not to laugh too much. «When you will meet my second, he can tell you about when I tried to molest him, and he chased me off with a flaming whip. Yes, I’m being dramatic, but something like this actually happened.»

«It’s an interesting thing to imagine. If you want, I can do it too. Would this be a “right moment” for you, to be hit with a flaming whip…?»

«I’m sorry to break your fantasy, but that’s a privilege for Balrog Lune only.» He replied, vaguely shrugging and still smiling. «Now take off my shirt.»

The other glared and complied with a rough movement, which almost made his head remain stuck in the fabric. Minos got eventually rid of it and sighed, while placing the shirt on the table.

«Try to be a good kid, and don’t make me lose my temper.» Said then, turning towards the other again.

He made him remove the shirt as well, and this time, former Pisces seemed short of things to say. The Griffon almost sighed again, exploring the curves of his body by just watching it. Then he decided it wasn’t worth waiting and placed both hands on the kid’s sides, drawing him closer as his palms slid down.

The skin he was touching furrowed all the whole, and the other grabbed his arms in what seemed as a reflexive movement, leaning back and vaguely tensing.

«It’s all fine.» Minos whispered, brushing the line of his shoulder with the nose. «I’m just tired, I promise I won’t lose my temper. Nothing bad is going to happen, don’t worry.»

He breathed against his skin, moving the hands up and feeling the curves of his body under the palms, then slowly went down again and slightly pressed on his navel. All the while brushing parted lips on the kid’s shoulder, going up to reach the smooth texture of his neck.

«This is… this is awkward.» Minos heard him mutter after a while, as he was trailing his fingertips along the little saint’s spine.

He didn’t answer and kept caressing him like that for a while, breathing his skin, at some point realizing that the other was slowly losing a little of the tension.

«Do I…» Former Pisces muttered again. «Do you want me to do this…?»

«Well…» The Griffon lifted his head to look at him, now close enough for their noses to brush, and telling himself not to tease him. Absolutely not, it was not the moment. «What would you like me to do? Don’t tell me, just imagine it. And then do the same.»

«It’s… it’s not like I want you to do something.» The other whispered. «I just don’t like you, and I don’t like all of this. Am I making myself clear…?»

Minos blinked while realizing that the kid was somehow flushed, in a way he wouldn’t have imagined.

«I know.» He answered then, tone almost careful. «I know you don’t like me. But thing is, I like you. And I like you very much.»

«It’s so odd.» Former Pisces grabbed his arms again and slightly leaned in, but then stopped at the point that their lips were almost brushing. «You’re… you’re not dying.»

«I’m not dying.» The Griffon smiled, making one of his palms slide up on the kid’s nape, slowly sinking fingers into his hair. «How lucky to be me.»

He moved in for the inch needed for their lips to touch, and gently pressed his own on those of the other, deepening slowly to avoid freaked out reactions. The saint’s body seemed to freeze in place, and his hands clutched Minos’ arms; then the kid slightly tried to move back, but the Griffon held his nape with the palm and insisted, now tilting his head.

It took some more moments for the little saint to lose a little of tension again, and at that point, Minos slid the hand down and caressed his back, stroking his cheek with the other. He was about to try and deepen the contact a little more, but former Pisces placed both palms on his chest and pushed, and this time, he allowed him to retreat. Then the specter looked back at him but had to blink, finding his face completely flushed red and lips still parted.

«I…» The kid almost stammered, widening his eyes.

The Griffon smiled vaguely, lifting a hand to brush his cheek again.

«You…?» He pushed, leaning in a little.

The saint’s expression abruptly changed, taking a deep frown as he shook his head, as to halt the touch on his face.

« _I damn hate you._ » He hissed through gritted teeth, still glaring at him.

Then he threw himself forward, grabbing on silvery hair and kissing him again.

Minos had to widen eyes himself, and to take a moment to recover from shock as the other was nearly biting at his lower lip. He placed a palm on the table for support, since the kid was pushing almost at the point of making him fall behind, and eventually gave the kiss back after taking his face with both hands, trying to guide the movements into making them less rough.

At some point he slid off the table and pushed the saint against the wall, still kissing him, then made him tilt his head to bite into his neck. He heard a small whimper in response, now spreading his legs with a knee, and realized that the kid’s body was vaguely hard already, to his utmost surprise.

The specter decided to save any kind of question for later, feeling the little saint’s nails sink into his arms; he went down, bending his knees and reaching the laces of his trousers, then pulled them down and clearly saw him twitching.

Minos didn’t even bother looking up, proceeding to take him into his mouth, but had to strain not to choke as the saint whimpered again and his waist jolted, while one of his hands grabbed tightly on silvery hair. The fingers pulled on his locks, and his head was kept still while the other moved his hips, hitching his breath. Eventually the specter looked up, finding the young saint’s face completely red, but half hidden by a palm; the kid had his eyes wide open and was staring at him which a mix of disbelief and almost horror, and Minos nearly laughed at his shocked expression.

As expected, it didn’t take much for him to finish, emptying himself with a muffled moan. The Griffon went on with the stimulation until he was completely done, then rose on his feet again, having to keep the kid’s body still for he was almost stumbling.

«Well, hello there again.» He smiled, caressing his hair. «I guess those were both your first kisses.»

The saint was still breathing heavily and clearly trying to look daggers at him, thus not being very plausible for how red and flustered he was.

« _That_ was… wasn’t a kiss at all.» Muttered then, looking away.

«Whatever.» Minos shifted the touch on his cheek, still smiling. «And you’re welcome, by the way. I know, I’m good at doing this, years and years of practice. Do you want to sit? You look like you’re about to faint.»

«I’m not a delicate flower as you like to think.» Former Pisces cleared his throat, placing his back against the wall to take a more upstanding position, and lifted both hands to fix his hair. And seemingly trying to regain composure. «I’m used to endure.»

To that, the Griffon first widened his eyes and then laughed, moving backwards to leave him some space, and not ceasing to laugh at all.

«By all the Gods, you’re adorable…» Said then, trying to keep serious and failing. «Yes, you do endure very well. I’m proud, blossom.»

«I could say the same about you.» The other retorted in a flat tone, while lacing his trousers.

«Meaning that…» Minos looked at him again, still smiling. «I haven’t taken my pleasure yet? You know, right now I would do unspeakable things to you, but I’m trying my best to behave. You said, I think you are a delicate flower.»

«It’s not like I could ever want to do such things with you.» Former Pisces stopped and seemed almost embarrassed, wincing at the lace of his trousers which was still trying to fix. «Still… still I know that you don’t have any reason to… to “behave” with me. I realized it by now. And I was not… expecting this.»

«You…» The Griffon didn’t keep a surprised frown, sliding a hand through his hair. «Well. I know… you were expecting tortures, and I don’t blame you. I also don’t want you to be afraid of me, you know? But of course you aren’t afraid, since you’re used to endure and everything else.» He smiled again, moving to go sit on a chair. «Anyway no, I won’t take you right now. I told you, I’m tired… and I want your first time to be all nice and unforgettable. But now it’s your turn to have me pleased… come on here, let me teach you something useful.»

«So, you… you actually like me. I mean, for real.» Former Pisces moved towards him with a skeptical look. «Are you aware that I have no idea of what to do?»

«I couldn’t be more glad.» He grinned. «I can’t wait to see you all confused and trying. And yes, I like you for real. At first I only liked your pretty face, now I also like everything else. Kneel down, here.»

The other sighed and knelt between his legs, still with that wary expression on his face, then lifted a hand and seemed unsure of what to do.

«There, first suggestion.» Minos said, trying not to sound too amused. «Unlace my trousers.»

«Like this?» The kid looked up at him with a frown, starting to undo the strings.

«There are many ways to do it, but I guess this one’s fine too.» He answered, patting his head. «Good start. Guessing what to do next?»

«Make you some tea, I suppose.» The other muttered, looking down again.

Then he actually tried touching his length, clearly unsure of what to do or where to begin, and Minos folded a hand over his.

«Like this.» Said then. «As if you were doing this to yourself.»

«Do you… do you like it this much rough…?» He asked, blinking a little. «I’m almost squeezing you…»

«Unfortunately for you, yes. I like it rou-» The Griffon began answering, but had to stop for the other had moved closer to lick the tip. «…but I guess that however you wish to do it, it’s going to be absolutely fine.»

«I think you should just shut up.»

He chuckled and nodded vaguely, caressing his head with the free hand.

«You’re not the first one to tell me this, you know?» Said then. «I tend to speak in this kind of situations. I am insufferable, I know. I’ll try and shut my mouth though, since you asked so politely.»

Right after saying that, Minos frowned and had to clear his throat, now making an effort to actually shut up, noticing that former Pisces was actually trying to mouth him. The Griffon didn’t actually care that the young man was absolutely unaware of what he was doing, for only seeing him oblige was already sending shivers down his spine. Again, he thought about how much he had imagined those pretty pink lips around him while they were facing each other, but the concrete fact surpassed all his fantasies.

After a short while, the kid lifted a hand and fixed his hair behind an ear, in a feminine gesture that reminded Minos of Lune, and he had to blink at that with a smile. He leaned in and gathered his azure hair into a ponytail, folding them around a hand and moving at the edge of the chair, stroking the kid’s chin with a thumb.

For some reasons he couldn’t fathom, the other’s face flushed crimson and he focused on what he was doing, keeping eyes down and moving so deep that his throat gave a small choking sound.

«Easy.» The Griffon said, smiling again. «Don’t get ahead of yourself. It’s fine like this, just purse your lips a little more.»

The kid complied and placed both hands on his thighs to balance the motion, and Minos had to keep himself from pushing his nape down, giving a sharp inhale and feeling his muscles tensing up. Probably starting to feel numb, the other slightly moved his head to the side, and the change of angle was a discrete improvement.

«Move your tongue.» He said again, breath vaguely quickened. «Like this, yes. Do it again.»

The kid clearly did his best, and eventually managed to draw him near conclusion, and he considered warning him. For some seconds. Then decided it wasn’t worth the while and pushed him down, emptying himself between his lips with a twitch; he eased the hold a moment after to see the saint moving away and coughing, still kneeling on the ground.

He gave another pleased sigh, relaxing against the back of the chair and tilting his head behind.

«You know, you were not bad at all.» Said then, straightening up. «Being your first time, it was all nice and good. Are you sure it was your first time…?»

The other just glared at him, fixing his hair and trying to regain composure again, and Minos smiled.

«Will you always react like this when I tease you?» Asked then. «I hope you will. You’re a pleasure to look at, glowering at me as if you wanted to kill me… which you probably do, after all. Now… you’ve been a very good kid and are now free to ask me anything you want. Take a seat.»

Former Pisces took his time, for he rose to his feet, fixed his hair again, cleared his throat and recovered his shirt. Then put it back on, took a chair, sat with his back straight and cleared his throat again before looking at him.

«Are you even done, princess?» The Griffon asked with a smirk. «I think I have a comb, somewhere in the lavatory.»

«I know.» The other answered, tone plain. «I found it the first time I went there. Also, you should lace your trousers.»

«And I guess you’re right.» He said, fixing his clothes. «So… let’s begin with something simple. I told you I met Byaku, and he informed me about your conversation. He’s all well behaved and pleasant, my lieutenant, and I hope he used the needed sensitivity to approach the delicate circumstances… meaning, he told you that Athena lost the Holy War.» He paused and looked at the other, which had the expression plain but lips slightly pressed together. «You also told me you want to know about your former comrades. Do you have any particular question?»

«I know they’ve all been killed.» The kid answered, tone almost detached. «But have they all been claimed by specters?»

«And I must admit that I don’t know.» Minos shrugged. «I am kind of gossipy when it comes to this kind of things, but I didn’t have much time to ask around. I am sure two of them are currently in the status of prizes, such as you are… and one is that blonde cotton ball which I saw at the village, with you. Former Aries, isn’t he?»

The other nodded almost automatically, and his fingers, currently twined into one another and placed on the table, tightened visibly.

«Who… I mean, the specter who claimed him…» He begun then, clearly unsure about how to put it. «Is he… how is my comrade being treated?»

The Griffon had to think about it, for those would have been only conjectures, and took a moment to reflect on it while running a hand through his hair.

«See, the one who claimed him isn’t a specter, but the very God of Sleep which dwells here with his twin. Lord Hypnos, I mean.» Said eventually, and the boy had his eyes widened.

«Why?» Asked then. «What use does he have for a saint?»

«Try not to panic, kid.» Minos answered, leaning a side on the table with arms now folded. «Sleep has always been interested in humans. He’s probably just curious, and I can’t blame him, it’s not like we can keep former saints as prizes every day…»

«Have you any idea about how my comrade is being treated?» The other insisted.

«Well, know that Lord Hypnos doesn’t use violence, like never ever, unless very much forced to. You can consider your friend lucky to be with him, since Sleep wouldn’t be interested in his pretty face.»

Former Pisces nodded, slightly lowering his head.

«Alright.» Said then after some moments, again looking at the other. «What about the other?»

«The other I heard is former Aquarius.» The Griffon answered, thinking about what Lune had been telling him. «Was he a friend of yours? And this time I can tell you he’s undoubtedly fine. He’s with Balrog Lune, the one with the flaming whip I told you about, and my dearest Balrog is the nicest person you could ever meet in the whole Underworld. They’re probably conversing about literature over some books and a cup of tea.»

The boy sighed and then nodded again.

«Anything else…?» Asked eventually, and Minos had to shook his head.

«I told you, I didn’t have enough time to gossip around… but I will, and I’ll let you know everything I can find.» He rubbed a palm on his face, feeling pretty tired already. «For what I heard, those are the only two being claimed… but there are probably others I’m not aware of yet. I will gather more information tomorrow. Is there anyone specifically you want to know about, some close friends…?»

Former Pisces hesitated, seeming about to answer and then stopped, and eventually frowned deeply.

«Every bit of information will do.» Muttered then. «What about the Sanctuary? And…»

He stopped again and the Griffon frowned as well, unable to understand where that question was headed.

«Your Sanctuary is still there where you left it.» He tried to answer, tilting his head on a side. «And…? Are you wondering about the rest of the world, maybe? Know that I didn’t go back there to tear down that village, if you were thinking about it.»

The other just glared at him, his expression darkening again, and Minos sighed while getting up from the chair.

«I guess we’re done, for now.» Said then, stretching his limbs. «I need to sleep for a while. Feel free to join me, I’m afraid we only have one bed here.»

 

As the Griffon went out of the room, Albafica had to breathe deeply and eased the clutching of his fingers, still tightened into one another.

He had hoped to know more, and was feeling pretty sure that the specter hadn’t lied about Shion and Degel. Also, the specter had seemed honest when telling him that he would have gathered more information, and then let him know.

His two former comrades, Aries and Aquarius, seemed to have been lucky… but what about the others? And what about the world…?

The saint had no idea of what specters were doing to people, to the very Earth that Athena’s warriors had been protecting. And there in that room, with no cosmo nor cloth, Albafica couldn’t do anything but hope to receive information.

He covered his face with a hand, glad he was being left alone to sink into his thoughts for a while.

Would have been possible to ask the Griffon to let him meet his comrades? Would he have agreed…?

Probably yes, in exchange for some more “cuddling”, as he liked to say.

And Albafica almost shivered at the thought, mostly because he wasn’t sure anymore about what to think of it. At the beginning, the sole idea was enough to disgust him, but then again, he couldn’t say that he had disliked that kiss. Both the kisses.

He rubbed his face with both hands, sure that he had cheeks completely flushed by now. He remembered the look that the specter gave him, after gathering his hair while the saint was pleasuring him; it had been the softest and most tender he could imagine, all the while caressing his chin in that intimate gesture.

Albafica almost ended up slapping himself. He told the Griffon he was surprised to be treated that way, and it was true. He had already pictured the worst scenarios ever, expecting abuse and torture, or at least to be severely humiliated… most certainly not to be handled with care, as if he actually was some “delicate flower”.

_I’m not used to being touched,_ he thought, and the voice of his mind came out almost in a growl. _And I’m not used to touch anyone, for I never could, so it must be that._

And while weird and embarrassing as it was, to have that kind of thoughts, it was still better than sinking his heart into anguish, at the awareness that the Holy War was lost and that the world they swore to protect was left in ruin, at the mercy of Hades’ minions to ravage and plunder.

He rested both elbows on the table, holding his head with the hands, and breathed deeply again. He remembered about that terrified little girl back in Rodorio, the one he had managed to protect, together with the people in the village.

“ _Know that I didn’t go back there to tear down that village, if you were thinking about it.”_

Yes, Albafica was thinking about it. And he had felt so relieved to hear those words, that he had needed to hide behind a surly glare at the specter, not to show how much they had eased his burden. Also, the Pisces saint had almost felt like thanking the other for telling him, and felt close to bite his tongue at the realization.

_I’ve been lucky,_ he told himself with a wince, resting his head on the forearms. _I could  be put under torment, right now. Treated like a doll to break and then put back together, with no means of knowing anything about the world and my companions._

He hoped that his comrades were being handled in a similar way, with something akin to gentleness.

And when the Griffon had asked him if there was anyone in particular he wanted to know about, the saint had to refrain from asking him about the Cancer saint. Manigoldo had been the one and only person Albafica could consider as a close friend, for he had never cared about Pisces’ intentions to stay by himself and isolate, many of a time risking to get poisoned and seeming uncaring of the fact… almost forcing Albafica into dealing with him, thwarting his attempts to chase him off.

He would have asked, he thought. He had to silence his pride and ask questions to his captor, and not just about the Cancer saint but about every one of them. He had no means of helping them, but he still desperately needed to know. He had also realized that the Griffon had somehow a high status, being a specter, probably because he was an Infernal Judge… so maybe, just maybe, if Albafica had gotten to know that one of his comrades was being abused, he could have appealed to the Griffon to step in and do something about it.

Resolving to that was humiliating just to think about, but there wasn’t anything else he could do. And he would have done that, or again, at least he had to try.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Here we have Minos and Albafica again, as promised with a chapter longer than the previous ones :)   
> So, it seems that the Pisces saint and the Griffon are finally getting a little more in touch with each other. During the writing of this chapter, we kept wondering “how would Albafica react upon being touched like this?”, all the while having in mind that our favorite Pisces saint had /never/ been touched like this, so the feeling must have been pretty strong for him.   
> Let us know if you liked the outcome ^^
> 
> Now for some little notes~
> 
> It is finally known who’s been claimed by Balrog Lune, and seems like it’s the Aquarius saint :3  
> Fun fact - when we first outlined the story, we had no idea who would be the Balrog’s prize, so we had a little draw - using random.org, we put all the available saints on extraction, and the resulting number was 11… so, the lucky one was decided to be Degel. 
> 
> To quote Minos: “When you will meet my second, he can tell you about when I tried to molest him, and he chased me off with a flaming whip.”  
> About this episode, we wanted to let you know that we wrote a small story regarding it, which has Minos and Lune as protagonists (and it’s set in the past, around 200 years before Loose Ends).   
> We don’t know if anyone would be interested in reading it, so then, if you are, please let us know and we’ll publish it here :)
> 
> And that’s it :D  
> We wish you a great day, lots of love to you all ♥


	11. The Sword and the Maiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polla, Jiap and Callie, we are delighted by the awesome comments you wrote for the previous chapter ♥ you're amazing guys, we're so glad you're enjoying this story! Thank you deeply, really.
> 
> We also wanted to let everybody know that we published a small spin-off on our AO3 page, dedicated to Minos and Lune's past :)  
> If anyone's interested, you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054329/chapters/34900040).
> 
> We hope you can like this chapter, which is kind of a surprise :3

 

Eyes closed and sitting with his knees bent, the man breathed deeply and slowly in and out, uncaring at the fact that he couldn’t feel the ground beneath him. He was aware that the place he found himself into wasn’t reality, but one of the Dreamworlds.

Whenever physical perceptions started to manifest, it meant that a dream was beginning to form. They were mostly nightmares, visions of his past which appeared in a distorted fashion, or even parts of the Holy War, which the Capricorn saint knew to be lost. He had been shown what happened after his death, through those very dreams and visions, and if at first he thought they were just images with no relation to reality, he had eventually come to understand.

The presence of the four dream deities was one of the proofs he needed. He knew to have slain them, so seeing them again meant that a power to surpass death itself had brought them back… thus, only the Lord of the Underworld could have done such a thing.

From time to time, Capricorn had wondered what had been of his comrades and pupils, but had no means to know. More nightmares appeared when he thought too much about it, trying to fool him by showing horrifying tortures that humans had to withstand at the hands of specters and their kin, but he would not be affected by those.

He couldn’t keep his thoughts for himself, there in the Dreamworld, as if his mind was an open book to read and tamper with. So he couldn’t sway even if shown his most unbearable weaknesses, his faults, the mistakes he had been making during his life…  

«Hello, little one.»

Cid opened his eyes at the sound of a voice, and at the sudden feeling of grass under his bent knees. He had already recognized the soft tone as belonging to the Portrayer, and her elegant figure was sitting right before him, as the surroundings were now those of a peaceful clearing amongst trees.

The creature wasn’t wearing in any sort of armor, now clothed in a simple white dress, a wing displaying on the side of her head.

«Portrayer.» He saluted with a small nod, and she smiled.

«I hear you don’t care about nightmares.» She said then, leaning in towards him. «My little brother says you just watch them… you do not despair, do not get distressed, and if you do, you never show. He’s starting to get angry.» She sat with her back straightened again, giving a small shrug. «Icelus is not patient, he’s more like my uncle than my father. He says also that if you keep doing this, he will come and punish you for what you did, without using nightmares. He bites, you know? Like a wild creature, if you make him angry.»

«I saw he’s capable of great deals.» The saint answered. «As you all are. You are demigods, thus I cannot be astonished at anything you manage.» She didn’t respond, blinking and propping her chin on both hands, elbows now rested on her crossed legs, so he kept talking. «It is not my intention to thwart his attempts. But I shall not be troubled by mere images. I couldn’t be.»

«And why’s that…?» She insisted, appearing to be looking directly at him, but it wasn’t easy to tell for her eyes had no black center.

«Because I’ve done what I was supposed to do. I fulfilled my task, and managed to make my sword perfect, although being able to wield it only for a brief moment.» Capricorn answered, then twined fingers on his lap and returner her look. «Unfortunately, I am unsure whether the meaning of my words is being comprehensible or not. I am a warrior and I’ve always been, and I’m less used to speeches than I am to the sound of swords clashing.»

The demigoddess blinked again, pursing her lips into a curious expression, and moved slightly closer to him.

«What I understand is that you’re not mad at me.» Said then, tilting her head. «Are you? You look very calm. Even if you died because of me and my brethren.»

«I died in the course of a war.» The saint answered again. «And I knew I would not survive. I faced every enemy with the knowledge that it could have been my last, and my sole fear was of dying before my blade could reach perfection. Hence I am considering myself glad to have lost my life against a worthy opponent, and during a confrontation where my sword could reach its full potential.»

«So… you’re not angry.»

Cid paused for a moment, watching her slightly perplexed expression.

«I’m not angry.» Said eventually.

He waited for her to speak then, now wondering how was it that the Portrayer had decided to visit him by herself. It would have been the first time.

«But aren’t you sad that you lost the Holy War?» She asked again, again moving closer. «You were fighting for that, right?»

«I am displeased, yes.» Capricorn nodded vaguely. «Still, I am aware that wars always have a winning and a losing side. Losing was something that could happen, and if it did, it means that our opponents were worth of winning. My hope is that now, they will be worthy of keeping the peace. I am a swordsman, and now that conflict is over, my role ceases to be needed… it would have been the same in any case, regardless of the circumstances of victory.»

«You are so serious.» The creature smiled, taking one of his wrists to cup his hand with both of hers. «I like you. I liked you also before, even if you’ve been mean to me.»

He vaguely frowned both at the contact and at her words, trying to recollect memories of the fight, since he had no perceptions of having been “mean”. It was a confrontation, and he had done what he needed to do.

«Your brows move, from time to time.» She said, still smiling, and this time placing his palm on her cheek. «I thought your face was made of stone, it’s always the same.»

As she was probably trying to play around, Capricorn said nothing to that. Then he kept looking at her slightly amused expression, feeling the smooth texture of her skin under the fingers.

«I might have understood.» Cid eventually said, again vaguely frowning. «I remember, while fighting you, that my blade cut through your appearance. If this is what you intend, saying that I’ve been “mean”... and I wish to tell you, about the hereby issue, that I never wanted to show any disrespect towards you.»

«Oh.» The look on the Portrayer’s eyes became all the more amused. «I guess you didn’t… you’re a warrior, after all. With a face made of stone. You were just cutting, and _happened_ to cut that too.»

«Exactly.» The saint answered.

«So given the chance, you wouldn’t do that again…?»

The saint found himself unsure about how to answer. Frowning, he almost retracted his arm in a reflexive movement, but she held his wrist still, keeping his hand there on her cheek.

«The chance would never be given.» He ended up saying. «I am now in the condition of a fallen warrior of the losing side. I cannot wield my weapons anymore, and fighting isn’t my privilege. I am aware of the ancient habit of keeping defeated opponents as servants, and I suppose I couldn’t consider myself anything more than that.»

«But _if_ you had the chance...» She insisted. «Would you do that again?»

«If the chance was given,» he answered again. «I would act as if I was fighting against a fearsome opponent, such as you are. The consequences of our confrontation aren’t something I could contemplate beforehand… but then again, I wouldn’t want to be lacking of respect towards you. Everyone has weaknesses, and your appearance is unimportant to the sake of the fight. Whatever its form, a sword will always be a sword.»

The Portrayer smiled widely, taking his other wrist and placing both his palms at the sides of her neck, all the while getting so close that he had to lean backwards to look at her properly.

«You know, little one...» She said then, slowly tilting her head. «For someone “not very used to speeches”, you do speak very well.» She rose on her knees, and to his surprise, moved to sit on his legs. «Do you think I’m pretty, then? For I think you’re handsome. And also very cute, all serious like that.»

Cid found himself frowning at both her gesture and the question, looking back at her smile with a perplexed expression.

«Is this a real question, Portrayer?»

«What do you mean by a “real” question?» She asked back, frowning as well, almost pouting. «It’s a question. Just answer.»

«I… I don’t think my opinion could be of any relevance.» He begun answering. «You are a demigoddess, and a beautiful creature. I suppose you don’t need my words to support the fact.»

«Of course I do.» She retorted, lifting both hands to cup his face, then slid the thumbs on his cheekbones. «I like you, I told you. I wanted to know if you liked me back… also because I don’t want Icelus to come here and mistreat you, I like your pretty face such as it is.»

«I suppose I should be grateful, then.» Capricorn said, sitting with his legs crossed for she was almost sliding down his bent knees. «I never thought I could escape tortures, and was aware that angering demigods could have brought an ill fate on myself.»

«Nah, I won’t let that little brat come and maim you.» This time the Portrayer grinned and pushed her hands on his chest, making him fall on his back. «You’ll be all mine to mistreat. And if he complains, I’ll chew up his wing.»

Cid blinked, unsure of what she could be talking about, even if her intentions were being quite clear by now. She was in fact still sitting on his lap, and while lightly swaying on it, she took his hands again and put both on her navel.

«You humans are so very easy to provoke.» Said then, smiling again, as the saint tensed up while feeling his body respond to the rubbing on his lower waist. «Here you’re telling me that you want me, little one. Have you been wanting me even while we were fighting, perhaps…?»

«I must say that I haven’t.» He answered, after taking a deep breath. «You were an opponent, and I saw you like an adversary only.»

She bent down on his chest, smiling again and brushing his chin with the tip of the nose.

«But we’re not adversaries anymore, now.» She whispered then, again moving her waist. «You can touch me, if you like. I’m right here for you to enjoy.»

«I don’t…» Cid swallowed, keeping his eyes on the light blue sky above him and his fingers stuck on her hips. «I don’t want to be disrespectful again.»

«I said you can, you little fawn.» She took his wrist again, making his hand slide on her side and under the fabric of her dress. «What is it, have you been lying to me? Is it not true that you like me…?»

With another deep breath he looked down, finding himself staring directly at her golden orbs.

«It would be inappropriate of a warrior, to let myself get carried away by such advances.» Said then. «But if this is what is asked of me, I can fulfill your desire and pleasure you.»

She sat more straight and laughed, then took the edges of her dress and pulled it up, uncovering her body whole.

«Let me tell you that the opposite is most likely to happen.» Said then, bringing her arms behind to unlace his trousers, thus exposing as she arched backwards. Cid blinked while looking at her fair skin, which almost shone in the dim light for how white and flawless it was. «Now let’s see how happy you can be.»

Capricorn winced and tensed up again, as he felt himself sliding into her body, finding it oddly colder than he had imagined. Her muscles tightened and he sighed, feeling his length pleasantly compressed by her cervix, and the Portrayer kept staring at him while the heat on his waist slowly rose, until the saint had to strain not to jolt it up.

«Don't do this, little one.» She cooed, stroking his legs and making his trousers slide down some more. «Just loosen up, let yourself go.»

She moved down while still talking, and he gave another sigh, lifting hands to hold her hips again.

«There, like this…» She whispered, swaying back and forth on his lap. «Let me see that you like me, come on.»

He pushed on his lower back to sit up and folded an arm on her waist, bending a leg to move more freely, and the demigoddess grabbed onto his shoulders and nodded vaguely, rubbing her face against his cheek.

«Good.» She whispered again. «You need this, you know? You've been enduring a lot.»

Her legs twined around his waist and albeit still strangely cold, the contact became deeper. She wrapped a hand on his nape and gave back every thrust, moving up and down as if she weighted nothing, and the saint's breathing became heavier as he started to give in to the embrace.

He turned around, pressing her back against a tree log, and took one of her legs under the knee to lift it, all the while never ceasing to move. She was vaguely smiling, a part of him realized, and even if she seemed somehow enjoying, it was as if she wasn't actually feeling much of the contact. Something suggested him that it could have been a dream of some sort, probably sent by the Portrayer herself, but he was too carried on to care at that point.

He lowered his head and pressed his brows on her shoulder, his movements now more erratic, and wrapped an arm on her back while feeling the conclusion drawing nearer. He straightened up when the time came, lifting her as well and finishing out of her body, and then felt a light stroke on both sides of his face as he was breathing heavily.

«You're all sweaty.» Cid heard her murmur, as her fingers slid into his hair. «Now I like you even more… you can be sure that you'll be all mine, from this moment on. No one but me will ever touch you.»

«I-» He begun, still trying to catch his breath, but she pressed a finger on his lips and smiled.

«I don't want to hear you talking, right now. It's fine like this, let me look at you some more.» Said then, still caressing his hair with the free hand. «I should have tried to seduce you, back then. A pity that my brothers wouldn't have let me, melodramatic killjoys as they are.»

Closing his eyes and feeling his muscles numb, the saint complied and stayed silent, realizing after a while that the demigoddess hadn’t moved from his lap, caressing him, and he was still holding her body with an arm around her back.

«You’ve been through a lot, little one…» She said softly, and her thumbs went on his forehead, pressing as to make him lose his frown. «Warriors can be tired too, you know? Especially if they die fighting and then come back, and then spend a great deal of time having horrible bad dreams. I think you earned a rest.»

Capricorn opened his eyes when he felt that she was moving, but frowned again as the Portrayer had placed herself behind him, making him lean against her body.

«Here, you can sleep now.» She resumed, covering his lids with a palm. «And no nightmares this time. I promise.»

As her powers enveloped him, slumber came and Cid realized he couldn’t fight it even if he wanted. He relaxed against her body with a deep sigh, as his conscience slowly faded out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So, apparently we didn't list this couple in the tags, and there were just a few hints during the previous chapters, because we wanted to keep it a surprise.  
> We have no idea if people could like it, even more so because Phantasos is much of a side character, but we had a lot of fun writing it. Anyway, we understand that this pairing and interaction might not be to everyone's likings and interest, so let us know if you would like to read more about them - if you do, we will provide to post more chapters dedicated to them in the future. If not, we will keep this as an offscreen storyline :)
> 
> The usual notes~
> 
> El Cid finds himself in the dimensional layer of the Dreamworld, so his mind is completely helpless against the four dream deities' powers, which can read it and use what they see to "shape" Capricorn's surroundings. Still, El Cid is there with his body, so he can feel physical sensations such as pain, pleasure and fatigue, and he can also fall asleep. 
> 
> You probably remember that Phantasos has the physical appearance of a young girl, which "covers" her male identity. The "shell" which she uses to appear female was cut by Cid during their fight, and this is what she means when saying "you happened to cut that too". 
> 
> That's it ♥ hugs to everyone!


	12. Storm in a teacup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge hugs and thanks to Callie, Polla and Jiap for their beautiful comments ♥  
> We hope you enjoy this chapter :3

 

It was the first time Dohko and Shion stepped out of Sleep’s residence by themselves. They had never received any interdiction of doing it, but until then they had never tried, aware that they had no place to reach nor any mean of finding their comrades. And to Shion, going in the open felt like breathing again, after a long time of reclusion.

The sky was bright blue, even if no sun could be seen. Hypnos’ palace was set on an elevated location, and as soon as they got on the top of the descending staircase, they could look at a landscape similar to the one they usually saw from the terrace; it looked like the court of a noble estate, all green with sprouts of red flowers blooming here and there, probably poppies. More of it became visible as they went down, displaying trees and elegantly placed vines.

«And who knew there was such a pretty view, in the Underworld.» Dohko muttered. «It still surprises me, it doesn’t even look real.»

«We are in the Elysium.» Shion answered. «I suppose the Twins would want to reside in a pleasant place.»

«Lucky to be gods, huh…?»

Aries just vaguely smiled to that, and they kept going, now walking amongst the trees.

«Any idea on how to move from here to… wherever our comrades might be?» His friend asked, looking around. «I guess we won’t find any kind of road sign.»

«Especially not one pointing towards prisoner saints.» Shion crossed arms on his chest, stopping to consider their options. «And probably, the specters we would meet won’t be willing to give us information.»

Dohko sighed, moving some more steps forward and then turning around to look at him.

«So, what should we do…?» He asked again, running a hand through his dark hair. «I could go so far and ask specters, you know. But I doubt I’d receive polite answers.»

«I might have a better plan.» Aries replied. «I retain a glimmer of my cosmo, for some reasons I am still unable to comprehend. I could try to focus and feel our comrades’ presences, even if they have all been stripped of their powers. I am trying right now.»

Libra nodded with a small frown, moving again to rest his back against a tree log.

«I wish I could be of some assistance.» Said then, tapping his fingers on an arm. «Don’t push yourself, anyway. Don’t forget that there’s still is a dark cosmo here, which could swallow yours.»

Shion just vaguely nodded back, closing his eyes and then focusing at the best of his possibilities. The task was made harder by the fact that he didn’t know where to begin, for his thoughts swayed from his former teacher to Manigoldo, even if Aries knew that the first one had yet to be claimed from the dead, and the second was very close to them, locked up in the nearby residence of Sleep’s twin, albeit they couldn’t think of reaching him.

Eventually he decided to try and concentrate on one single saint at a time; most certainly, he had no chance of sensing all of them at that distance, with just a faint glimmer of cosmo and unaware if they were claimed or not. He begun following an order and going from bottom to top, and being the keeper of the First House, he focused on the second, thus looking for Aldebaran’s presence. And he had managed to exclude every sound and feeling from his perception, going into blank meditation, when he felt a pull on his arm. Shion realized that there was something like a cosmo, very close to him, but it wasn’t belonging to any of their comrades saints… rather to that of a specter.

Aries opened his eyes and blinked, finding himself looking at a specter, in fact. He had a winged surplice and long, silvery hair… and he looked somehow familiar. The pull on his arm was Dohko trying to get his attention, as the specter was still far, albeit approaching.

«What’s a specter doing here?» Libra hissed, almost taking a fighting stance, and Aries put a hand on his shoulder.

«Probably he’s here to speak with Hypnos… he’s an Infernal Judge.» Said then, finally recognizing the other. «It’s the Griffon.»

«The Griffon…? You told me that he fought against-»

Dohko had to stop for the specter was now too close and could hear them, and was also giving them a curious look, arms crossed on his chest.

«Hello there, little dolls…» Said then, tilting his head. «I was kind of looking for you. Lucky to have found you out here.»

«What do you want?» Libra asked with a glare, and Shion tightened the hold on his shoulder, as to silently remind him to keep calm.

«Easy, kid.» The Griffon answered, now half smiling. «No harm will come from me. We are in the Elysium, and Sleep likes to say that this is always been a place of peace, and not even once a single drop of blood was spilled here… not that I need to draw your blood if I wanted to play with you, but I guess it’s the concept which counts.»

Dohko had never stopped glaring, and Aries could almost hear his answer as “come here and try”, but luckily he kept silent.

«You said you were looking for us, not for Hypnos.» Shion said then, tone careful. «What would be the matter?»

«Well…» The specter tilted his head again, and even if they had the same height, Aries felt like he was seizing him up. «I remember your pretty face, kid. Do you remember mine? Your azure haired friend prevented us from fighting, a pity he did… I was just starting to like you, back then.»

«My comrade fought better than I could ever manage.» Shion answered in a plain tone, recalling the fight between Albafica and that Infernal Judge. «And it was a privilege to witness, on my behalf.»

This time the Griffon sighed, sliding fingers into his locks as to make them fall back.

«You have such a weird, distorted idea of “fighting well”, you golden dolls.» He commented then in a lower tone. «The Pisces saint committed suicide in the most ingenious way I’ve ever seen, and I do hope you wouldn’t have done the same… how old were you, when you died? Like, seventeen…? Isn’t it a bit crazy, for the Sanctuary mentors, to teach kids how to kill themselves?»

Shion found himself blinking at those words, and then frowning. He felt short of an answer and Dohko vaguely stepped forward, anticipating him.

«Are you the one who claimed the Pisces saint?» He asked and the specter nodded, making Shion’s frown deepen.

That was all but a good new, he thought, even if he had expected something like that to happen. He remembered how ruthless and cruel that specter was, using his technique to inflict severe pain and put his enemies through torment, before killing them. He found himself gritting his teeth, at the idea that something like that could have been happening to Albafica, during the past weeks.

«Do not give me that look, both of you.» The Griffon said again. «I know, this sucks for you golden dolls. But it could be worse, couldn’t it? I can see you’re all fine and well… you walk and talk, and are not locked up in some hole.»

Dohko stepped forward again, now standing right before the other, and Shion approached as well, hoping to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

«What do you want, specter…?» Libra asked again in a hiss, and the Griffon chuckled.

«Such a charming and proud doll you seem to be.» He said, moving even closer and slowly unfolding his wings. «You know, my prize has been acting like this as well… at the beginning.»

Libra moved too quickly for Shion to stop him, being Dohko a lot more well-versed into physical combat, but before anything could happen, the Griffon had given a light flap of his wings and withdrawn, all the while smiling in an almost dangerous way.

«What are you possibly thinking of doing…?» Shion muttered with a scowl, and his friend shook his shoulders to avoid being touched, still glowering at the specter.

«It’s such a pity I can’t lay a finger on you.» The Griffon said then, and his fingers snapped but nothing actually happened, even if Aries remembered quite well what he was capable of. «I’d love to see what face you would make, when you realize it wasn’t worth the while to try and hit me. Then again, I suppose you don’t want to hear what I’ve come to say… even if it’s about your precious comrade, in the current status of my prize.»

«You must forgive my friend.» Shion said, after inhaling deeply, and moving forward. All the while, keeping a hand on Dohko’s chest and almost pushing him back. «Whatever it might be that you’ve come here to tell us, please do. We have no means of doing anything but hope that our comrade is alright, and that you’ve shown respect for his condition of fallen warrior.»

«And does your friend here know that being cute and polite is the key to open every door…?» The Griffon asked back, raising his brows. «No need to try too hard, anyway, nor to fuss over the wellbeing of your comrade. I could go on and tease you for the rest of the day, since you’re a promising deal of fun, but I don’t have this much time to spare. Former Pisces is fine, and currently asking questions about you little dolls… so anything you could tell me, starting with how you’re being treated, would be greatly appreciated.»

Aries breathed deeply, so did his companion slightly behind him, and the specter seemed to wait for an answer. And Shion thought that he couldn’t trust that person by any mean, as he was afraid that saying anything could put Albafica in a worse position than he already was.

«So… nothing? You don’t want me to tell him that you are still willing to punch a specter…?» The Griffon insisted. «No messages to deliver?»

«Would you do it?» Dohko hissed again, crossing arms on his chest. «Deliver a message, I mean. What’s the point?»

«The point is world domination, of course.» The specter answered with a shrug. «You have no idea what I am trying to accomplish. I can’t give you the details for you would undoubtedly try to foil my plans, hence you can only try and trust me.»

«All very funny.» Libra retorted. «I have no idea how, but if I find out that you’ve been hurting our comrade, I’ll be sure to make you swallow your surplice, bit by bit.»

«And I suppose I’ll ask Sleep if I can borrow you, from time to time.» The Griffon had another dangerous smile. «I can promise him that I’d return you with all your pieces at the right place… except for confidence.»

«If you are sincere,» Shion said, before their exchange could go on, and mostly, before the Griffon could think that hurting Dohko was worth the while. «and it’s true that you only want to deliver a message, you can tell the Pisces saint that we’re alright. We are not being mistreated, are allowed to stay together, and… that we hope we could meet him, eventually.»

«And you will meet him.» The specter answered. «If your friend here behaves, and if Lord Hypnos allows you to… and if little Pisces complies to what I tell him to do. So I guess you… have some chances.»

Aries breathed deeply and decided to say nothing, hoping that Dohko wouldn’t have replied in any possible way, which luckily he didn’t.

«Just another thing and then I’ll be off.» The Griffon added. «Any idea if Lord Thanatos claimed someone? I’d go up there and ask him, but I suppose you two little ones would be more talkative than the very God of Death.»

Shion hesitated, unsure whether to tell him or not. He was aware that no good could come to Albafica by knowing about Manigoldo, but then again, that specter would have found out, one way or another… so it was probably better if he had lied and kept imprecise, not giving him details about what was happening to the Cancer saint.

«Death claimed a saint too, for what we know.» Said eventually, and Dohko turned towards him with a slight frown. «He wielded the Cancer cloth. We know nothing about the others, but… if you could tell us anything, we would be glad.»

«Sure thing you would.» The specter opened up his wings and lifted from the ground, and they both had to cover their faces for a gust of wind was spreading. «Next time, when your friend’s temper has cooled down a little, I could tell you something more. You enjoy Elysium here, and know that you can never get out, if not with Sleep’s allowance.»

He gave a flap and his figure turned, rapidly moving away, and Shion sighed while rubbing fingers on his temples.

When he looked up again, Dohko had eyes closed in a deep frown and arms crossed on his chest, his jaw clearly clenched, and Aries decided to avoid saying anything. Libra was probably aware that his behavior couldn’t do any good to anyone of them, let alone Albafica… but then again, Shion had felt like punching that specter as well.

«Damn it.» He heard Dohko hiss through gritted teeth. «This… this can’t be really happening. He is… Albafica is kept prisoner by that freak, and I do remember how their fight went, you told me back then.» Libra was clutching his fists so hard that the knuckles were white. «I can’t simply accept it. He ended his own life to finish him, and now…»

«Dohko…»

«There must be something we can do. Anything. I can’t just stay here, knowing what’s happening.»

Shion tightened his fists as well, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, his throat now half blocked by a knot.

“ _Don’t you both do anything stupid, because you have_ no idea.”

Manigoldo’s words echoed in his mind, and Aries almost shook his head at the memory of his companion laying there, so weak and pained he couldn’t even sit up, and his image was overlapped with that of Albafica, which was probably suffering a similar fate.

He felt a small touch on his arm and opened his eyes, his expression still plastered in anguish.

«I don’t know what to do.» He said, without looking back at his friend. «I’m sorry. I wish there was something… I wish I could. But I don’t know.»

_I’m nowhere as brave as you,_ though then, remembering how Dohko stood fearless before Hades himself, allowing Shion and the others to retreat, sacrificing his life to do so. _I haven’t been able to make any difference. I could just try, and I failed. I failed Master Hakurei too._

«Shion…» The touch on his arm had stayed there, and he realized that Libra’s expression had turned softer, almost worried. «Don’t do this to yourself. I am… I’m just overreacting. I should just be more patient, as you are.»

«I am not patient.» He answered, again raising a hand to his face and rubbing his eyes. «I am just trying to avoid more damage. It seems as this is the only thing I could do, even back then…»

«This is not true, and you know it.» Dohko replied, almost cutting his sentence. «I told you, don’t do this to yourself. I’m the one who’s behaving like an idiot, not you… probably, if it wasn’t for me acting like that, the Griffon would have told us something more. He seemed willing to talk, even if he was clearly having fun mocking us.»

«You’re right.» Shion answered after a deep sigh, relaxing his expression into a plain one, and realizing that his friend was somehow trying to comfort him. «I mean, it’s true that the Griffon seemed willing to talk. Should he return, I will try and ask him again.»

«But please be careful.» The other said, now with a concerned look, and Aries almost sighed again.

If there was someone who had to be careful, that was most certainly Dohko.

«I will.» He said, not willing to insist.

It seemed impossible to reason with Libra on that matter, or better, Dohko clearly listened and tried, but every time he was confronted with that kind of things, he couldn’t restrain himself. Therefore, Shion had been very vague when he was asked about the conditions of the Cancer saint. He had been telling Dohko that Manigoldo was very tired and undoubtedly not treated as they were, but avoiding to describe his real condition, for he knew that Libra wouldn’t have been able to keep calm as Shion was currently trying to do.

But what did he actually hope to achieve, by acting like that? By bending to their captors’ will, and not actually trying to solve things the hard way…?

«Come on, let’s check this place some more.» Dohko said, slightly pulling his robe by the arm. «That specter said we can’t go out without Sleep’s permission… let’s see if it’s true or he was just mocking us again.»

Shion just nodded and followed, trying not to think about what his companions were being put through. And he only knew about two of them, as many more were probably suffering the same fate… as all humankind, for what he was aware of.

_I should have been there to protect them all,_ he thought, swallowing hard to keep a wince to himself. _I should be trying even now._

They kept exploring Elysium, but that strange garden seemed endless. At some point, they both realized that the Twins’ residence, whose form stood out above the tall edge of the trees, wouldn’t be outdistanced, as if they weren’t moving at all even if they kept walking.

And as the dim light of the day was turning into night, they both decided it was time for them to get back, since they had no mean of seeing where they were going. The Griffon seemed to have spoken the truth; it was clear now that they couldn’t leave the place, if not without Hypnos’ allowance.

When they reached the palace again, they realized that Sleep had returned from his errands and there was Death too, apparently playing chess together on the terrace; the saints unanimously decided to try and listen to their conversation, with the hope of knowing more about what was happening outside of that place.

They managed to understand that a group of specters was about to leave the Underworld for Earth, but they couldn’t catch the reason why, nor the Twins spoke about anything regarding the current conditions of human beings, or other prisoner saints.

They moved when seemed that Death was about to leave, and retired to their room to avoid being noticed.

«If anything, this place has a whole lot of books I could never imagine to find.» Dohko commented, stacking some of them on a small rounded table. «Those are comprehensible, while that other pile are the ones written in a language I don’t recognize.»

Shion approached to check them, and blinked at one with a deeply engraved cover, which seemed made of stone more than leather. He guessed that reading could have been a good way to keep distracted, and took it to go sit by a candle.

«Do you mind if I read for a while?» Asked then, and his friend smiled vaguely.

«Then you will tell me what that book is about.» Dohko answered. «I’ll go find something to eat. Strangely, every time I do I feel better, as if some weight was lifted from my shoulders.»

«I suppose it’s normal.» Aries flipped some pages, doing it carefully for the paper was clearly old, and seemed very frail. «Eating helps us adjusting to this place, even if we don’t need it anymore.»

«I’ll get you some fruit then, if I find it.»

Shion lifted his eyes again and nodded, thanking his friend.

 

Sleep’s residence, now enveloped in the soft light of numerous candles, was surely the largest he had ever seen. It hadn’t been easy for him to keep track of all the rooms, at the beginning. Now he was getting used to it, and also to the fact that small feminine figures appeared from time to time, only to fade away a moment later, and to his question, the house owner answered that they were nymphs of the Underworld, residing in the Elysium to be his and his twin’s servants.

Dohko was wondering where to find fruit, if there was any to find at all, and eventually stopped into a big living room, going to lean on the balustrade of the window with a sigh.

There were small lights in the distance, but weren’t undoubtedly those of stars. Apparently, the Elysium sky was completely black at night, for what he could notice. And he missed the sky as he remembered it to be, and to watch as the sun would rise above the mountain peaks of Lushan, and beyond the tall structures of the Sanctuary.

He closed his eyes, feeling wind on his face, and pretended to be still in the House of Libra, with the scenery he knew displayed before him, and the moon shining upon a starry night. He needed to put his thoughts aside for a while, aware of the fact that he was thinking too hard, at the same time feeling the urge to do something, anything to keep his mind busy. Training would have been a solution, and he wished he could go sit under one of the scalding waterfall he had used to toughen up his body.

Amongst the other things, Dohko was aware that Shion had been telling half truths about Manigoldo. His friend had never been a good liar, and Libra knew him enough to realize that he was keeping a lot of information to himself, but couldn’t manage to insist. Shion was clearly distressed, and he didn’t want to torment him more than how he was already doing, behaving like a stubborn youngster.

_Fucking damn it,_ he thought with a deep frown, almost hitting the balustrade with a clenched fist.

If he only could, he would have made that smug faced specter regret everything he did, from the very moment he had obtained his surplice. He would have made everyone regret everything, even Hades himself.

«Young man.» Dohko heard a voice suddenly call to him, and opened his eyes to turn around, meeting Sleep’s golden orbs. The god was standing on the doorframe of the room, apparently having approached in utter silence. «I need to speak to you and your companion, but since you’re here, I think you can tell me what I want to know by yourself. Come.»

He blinked and frowned as the god walked out, and after a moment where he asked himself whether to comply or not, he sighed and ended up following him on the terrace. There, torches made him blink again, as their glow was a lot more blinding than that of the candles.

«Sit down.» Sleep gestured him, and he complied again with another sigh. «I could sense the presence of an Infernal Judge, as soon as I got back from my errands. Have you been meeting with him?»

«Yes.» He answered, crossing arms on his chest.

«I suppose he wasn’t looking for me or my brother.» Hypnos insisted. «Was his intention to speak with you?»

«You could very well go and ask him.» Dohko replied with a lower tone.

«But I’m asking you, right now.» The god twined fingers on the table, and seemed waiting for him to resume speaking.

_What is this about…?_ Libra asked to himself, now vaguely frowning, and unsure of what to say.

«He just spoke about a saint he took prisoner.» He answered eventually.

Hypnos kept silent for some more moments, then slightly frowned as well and sighed.

«I find myself too weary to try and pull out half sentences from you.» He commented. «Nor I wish to call for your companion and ask him, even if I suppose that he would be more obliging than you, as usual. You’re about to feel your head spin.»

Dohko raised an eyebrow as the small star on the god’s forehead gleamed purple for a second, then realized his temples were strangely throbbing. And as Sleep just said, his head started spinning and he had to lean on the edge of the table, eyes widened, trying to keep balance. The encounter with the Griffon flashed before his eyes, as if he was seeing the scene from a window, and realized that Hypnos was probably watching his memories.

Vaguely shivering and trying to regain an upright position, the saint pressed a palm on his forehead and shot a glare at the other, which had arms now folded on his chest and a detached expression.

«Was that interesting…?» He hissed.

«Not particularly. The Celestial Noble Star has been very considerate, for he clearly didn’t even think about laying a finger on you.» Hypnos answered, tone perfectly plain. «What I find interesting, young man, is that you don’t seem able to get a grip on yourself. You provoked an Infernal Judge and even tried to hit him, almost asking him to show physical violence… and both you and your companion have been very lucky, since he eventually didn’t.»

«I haven’t been asking anything to anyone.» Dohko retorted, his expression darkening all the more. «You Underworld scum are keeping my companions prisoner, tormenting and abusing them…» He found himself clutching the edge of the table, which he was still holding. «I won’t stand to this. I won’t bend to your will, now and never… am I supposed to sit and watch, while knowing that one of my comrades is being tortured by a specter, and another one by your brother?!»

He realized he had been almost shouting, albeit through gritted teeth, but Sleep’s distant look didn’t shift by an inch.

«You are supposed to sit and watch, yes. And be glad you never happened to challenge a god, as your companion did, and I’m talking about former Cancer.» Hypnos answered then. «Do you know what hubris is? Are you aware of what happened to past humans, when they decided to rise up to a god’s same level…? I could speak of the Sun God Apollo, which unleashed a plague on the populace, because a man was keeping his priestess prisoner. Or about how Athena turned a young lady into a spider, for she would weave a better arras than her.»

«Those are nothing more than legends.» Dohko replied with a wince. «And we are saints. We would fight every enemy which tries to harm innocent people, regardless if he wears a cloth or a surplice, if he’s human, specter or god. It matters nothing.»

Sleep sighed vaguely, averting his gaze and seeming to look away for some moments.

«As I said, I’m too weary to try and reason with you.» He added, after looking back at the saint again. «I will probably give it a second chance in a while, hoping that you manage to calm down in the meantime. For now, know that I can’t allow you to provoke specters at your own likings, with the safe status of being my property.»

«Like I cared.» Libra muttered.

«I know you don’t. And I hope you will be changing your mind, or maybe your companion will be able to make you more judicious.» Hypnos stood up and approached, and Dohko frowned again, raising to his feet as well and now standing before him. «I could also try and teach you some respect, but I’d rather not hurt a human, if not unavoidable. Hence, know that from now on, if you talk back to a specter or to my twin, and they wish to remind you of your current position, they will be free to do it.»

«Is this a threat…?» Libra asked back, almost lifting his head to look at him in the eyes. «Because if you hoped to scare me, I suggest you try harder.»

«I am in no need of threatening or scaring you. I suppose your companion described the condition of your comrade, being currently a property of my brother, so you can guess for yourself that Thanatos is nowhere near as patient as I am. Still, you seem to wish to join former Cancer in Death’s chambers, and I won’t step in to avoid it, if the occurrence comes to be.»

They were now standing so close that Dohko’s clothes were almost brushing those of the other, but he didn’t back off.

«As I said… I don’t care.» He muttered, still looking daggers at the god.

«Very well.» Sleep nodded. «Let’s see how things will unfold, then… and know that your companion will be subjected to the same circumstances, meaning that if he steps in to help you, should you decide that it’s worth the while to anger an Underworld dweller, I won’t protect him either. I suppose you both will be clever enough to know when to quit.»

The god withdrawn and moved to reach the entrance of the terrace, and Dohko tightened his fists, still glaring.

«Now go rest.» Hypnos turned his head on a side, glancing at him. «And remember that you belong here, now, for you’re not alive anymore. The quicker you get used to this, and the better will be for you and your companion.»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're back to Shion and Dohko... with a little bit of Griffon peeking through ^^  
> Apparently, Minos was actually there to gather information about other prize saints, as he told Albafica. But couldn't restrain from being his usual jerk-self, or so it seems... anyway, their interaction was very fun to write, especially because those characters never spoke to each other in canon (except for Shion, but he exchanged like less than a handful of words with Minos).   
> We hope you liked it :)
> 
> A note about the ancient Greek concept of "hubris", to clarify what Hypnos was talking about, when mentioned that Manigoldo had committed hubris.  
> Hubris refers to extreme/foolish pride, or dangerous overconfidence. It typically describes a behavior that defies or challenges the gods, and which in turn brings about the downfall of the perpetrator of hubris. So basically, being too arrogant and thinking to be superior to gods, challenging them, leads to committing hubris (and to extremely - extremely - bad consequences).   
> While sketching the plot for Loose Ends, we immediately thought that the concept applied perfectly to Manigoldo, and to his intention to "defeat Death". He even crashed on the Twins' chessboard and challenged Thanatos directly, stating that he wanted to... well, to "punch Death in the face" XD  
> Of course Manigoldo wasn't "intentionally" committing hubris, meaning that he was acting for what he thought was a right cause. But we guess that on Thanatos' perspective it doesn't really count, and he only felt defied for a mere human actually went so far as to challenge him, and directly hit him. 
> 
> About the examples of hubris that Hypnos mentioned, those are two legends belonging to ancient Greek folklore.   
> The first refers to a part of the Iliad, where Apollo punished the Greek leader Agamemnom, for keeping the Sun Priestess Cryseis as a concubine (albeit Cryseis' father pleaded him to free her).   
> The second is the legend of Arachne's arras. Arachne was a Lydian maiden and a great weaver, and she boasted that her skill was greater than that of Athena herself. The Goddess then approached her, presenting as an old lady, and warned - Ovid, Metamorphoses: "You can never compare to any of the gods. Plead for forgiveness, and Athena might spare your soul." But Arachne persisted, even when the old lady revealed herself as Athena; they set up a weaving competition, and Arachne's final work depicted scenes which were insulting and slighting toward the Gods. Such as things were, Athena ripped her arrass to shreds, beated her, and after the maiden hung herself, Athena went so far as to turn her into a spider - so that the curse of her hubris would spread to Arachne's offspring, through the generations and forever. 
> 
> ...pretty oversensitive, wasn't she? XD 
> 
> And that's it ^^   
> we hope everything was clear and fit to your tastes ♥ see you soon!


	13. Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, we're sorry we didn't manage to post this chapter on the 5th, as we anticipated. We're in the middle of moving to another apartment, and we literally didn't have the space to open a laptop and update :P (we're submerged with packed stuff and the likes). 
> 
> We hope you will like this chapie here, anyway, and our thanks and hugs always go to Callie, Polla and Jiap - you're making these messy days brighter guys, we can never thank you enough ♥

 

As he was tending to the small silvery sprouts, Albafica realized that he had never imagined plants to grow in the Underworld. Still, in the Griffon's residence, where the open yard could show a small portion of sky, grass and shrubs were making their way through the dry soil. And Albafica had found a strange sense of solace into watering and nursing them.

He was kind of focused, lost in his own thoughts, at the point that he almost jolted when he heard the sound of a door creaking open.

«There you are.» The Griffon said, apparently returned from whatever he had been doing. «I have some more fruit… and I hope they’ll be growing in my yard too, in fact. I guessed you’d want some.»

The Pisces saint sighed, looking at the sprouts again and then getting up, moving inside to join the other. A plate had been put on the table, and the specter was sitting before it.

«Why are those gems outside silver?» Albafica asked, actually curious for he had never seen anything like that.

«It’s Phantom Grass.» The Griffon answered, taking some fruits to peel them. «It only grows in the Underworld. Or better… until recently, it was the only thing growing in the most part of the Underworld, except for some special places like Elysium. And also except for a horrible tree which was apparently dead, but still giving fruit.»

Albafica raised an eyebrow, unsure if the other was joking or not, and if he was, what could be the joke about. Thus he said nothing, but accepted an apple with a small thanks when it was given to him.

«You know…» The specter resumed. «I’ve been looking for someone, before… and I eventually found them. Two of your former comrades.»

Albafica’s interest suddenly grew and his eyes jolted up, but the other still wasn’t looking at him, apparently focused on what he was doing.

«Who are they…?» He cautiously asked, and the Griffon vaguely smiled.

«One of them, you already know about. He’s that pretty blonde friend of yours, the cotton ball with dots on his forehead.» Said then. «The other… he’s the most hot-headed kid I’ve ever met, at least in the past two centuries. He’s been provoking me and even tried to punch me in the face, even if I was wearing my surplice… which he said he’d love to make me swallow “bit by bit”, or something like that.» The Griffon’s eyes rose, and his expression was as amused as ever. «Can you guess who he is, by this accurate description? Because I didn’t ask what shiny costume he was wearing when alive, we spent too much time idly chatting and I forgot.»

The young man frowned, supposing that not just one of his past comrades could have the idea of antagonizing an Infernal Judge, even if his conditions were those of a harmless prize.

«Was he taller or shorter than Aries?» He asked, and the specter chuckled.

«I like this game.» Answered then. «Shorter.»

«Are you sure?»

«Yes, blossom. Pretty sure.»

Albafica nodded to himself, tapping fingers on the table.

«Was he brown haired?» He asked again, and the Griffon nodded.

«Yes, he had a messy thatch of brunet hair.»

It could have been Leo Regulus then, Pisces considered, or Libra Dohko.

«How were they?» He insisted. «Were they together, or…»

«For what I could understand, they are kept together… no, “allowed to stay together”. Apparently Sleep decided to claim two of them, since they were both in Elysium.» The Griffon answered, before he could form the entire question. «I asked them if they had any message for you, and after trying for a while, I managed to understand that they’re both fine, not mistreated, and considering that the short one tried to punch me in the face, I suppose it was nothing but the truth.»

The young man didn’t keep a sigh of relief, sliding a hand through his own hair, and propping his forehead on the palm right after that. It seemed true that the God of Sleep actually had no intentions of torturing Shion and whoever was with him, and this was more than relieving to know.

«They are even younger than you.» He heard the specter say. «Really, they don’t even reach twenty. How is it that they already were golden saints?»

«Age doesn’t matter.» Pisces answered with a small shrug. «If you’re worthy of the cloth, it counts nothing.»

«Sure…» The Griffon lifted an eyebrow. «And I suppose you’d let a child fight your Holy War, since he’s wearing a golden cloth. Because it makes sense.»

«I suppose this could be hard to understand for you.» He answered again. «And I wouldn’t be the proper person to explain.»

«Alright.» The other shrugged. «But remember that I am a specter. I am used to come back, after I die… once one of us wears a surplice it works like this, age doesn’t matter because we can’t actually die. Lord Hades brings us back body and soul, after we get killed, for we already belong to the Underworld. While I suppose that you saints should value your lives more, since once you die is forever… but I’m probably thinking too hard.»

«And you remember that I’ve been a sacred warrior of Lady Athena. Our goals have always been different… mine was to protect.» Albafica replied. «Moreover, our physical bodies don’t make any difference. We only need to make our cosmo glow for our powers to burst, and every saint is capable of doing it. Regardless of his age, or the color of his cloth.»

The Griffon had the chin propped on his knuckles, and seemed listening. To that he pursed his lips into a small smile, vaguely frowning.

«You do realize this sounds crazy, do you?» Said then, and Pisces sighed.

«I do realize that it would be impossible for a specter to understand.»

«I told you, I stopped trying.» The other took another fruit and started peeling it. «Anyway… they want to see you, those two kids. They probably have their heads full of weird things happening to you, which I did nothing to prove wrong, and are now awfully worried. But even if I told them that you’re safe and sound, they wouldn’t believe anything I said…»

«If there was truth in your words, when you spoke to them,» Albafica interrupted, and the specter looked at him again. «they would believe what you said.»

The Griffon snickered and then laughed, almost at the point of having the knife fall on the table.

«Then I haven’t been clear enough…» Said then, still looking amused. «I teased them. A lot. Mainly because the short one was throwing a tantrum, so I had to make things worse… and _eventually,_ I told them you were fine and wanted to know about them. So… no, most likely they think you are being tortured.»

Albafica had to sigh deeply.

«I suppose you’re right, then…» He observed, hoping that his comrades weren’t too much needlessly worried for him. «Is there a real possibility for the three of us to meet?»

«As I told them too,» The other handed another slice of apple, which the young man took. «It depends on a whole lot of things. First, I should speak to their owner, for it’s not like I can order around the very God of Sleep. Second… you must behave like the good kid you are, and then I will go ask Lord Hypnos.»

«So…» Albafica looked at the specter, and straight into his eyes. «Correct me if I’m wrong. You want to barter privileges, with me “behaving like a good kid”… which I can interpret as “cuddling”, if I want to be “ambiguous” as you like to be.» He paused and tapped his fingers on the table. «Amongst all things that could ever happen to me, to end up as some sort of prostitute was the very last I could imagine.»

The Griffon frowned vaguely, apparently focused into peeling the last apple slice, which was again given to Albafica.

«You’re such a drama queen, kid…» The specter said then. «First of all, no one used to ask you to cuddle because you were poisonous, and do not give me that look for I know you’re aware of it. Second, all things considered, I don’t think this is the worst that could actually happen, since you’re being given the chance to see your little friends. And third… you speak as if you were absolutely, completely and utterly repulsed by me. Which I’m starting to think that you aren’t.»

«I already told you that I got surprised by how you act towards me.» Albafica frowned at the apple slice before biting into it. «And I’m also starting to think that you’re not the awful person you appeared to be… still, this doesn’t mean that I’m not absolutely, completely and utterly repulsed by you.»

He saw the specter smiling, and not answering as he took some more fruit and begun removing the skin. The young man was given a pear after some moments.

«I knew it.» The Griffon eventually said, still with a half smile. «So last time, you only seemed to appreciate for the sake of knowing stuff about your friends. I must say that you’re good at playing acts. I’m proud again, blossom.»

Albafica took his time to eat the fruit before answering.

«Since I have lost my reason to live,» he eventually observed, tone plain. «the only thing which remains is to know about the fate of my comrades. Even if I can’t do anything about it, it’s still something I can think of.»

The other didn’t say anything on the spot, and Albafica saw him getting up from the chair to circle the table. The specter moved next to him and crouched on his ankles, now giving back his look.

«You’ve always been only a saint, haven’t you?» He asked, and Pisces found himself frowning both at the question and at the Griffon’s current closeness. «No reasons for you to do anything but behaving like a saint. And you also were poisonous, so you never really had a choice. I suppose everything must be incredibly foreign for you… even the simple fact of being given the chance to do this.» The specter took his wrist, but just slid the knuckles of the free hand on his fingers. «You will need some time to adjust… just try and give it to yourself. You’ve got to be patient.»

Albafica sighed deeply, vaguely lowering his head and tapping fingers on his leg.

«You… you are acting kind again.» He muttered then with a small wince. «I can’t comprehend how it is, that you care… you don’t need to worry, anyway. I know I’m being lucky, and it’s… it’s fine like this.»

«You’re being… lucky?» The Griffon asked back. «You mean… that I’m not treating you as if you actually were a doll? Well… I suppose you’re right, this might very well have happened. But it’s not like I “need” to worry or anything else. I told you… it’s just that I like you, that’s all.»

«While we were fighting, you spent half of the time talking about my appearance, and I honestly thought that you were just mocking me…» Albafica frowned again. «Now I… I know that you were sincere. And I have no idea how to feel about it.»

The specter sighed, rising on his feet and leaning with his lower back against the edge of the table, arms now crossed.

«Look, kid…» Said then, shaking his head to make the locks fall back. «I am the worst asshole you could ever dream to meet, on the battlefield. I mock my opponents, I play with them, I tend to diminish their skills… it’s all done to intimidate others and boost my own confidence. I might seem you a warrior, but thing is, I’m an Infernal Judge. My technique is meant to judge, not to fight, and it took a great deal of time for me to shape it into something which I could use on the war ground.» He paused and turned as to look at him. «Moreover, being an Infernal Judge, I am used to watch people suffer. While I’m performing my role, I hear pleas and I must not listen to any of them, and I need to find out creative ways to make people speak the truth. If I want to, I can be utterly indifferent and apathetic to suffering. So, if you felt like I was mocking you back then, as if I wasn’t giving you the due respect of a worthy opponent, it’s because I was doing exactly that to provoke you. Still, I was not lying when I said that you were beautiful, and also that I didn’t want to kill you. I was not “sparing your life”, I was just… I didn’t want to fight you, I didn’t want you to die. Nothing more than that.»

Pisces had to breathe slowly and deeply, for he was feeling a strange knot stuck in his throat, which made him feel difficult to swallow.

«You told me already, you don’t need to repeat yourself.» Answered then, and his voice came out lower than he expected. «I get it now… but I admit that I didn’t understand back then. And anyway, this isn’t a relevant matter.»

«Isn’t it…?» The Griffon sighed again. «I suppose I won’t insist, then… but know that between us, I’m the lucky one. Not you. You just happened to be my prize, because your side lost the war and I was given the chance of claiming you. Your two friends, there, they are way luckier than you… just think about the fact that they’re together, and in a nice place full of trees and flowers, probably playing chess with a Primordial God.»

Albafica opted to just nod, asking himself the reason why he was feeling so uncomfortable, and still finding it hard to keep himself together. He wasn’t looking at the Griffon, so that he almost twitched when he felt a touch on his head, not having seen it coming.

«Get up of that chair, will you?» He heard the specter ask, and complied in an almost automatic gesture, not actually thinking about what he was doing.

The moment after, the hand on his head slid on the small of his back, pulling him closer to the Griffon, which lifted the other arm to caress his cheek.

«You have no idea of the face you’re making, blossom.» He said and Albafica vaguely tensed up, as he was being almost pressed against his chest. «You’re making me want to hug you, can you even think about it? Stop overthinking this, your friends are fine. And it’s a matter of chances… you’ve happened with such an asshole as I am, so your comrades must be with gracious people, at least more gracious than me.»

The young man nodded again in a small twitch, then looked up to meet the Griffon’s eyes, and realized he was feeling strangely relieved by those words.

He told himself to actually stop overthinking about the situation, that he couldn’t do anything anyway. Then again, that he was feeling somehow lucky. And he eventually found himself grabbing the specter’s shirt and lifting up to the tip of his feet, tilting his head to brush their lips together.

A hand held his nape, pushing him closer as the contact deepened. Albafica just kept his eyes closed, focusing on the welcoming warmth he was now feeling; he somehow took notice of how much he needed it, without even knowing that he did just a moment before.

When he pulled away his breath was vaguely quickened, and the other was smiling.

«And now what did I do to deserve this…?» The Griffon asked softly, speaking on his lips.

He swallowed a little hard, lowering his eyes and deciding to say nothing to that. He wouldn’t have known how to answer, anyway, even if he tried.  

The specter didn’t insist, just leaned in and kissed him again. His hands got wrapped around Albafica’s waist and the Griffon lifted him up, to place him sat on the table, and after some moments of confusion, the young man found himself trying to give back the kiss. As a warm hand slid below the fabric of his shirt, touching his navel directly, the saint’s mind brought back the memory of what had been happening just a day earlier, in that same room; before he knew it, Albafica was feeling heated up and pushing himself against the other’s body, holding his shoulders and moving now more urgently. The hand slid in between their waists, and he almost twitched at the sudden stimulation, moving his hips to make the contact more intense.

The Griffon pulled off and Albafica breathed heavily again, a small sound escaping his lips when the other started to kiss and bite his neck and shoulder, nearly tearing down the fabric of his shirt which was hurriedly removed. Suddenly he was pushed down, back now flat on the table, almost toppling over the fruit plate.

The specter made him take off his trousers with a rough movement, then started stroking him and he shuddered, gasping for air as a moan had his throat twitching. Then the Griffon’s free hand reached for his lips, and the saint gave him a confused look but opened his mouth, taking in two fingers.

They strangely moved up and down his tongue, without ever going too far as to choke him, and after a while they were pulled away. And to Albafica’s utmost surprise, one of them was pressed against the muscles of his entrance, and to that he twitched again and gave the specter a widened look.

«What?» The other almost growled.

«W-what…?» He repeated in a lower tone, having absolutely no idea what to do or what was about to happen.

The Griffon sighed while rolling up his eyes, then vaguely shook his head.

«Just relax.» Said then. «It’s not going to hurt, don’t worry.»

Still having no clue of what was going on, Albafica started getting some ideas when a wet finger slid into his body, making him tense up and almost arch on the table.

«Why?» Asked then with a wince.

«Because you’re a damn virgin.» The other answered. «And even if I do like it rough, I am yet far from reaching such a level of masochism.»

«Masochism…?» The young man frowned, moving his waist a little, still with that awkward sensation of having something inside his body. «I thought… I thought you liked the virgin… thing.»

The specter chuckled, now bending over him.

«I do, blossom. A lot.» Answered then. «I told you I am one lucky asshole. Just loosen up, I guess you’re feeling nothing but discomfort right now.»

«It feels…» Albafica moved his waist again. He tried to focus on that sensation, which was not painful, but most certainly not nice. «…funny.»

«I suppose this is something you aren’t absolutely used to feel.» The Griffon commented. «I’m about to make it less funny. I hope. Have I already told you to relax…?»

«I’m kind of relaxed, I guess…» The young man huffed, asking himself why they were even speaking in that situation. «Then is… is this supposed to be pleasant?»

«You can never imagine how much.»

The other moved his finger and made it curve, and a moment after, Albafica felt a strange sensation of heat coming up from below, which made him sigh almost in surprise and vaguely twitch.

«Is it, then?» He heard the Griffon asking again. « _Now_ you're loosening up. It was damn time you did.»

He had no chance to answer for that same thing happened again, sending heat right into his head. He gasped for air and closed his eyes, recalling to have felt a similar sensation, one of the previous time when they had been “cuddling”. But that time before, the Griffon was stroking that strange spot from outside, not like that, and now it was a lot more intense.

A small moan hitched from his throat and he couldn’t keep it, again arching slightly, and realized that the intrusion was becoming different as the other was pushing another finger in.

«Is it still funny…?» He heard the Griffon ask, a smile plastered on his voice.

And again he couldn’t answer, having to bite his tongue and keep another moan. He moved his hips a little, trying for a more comfortable position while the stimulation went on and became stronger, and he strained to press his lips together to contain the heavy breathing.

«But you shouldn’t do this, you know?» The specter muttered, starting to stroke his length like before. «Let me hear your pretty voice, it’s unfair if you keep it to yourself.»

Albafica tried to look at the other, but his eyes were too foggy and he just found himself spreading his legs more, moving against the intrusion. His waist was now quivering and it wasn’t easy to keep the voice down anymore, as he had to bite on his lower lip to try and control it.

«If only you could see yourself, right now…» Came the soft tone of the Griffon after a short while. «You have no idea. I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful my entire existence, I swear.»

«You should…» He gasped, unable to restrain another moan. «You should do something…»

«As if you were not enjoying what I’m doing right now.» The hand on his length moved faster and he whimpered, arching all the whole with his eyes now widened. «See? I am doing a great deal of things. Maybe you want me to do something else?»

«I-I don’t… I don’t know.» The saint almost sobbed, pushing on his elbows to try and straighten up a little. «I’m burning up.»

The Griffon leaned down, moving closer enough to kiss him. He tried to kiss back, lifting an arm to grab on the specter’s shoulders, and had to moan between his lips as the stimulation resumed. He ended up biting the other’s lower lip and arching again as he finished, a lot harder than the other times, and nearly falling down as his body started to relax. He was kept still by the specter’s arm, which also pulled him up.

Not exactly knowing how, Albafica found himself sitting on the Griffon’s lap, leaning almost limp on his chest.

«I know you’re probably sick of hearing this…» The specter whispered, speaking into his hair. «But how you manage to be so beautiful is beyond me.»

The young man didn’t answer, just sighed and rested the side of his head on the other’s shoulder, feeling a palm travel on his back.

«I’m not to be praised, I was just born like this.» He managed to answer after a while. «It’s not like I can do anything about it.»

«Will you ever take credit for anything?» He had the impression again that the Griffon was smiling. «I guess you won’t. It’s fine, I’ll teach you. But right now, I also enjoy your being so modest.»

«You will teach me how to accept compliments…?» Albafica vaguely frowned. «Good luck.»

The Griffon didn’t answer and just chuckled, nodding, and then sunk nose and lips into the saint’s hair to breathe in. Finding himself strangely embarrassed at that, the young man just curled up more and almost hid his face on the specter’s neck.

«This is awkward.» He whispered with a wince, mostly to himself.

«What?» The other asked. «I didn’t quite hear you, blossom.»

«Nothing.» Albafica muttered again, and the specter didn’t insist.

And albeit thinking that he probably had to get up, put some distance and maybe go wash, he preferred to remain snuggled there, feeling the pleasant numbness of his muscles, and relaxing into that warmth as the specter’s palm still gently caressed his back.

 

Minos kept trailing his fingers on the other’s skin, as to follow its lines, and at that point, he began asking himself what had just happened exactly.

He was unsure of what to think about that situation. The kid was clearly feeling distressed, but not because of him and rather, surprisingly, seemed to have sought his embrace to find some sort of balm and comfort. And this was something more than unusual, for the Griffon to consider. Moreover, he hadn’t been pausing to think about how much, in fact, losing the Holy War and all was being a heavy burden for the former saint to carry.

As it normally was with that kind of situations, Minos told himself not to think too much about it. Maybe he would have asked Lune how his prize was doing, dealing with his condition, and if the Balrog had any suggestion about how to handle the whole thing.

He heard the kid sighing again, and he moved to make him sit more straight, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. His lips were still pretty red, Minos observed, and made a nice contrast with his now messy azure hair. He had to keep a smile for himself, thinking that he would have gladly kissed him again.

«You look pretty confused, and enjoying afterglow.» He said, brushing away his locks with the fingers. «But I suppose you’re just good at playing acts. Aren’t you?»

The other glared at him with those adorable glossy eyes, and the Griffon couldn’t help but chuckle.

«Yes, yes. You hate me.» Said then, grabbing one of his hands and casually placing it below his own navel. «Still, will you make me a little bit happy as well? Just to return the favor.» He brushed his lips on the saint’s cheek. «You remember how to do it, right?»

The kid’s hand slid below the fabric, and Minos bent over to lean on his shoulder, giving a small content sigh while feeling fingers wrapping around his own length.

«You do remember.» He observed. «Have I already told you that you’re not bad at doing this?»

«Do you _ever_ shut up?» The former saint retorted with a huff. «You talk even while you’re sleeping.»

«Do I…?» Minos blinked at that, straightening up to look at the other. «Really?»

«You do.» The kid moved slightly, probably trying for a more comfortable position. «For a moment I thought that you were awake.»

This time Minos vaguely smiled, mostly to himself, picturing what kind of weird dream he could have been having at the time. He raised a hand to lift the saint’s chin, then leaned in and brushed their lips together.

«Shut me up, then.» He whispered, waiting for the other to begin the kiss, half wondering if he would have done it.

«You’re the worst.» The little saint muttered, but eventually complied and deepened the contact by his own accord.

And for some reasons, the hair on the Griffon’s nape suddenly stood on end, and his whole skin furrowed in a shiver.

He grabbed the kid’s hand to cover it with his own, changing the pace of the stimulation to bring it at his own liking, all the while never ceasing to kiss him. After a while the former saint gave the softest moan between his lips, probably because he was hard again, and Minos had to pull off to press their foreheads together.

«You have no idea how much I’m wanting you, right now.» He spoke close to his ear, in a tone more husky than he had imagined to produce. «Say something and keep me distracted, or I’m about to take you here and there.»

Then he asked himself how was it, that he was still restraining himself. He could probably do it, by now… former Pisces had clearly gotten used to their contacts, enjoying them a lot more than they both had expected. He didn’t freak out even when the Griffon had prepared him, even if that kind of stimulation must have been the weirdest for him to receive.

_Then why not_ , Minos asked himself again, sliding a hand down the saint’s back to cup one of his cheeks.

«I-» He heard him muttering and looked up, finding his face flushed crimson and his eyes widened.

But before one of them could say anything more, the kid grabbed his nape and kissed him again, almost biting his lower lip, and the Griffon had to suppress a small laugh.

_You do want me too, then,_ he thought, kissing him back.

Then he moved both hands under his thighs, and when he was sure to have a good grip he stood up, making the kid twitch and grab on his shoulders with a surprised sound.

«Bend down, or I could miss the door and end up hitting the wall.» The Griffon said, tone serious. «We can do this. The bedroom is close.»  

«I’m too tall…» The other replied but still complied, crouching his head enough for Minos to see where he was going.

He eventually managed to go sit on his bed, and resumed caressing his little saint as to brush long hair from his face.

«Now do something for me.» Said then, resting a palm on the line of his jaw. «Move there, and position yourself on all fours.»

«Wha-what…?» The kid flushed crimson again, widening his eyes.

The Griffon just smiled and waited for him to comply, again half wondering if he would’ve actually done it. And he eventually did, much to Minos’ delight; he settled right behind the little saint, sliding a palm from his loins to the base of the neck, where he pressed slightly. And albeit as tense as ever and vaguely shivering, the kid was so hard that Minos could have probably taken him into a single thrust, with no complaints whatsoever.

«Spread your legs wide.» Said then, unable to resist to tease him some more. «Let me give you a proper look.»

The little saint vaguely shuddered but again obliged, and seeing him so docile was enough for the Griffon to almost growl, now making him feel the pressure of his body. As the kid eventually turned on a side to look back, Minos bent over him, pressing a palm on his head and using a hand to properly direct his length.

«Keep looking at me.» He murmured, as he began pressing into him.

The saint frowned a gave a low whimper, his body tensing up at the point that it was almost painful, probably for both of them, but Minos couldn’t care less by now. He grabbed his waist and made him follow the movement, hearing a small distressed noise when he got almost completely sheathed.

«Relax.» He said, rocking his hips but not actually pushing, to help the other get used to the contact. «Try to loosen up, as you did before.»

He reached for the kid’s hand, bringing it lower as to invite him to touch himself, which he did after some moments of confusion. And the specter gave a content sigh, as the pressure became more welcoming; when he got the impression that it was enough, he grabbed the other’s waist with both hands and gave a low push.

The sharp moan he received made him think that it was even more than enough.

«Ah-again…» The little saint almost whined, making him smirk.

«Of course.» He pushed again, now putting some more force into it. «Anytime.»

The other’s body was now scalding hot and quivering whole, and while a tad still too tight, it was slowly losing all the tension. Minos moved like that for a while, his own back shivering at every whimper he heard, and eventually had to push the kid down, since he was now shaking almost at the point of squirming away. He grabbed the his thigh and lifted it, bending over and again pressing his head on the mattress.

The saint’s moans came out now muffled by the pillow, and after some more moments, he grabbed Minos’ wrist and freed his head, positioning himself more straight on all fours; he moved forcefully against the Griffon’s waist, now finally letting his voice loose, and throwing back his head in a wave of azure hair.

The specter almost cursed. He grabbed a hold of those lovely azure strands and pulled, making the kid arch his back and eliciting an even sharper moan. He struggled again to move more urgently, being clearly close to finishing, and Minos even considered binding him with the strings, but found himself amused nonetheless. To keep him still he relied on brute force, which possessed in way greater amount than that little willow of a saint, and almost laughed when he heard him grunt, trying to shake his head and hitting a fist against the mattress.

«You asshole.» The kid snarled, lowering his head. «Move.»

The Griffon gave a low chuckle.

«Not a chance, blossom.»  

«If you don’t move,» The other growled again, still trying to push himself against his waist. «I will cut off your manhood while you’re asleep.»

He laughed harder this time, almost pressing the forehead on the kid’s back.

«But of course you will.» Said then, nuzzling his skin. «Some more creative threats?»

«Why…?» Former Pisces had an almost desperate tone this time, turning his head on a side and giving him a pleading look, his eyes extremely foggy.

«Because I’m one damn sadistic asshole.» The specter grinned, then pulled out of his body to make him turn around and lay flat on the bed. «One which wants to see the look on your face, while you come.»

He didn’t give him the time to answer, for he grabbed both his legs and lifted them, thrusting again. The kid arched and moaned louder, exposing his neck, and seemed to try and grab something but ended up clutching his fingers on the blanket.

«Yes, exactly like this…» Minos muttered in a low tone, moving with a slight quicker pace. «Now look at me, do not turn around. You want to finish, do you?»

The saint seemed to strain to breathe. He opened his eyes again and nodded almost desperately, lifting both hands to grab on Minos’ neck, all the while moaning with his lips parted.

He nodded back, feeling his own face flushed and giving in to the embrace, as he was finally drawing near conclusion as well.

«I’m… I’m close…» He heard the other whimper. «I’m close, don’t… don’t stop.»

«I won’t.» He growled, moving a hand on his length to accompany him, as the kid’s muscles were already starting to tense up as his body arched.

Minos allowed him to reach the climax just some more thrusts before he did, and he eventually finished while still deep inside him, with his sweet voice echoing in the room.

When he opened his eyes they were both breathing heavily, and he had the kid’s nails sunk into the nape, as the other was shivering and slowly relaxing, eyelids half lowered. The Griffon got out of his body, making him moan again, then lied down to pull him closer. He rubbed his nose into azure hair, uncaring at the fact that they were both sweaty and almost sticky. The former saint pressed arms on his own chest, curling up, and he slid fingers into his locks, slowly removing them from the damp skin of his neck.

«If next time you keep trying to wriggle away like that, I’ll restrain you.» Said then, half smiling. «And who knows, maybe you’ll end up enjoying.»

The kid muttered something unintelligible in response, nothing which probably had any sense though, and the specter leaned down to kiss his head.

«Tomorrow I’ll go ask Sleep if you can meet with those two. Your little friends.» Minos added, laying down in a more comfortable position, and the other lifted his head to look at him. «I suppose there won’t be any problem, even if what crosses a god’s mind is beyond me… also, if the short one actually found some creative ways to make me swallow my surplice, I’m afraid we should postpone.»

Former Pisces lowered his eyes and vaguely frowned, then crawled up and moved in closer, and the Griffon had the time to blink as he was given a light kiss on the lips.

«Then again… what have I done to deserve it?» Asked then, as the kid had crawled back and seemed trying to hide next to him.

«You’re a grown up.» The saint answered in a low tone. «You can understand it by yourself.»

«I am…» Minos blinked again, then chuckled. «Well, let’s see. If I say something which could be interpreted as “nice”, I earn a kiss. Is it like this? I can go on for a while, then.»

«You can try…» The other muttered. «But I don’t think it works like that.»

«And how about this?» The Griffon turned on a side, placing the forearm next to the other’s head, and leaned in to kiss him. «Does this work…?»

«This… this just doesn’t make any sense.» The kid winced, still trying to cower. «It doesn’t count if you kiss me.»

«And who cares?» Minos retorted, brushing his chin with a thumb. «As long as I get to kiss you, it’s fine.»

«I thought…» Former Pisces seemed strangely more tense now, and was looking away. «I thought you wanted me to kiss you, not just kissing back.»

The Griffon tried to meet his eyes, tilting the head on a side.

«I told you… as long as I get to kiss you, it’s fine.» Said then, and leaned in again to gently peck the side of his mouth.

For some reasons, the kid’s expression became somehow darker and he turned his head on a side, again curling up on himself as if he wanted to hide. Minos propped his head on a palm while looking at him, trying to guess what was that change of mood about; they just had a way more intimate physical contact than a simple kiss, and the little saint had seemed all willing and fine… even more than necessary, perhaps.

The Griffon smiled to himself at that thought, since he would have liked the idea of taking him in a more coercive manner, but then again, it all went nice and good. And he was still drawing pictures in his head when the other rose from the bed, sighing deeply, and then moved to get out of the room, stumbling a little.

At that point, Minos remembered that he had found out about another former saint, namely the Cancer, which apparently was a property of Lord Thanatos. He thought about informing the other but something suggested him not to, at least not now. That one would have been surely a hard pill to swallow; Sleep’s prizes were clearly fine and lively, but Minos wouldn’t have probably managed to convince former Pisces that it was the same for their other companion, the one held prisoner by Death. Humans seemed to know something about the nature of the Twin Gods, and Death wasn’t most certainly notorious to be kind.

Getting up as well to fix his clothes, he supposed he would have told former Pisces about it when the kid seemed more calm, so that wasn’t surely the right moment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, with some more Minos/Albafica :)  
> So, here our favorite Pisces saint isn't just opening up to his "captor", but also realizing that he needs some warmth (both in the mental and the physical sense), as the situation is becoming harder to bear for him. Past the first, more confusing days, Albafica is starting to realize what it means not to be a saint anymore, and not to be able to help his comrades. And all things considered, Minos appears willing to provide him the warmth he needs.
> 
> We hoped you liked it ♥   
> lots of love to everybody!


	14. Nevermind tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ♥  
> We always thank deeply our precious Callie, Jiap and Polla for their comments, which keep us going on with this story :3
> 
> Some little notes before leaving you to the chapter.   
> The action here takes from what was happening to Shion and Dohko, after the latter got reproached by Hypnos (the happenings of chapter 12). Also, another major change on the TLC plot will be mentioned in this chapter: in this What-If, Shion died during the Holy War, in particular he died fighting against Hades. Not Hades-Alone but Hades himself, after the god of the Underworld rose on Earth with his immortal body and divine cloth, putting an end to the war and winning it. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

Shion closed the third book he had been consulting, sighing and frowning at the dark leathered cover. Then he got up, wanting to look for another tome regarding the same subject, but realized that the candle was now a stump and about to die.

He stopped halfway in the middle of the chamber, realizing that probably hours had been passing without him taking notice, and Dohko was yet to return. Aries had to mentally curse, telling himself to stay calm and avoid overreacting; it wasn’t like anything could happen to Libra, there in Sleep’s residence, but the circumstances were making him feel on edge about everything.

He opened a small dresser hoping to find more candles, since he wouldn’t have been able to rest until his friend was away, and considered to go looking for him. And he was just using the stump to lit another candle when the door opened in almost utter silence, and Shion almost sighed in relief, seeing that Dohko was coming in.

«Still awake.» Libra said, stepping forward to go sit on his bed. «Found anything interesting in those books?»

Aries looked at him, vaguely frowning, and gave a small nod. He approached and sat before him, trying to read his expression.

«Did something happen?» He asked then, and Dohko shrugged.

«Anything at all. I just got lost, this place is huge.»

«You…» Shion frowned all the more. «Have you been speaking to Hypnos?»

Dohko sighed and rose again, moving around and giving his back to him, and eventually said nothing. Shion stood as well and approached, putting a hand on his shoulder.

«Don’t worry.» Libra said. «Really, nothing happened.»

«You’re aware that I realize when you’re lying.» He answered, waiting for the other to turn around. «You’re worrying me all the more, not telling me what it is. Did you find out something more about our comrades…?»

He heard another deep sigh, and Dohko still stood without looking at him.

«I wish I did, but no. It’s not like something happened, I just… I spoke to Hypnos, yes. He wanted to know about that specter coming here today.»

«And…?» Aries insisted.

«And… nothing, Shion. Really. We’ve been talking about it, the way Sleep likes to talk about stuff, so mainly he spoke and I listened.»

Shion sighed as well. That was one of Dohko’s ways to protect him, keeping things for himself, he knew that. He would do the same, from time to time.

«Are you planning on looking at my back for some more?» He heard Libra ask him.

«I still hope you’re about to tell me what’s on your mind,» He answered with another sigh. «even if it’s probably in vain.»

Shion had the impression that the other was half smiling. He saw him lifting a hand to brush back some locks of hair, then finally turning around.

«You really want to know what’s on my mind?» Dohko asked then, and Aries frowned a little, nodding. «Damn it, Shion…»

He blinked, unable to understand the wince now plastered on his friend’s features. And then had to widen his eyes, for Dohko grabbed his robe and pulled him down, making their lips meet.

As soon as he realized what was happening, Shion froze in place, unable to do anything but stand right there where he was, and just returned the other's look as Dohko pulled off, stepping backwards.

«I'm… sorry.» Libra muttered, while covering his face with a hand.

Shion vaguely shook his head, moving forward to get closer.

«Is this…» He whispered. «Is this what was on your mind?»

Dohko returned his look from behind the fingers, nodding.

«It’s been on my mind for longer than you could ever imagine.» He answered then. «I've been… I've been a terrible teacher to Tenma, a terrible saint for the Sanctuary, and now… now it's no use trying anymore. I just… I don't know. I just want to hold you, that's all.»

Shion shook his head again, and again stepped forward, but he couldn't reach his friend for he withdrawn.

«No.» Aries said, closing both hands into fists. «It's not true. You stood fearless before Hades, to allow me and Tenma to escape. You always fought to protect others… you're still trying.» Shion thought of approaching again, but this time he kept still. «You've always been the best amongst all of us, Dohko. The most brave, selfless and caring. What are you possibly thinking of yourself, saying you were a terrible saint? Do you realize it makes no sense…? And…»

He paused and swallowed, looking directly at Libra's face, which now sported an almost scared expression. Something which he could never imagine on Dohko.

«Allow me to come closer.» Aries resumed, now in a lower tone. «Please.»

His friend breathed in and gave the smallest nod, and Shion slightly moved nearer.

«You don’t realize how much a selfish creature I am, Dohko.» Said then, with the same low voice, almost a whisper now. «When I first opened my eyes here, in Sleep’s palace, I immediately understood how things went with the war. I remember losing my life against Hades himself, after he came to Earth with his immortal body, and… waking up here, I felt… I sensed I was in the Underworld. I knew the Holy War was lost.» Shion took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. «And I… the very first thing I saw, when I opened my eyes, was your smile. I felt your hand here…»

He lifted his palm, touching just below the neck, and had to take a moment for he almost cursed in his mind.

«Shion…»

«I was _glad_ , Dohko.» Shion resumed, opening his eyes again and now frowning. «Even if I knew what had happened on Earth, I was relieved. And I didn’t care about the rest. I had left you behind and lost you, I knew I would have never seen you again… and then you were there, sitting next to me, telling me it would have been alright. And everything else… in that moment, it mattered nothing.»

His friend was now looking at him with an expression he couldn’t understand. He seemed somehow sad.

«Now you know.» Aries concluded, lowering his eyes. «Now you know what kind of person I am. Whenever you think you weren’t worthy of your cloth, of being the Libra saint for you failed your task… just think of this. And… and if you won’t want to talk to me anymore, I… I’d understand.»

Dohko frowned and shook his head. He approached and lifted both hands on his face, then pulled him down and did the same thing as before, making their lips meet. And Shion knew he had to back off and move away but didn’t, bending over and holding onto his friend’s shoulders, giving back the kiss as he could.

He had never kissed anyone before, and didn't even know how to do it. He was aware it would have been wrong for a saint, but at the moment he didn't care; that knot stuck in his throat needed to get unraveled, for Shion was finding it hard to breathe. And Dohko seemed not to care as well, since he pulled him and then pressed his body against the wall, grabbing his hair and standing so close that they were touching whole.

«I was…» Libra muttered when the kiss broke, still holding him, with his breath vaguely quickened. «I was glad too, Shion. And you're one idiot horned sheep, if you think that you were the only one feeling relieved.»

Shion blinked in confusion, but couldn't form an answer for the other kissed him again, again pressing him against the wall, and he didn't know what to do except trying to kiss back.

«Dohko, wait…» He almost gasped, now completely out of breath and trying to grip the other by the shoulders. «What… what are we doing…?»

«I don't know.» Libra shook his head, and in the dim light of the candle, Shion could see he had his lips reddened. «I don't… I don't even care.»

The moment after, Dohko slid his arms on Shion’s back, moving closer and resting the head on his shoulder, as he had done some days before in that same room, after they came back from Death’s quarters. Aries breathed deeply and hugged him back, sinking a hand into his dark hair.

«I don’t care what happens.» Dohko said after a while, hiding his face on Aries’ shoulder. «I don’t care if we are saints, and if I should feel ashamed of myself right now. I don’t care anymore. I want you beside me, and even if this one would be our first and last kiss… it will be alright.»

«It will be alright.» Shion repeated, tightening his hold and closing eyes in a frown. «And I… I am here. I will always be. I want to be with you too, so it’s… it’s alright.»

He heard Dohko breathing deeply before lifting his head to look at him, his expression almost tense. Shion was expecting him to say something but the other just wrapped a hand on his nape, pushing him down to kiss him again. He gave the kiss back, realizing that he was almost hoping for his friend to do it, and took his head with both hands to make it tilt, bending over and almost towering over him.

They went on for a while, until he realized that Dohko’s hands had slid below the fabric of his robe, now touching his skin directly, and his body furrowed in a shiver at the contact. He pulled away to look at the other, breath again quicker, and Libra gave him an almost confused look.

«I-» He begun, and blinked while swallowing. «Can I… can I touch you?»

«Yes.» Shion nodded, and took both his wrists to help him make the robe slide down, remaining bare chested, then had absolutely no idea of what to do.

He opted for doing the same, and the other’s upper part of the tunic went on the ground as well, showing more of his skin. Dohko’s hands went up again and caressed his chest, from the collarbones down to his sides, and Shion shivered all the whole again. He took one of his wrists to place his palm against a cheek and moved closer, wrapping an arm around his waist and bending over, ending up with their foreheads pressed together.

«I wish…» He whispered then, closing his eyes. «I wish we had done this before. I wish we could.»

«Don’t think about that.» Dohko answered with the same low voice, raising the other arm to cup the sides of his head. «Just… just don’t think about anything at all, now. Can you?»

«I don’t know.» For some reasons, Aries found himself smiling in a wince. «I don’t know. I can try.»

Dohko nodded and kissed him again, this time in a different way, with a much deeper contact which to him, felt almost needy. And giving the kiss back, Shion felt the other’s hands on his body again, and a heat rising from inside which probably colored his cheeks, making his hair stand on end.

He almost shook his head at the sensation, but decided to comply to his friend’s request to try and not to think, then slid his palms on Dohko’s skin as well, sensing it furrow like his. Right after that, his body was pressed between the wall and the other’s chest, and Aries found himself giving a small sigh when Dohko started kissing the line of his neck.

Shion put a hand on his nape, pushing lightly, as to tell him not to stop, and almost twitched when those kisses became more intense, as if the other was tasting his skin.

«Do you want to sit…?» Libra asked after some moments.

«I…» He blinked at the question, looking down and feeling his cheeks get flushed all the more. «I think… yes.»

Then thought about bending his knees to sit there, but Dohko gently took his hand and guided him, until they got to one of the beds.

«Would you…» Shion asked then, lifting his eyes to meet those of the other, which was moving to sit next to him. «Would you do that again?»

Libra didn’t answer, just leaned in to kiss him, this time more softly, then went lower on his neck to do the same thing as before, and Shion sighed as a light pressure made him lie down. The kisses trailed down and he realized he was breathing a little more heavily, and heat in his body was rising again; he wondered if it was being the same for Dohko, and almost ended up asking, but the sole idea of doing it made him widen his eyes in embarrassment. He hadn’t much time to focus on the thought, anyway, for a touch on his nipples made him twitch and look down.

«Are you alright?» Dohko asked, still touching them slowly. «Those are pretty pink.»

«You have…» Shion swallowed, now frowning a little. «You have already seen me bare chested. And yours are pink too.»

«Not at all.» Libra smiled, and he realized his cheeks were vaguely reddened. «Yours are prettier and pinker. Do you like this?»

He winced and ended up nodding, not knowing how was that the simple touch was making his back shiver so much, and almost glaring at the other which seemed somehow amused.

Dohko went on touching his nipples and then bent over his chest; to Shion’s utmost surprise he nibbled at one of them, making him twitch again with a small sigh.

«Can I touch you down here too?» He heard the other asking, as his free hand had gone lower and brushed his crotch.

This time he decided not to answer, just arched slightly and moved his waist up, looking back at his friend. For some reasons, Dohko seemed frozen in place and widened his eyes, and Shion blinked, wondering if he had done something wrong.

«You… you can.» He opted to say then, lifting a hand to caress his cheek. «I’m…»

He couldn’t finish, because the other leaned down and kissed him almost forcefully, and Aries couldn’t keep a surprised sound.

Dohko took both his wrists and made him lift his arms over the head, then slid the palms down his bare skin to reach his sides. He broke the kiss to go on lower on his hips, until Shion’s legs were spread, and Aries felt his breath rising and the strange urge to push against the other’s body, but remained still and just swallowed, keeping his arms like that.

«Shion.» He heard his friend calling and blinked, but when he tried to look back at him, he found Dohko’s face lowered. «I’ve already seen you bare chested a lot of times, yes… but I… just now, I’m realizing  how beautiful you are. And I’m… I’m sorry to be such an idiot all the time.»

Aries frowned, but again Dohko didn’t give him the time to answer, for he bent over and started kissing his belly, going down his navel, all the while keeping both palms on his hips.

So Shion just sighed and closed his eyes, reflexively spreading his legs more. He wanted to tell him something, but didn’t even know what exactly; maybe that he wasn’t feeling any beautiful, not more than Dohko himself was, and that it wasn’t true that Libra was behaving like an idiot. Then he realized he was thinking too much again, and almost shook his head, trying to focus on the sensation… but had to reopen eyes when the other made his trousers slide down, uncovering more of his body.

This time Aries actually tried to say something but nothing could form, since Dohko started touching his length, and he could feel his dark hair tickling the sensitive skin, meaning that his face was very close.

«Let me know if you don’t like it, alright?»

Shion propped his weight on the elbows to raise a little, eyes widened, unsure if what was happening was real.

«I don’t… think…» He paused to swallow. «I don’t think I won’t… like it. Just do whatever you want.»

Dohko smiled at him and started licking the tip, while one of his hands went down and spread his cheeks a little, almost cupping one. Shion held his breath and bent a leg, to lift up his waist and give the other more space, nodding at nothing in particular. He felt the other’s hand exploring his skin, until the fingers begun trailing up and down from the base of his member to the line of his cheeks, and he sighed slowly, moving his hips a little.

Dohko looked up and grabbed the back of his knee, pressing it on his chest while sitting in a more upright position, brushing his still clothed crotch  between Shion’s legs.

«Shion.» He called with a small frown, and Aries nodded in small twitches, feeling as exposed as ever. «Could I… like…»

«I want you.» He interrupted, his breathing hitched, and his waist so hot he was feeling like bursting. «Now.»

«Me too.» Dohko leaned in to kiss him, still pressing against his body, and Shion tried to give back the kiss but twitched, as the other’s movement pushed at the point of making him shift.

«How…» He begun, frowning. «Take off your trousers.»

The other nodded and urgently complied, and he blinked while looking at his body, losing himself for some moments while observing the curves on his hips and thighs. He suppressed the need to sit up and touch him, but eventually asked himself how they were supposed to do it, since he had no idea. He was about to talk but Dohko grabbed both his legs and pulled them up, spreading them, and exposing him whole.

Shion widened his eyes and flushed from the tip of his hair down to his toes, freezing in place, as the other seemed to look at him with a focused expression.

«The light is too dim, I can’t see anything…» Libra muttered, and Aries winced at the point of closing his eyes, feeling so embarrassed that his heat cooled down a little.

He moved a leg and wrapped it around the other’s waist, putting force into it to sit up.

«What are you possibly doing…?» Hissed then, grabbing his face with both hands.

«Actually…» The other gave him a confused look. «I was trying to figure out what to do… would you prefer to stay on top of me?»

Shion blinked again, unsure of what to say for he had no idea.

«I suppose… well…» He begun, bringing a closed hand to his lips. «I don’t really know.»

Dohko chuckled and sat on bent knees, then gestured him to come closer. Shion sighed vaguely and complied, and cupped his face as the other moved in to kiss him. He felt Dohko’s hands travel on his skin again, tightening on the back of his thighs and then on his cheeks, again as if they were exploring. He took his chance to do the same, feeling the textures of Libra’s muscles under the fingers, and gave a harder squeeze when he got to the inner thighs.

For some reasons Dohko laughed softly, now spreading his cheeks almost playfully.

«What is there to laugh about?» Shion asked, although smiling as well. «You’re beautiful, you know? Your body is that of a warrior.»

«You’re beautiful too.» The other gave him a soft kiss just above the chin. «Maybe I have an idea. Turn around…?»

«Alright.» He nodded and did as he was asked, still sitting like that with hands now placed on the thighs. «Even if I can’t… I mean, I can’t touch you like this.» He stopped and frowned, as if he had realized just now the implications of that sentence, but Dohko laughed again and he had to frown more.

«What…?» Asked then, turning his head on a side, still he got no answer but a slow push on the back, which made him bend over until he was almost on all fours.

«I’m just glad.» Libra eventually said, pulling his waist to make him lift it, and again Shion blinked, feeling exposed once more. «I want to make you feel good.»

He almost cowered hearing that, pressing his forehead on the blanket and flushing from head to toe. He vaguely bit his lower lip as a hand started touching him again, and after some moments, something warm and wet slid down between his cheeks, licking there, and making him hold his breath and widen his eyes. He had to moan slightly, trying to move his hips, unsure of what was happening but enjoying it nonetheless.

That strange stimulation went on for a while, and Shion found himself resting his weight on a forearm, so that he could still stay bent but a little more upright. He moaned again, giving a push with his hips to increase friction, and eventually he felt something stiffer pressing against him.

«Can I…» He heard Dohko’s voice, which sounded somehow strained. «Can I take you?»

«I… I told you before.» Shion almost gasped. «I want you.»

There came no answer, but the pressure resumed and he ended up holding his breath again, unsure of what to expect. But nothing actually happened, as Dohko seemed to stop after some moments.

«What is it?» He asked then, slightly turning to try and look at him.

«I don’t want to force it…» Libra answered in a focused tone.

And then, to Shion’s surprise, he lifted a hand and slid two fingers into his own mouth. He frowned vaguely, trying to understand what was that about, but after some moments, Dohko’s hand went down and his fingers pushed on Aries’ muscles, one after another.

Shion tensed up, feeling them entering his body, glancing at the other with his eyes widened, and had to suppress a small sound of discomfort. Frowning, he tried shifting to gain a more comfortable position, all the while wincing and almost refusing the strange contact.

«Why…» He muttered, grabbing a hold on the blanket. «Why are you doing this…?»

«It wasn’t going in.» Dohko answered, and his fingers slid deeper, making him gasp for air.

«But now it’s… it’s strange.» Aries said then, somehow still feeling heat in his waist. «I don’t… I don’t know. I didn’t think it was like this.»

«Is it painful?» The other asked, and his free hand went up to caress his length. «Better like this?»

He just nodded, swallowing hard and almost feeling his head spin, as everything became suddenly pleasant.

«Keep doing this.» He gasped again, trying to move his waist and closing his eyes, and moaning softly a moment later. «It’s not strange anymore.»

Libra said nothing to that and just complied, and Shion clutched his fingers on the fabric again, pressing his forehead down and nodding, without even knowing why. It was as if knot was starting to tighten inside his belly, and he confusedly recognized the sensation of climax, albeit coming up differently than any other time he had elicited it by himself.

His voice came out without any command given, and he tensed up again, arching slightly. It didn’t take long for him to finish, relaxing then on the mattress with his breath now heavy.

«Did you just…?» He heard Dohko asking with an amused tone, but just kept trying to catch his breath, feeling his whole body shiver.

The other moved on his side, and Aries found himself giving back his look.

«Yes, well…» Shion whispered, trying to sit up. «I suppose I “just”.»

«Do you want to try to do the same thing to me?»

He tilted his head, sliding a palm on his face to brush away some hair, which were almost glued to his sweaty skin.

«Yes.» Answered then. «But… I don’t know if I’ll manage to do it as good as you did.»

«I think everything would just work, right now.»

«Good, then.» Shion nodded, frowning vaguely. «I suppose you should lay down like I did before.»

Dohko smiled and actually laid down, but with his back flat on the mattress, then lifted one leg and exposed himself, seeming not unsettled in the slightest.

Aries considered his task for some moments, while positioning himself, then started to caress the other’s thighs almost absent mindedly. He wondered where to begin, pressing on his muscles, and eventually Dohko started stroking himself, to his surprise.

«Stop overthinking it.» He said in a low tone. «Just do it.»

«But am I supposed to… not force it?» Shion asked, feeling somehow embarrassed again, and not even knowing why.

«Give me your hand.»

He nodded and obliged, and Dohko brought it to his mouth, then begun sucking on two of his fingers. For some reasons, Aries found himself staring at that, eyes widened, and the knot on his waist started to come back. He pushed his fingers deeper, pressing on the other’s tongue and almost making him open his mouth, slowly moving them. Then he used his free hand to stroke him, replacing that of Dohko, all the while continuously staring at him.

The other just gave back his look, cheeks completely flushed and breath clearly quickened, and Shion realized he wanted to take him. He had no idea he desired doing so, just a moment before, but he was now eager in an almost painful way.

«I’ll have you now.» He said in a low tone, wrapping his fingers more tightly around the other’s length. «Do you… do you want me?»

Dohko’s eyes widened and seemed almost glossy as he nodded, and Shion nodded back, feeling the skin of his back completely furrowed. He removed the hand from his mouth and lowered it, pressing fingers to find the right spot, and Dohko shifted his waist as to guide him.

As soon as he pushed in, the other arched and moaned with lips pressed together, and Aries had to bite the inside of his cheek, making the fingers slide as deep as he could. He wondered for how long he should have kept doing that, but after some moments, Dohko grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away.

«Take me.» He whispered, still holding his wrist.

«Yes.» Shion answered in the same mumbled tone.

He had absolutely no clue on how to do it, so he opted to press Dohko’s leg against his chest, bending over him and using a hand to position himself. Then started pushing into him, and Libra held his breath with a half suppressed moan, grabbing one of his shoulders to pull him even closer. When it seemed to him that they were both comfortable, Shion sighed deeply and started moving. Feeling the foreign sensation of scalding muscles, pressing around his length, was almost enough to make him shiver, and he focused on it while looking for Dohko’s hand, twining fingers with him as soon as he reached it.

The other was breathing heavily and looking at him with foggy eyes, and his free hand slid on Shion’s lower back, pushing him harder. He nodded, feeling as he had just understood a silent request, moving now more forcefully, and was almost surprised to hear the other moan loudly, and see his body arch below him.  

After a short while, Dohko glanced at him with an almost desperate expression, and arched all the more opening his mouth, though no sound came. Shion felt the muscles tensing up and tightening around him, at an almost painful degree, but kept moving as he got that the other was about to finish. He tried to keep the pace by only moving his lower waist, and then realized he wasn’t far from concluding as well.

Then again he had no idea what to do, unsure if he could finish like that, deeply sheathed into the other’s body, but had no time to ask himself question for Dohko’s body gave a strong twitch as he climaxed, clutching him hard enough to make him moan and finish as well.

Shion tried to catch his breath, lowering his head and almost shaking, feeling his muscles going numb again. He realized he had to pull out and hurriedly withdrawn, falling sat on the bed.

Dohko remained like that, his breath short, seemingly looking at the ceiling. After a moment his hand moved and Shion approached to hold it, lying down next to him as they folded fingers together. The other turned on his side, then took him by the shoulders and made him rest the forehead on his chest, sinking the free hand into his hair.

Aries breathed deeply and slowly in and out, relaxing against Dohko’s warm body, and wrapped a hand around his back to hold him as well.

«I’ll be here.» He whispered, lips almost touching the other’s chest. «Beside you. Always.»

Dohko said nothing to that, but he had the impression to feel him nodding. Shion nodded back and closed his eyes, realizing in that moment how tired he was, and deciding it was fine to sleep like that.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again!
> 
> Our favorite Aries and Libra finally managed to get honest with their feelings, or so it seems ^^  
> Their behavior could be widely considered naive (and clearly clueless) when approaching the "physical" part of their relationship, and if anyone got confused, please keep in mind that they're just 17-18 years old, and they never had any kind of sexual experience before. So they didn't really know how the mechanics worked, and had to try for a while before figuring it out.
> 
> The reason why they never "tried" before was already mentioned some chapters ago, but we bring it back up here as a reminder.  
> About the Sanctuary policy: since nowhere is ever spoken of saints having wives or children, unless in some very particular circumstances (as with Leo Ilias, Regulus' father), we figured that it was forbidden for a saint - bronze, silver or gold - to have a love relationship, an "official" one. Of course many saints would skip that rule, having to fulfill physical desire, but if they were to engage in stable love affairs, they had to keep it a secret or almost. This is why Dohko and Shion, in different moments, reflect upon the fact that they couldn't embrace each other, as their closeness was kind of frowned upon.
> 
> We also wanted to notify you all about another story we just published, entirely dedicated to Aquarius Degel and Scorpio Kardia.   
> We realized that albeit listed in the couple tags, Degel and Kardia will appear only later on in Loose Ends, so we decided to write something about them. It is set in the same "universe" as Loose Ends, but the events take place two years before the beginning of the Holy War.   
> You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232113/chapters/35328687) if you are interested :)
> 
> And that's all for today ♥ see you soon!


	15. Meltdown - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there everybody~  
> Huge hugs and thanks to Callie, Polla, Jiap and HubrisP, for their comments on the previous chapter ♥ you guys are amazing and we love you!
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Hypnos frowned behind the glasses, then took them off and rubbed between his eyes, ignoring the slight headache. He glanced at his notes and papers, then lifted an arm to check the lined up books, sliding a fingertip on their sides; he had the impression before that there was one missing, a specific tome with a deep black cover, and now he realized he must have left it somewhere in the residence.

Sleep rubbed his eyes again, sighing vaguely. It wasn’t the right time for research, he knew it, most of all because he needed to rest for a while before focusing on complicated matters. He started gathering the sheets, and was halfway done when sensed the presence of a specter. Hypnos blinked, noticing once more how tired he was, for he didn’t realize sooner that someone had entered Elysium; he got up and moved to reach the terrace, and upon going out, he could see the black figure of the Griffon, standing there with wings half spread and arms crossed on his chest.

«Celestial Noble Star.» The god saluted with a small nod. «I kept you waiting, or so it seems.»  

«I hope I am of no disturbance.» The specter nodded back, bending his head in a courteous greeting. «May we have a word?»

«My pleasure. I would invite you to sit, but I suppose your surplice could be bothersome.» The Griffon had a half smile and shrugged, remaining there as Hypnos went sitting at the small table, crossing legs on one another. «I see you have fully recovered from your disorder. How was it, being locked up in one of the Virgo saint’s rosary beads?»

«How should I describe it…?» The other vaguely tilted his head, apparently looking away. «Most certainly it was uncomfortable, being the space quite limited. I’m glad to have been taken out, it would have been a problem to wait two hundred years or so, trapped there.»

Hypnos answered with only a slight smile. He doubted that the Griffon, or any other specter locked inside the rosary, would have been taken out if not by Hades’ will, after the Underworld Lord had put his hands on those beads.

«There are many issues, at the time being.» The Griffon went on. «The circumstances of this Holy War were… uncommon? I don’t think I have a proper word for it, in fact. I was struck down quite soon and couldn’t witness to much of it, but I’ve been told something about how it went. Lord Hades not being awake in his vessel, the Celestial Valiance Star being addressed as a traitor, Lord Thanatos being sealed up into a casket…»

«You’ve always been of the curious kind, Minos.» Sleep interrupted. «And I must say that I’ve never disliked conversing with you. But I’m afraid this is not the time… I shall ask you to keep it short. We both have our duties to perform.»

«But of course, Lord Hypnos.» The Griffon smiled again. «I find myself in the strange need of one of your lectures, I almost can’t believe it. My curiosity is overcoming my lack of patience, or so it seems… then again I understand, and I will stick to one single request, which… could sound odd.»

«I guess it is about the former saints I keep as prizes.»

The specter slightly pursed his lips.

«They’re involved, yes… my prize, the former saint of Pisces, wishes to meet them. Would it be possible to arrange?»

Hypnos took a moment to consider that request. He had supposed that the Underworld dwellers, those keeping former warriors as prizes, would have ended up bonding with them… and it was nothing less than a good occurrence, all things considered. Saints and specters were such different creatures that it was all for the best that specters could learn something from their golden counterparts.

«There would be nothing wrong with a meeting.» He said eventually, as Minos seemed to be patiently waiting for an answer. «And I’m interested in seeing them interact, indeed. But then again… I suppose you recall how your “conversation” with former Libra went.»

«So that hot-headed kid was former Libra…» The specter commented. «Well, I hope I haven’t overstepped my boundaries, when dealing with him. I provoked him a little… and I admit that it was entertaining.»

«You haven’t overstepped anything, quite the contrary.» Sleep replied. «Actually, I must say that you’ve been very considerate. Not all specters would’ve just teased him, and I can’t allow that young man to antagonize Underworld dwellers as he pleases, maybe even Hades himself, if he’s given the chance. The meeting between my prizes and yours will have to wait, I’m afraid… the Libra kid is far from realizing the position he’s in, and have no intentions in giving him the free hand on this.»

«He needs to calm down first, I suppose.» The Griffon nodded. «His head must be hard as a surplice, if he still behaves like that.»

«Harder.» Hypnos vaguely smiled again. «He almost even provoked my brother, and I suppose he would do the same with every single specter which crosses his path. Of course no one is allowed to lay a finger on him, but if he’s the one starting it, I won’t shield him from the outcomes. You probably realize that unpleasant circumstances are likely to happen, if I allow him to move freely in the Underworld, and also if I show myself being too much accommodating.»

The specter took a more thoughtful expression, nodding once more.

«So… if he tries to punch me again, I am free to ill-treat his self confidence.» Said then, looking up and now smiling. «My lord, are you sure it would be wise of you, to allow me? I might get carried away.»

«I know you well enough to be aware that you perfectly know when to quit.» Hypnos smiled back, folding arms on his chest. «Thus, the answer is yes.»

«I could very well try and teach him to cool down his temper.» The other insisted. «I suppose you didn’t show him his place, displeasing violence and such. But if there’s the need to rough him up a little, my technique would be perfect for doing it without actually hurting him.»

«Indeed. Then we shall arrange another meeting, in some days, to see if young former Libra still feels like punching you. And if he does, please allow yourself to react as you please.»

The look on the Griffon’s face was already amused, and at that he chuckled.

«I hope to be of assistance in this delicate matter, Lord Hypnos.» Said then. «But is it true that the former Cancer saint has been claimed by your twin?»

«The two former Cancer saints, to be more accurate. Both the young one, and the man who was Grand Pope of the Sanctuary.» Sleep tilted his head and gave him an eloquent look. «They’ve been fighting against my brother, the Cancer kid challenged him directly, and eventually they sealed him into that casket you’ve probably heard about.»

«Alright, I take it as it is. I wish you had already compiled your record of this Holy War, so that I could read everything from there instead of asking around.» Minos sighed, then bowed again and unfolded his wings. «I shall resume my tasks as Infernal Judge, then, and leave you to your errands. I’d be pleased to converse with you as soon as possible, anyway… I don’t like to feel left out of important matters.»

«How it is that you prefer to interact with me, instead of being received by Lord Hades himself?» Sleep asked, nodding goodbye. «Not that I am displeased, but he could explain everything far better than me. And you’re still one of his-»

«I hate all the etiquette.» The Griffon interrupted with almost a smirk, lifting from the ground. «Bending on my knees, lowering my head… being looked up and down by that black nestling of a Bennu, as if it was me the one being judged… and by a specter so young it’s a wonder he can already fly on those wings. So I suppose I’ll keep my visits to Lord Hades as sporadic as possible, and do my best to try and abuse your tolerance, when I can. My goodbyes, Lord Hypnos.»

Sleep just smiled back with a small sigh, and rose when the judge had disappeared out of Elysium, trying to recall where he could have put that book he was looking for.

 

 

He freed his body from the Griffon surplice as soon as he got back to his chambers, as usual giving a small content sigh. He started looking around to see where his little saint could have gone, and found him again on the small yard, this time sitting cross legged and appearing to be focused on something. Maybe he was meditating, Minos supposed.

Instead of calling him he approached, leaning down as he got close enough and peeking at his face, finding his eyes closed and a relaxed expression.

«Good evening, Griffon.» The kid said, keeping eyelids lowered, and the specter had to close his mouth for he was about to talk first.

«Good evening to you, Pisces saint. Apparently my plan of sneaking up to you failed…» Minos said then, and had the impression that the other was smiling vaguely. «What about using our names to call each other? It should be about time.»

Former Pisces opened his eyes which seemed as bright as ever.

«If you wish so.» He answered in a calm voice. «I’ll try to remember it.»

«May I sit with you?» The specter asked, finding himself smiling. For some reasons, the other appeared even more beautiful than usual. «We should speak about something I found out today.»

The young man  just nodded and he went sitting cross legged right before him.

«Well, first of all… I suppose I could bring you out of here, from time to time. I mean, I told you that you’re free to go anywhere, but I guess you have no idea of where to. It’s not like you have a map of the Underworld.» Minos resumed, mindlessly stroking the tip of a Phantom Grass sprout. «And I am kind of busy, more than an average specter, but I can try.»

The kid looked at him with an almost tense expression, nodding slowly.

«Yes, I would like to have a walk with you…» Said then. «…Minos.»

The Griffon widened his eyes and felt like freezing in place, then realized that it was not the case to overreact over such a trivial thing, so he slid the hand on his face and massaged the temples, nodding back.

«Yes, well…» He eventually answered, clearing his voice. «Then I will… I mean, we’ll have a walk. As soon as I can. You know, I’m liking the sound of my name as you say it, no idea why. And you might probably think that I am an idiot, and you wouldn’t be wrong, in fact…»

He smiled and lifted his eyes, finding a perplexed expression on the saint’s face, which was also slightly more colored than before. The kid fixed his hair behind an ear, appearing somehow embarrassed now.

«Was there something to talk about…?» Former Pisces said, looking away.

«Yes.» Minos answered again, still smiling. «I told you before that I would have spoken to Lord Hypnos, and ask him to have you meet with your friends. Thing is, I couldn’t find him today.» He knew to be lying, but he didn’t really want to go into details about what Sleep had said some hours before, regarding his prize’s temper needing to cool down. «I will try again, anyway, be patient for a while. And I also found out that the other saint, the one with Aries, was the wielder of the Libra cloth.»

The other nodded with a small sigh, seeming somehow relieved.

«So, Shion and Dohko are together.» He said in a lower tone. «This is good news. They are close friends.»

The Griffon just nodded at that, remembering how those two kids had tried shielding each other, in a way which to him had looked almost cute.

«The most unpleasant sensation in all of this, is that I can’t feel my cosmo anymore.» Former Pisces added and sighed again, now placing a palm on his chest. «It’s as if I never was a saint… I can’t even sense my comrades’ presence. Did you find out about any other?»

This time, Minos found himself wondering what could be like, the sensation of being stripped of all abilities and powers. He almost frowned, supposing that yes, it would have felt nothing less than annihilating for him, to be unable to call his cosmo strings or wear his surplice… but then again, he had been a specter and an Underworld Judge for so long that he didn’t even remember his past life, so it was most certainly a different thing, on more than just one level.

«I did.» He eventually answered, still half lost in his own thoughts. «I found out that the former Cancer saint is now a prize of Sleep’s twin.»

At those words, the other’s eyes widened in clear astonishment.

«What…?» Former Pisces whispered. «What Death itself could possibly want from a saint?» He stopped, and Minos realized he had paled. «Have you… seen him? Is he alright?»

«I suppose he was a friend of yours…» The specter observed, tilting his head. «Anyway no, I haven’t seen him. And well… I got to know that him and Lord Thanatos faced each other during the course of the Holy War. I don’t have the details, but eventually, the Cancer saint managed to seal Death’s soul inside a casket.»

«He is…» The other covered his lips with a palm and stopped, apparently straining to keep composure. «Yes, he is… a friend. He has a fiery temper, but… but I think he would know how to deal with this kind of circumstances. Is it… is it true what they say about Death…?»

Minos sighed, crossing arms on his chest. He had imagined the kid reacting like that, and had considered not telling him about the Cancer kid, but damage was done by now.

«It depends.» Said then. «I don’t know what mortals say about Death, but I suppose it’s nothing good to hear. I never had much involvement with Lord Thanatos, though, he’s kind of blunt and a lot more reserved than his brother. The “I don’t like anyone” type of person… well, god… I guess you get it.»

Former Pisces winced and covered half of his face with a hand, still as pale as ever.

«I need to go…» He eventually whispered. «To go to the lavatory.»

The Griffon frowned, and almost raised an eyebrow seeing the other get up and turn around, running off from the yard to get inside. He sighed again, brushing back his hair, and waited for some moments before standing up as well and follow.

It seemed as the kid had really gone to the lavatory, and went so far as to lock himself inside.

 _Good grief…_ Minos almost huffed, leaning with his back on the door, hearing sounds of moving objects, then water running, then something which sounded like a sobbing.

«Hear me, kid…» The specter said, placing his nape on the wooden surface. «You can’t react like this every time I tell you something unpleasant. Not everybody could have been lucky as those two little fellows, being with Sleep… that boy, former Cancer, fought against Death itself. I mean, he must have been aware of the risks he was taking. In the previous Holy Wars, no one ever tried to do anything like this… it’s a little crazy, if you allow me.»

«You know nothing!» The other almost yelled, and Minos supposed he was close to the door as well. «Manigoldo is the kindest and sweetest person you could ever meet in the whole world. He’s also a hyperactive jerk, and never listens to anything anyone would say. He… he refused to leave me alone, when I asked him to…» There was a pause, and the Griffon thought to hear the sound of a hard swallowing. «He used to sneak inside my garden of roses, risking to get intoxicated by the poisonous scent… just to take me out. I hereby feel free to have any damn kind of reaction I want!»

Minos almost smiled, imagining that other saint, even if he had no idea how he looked like, sneaking into little Pisces’ house and forcing him to get out of there.

«So there was someone who tried to deal with your being poisonous and all.» He commented. «I was betting on it. Will you stay locked there, or I can hope to talk to you without a door in between…?»

The answer came a little late, almost at the point that the specter thought there would have been none at all.

«I don’t want to talk to you.» The other eventually said. «I hate you. All of you!» By how his voice sounded, Minos could tell that the kid was probably crying. «I know he isn’t well. I don’t need to feel his cosmo to realize. This is… this is unfair!»

«It is not unfair, whether you like it or not.» The Griffon retorted, slightly turning towards the door now. «There was a war. You lose, you pay penance. It’s been like this since the age of myths.»

«Go away, I don’t want to listen to you!»

Minos huffed, and decided to say nothing to that. He wondered if it was the case to force the door open and take the other outside, but on one hand he didn’t want to break the damn door, and on the other he wouldn’t have known what to say.

He eventually opted for sitting there and wait for the kid to come out, maybe a little bit calmer.

Silence fell, and he started moving a finger to direct a cosmo string, making it move around stuff without touching anything, at the point that he eventually lost track of how many turns it made. Focusing, he retracted it and again tried to avoid touching stuff, and was somehow pleased when he managed, making it fold against his hand.

«Are you still there…?» Came the murmured voice of former Pisces after a while, from beyond the closed door.

«I haven’t gotten anywhere.» Minos answered in a low tone, tapping fingers on a knee.

There was the click of the door being unlocked, and Minos turned around, finding the other kneeling on the ground and pulling at the wood like that. He had hair completely messy and his face was flushed, clearly he had been crying. The specter moved to get closer, and lifted a hand to brush his cheek and remove some strands from his face.

«Can you… can you…» The kid muttered, and the Griffon lifted another hand to cup his face.

He held it to make their eyes meet, nodding vaguely, all the while stroking both his cheeks with the thumbs.

«I can.» Said then, leaning down to kiss him.

The other grabbed on his shoulders and pushed himself closer, urgently deepening the contact, and he shifted to make him sit on his legs. The kid pulled away after some moments, breathing on his lips.

«Don’t be nice with me.» Said then, swallowing hard. «Not now.»

Minos frowned, unsure of what to think of that, but nodded nonetheless.

«Alright.» Answered eventually, moving on his lower back to turn around lay him down on the ground. «I won’t be nice.»

Keeping his legs spread he took both of his wrists, pulling them up above his head, then slid a palm down on his chest from neck to belly, hearing a small whimper in response.

The Griffon inhaled sharply, feeling his body immediately react to that sound, and kept towering over the other while calling a cosmo string, to wrap his wrists and keep his arms lifted in that way. He used another one to envelop the other's right leg and pull it up, all the while looking at him straight in the eyes.

The saint was breathing slowly, and at that point he slightly turned his head and torso on a side, as to expose himself, making the specter’s back shiver and his lower waist get hotter.

«Open your mouth.» Minos said in a low tone.

He slid two fingers down the other’s tongue when he complied, and used the cosmo strings to slowly uncover his body, tearing the fabric of his clothes until he exposed it whole.

The kid was scalding hot, probably because he had just cried, and his mouth and muscles stayed soft under the Griffon’s hands, obliging and following every movement he made. He just tensed up a little when Minos moved his hand to prepare him, but remained still and didn’t even resist the cosmo strings.

The specter didn’t keep loosening his muscles for long, pulling away completely and slightly distancing himself to take off his own clothes. The kid returned his look with eyes slightly widened and breathing a little quick, anticipation plastered on his features, and seemed to tense up again when he approached.

He decided to say nothing as he grabbed both his thighs, then took him with a single thrust, making him arch and gasp for air. Then he pulled on the strings and had the kid sitting on his lap, with legs wrapped around his waist and arms raised.

Minos couldn’t avoid considering how beautiful he was, with his breathings hitched and body slightly shaking, soft and submissive as he was behaving. He lifted a hand to cup his face, pressing a thumb on his parted lips, then made the palm slid down just below the jaw, wrapping his neck like that.

«Let me hear how you cry.» He whispered then.

The kid moaned and twitched, and Minos grabbed on his hips and kept moving, hearing how the other’s voice gradually got sharper. As his body began tensing up and arching, the Griffon's had to grit his teeth, keeping a hold on himself to stay focused on the other's pleasure, and when the saint tightened his muscles and bit his lower lip, clearly close to climax, Minos moved a string again and wrapped the base of his length, preventing him from coming.

Former Pisces seemed to choke on a whimper, shaking all the whole and looking at him with his eyes widened, and an expression which was almost frightened for how confused it looked.

Still he said nothing and kept moving, now at a slightly slower pace, making him moan again and shake his head. He caressed his chest with the knuckles, reaching lower to stroke him, and the kid’s body shook as he moaned a lot harder.

Minos kept going for as long as he could, and released the strings only when he felt close as well, finally allowing the saint to climax; the kid arched with a slurred cry, finishing almost at the same moment as the Griffon did, then almost fell on his chest while still slightly shaking.

Minos held him closer, moving to sit in a more comfortable position, and the other curled up against him and hid his face, clearly straining to catch his breath. And the Griffon sighed, leaning his back against the wall, now asking himself why was it, that the saint wanted to be taken like that… probably not to think, he supposed, to concentrate on physical sensations and shut rational thoughts. Not that former Pisces had many ways to distract, except that, and surely he didn’t have any mean to help his comrade.

After a while he felt a light pull on his hair, and realized that the kid was apparently playing with his silvery locks, twining his fingers into them. The Griffon lifted a hand and brushed back azure hair, uncovering the other’s features.

«You like it rough.» Observed then, smiling vaguely. «I would have never imagined it.»

There came no answer, for the kid just winced and pulled his hair again, trying to hide on his chest.

«You’re still alive.» Minos heard him saying after some more moments of silence.

«I am still alive.» He nodded. «I told you. It’s lucky to be me.»

«No.» The saint answered and straightened up a little. «This is just weird and awkward.»

Minos couldn’t answer because the other tilted his head and kissed him, and he just smiled vaguely, giving it back while the saint was still pulling his hair.

«Stop doing this.» He said then, snatching both his hands after breaking the contact. «It’s annoying.»

«Really?» The kid pursed his lips and tried to grab his hair again, even if his wrists were now held on a side by the specter’s hand. «And what are you going to do about it?»

«Try doing it some more and find out, perhaps?»

«Your threats do not impress me.» The other retorted, and Minos laughed softly.

«Don’t they?» Asked then, turning around to press his back against the wall. «But are you trying to provoke me, Pisces saint? I could very well get angry.»

«Would you get angry at me, Griffon?» He asked back. «I don’t believe you. Most likely, you’d prefer letting me tear up your scalp.»

The specter kept smiling, now taking his wrists with both hands and holding them at the sides of his head, and moving closer to press him whole against the wall.

«Darn it, kid.» He muttered, leaning in and breathing his neck. «You’re too adorable to be real.»

The kid sighed softly, bending his head to give him more space, and Minos nuzzled his skin while trailing a hand down his lower back.

«I suppose you hurt a little down here…» He commented, spreading his cheeks. «Have I been too rough for the delicate flower you are?»

«It doesn’t hurt.» The other replied, even if he twitched when Minos pressed a finger on his muscles, which were actually burning hot. «Not that much.»

The Griffon checked his expression, finding it serious but also somehow anticipating, and he couldn’t avoid smiling at him.

«Do you want me to take you again, then?» He asked, wanting to tease him. «You could very well ask me, if you do.»

Former Pisces frowned and nibbled at his own lower lip, looking away.

«I want…» He muttered after some moments. «I want you to… to make me feel good.»

And Minos could never expect anything like that coming from the other’s mouth, so he had to blink, giving him an almost confused look, half thinking he had misunderstood. But the young man seemed as serious as ever, and probably, the Griffon realized, he had absolutely no idea of what were the implications of such a thing to say. Meaning that he didn’t know what kind of effect it could have on him.

«Well…» He commented, caressing his navel with the knuckles. «I can do nothing but comply to such a direct request. Any particular desire?»

«I suppose…» The kid winced and cowered a little, now seeming somehow uncomfortable. «I suppose you’re the one who knows how those things work… right?»

Minos almost chuckled at the unsure tone of his voice, nodding vaguely. He took his nape with a hand and kissed him on the spot, lowering his hand more to stroke him, considering that he was already regaining some heat.

The other wrapped arms around his neck, rubbing against him, and the specter kept pressing his back on the wall, then caressed one of his legs and grabbed it below the knee to lift it up.

He felt the saint urgently nodding on his lips, as he started pushing against his already loosened muscles, but this time he entered without thrusting, keeping the movement slow. As he was doing it softly, the saint grabbed his hair and pulled on a side, making him expose his neck, then roughly bit into it a moment later.

The simple fact was enough to have Minos widen his eyes in irritation. He wrapped the other’s body whole with the strings, pulling him away, and constricted him prone on the ground, arms now tied behind his back and waist up.

«I am starting to think that you want me to take you as if you weren’t a delicate flower at all.» Said then, grabbing his cheeks to spread them. «Don’t you dare biting me again, blossom. Like never ever.»

The kid answered with a soft whimper, and turned his head to look at him, his eyes foggy and almost gleaming.

The Griffon grabbed a hold of his hips and directed his body against his own, with a movement rough enough to elicit a sharp inhale. He started moving then, focusing this time on his own pleasure, and enjoying very much the sounds he received in response; after a short while he pulled the saint’s waist up some more, and slapped the back of his thigh.

The other jolted with a loud moan, making him smile widely. Minos gave him another slap, liking how that fair skin reddened easily under his fingers, then grabbed him by a thigh and pulled on azure hair too, keeping the kid still like that while moving inside him. His little saint tried wriggling but couldn’t shift an inch, constricted as he was, and his voice told the Griffon that he was enjoying as well.

He felt so pleased at the fact that couldn’t avoid grinning all the more, pulling harder at the other’s hair, and getting almost completely out of his body before thrusting in again, making his whole frame shake at every movement. The sounds that the other’s throat gave were now almost sharp cries.

«Look at you…» He growled after slapping him again. «Could you ever imagine you’d love being roughed up like this?» He moved a hand to grab his length, finding it throbbing and dripping wet. «You little hussy. Were you hoping I’d put my hands on you, when we first met? I bet you were.»

«I… no…» He heard the other whimper. «I… I would never…»

Minos gave a low chuckle at that.

«But of course you were, you see how much you’re liking it?» He insisted, giving another hard push and slapping him again, making him moan loudly and shake his head. «You’re about to come again, and I almost didn’t even touch you down there.»

«No…» The kid whimpered, trying to move his waist and shaking his head again. «I didn’t… I didn’t know…»

«Now you know.» Minos bent over his back and pushed at a more focused pace, stroking the tip of his length. «You want to finish, do you?»

Former Pisces shuddered while nodding, and he nodded back with another grin, moving his hand down his member.

«But thing is, blossom…» He whispered then, calling more strings. «This time you’ll need to ask me.»

The saint’s body shook as he was denied climax again, and Minos never stopped caressing him, moving his waist to feel the tighter pressure of his muscles.

«I… I want to finish…» He heard the kid almost sobbing, while turning his head to try and look at him. «Touch me more.»

Minos grabbed his hair again and this time pulled him up, pressing his back against his own chest, all the while stroking him.

«I am touching you.» Whispered then, leaning in to hear him moan against his lips. «I cannot touch you any more than this.»

The other just shivered and pressed their faces together, clearly too much confused to process what he should have done to be allowed to climax.

«You want to finish.» Minos repeated slowly. «Nod.»

«I… I do.» The other nodded, whimpering with his voice strained. «But I… I don’t manage… it feels like I can’t…»

«I know you can’t. I’m not allowing you to.» He explained, gently pressing on his burning length, and making him twitch. «You should ask me please.»

«This… this is…» The saint shook his head, tightening his muscles and moving his waist, and Minos had to suppress a growl at that. «…odd.»

«If you don’t want to ask, then you won’t ever finish.» The specter said, playing with the tip of his length again. «You decide.»

«No, _you_ decide.» The other moaned through gritted teeth. «Do… do whatever you want. It feels good.»

«Oh.» Minos smiled, wrapping an arm around his waist. «As you wish, then.»

He kept the saint’s body close and again focused on his own pleasure, lifting one of his legs to gain more space, and relaxing in the sweet sound of his cries. When he felt close to climax he pulled out, grabbing the other’s nape and pushing him against the wall to finish on his lower back, and remembering just at that point that he was still holding the kid with the strings, thus making impossible for him to finish as well.

«And I must say you’re indeed very used to endure…» Commented then, caressing his damp and quivering back with the knuckles. «It’s a wonder you can still stand on your legs.»

The kid was shaking whole, and on his forearms, where the cosmo strings were wrapped, there were faint red marks. He turned his head on a side, showing his cheeks so flushed that he seemed to have a fever, and also stained with tears.

The Griffon pulled him closer, taking him into his arms and relaxing all the strings, slowly caressing his chest as the little saint tried to curl up on himself.

«It’s alright.» Minos said softly, speaking into his hair. «Hold on a little longer.»

He wrapped an arm around his head, as to make him hide, and started stroking him again with the free hand. The kid’s body tensed up whole as he moaned, sinking nails into his skin, and Minos kept holding him until he came, probably biting his lower lip by the kind of sound he made, and shaking again in small twitches.

He gradually relaxed, breathing deeply against his chest, and slowly losing all the tension.

«You’ve been very good.» The specter said when the other seemed to have completely calmed down, still whispering into his hair. «Just rest now. I’m taking you to bed.»

«I… I’ve done nothing.» The young saint muttered, wrapping arms around his chest as Minos stood on his feet, lifting him up. «You… you did good.»

«But I know.» He chuckled. «I know I’m good with this. I told you, years and years of practice… but you saw how you were liking it, so you’ve been good too. I’m proud.»

The other huffed.

«You were right.» Said then. «You’re insufferable.»

«I am one damn horrible person, yes.» Minos answered with a serious tone, moving on the bed and uncaring at the fact that they should have washed. Sheets could have been changed. «And a lucky one too… since my precious little blossom is not only as adorable as ever, but also good to endure, and likes it rough. And there I thought I should have handled you with care… if I knew, I would have taken you way before.»

«It’s alright.» The saint muttered, keeping close and sliding fingers into his silvery hair. «I’m not a delicate flower… but I’m not made of iron, either.»

Minos nodded vaguely, turning on a side and caressing him, to brush the locks away from his face.

«Can I kiss you now, blossom?» Asked then. «Last time you seemed uneasy when we got to this point. You don’t need to tell me, just turn around if you don’t want to.»

The kid’s eyes got wide, tired and reddened as they were, and he seemed short of words.

«You… you’re such a strange person.» He eventually said in a low tone, seeming embarrassed. «This is not making any sense. You just did those things, and now you are asking if…» He stopped and looked away. «…yes. You can kiss me.»

Minos frowned a little, not understanding in the slightest. He remembered to have thought almost the exact same thing about former Pisces, the day before, after they had been having a way more intimate physical contact than a kiss… since when the specter had tried to kiss him, the kid had backed away.

«You are a very strange person too, you know?» The specter said after some moments. «But since I can, I suppose it’s fine.»

He leaned in then and softly kissed him, waiting for him to deepen the contact. The young man did it very slowly, and Minos realized that his heart was beating way faster than it was supposed to.

He put a hand on his chest and started pressing gently, as to soothe it, and the other folded arms on his back, holding him.

«Am I doing something which is unsettling you?» The Griffon asked then, still caressing his chest and speaking on his lips. «I’m not very keen when it comes to this kind of things, so I don’t realize.»

«You’re not.» The young saint answered, even if he seemed still uneasy. «It’s just that… that I’m not used to be touched like this. I mean… to be touched at all. But it’s alright.»

Minos nodded and slid a thumb on his lips.

«Then I can keep kissing you.» Commented then, vaguely tilting his head.

«Yes.» The other said with a very low tone, almost a whisper. «You can.»

He nodded again and again kissed him, this time pulling him closer, and making him turn on his side to caress his back. He went on cuddling like that, and smiled when realized that the kid was trying to give back the touch, caressing his chest and neck, even if clearly unsure of what he was doing.

«Just rest.» Minos said after a while, speaking to his hair and still holding him. «You must be sore all over your body.»

«I feel like…» The other said in a half sleepy voice. «I feel like after a fight.»

«And that’s more or less what I meant.» He smiled, pulling up the blanket to cover them both. «I won’t go, tomorrow. I’ll stay here. They can be Infernal Judges without me.»

«Yes.» There came a whispered answer. «Your body is so warm… it feels unreal.»

The Griffon decided to say nothing to that, as the kid was clearly half lost into slumber already, and just waited for him to fall asleep completely.

He hoped that Rhadamanthys and Lune wouldn’t have complained for his absence, but he could tell that it wasn’t the case to leave former Pisces alone. First of all because the kid wouldn’t have been able to walk, most likely, and second, because he had seemed severely distressed after knowing about the Cancer saint… distressed enough to want to be handled roughly like that, to get a chance to distract from the thought of his prisoner comrade.

It felt suddenly strange, to Minos, that the kid wanted his presence close to him… _very_ close to him, in fact. Not that the specter was displeased, but still it seemed odd, since Minos was his captor and the reason why he had died in the first place. Then again, the other was probably in desperate need of relying on someone, anyone, and the Griffon was just there, willing to give him some of the warmth he needed.

The image of the young saint flashed before his eyes, the way he had seen him some hours before, relaxed and apparently content, sitting in the yard and surrounded by silver gems of Phantom Grass. His deep indigo eyes were more beautiful than usual, and he even showed a faint smile.

Minos glanced at him, seeing how curled up he was, snuggling on his chest, and softly caressed his shoulders with a small sigh.

 _You damn pretty blossom, you._ Thought then. _You’re making me wishing you were happy. You’re too precious to be real._

Then again, he thought to be the luckiest specter ever, since he didn’t even have to do anything particularly important to get the chance to claim him. And with that consideration he smirked to himself, lifting the free arm to support his nape and sighing deeply, deciding to sleep for a while as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our dearest Callie!  
> We hope we made it in time sweetheart, since we don't know what is the exact date, and that you had/will have a wonderful day full of joy and happiness ♥
> 
> A little note on the chapter~  
> If anyone got confused by Albafica's reaction over finding out about Manigoldo: having read Manigoldo's gaiden, we speculated that our favorite Cancer and Pisces must have had some close connection, being each other's best friend.  
> And while isn't very "mature" of Albafica to lock himself inside the lavatory, we also supposed that a person like him - one not very much used to deal with feelings, since he grew up in almost complete isolation, would have something akin to a mental breakdown upon finding out that a dear friend is suffering (and being unable to help him by any mean). Also, all the pressure of the happenings kind of poured down on him, as it suddenly was too much for him to keep the usual composure. 
> 
> We realized that this is the third chapter in a row which displays a lemon scene. We thought that maybe it was better to switch the story rating from Mature to Explicit, but weren't sure about it. If you feel like we should, please let us know. 
> 
> We hope you liked it ♥ hugs and kisses to you all :D


	16. Meltdown - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!  
> Our thanks always go to our precious Jiap, Callie and Polla, both for the comments and the suggestion - we changed the story rating from M to E, to be safe :) 
> 
> We hope you'll like the chapter ♥

 

Albafica woke up feeling the painful numbness of his muscles, and a sharp burning sensation in his lower back.

He opened his eyes and breathed in slowly, recalling back to his training to detach himself from any discomfort, and decided it was necessary to go wash after he completely came back to his senses. He sat up on the bed, and the door shifted open as soon as he looked around.

«Hello there.» It was the Griffon, which approached holding a glass of water. «You should drink.»

«Were you waiting for me to wake up?» Albafica asked with a slight frown, accepting the water.

The memory of the tantrum he threw the day before, after locking himself inside the lavatory, suddenly came back and he sighed with a wince, regretting to having had such a childish reaction. He considered himself almost lucky to be so sick at that moment, since he wasn’t even getting to feel ashamed as he should have, because of that outburst.

The specter didn’t answer and just went sitting on the bed, taking back the glass as soon as it was empty.

«Your friends, Infernal Judges, must be missing you right now.» Albafica observed in a casual tone.

«One of them is my younger brother.» The Griffon answered. «And another is the Balrog I told you about, being a temporary replacement for my other brother. I suppose I am missed, yes, but they will do fine without me for a day… if not, they’ll complain and I’ll pretend I’m sorry.»

«So… you have two brothers, who are Infernal Judges like you.» He said, tilting his head. «It seems a tiring job as you describe it…»

He found himself blinking and looking at the other’s face, surprised to feel curious about any of that. And after all, he considered, he didn’t really know anything about that person… his name and his title were the only information he had, but the implication of the Griffon’s role as Underworld Judge weren’t even clear.

«How old are you?» He asked.

«I don’t really know. I’m most certainly old.» The Griffon seemed to think about it. «I’ve been a specter for long enough to forget who I’ve been in my past life. And yes, it’s tiring to be an Infernal Judge… my brothers and I make mortal souls confess their sins, their past actions and deeds, and whatnot. Now you can guess what my cosmo strings are made for.»

«It seems… awful, from my point of view.» The Pisces saint commented. «I understand why you often try to avoid your duties.»

The other turned towards him with a slight smile.

«It’s dirty job, yes, but someone’s got to do it.» Said then, shrugging. «We exchange places, my brothers and I, but right now Lune is doing all the work or almost… since I avoid my duty as soon as I can, and my younger brother is busy with other stuff, most of the time.»

Albafica nodded with a small wince, now feeling somehow uncomfortable as his skin was still sticky from the evening before, and he was wearing nothing but the blanket to cover himself.

«Could we postpone this conversation to after I have washed?» He asked. «I would like to know something more, but I really feel the need to wash.»

«Sure.» The Griffon smiled again. «Anytime. Need a hand to reach the lavatory?»

«It’s alright, I can do it by myself.» He answered, moving to sit on the other edge of the bed to get up. «I’m accustomed to feel unwell.»

He rose, using the canopy as a support, and considered taking the blanket after him to cover his body, but then sighed and decided it wasn’t necessary. His head was unpleasantly spinning and his legs almost gave away, but he sighed deeply and moved towards the door, ignoring the pangs on his lower abdomen.

He was halfway to the lavatory when realized that the specter had followed him, and was now looking at him with his brows furrowed, and an almost curious expression.

«You golden dolls are almost indestructible…» Commented then, making him roll up his eyes. «I’m impressed. But I saw you standing after I had broken your bones, so I shouldn’t be surprised, even if you’re wearing no golden costume at the moment. What do they do to you, to make you kids so tough? Torture sessions…?»

«Nothing like that…» Albafica sighed again. «And if you have nothing better to do than following me, you can actually help. I just started my training as a young kid, that’s all.»

«Care to tell me what was your training about? I’m pretty curious, since you fought with roses.» The Griffon leaned in and picked him up, almost making him yelp. «I mean… it must have been… kind of a unique training, I suppose.»

«It is… certainly unique.» The young saint answered, trying to keep composure, even if he was being carried around. «I had an innate immunity to the poisonous roses, so I could be trained as a Pisces saint.»

The other frowned and said nothing, opening the lavatory door with a shoulder, and seemed to keep thinking about it even when he put him down. And instead of going out, the specter went leaning on the wall and crossed arms on his chest.

«Wait a second, kid.» Said then. «There’s something I don’t quite catch. You weren’t born poisonous, then… because I thought you were. But now you’re telling me that you had an immunity to the poisonous roses… you have me a little lost.»

«I understand this can be a little confusing.» Albafica answered, gathering what was needed to properly wash. «I wasn’t born poisonous… I needed to become so, in order wield the Pisces cloth. I could do it because I was immune to the poisonous roses, as I said, so I could survive the training.»

After that the specter said nothing, and Albafica could go on washing calmly, almost sighing at the soothing sensation of water running on his skin. As he began cleaning his hair too, he wondered why the other was still there, if he was done talking, but the Griffon didn’t seem to be even looking at him. Albafica glanced at him to be sure, and found an almost dark expression on his face.

«Let me sum it up, for what I could understand.» The specter said all of a sudden. «You were a normal child, same as any child on Earth, but happened to be immune to the roses’ poison. And so you were put into training to become the Pisces saint… which you could survive solely because you were immune to that poison. And this training is what made your body poisonous and your life weird. Is this correct?»

«Kind of.» Albafica frowned, trying to see the problem, for it was clear that the Griffon was troubled over something. «Actually I was abandoned to die in the rose garden as an infant, and the former Pisces saint took care of me, since I was not dying at all. He asked me if I wanted to be his successor when I would have been old enough, and I wanted to. That’s all.»

«Alright.» The Griffon nodded. «Just one last thing and I’m done with the interrogation. How old were you, when you became poisonous? I suppose you were very young, since… well, since you had never been touched.»

«I don’t have a proper answer. It was a long process.» The saint took a comb and started brushing his hair. «I’m not used to deal with people also because I grew up in the house of Pisces, and you can imagine we didn’t have many visitors. But my mentor could touch me without problems.»

«Both of you were poisonous loners, I see.» The other smiled. «And I’m getting that your mentor wasn’t the touchy type, was he? Anyway, there are things I still don’t understand about the whole “being poisonous” situation, but I suppose that I’m being annoying… I’ll wait for you to finish, and go change the bedsheets in the meantime.»

«As you wish. I never told anyone about how it works, so I hope I can make you understand… and if possible, I would like to ask you some questions too.»

«Sure.» The Griffon moved towards the door, glancing at him when he was there. «I’ll be in the other room, then.»

He went out after that and Albafica resumed washing, but found himself frowning, again with the impression that the other had seemed nervous or unsettled about something. He supposed it could have been his imagination and went on until he felt completely clean, then moved to the bedroom to retrieve fresh clothes, and sighed at the fact that he had to wear those of the Griffon, which were too loose for his smaller forms.

The saint suddenly realized that for some time, he had been conversing with the specter while completely naked, and also while washing. It felt foreign, for Albafica had never done anything like this his entire life… and that it could probably be considered as intimacy. Intimacy, or so it seemed, shared with a person which was almost a complete stranger… they barely knew each other’s names, after all, even if they had a _very_ intimate physical contact, and more than once.

He shrugged off the thought, now feeling somehow awkward, and went out to join the other and resume their conversation. He found him in the kitchen, apparently busy making tea.

«There’s a lace on the table.» The specter said, without turning around. «If you want to tie your hair.»

Albafica sat there, starting to play with the said lace, wondering where that comment could come from. But eventually he decided to tie up his hair, which were actually dripping water all over the floor.

The Griffon went placing a cup before him, then took another one for himself and sat with a sigh, stretching arms above his head.

«I would like to know more about your duties.» Albafica said, placing the hot cup close to his belly. The warmth coming from it immediately brought some relief to his aching muscles. «I didn’t know Infernal Judges actually had to judge human souls. I thought it was some kind of named role, and nothing more.»

«You mean that you thought it was just a title?» The other inquired after drinking some tea. «You can also consider us as generals, when it comes to the Holy War. But Holy Wars only happen every two hundred years or so, and we do other stuff in the meantime… I mean, all of us specters, not just me and my brothers.»

«And after you or your brothers judge a soul, where is this soul sent?» The saint insisted.

«It depends. We have a whole lot of rules and criteria to decide that, but you see… our job is mainly to make people confess their deeds. Is the Underworld itself that “decides” where a soul is sent, after we’re done with it… and when it’s done, we record it. It’s pretty tiring, as you can guess.»

«The Underworld… decides…?» Albafica knew he was sporting an almost amused expression. «What does this mean? And… did you ever meet a saint’s soul?»

«I haven’t. It wouldn’t be a possible thing to happen.» The Griffon vaguely shook his head with a small smile. «Your golden souls do not come here to be judged, you know… you have a special path to take after dying, made exclusively for those who wielded a cloth, and when the time comes, you go drink water from the Lethe river, to be reincarnated.»

«Oh.» For some reasons, Albafica felt relieved to hear that. It would have been nothing less than weird to be judged by someone that you killed or that killed you, he supposed. «The organization here seems complicated. I could never imagine something like that… would you show me those places, one day?»

The Griffon took another sip of tea, then nodded.

«With pleasure. And who knows, maybe you’d like the job. You could join and help me.»

«I think I would be a terrible Infernal Judge.» Albafica found himself smiling while drinking his tea. «I’m not very good at judging people.»

«The main part, as I said, is making souls talk their deeds.» The other insisted. «After they’re done, we can interfere with the decision, if we want… to strengthen the penance, or make it less harsh. My younger brother does that a lot.» He paused and smiled vaguely. «He’s a stubborn and inflexible Wyvern, but also very just when it comes to this… for example, he decided that if someone exercised violence but was not the offender, then he shall suffer no penalty. And Lord Hades said it was fine.»

«You respect him, I can feel it by your words.» The saint answered. «He must take his job very seriously. Have you ever interfered with a decision?»

The Griffon took the cup and tapped fingers on a side, taking a thoughtful expression.

«I did, it happened from time to time.» Said then. «But since I’m not even close to the Wyvern’s seriousness and impartiality, I tend to avoid doing it. Especially if I get carried on during the process of questioning… the souls already have a bad time dealing with me, I guess it’s sufficient. And talking about my brother, yes, I do respect him… just don’t mention it if we happen to meet him, since I love to pretend that I consider him an idiot. He’s all serious and very easy to tease.»

«I won’t say a word.» Albafica had to restrain himself from smiling again. «But I suppose you are good at fulfilling your duties too, or you wouldn’t be an Infernal Judge anymore. Now I realize how important your role is… and the idea that you and your brothers used to fight in the Holy War is strange.»

«Well… they say I’m the fastest and most performing, when it comes to my duty.» The specter blinked a little and shrugged. «I’ve been complimented many times, but as I said, I’m not serious and just as my brothers. I take it as a game or almost, same as when I fight in the Holy Wars. I never thought we would win, you know? To me, it was just something that happened, every lots of years or so… I knew I would have died at the hands of someone, most likely a golden saint, then brought back here all messy and sore, and return to my tasks.»

«Couldn’t you refuse to participate to the war, if you really didn’t want to?» Albafica inquired, then frowned to himself for the question. The other had an important role in the Underworld system, so most likely he couldn’t refuse an order coming from Hades.

«I never tried refusing.» The Griffon answered and seemed a little confused. «I never even thought about saying no to Lord Hades, you know… but I guess I could, since many of us do it, and stay here during the course of the Holy War. But normally, I’m the first one stepping on Earth… I like it, all lively and colorful.» He rose and went to the kitchen counter, taking the kettle to pour some more tea. «And what about you? Could you refuse joining the Holy War?»

«Of course not.» Albafica answered, handing him his empty cup. «I trained all my life to participate in the Holy War. I swore to protect Lady Athena and all humanity, I would have never taken back my oath.»

«But of course, you swore your pretty golden oath and whatnot.» The specter smiled in that almost taunting way of his. «I wanted to know if you _could_ , not if you would. Because I know you would never.»

Albafica sipped at his tea while holding the cup with both hands, frowning at nothing in particular.

«Of course I couldn’t.» Said then. «I am a warrior. Deserting the war would be treason.»

«Punishable with death?»

The saint’s frown deepened.

«Most likely.» Said then. «But a golden saint never did anything like this, not that I’m aware. There’s a reason why we wield our cloth, you know.»

«There’s also a reason why we wear our surplices.» The Griffon replied, giving a small shrug. «I guess I get it. Do you want to know more about the Underworld? Or can it be my turn asking stuff?»

«I would like to know more, but I already asked a lot.» He answered. «I suppose it’s your turn.»

For some reasons, the specter chuckled vaguely and nodded.

«You know, sometimes you really remind me of Lune. Always so polite and cute.» Said then, still smiling. «Alright. I’m still curious about how you came to be poisonous, since it was “a long process”. I would have never imagined it.»

«The process itself it’s… it’s kind of an intimate matter.» Albafica answered again. «If you really want to know I can explain, but I have to ask you to keep it for yourself.»

«Sure.» The other folded arms on the chest and crossed his legs on one another. «I won’t tell anyone… but then again, no need to push it. If you don’t want to talk about it, we can change the subject.»

«Actually it’s no secret, I just… I never happened to talk about it with anyone.» He bit his lower lip, wondering why he was feeling so awkward all of a sudden. «But… my mentor sacrificed his life, for me to be able to wield the Pisces cloth, so it’s… it’s not a nice memory. Maybe you’re right… it’s not the right moment to talk about that.»

«Easy, kid. It’s all fine, let’s just change the subject.» The Griffon smiled again. «But I feel like telling you a thing, since we are in the Underworld after all… you humans are taught that death is the end, and there’s nothing more after that. This very place, myself and the other specters, are proof that it’s not like this… so, know that your mentor is somewhere here as well, if he hasn’t gotten reincarnated yet. I mean to say that what you considered as lost, might be still there. One day, if you want, you could be able to talk to him again.»

Albafica widened his eyes while looking down at his cup.

«No, I would prefer not to.» He whispered, almost cowering on himself. «He wouldn’t… he wouldn’t be happy to know that we lost the Holy War, to say the least. And that the whole Earth is suffering, because I… we failed our greater task.»

He realized late that the Griffon had rose from the chair and approached, acknowledging it just when the specter crouched beside him.

«Earth is still there where you left it.» The specter said then, tilting his head. «Lord Hades wouldn’t want to ruin it, since now Earth is his to rule. Why should he? Think about it as if it was his prize… he would be a gigantic idiot, if he ruined his prize.» He paused and seemed trying to meet Albafica’s eyes. «Also, I’m sure your mentor would be happy to see you. You told me that he raised you since you were an infant, so you’re his son or almost.»

Albafica sighed vaguely, then lifted a hand to brush the other’s hair.

«I’m noticing a pattern in our conversations.» He said then, deciding not to argue further about that topic. He couldn’t expect the Griffon to understand that kind of things. «There is a moment, after we talk for a while, in which you’re able to make me feel very small. It didn’t happen since I was a child.»

The Griffon took his hand and seemed to caress himself with it, smiling vaguely.

«It’s because you’re way younger than me. You fought proud and imperious and I didn’t notice back then, but when I brought you here all ragged up and feverish, I realized.» Holding his hand from the back, he twined their fingers and kept stroking his own cheek. «But let’s have the pattern partially unfolded, this time… I can’t do anything now since you’re all sore, so I’ll just keep saying things and make you feel small.»

«Then I feel the need to thank you, for being so nice with me.» Albafica moved his hand to take that of the Griffon, and placed it on his own chest, immediately feeling the warmth of his palm. «You don’t have any reason to respect me or to be kind, or to listen to what I have to say… or even comfort me when I cry. Can I hope you’ll accept my thanks, this time?»

The specter blinked and seemed unsure of what to say, then sighed and nodded vaguely, sitting more upright on his knees. He lifted his other hand and caressed the side of Albafica’s face, with an expression that the saint couldn’t decipher.

«I don’t think I deserve to be thanked for anything, since I’m the reason why you died, and I also mistreated you in more than a way.» Said then. «But I accept your thanks, if you want. And it’s… strange. It’s not like I feel to be acting particularly nice or kind. You surprise me every time you say so.»

«Are you implying that you would act like this towards anyone else?» The young saint insisted, pressing the other’s palm more on his chest. «I have the feeling you wouldn’t, but I could be wrong.»

«I must admit that I have no idea.» The Griffon shrugged again. «It’s not like I plan on how to act with people. I tend to get carried on by what happens to me… I put the “asshole behavior” in default when I fight and when I judge, but when I’m in my casual clothes, I only act how I feel like. And with you… well, I never had any intentions in hurting or torturing you, I told you from the very beginning. Why should I? I began liking you a lot, and now I’m liking you all the more. Both when you pout and when you smile.»

«Do you even realize that there’s a difference between “not hurting me” and “taking care of me”…?» Albafica could feel his cheeks getting warmer, since was now understanding the meaning of the other’s words. «And I don’t feel to deserve this kind of words from you.»

«But seriously, blossom, why not?» The Griffon frowned a little, this time sliding his thumb on the saint’s cheekbone. «You’re selfless, caring and brave. You’ve been living your life for others, never indulged in self pleasures, never used your powers for anything which you didn’t consider righteous. You deserve a lot more than this asshole of a specter you have before you, but I happened to get to the Sanctuary that day, and met you. If it wasn’t like that, you’d probably spend the rest of your existence in the Elysium Fields, with other noble souls.»

«I’m not a noble soul at all.» He tightened the hold on the specter’s hand, feeling now very embarrassed. «Your opinion of me is far higher than reality. I just did what I was supposed to do, nothing more.»

The Griffon’s palm slid on his nape and he leaned in, softly kissing him at the angle of his mouth, and Albafica almost widened his eyes for a moment.

«Forgive me if I don’t take you seriously.» The specter said. «It’s that what you were “supposed to do” was so selfless that it’s odd even just to figure out. I will try to lower my expectations, if you wish.»

«You can do whatever you want.» The saint muttered, feeling the need to move closer to him, but forced himself to stay still. «I was… I was supposed to protect innocent people, no matter what. I don’t think this is odd. I was happy to do it, and I was never afraid to die, since I knew I was doing the right thing.»

«And you keep saying you’re not a noble soul? But can you hear yourself talking, really…?» The Griffon seemed as amused as ever. «Have you ever, even just once, thought about relinquish all and live a normal life? I know you were poisonous, but let’s say, before you completely turned poisonous. No? Then allow me, you have a splendid soul and you should learn how to take a compliment.»

«Complimenting me seems not to be an easy task, even for an Infernal Judge.» Albafica answered with a little smile, now with his cheeks so warm that he could feel heat on his head. «I know you really think those things of me, and I don’t know what to say… I never felt as you describe me, I don’t feel any better than anyone else, but I don’t want to reject your compliments… so, let’s say that I’m glad you think so. No one ever spoke such beautiful words to me.»

The look on the other’s face was still amused but turned softer, and the specter leaned in again to kiss him, this time directly on the lips.

«I suppose you golden dolls are not used to say nice things to each other, since no one complimented you before.» Said then, remaining close. «Seems like I’m being the first to do a whole lot of things… touching you, complimenting you, some other things I won’t say…»

«Don’t be so proud of yourself now…» Albafica replied. «About the touching, it just didn’t happen in a long time. I told you that my mentor could do it. And I received compliments, but usually about my abilities and my appearance, and not in this genuine way. About the other things… in that case you’re right.»

«Yes, well, there you had me hoping that your mentor hasn’t touched you the way I do.» The Griffon sighed and seemed strangely relieved. «My legs are starting to hurt. Can I sit with you? I don’t feel like putting distance, you know.»

«I think this chair is too small for both of us.» The saint vaguely frowned. «And of course my mentor didn’t touch me _that_ way… I was a child, remember?»

The other nodded vaguely and rose, and as if nothing, he lifted him with no effort and settled down on the chair, placing him sat on his legs, in a way they would face each other.

«And I suppose a golden saint would never hurt a child… what was I thinking?» The Griffon was smiling strangely, in a way that made Albafica raise an eyebrow. «What about the chair again?»

«You’re indeed stronger than I thought.» He commented, fixing his clothes and hair. «For some reasons it’s not uncomfortable to sit in this way… and also, you’re strangely warm to be dead.»

The other chuckled and slid a hand below the fabric of his shirt, brushing the palm on his back.

«It’s because I’m not dead, meaning that I have a physical body. Same as you.» Answered then. «I’m not alive either, but most certainly I’m not a soul. I can “die” again, even if I come back after a while, as if I was just sleeping. And you’re warm too, you know? I just happen to be warmer than you.»

«Not having any need to eat or drink is convenient.» The saint nodded, unlacing his hair and starting to comb them with his fingers, moving them all on a shoulder. «I never thought something like this would be possible. But I know very little about you specters, and about how this place work.»

«Well…» The Griffon frowned, and seemed to be staring at him for some reasons. «I suppose you…» He paused again, sighing and rubbing his eyes. «…darn it. I can’t look at you, you know? You’re too damn beautiful, my head spins.»

Albafica flushed crimson, without knowing what to say, and reflexively grabbed a hold on his hair, interrupting the combing. He looked down and tried to cower on his shoulders, telling himself to stop overreacting like that, and when he looked up again, the specter was half smiling.

«I know you must be pretty sore, and you’d probably like to sleep for the whole day…» Said then. «But what about going out for a while, since I forsook my duties? I can carry you around.»

«I think it’s a good idea.» He answered in a low tone, but not moving from his lap.

«Is it?» The Griffon was still smiling. «And how about I cuddle you some more, before?»

«I think this would be a good idea, too…» Albafica’s tone had been even lower, and he kept avoiding to look at the other, again cowering a little.

His chin was lifted by the specter’s knuckles, and a moment later he found himself meeting the Griffon’s lips, which also wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

«It’s a nice feeling to agree with you over something.» The specter said then, stroking his chin. «What about trying to cuddle back?»

As embarrassed as ever, the saint opted to just kiss him again, hoping to shut him up at least for a while, and felt him smiling against his lips. The silence didn’t last long, for the Griffon slid a hand in between them and chuckled, probably noticing that he was already a little heated.

«And what do we have here…?» Said then, making him avert his eyes with a wince. «I’d gladly take you again if I could, but right now you’re paying the price of having been roughed up. I can still make you pleased, I hope.»

«This is just your fault.» Albafica muttered, moving his hips to enhance the contact. «You overreacted over a little bite.»

«I can’t deny it.» The other nodded with a feigned serious frown. «Still, you kept provoking me like the little hussy you are.» His hand slid below the fabric of his trousers and pressed a little, making him twitch. «So it’s… let’s say it’s _our_ fault.»

«Don’t call me that.» The saint sighed and bent backwards, placing a hand on the table to move more freely. «And I’m not provoking anything.»

«Keep moving like this.» The Griffon muttered, his tone now lower and his gaze a lot less amused. «Keep it, and see for yourself.» The hand on his length gave a light squeeze and he sighed again, still swaying his hips. «I won’t call you a hussy, then. Can I call you blossom? Or maybe you want me to call you by your name…?»

«You said… you said to call each other by our names, but then you didn’t do it…» Albafica had to keep a moan. «And you had a strange reaction when I used yours.»

The other’s free hand went up on his chest and reached for his lips, and the Griffon pressed to make them slightly part.

«You’re right, Albafica.» He said then in the same low tone. «Feel free to call me by my name anytime.»

The saint opened his mouth more with another sigh, then softly sucked on the two fingers which slid in. They moved on his tongue and seemed to explore the inside of his mouth, gently pressing in and out.

«Now I realize why I wasn’t taking you, at the beginning…» The Griffon’s voice came in a husky whisper. «You’re so unbearably beautiful I could do this all day, uncaring to take my pleasure. Just let me hear your voice a little, now.»

Albafica flushed even more and spread his legs as much as he could, feeling his waist incredibly hot and slightly moaning on the other’s fingers. They were pulled out after a short, and he leaned forward to snuggle on the Griffon’s chest.

«I don’t feel so bad.» He muttered then. «I think you can… I mean that we can… probably do it.»

«Do you realize you’re asking me to hurt you?» The other retorted, now breathing against his neck. «I could very well do that, but you should suppose I don’t want to.»

«I would say…» He sighed a bit more loudly, again moving his hips, as the stimulation had never ceased. «I would say you’re being the dramatic one, today.»

There came a low chuckle after that.

«By all the Gods, you really are a little hussy.» The specter said, moving his own waist to make him feel the pressure of it.

Before he could retort in any possible way, he was lifted and then placed prone on the table. One of the cups tilted and fell, but seemed unbroken since there was a carpet below them. Right after that his trousers were pulled down and he twitched, immediately feeling exposed.

«You’re all reddened down here.» The other observed, spreading his cheeks. «Have you been bleeding? I guess you have. And now you want me to take you. Good grief…»

«I… I don’t know…» He whispered. «I think… yes.»

The other’s body moved in closer, and a hand resumed stroking him as fingertips begun pressing onto his muscles. It immediately stung as if the specter was touching an open wound or something.

«See?» A finger slid in and Albafica tensed up, pressing his lips together and clenching both hands into fists. «Is it pleasant, now? I suppose it is… if you’re a masochist.»

Something was touched inside him and he twitched again, as it was actually both painful and pleasant.

«It’s… it’s strange…» He moaned between his teeth. «What is that…?»

«I don’t think there’s a pretty way to describe it…» The specter commented, and that spot was pressed again. «You mean this? The thing I’m touching now?»

«Y-yes.» Albafica almost shook his head, hitching another moan. «It’s pleasant, even if it hurts. It’s so strange.»

«I know… all boys have it, and girls too but it’s a little different since it’s on the front.» The tone of the Griffon was now amused again. «But you must be very careful when you do that, or it hurts. Like this…»

Another pressure made him lift his head and moan again, this time biting his lower lip.

«I can’t… I can’t keep this…» He gasped for air, turning to look at the other. «Will you do it more?»

«Yes.» The specter moved closer again and leaned in, towering over him. «Just relax, focus on it.»

Albafica breathed heavily and his arms quivered as he let out his voice, feeling heat rising up to his head.

«I want to… to turn around.» He said after some moments, swallowing a little hard.

«Oh… why so?»

«I just want to.» He cowered, feeling his cheeks even more flushed.

The other sighed and picked him up again, making him lay down on his back, then bent over and his hair tickled the saint’s chest.

«Better?» The specter asked then, smiling vaguely. «Yes, now you can touch me if you want.»

Albafica lifted both arms and wrapped them around the Griffon’s neck, arching to kiss him. The other supported his nape with a hand and resumed stroking him, this time at a more measured pace. And the saint didn’t stop kissing him, sliding a hand down and reaching for the other’s length, still covered with clothes.

As soon as he managed to touch him directly, the Griffon breathed heavily against his ear after nibbling at it.

«You know…» He whispered then, rubbing the nose into his hair. «I’m so glad that you want me as much as I want you, Albafica. I would have never imagined it.»

The saint felt his whole body shiver and went on caressing the other’s length.

«I…» He whispered with a small moan. «I like to feel that you like me.»

The Griffon gave a small push with the waist, as if he was actually taking him, and his fingers tightened around Albafica’s length, making him twitch a little.

«And I like you a lot.» The specter said then. «I could be here touching you all day long.»

«You said you didn’t want to torture me…» The young man sighed again, trying to move but finding it almost impossible.

«Are you saying that I’m torturing you now? But you wanted to turn around, not me. Now you be patient.»

«I didn’t say that. But if you touch me all day it would be a torture, because I couldn’t finish for a long time.»

The Griffon chuckled again, rubbing their cheeks together.

«I was just joking. I won’t be touching you all day… or maybe I will.» He straightened up and picked him up again, then sat directly on the carpet. «Tomorrow I can bring you with me while I work, and make love to you during the breaks. What do you say? Is this torture too…?»

«This is… this would be overly inappropriate.» Albafica answered with a frown. «You shouldn’t do such things at work. I’m not going to allow that.»

«But I’d wrap you up in my strings like a pretty blue moth.» The other retorted, still smiling and caressing his cheek with the whole palm. «What is there not to allow?»

«And if someone catches us, will you pretend to be very sorry…?» He huffed. «I think no one would believe you.»

«If Lune or my brother find us, I suppose they’d feel very lonely.» The Griffon shrugged, then leaned in to rub the tip of their noses. «But I won’t do it anyway. I don’t want to risk them seeing you, you’re all mine to look at.»

The saint didn’t know how to answer, again feeling incredibly embarrassed by the other’s word.

«You’re awful.» He muttered. «I don’t know why I listen to your nonsense.»

«Just shut me up, then.»

«Alright.»

He leaned in and kissed him, and the specter wrapped his nape and pushed him closer, making his head tilt. The Griffon’s fingers went down again and resumed stroking him, and Albafica did the same, feeling the heat of the other’s length under the palm.

It was such a strange, welcoming sensation to feel so much desired by someone. He could never imagine it was like that, so soothing and warming… it allowed him not to sunk into his thoughts, and Albafica knew how much he needed it, right now; in the back of his mind he couldn’t help but thinking about the Cancer saint, after getting to know that he had been claimed by Death. And Albafica also knew it was useless, to dwell on those thoughts. He could do nothing to help Manigoldo, and he desperately needed a mean to stop thinking about it.

And to feel so deeply wanted, welcomed in the arms of someone else which gladly took care of him, was whelming enough to let his thoughts slide away, and focus on that sensation.

He felt a knot forming into his lower waist, as his muscles started tensing up way before those of the Griffon, since the specter was legitimately more skilled. Albafica halted his movements and ended up moaning softly into his lips, sensing the conclusion drawing nearer. The other broke the kiss but kept holding his nape, pressing their foreheads together.

«Come.» The specter whispered, as the young man arched a little and reflexively grabbed his shoulders. «Give in to it.»

He just confusedly nodded, biting his lower lip and letting himself go, finishing with a twitch and a small moan. After some moments he found himself leaning against the Griffon’s chest, breathing heavily, as the specter was caressing his hair and the small of his back. The saint hid his face into the other’s clothes and waited for the time needed to catch his breath.

Then he resumed touching him, hearing a pleased sigh at that, but he wasn’t sure he could let the specter finish by just doing this. He thought about it for some moments, and eventually decided to use his mouth too, sliding down to reach the other’s lower waist.

«But look at this resourceful little blossom, here…» Albafica heard the Griffon chuckle again, and lifted his eyes to glare. «Why are you giving me that look, now? Oh, I guess you want me to shut up, right?»

He grabbed a tight hold on the other’s length and sucked air in, with the intention of hurting him just a little, but the response was a pleased sound and a push on his nape.

«Alright…» The Griffon almost growled, sliding fingers into his hair. «Do that again, and I swear I can swallow my tongue.»

Albafica didn’t really expect that to feel nice, and actually tried doing it again. The other complied and kept silent, restraining to simple breathings which became heavier in a short while, and Albafica could feel his length getting stiffer between his lips, supposing it was a good thing. The specter guided him a little by holding his head, without actually pushing on it, and his waist started quivering; the saint had no idea when to pull off, and eventually did it just in time, hurriedly moving away to wipe his chin.

He lifted his eyes up, expecting the other to say something, but the Griffon was just looking at him with a pleased smile plastered on his features, leaning on both palms and slightly bent backwards.

Albafica sat more straight, waiting for something to happen, and feeling more and more embarrassed by the other’s silence. He ended up clearing his throat while fixing his hair and clothes.

«Do you want some more tea?» Asked then in an almost forced casual tone.

The other laughed and shook his head, gesturing him to come closer, and he rolled up his eyes before complying. He was suddenly grabbed by an arm and pulled over, and ended up with his lips pressed on those of the other, which also squeezed one of his cheeks, making him almost yelp.

«Can I speak now…?» The Griffon asked then, still smiling on his lips.

«I’m afraid I can’t make you forever hold your peace.» He retorted. «I tried one time, and it didn’t work very well.»

«Oh but it did work.» The specter pushed and they ended up laying on the carpet, with the saint flat on his back and the other on top of him. «The only flaw was the “forever” part.»

Albafica blinked at the other’s sly expression, and lifted his hands to brush silvery locks away.

«You look like a big cat.»

«Somehow I am.» The Griffon observed. «Only half of it. The other half is a huge bird or something.»

«You’re being slighting toward your own kind.» He smiled, imagining a creature half cat and half bird, instead of a real griffon. «But I should not be surprised.»

Only supporting with the legs, the other cupped his face and gently caressed both sides of his mouth, smiling all the while.

«I can be slighting and disrespectful towards anything, living or dead, god or mortal, whatever it is.» The Griffon leaned down and brushed their lips together. «But right now, I’m loving your pretty smile. Can you smile some more, for me?»

«Which kind of request is this?» The young man sighed, ignoring the unpleasant numbness of his muscles. «I can’t decide when I smile, it would be ridiculous. But you can keep trying, I’m starting to like that.»

«I can abide by this rule.» The other nodded. «And yes, I will keep trying. Want to try guessing some more weird half-feline half-bird creatures…?»

«You are not making any sense again…» Albafica actually smiled. «But I would do it, just in another position. I’m feeling kind of uncomfortable.»

«Am I smothering you?» The Griffon moved, kneeling beside him to allow him to sit. «I’ve always found this carpet pretty comfortable.»

«It is for sure, but my body is still sore from yesterday. I’m slower to recover now, and less sturdy without my cloth.»

«You know… being so good to endure, I haven’t noticed.» The specter had another half smile. «I suppose we’ll postpone our walk then. And I’m done tormenting you… even if you started it, I might say.»

«I don’t remember having started anything.» Albafica raised his brows and shrugged. «And we can walk if you want, it’s not a problem. But if you wish, you can also carry me to bed and cuddle me, in the normal sense, for the rest of the day. I can allow this.»

«Will you _allow me_ to cuddle with you?» The Griffon seemed about to laugh. «Really…? I am so deeply honored, Pisces saint. I can’t do anything but comply.»

He moved in closer and Albafica let himself be lifted up and carried around, wrapping an arm around the other’s neck and resting the head on his chest, giving a small sigh mostly to himself. The other kept close when they got to the bed, folding arms around him and playing with his hair, after settling on the mattress in a comfortable position for both of them. And the saint had the time to find it so strange, that the Griffon seemed to enjoy his company, even if they were in silence and doing almost nothing.

«I won’t be here when you wake up, blossom.» He heard the specter say, when he had eyes half closed and was almost giving in to slumber. «I need to go see my other brother, among other things. Can you be alone for a while?»

«I can…» Albafica muttered, already half asleep.

«Alright.» He had the impression to receive a small kiss on the head. «Rest well, then.»

He just nodded vaguely and shifted a little, gaining a more comfortable position on the other’s chest, keeping eyes closed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there again!
> 
> So then, apparently those two are beginning to like each other, and not only on a physical level but also on an intellectual one. They didn't have much time to normally speak with one another, until now, but apparently they enjoy the mutual company even if just for a conversation.   
> Anyhow, Minos obviously didn't know anything about the Pisces Ritual, the blood exchange and the whole controversy. He still doesn't know, of course, but he's starting to guess that there's something "off" with the whole thing.   
> There will be some more insight on that, but we're curious to know what you think will be Minos' reaction, upon finding out :)
> 
> Now for some notes~
> 
> About the Underworld:   
> We sketched the structure and rules of the Dead Domain using the Greek mythology and folklore as a guideline. So then, the Underworld here is divided into sections where the various souls are sent after their "judgment" is complete, where they can be cleansed from their sins (the kind of penance and its duration vary from the gravity of the sins committed). Once a soul is completely "clean", it is sent on the Reincarnation Path - drinking from the source of the Lethe River, flowing in the Elysium, a soul forgets everything about its past life and reincarnates.   
> Famous examples of reincarnations are that of Ulysses, which asked Hades to be reincarnated into a commoner's body, and lived his next life as a fisherman (not wanting the same responsibilities he had as a king). And that of Agamemnon, which also asked Hades to be reincarnated into an eagle, to live his next life far away from Earth and its controversies.   
> This doesn't count for saints - their souls follow a special path, skips judgment and are allowed to freely reincarnate when the right time comes.  
> But what happens to an innocent soul, which hasn't committed any sin? And to a noble soul, which should deserve praise for the good deeds committed in life? There will be more information about the Underworld structure, in the chapters to come :3
> 
> About Rhadamanthys, and Minos saying that "he decided that if someone exercised violence, but was not the offender, then he shall suffer no penalty":   
> In Greek mythology and folklore, the three Judges of Hell are actually named Minos, Rhadamanthys and Aiacos, and they were three half-brothers and righteous kings of Crete. We took this feature and molded it to fit the plot, but to be more specific about our favorite Wyvern, here's a quote directly from Wikipedia - "On account of his inflexible integrity, Rhadamanthys was made one of the judges of the dead, together with Aeacus (Aiacos) and Minos.(...) Rhadamanthys worked also as a legislator, saying that if a person defends themselves against another who initiated violence, then they should suffer no penalty" (further references found in Apollodorus Library of Greek Mythology). 
> 
> We're having a lot of fun mixing together Greek folklore with the very Saint Seiya lore ^^  
> We hope that you enjoyed as well ♥ see you soon!


	17. Sinner's Prayer - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Hugs and love for Jiap, HubrisP, Polla and Callie for their great support with comments ♥
> 
> So, here we have a darker chapter (especially compared to the big fluff of the 16th), and yes, it's Manigoldo and Thanatos again. Though it's not as dark as the previous one dedicated to them, you can be sure :)  
> We hope you enjoy ♥

 

Death placed the torch on a holder, and the orange light hit the sitting figure of the human. He didn’t show any reaction, keeping knees pressed against his chest, and face hidden into his folded arms.

For a moment Thanatos thought he was sleeping, since he hadn’t been left injured this time, but right after crouching in front of him, the god could hear a slow sigh.

«I can’t sleep.» He also heard him whisper. «Is it because of you?»

«I can’t prevent you from sleeping.» Death answered. «Maybe you’re just avoiding bad dreams.»

Former Cancer lifted his head, showing how his face was indeed deeply marked by lack of resting.

«Maybe I’m avoiding the good ones.» Said then.

Thanatos gave back his exhausted look, nodding vaguely.

«My twin says dreams are made by memories.» He observed. «If they are not influenced by one of my nephews, or by my brother himself. Do you have some good memories to cling to?»

«Everyone does.» The boy muttered, slightly turning his head on a side.

The god sat still and kept watching him, waiting to see if he would resume speaking, but the other seemed intentioned to stay silent.

«You should better try and talk.» Thanatos eventually said. «Conversing with me is the best thing which happened to you, since you found yourself here.»

«What do you want me to say…?» He heard former Cancer asking, mouth almost completely hidden by his forearms, and still looking away. «You don’t like me when I talk. You don’t like me when I don’t. You just don’t like me.»

«No, I don’t.» Death smiled vaguely. «You are an irritating, unpleasant and arrogant brat. And you did your best to make this happen, challenging and provoking me.»

«I was just fighting.» The boy had clearly spoken through gritted teeth. «But I took my risks, yes.»

«You weren’t “just fighting”, boy. You were wittingly challenging Death itself, rising up at my same level. Do you know how this is called, this act you tarnished yourself with?»

«I knew I was about to die…» The other answered. «I thought dying would have been enough of a punishment already. And I don’t remember how it’s called, that thing a human does, about challenging a god or whatever.»

«It’s called “hubris”. So you were aware of committing hubris, and didn’t care because… dying was an already sufficient punishment.» Thanatos knew his tone had been almost amused, and to that, former Cancer winced deeply. «Really.»

«Well… I _was right,_ nonetheless.»

«No, you weren’t. To die is not a punishment, it is just natural. It is the fate of every living creature.» He replied. «Do you know what happened to the past humans who committed hubris? They suffered, some of them are still suffering, and they _cannot die._ Dying would be nothing more than a relief, for them, and you wouldn’t know how much they pleaded and still plead, for me to ease their pain.»

«You know better, I guess.» The boy muttered again, lowering his tone. «I don’t remember what happened while I was dead… but it must be something very similar to this. And I suppose now you’ll say that I should be glad to be punished by Death itself.»

At those words, Thanatos found himself frowning and slightly blinking.

«I won’t say you should be glad to be punished by my hands, no.» He said after a brief moment of silence. «And no again. To be dead is nothing akin to this… you don’t remember because your soul was still flowing in the stream, thus being dormant and unaware of itself.»

He was now wondering about what that kid exactly thought about the Underworld, because it was clear that his ideas were confusing, to say the least.

«Is you brother more kind than you, as they say?» The human asked after a while, still avoiding his eyes. «Are my comrades alright? And my teacher… is he… is he here?»

Thanatos had to snap out of his considerations. He tried meeting former Cancer’s eyes but couldn’t, so decided to wait in silence until the boy would look at him again, which he eventually did.

«My twin isn’t more kind than me.» He said then. «He’s just less violent. Then again, you saw young Aries, and you saw he was fine. You don’t need to ask me, but if you want me to tell you, then know that my brother has no reason to hurt him or that other human.»

The human vaguely nodded and looked down, again avoiding his eyes. Death was starting to get slightly annoyed by the fact.

«What about my teacher…?» Former Cancer asked again.

«Look at me when I speak, boy.»

«Once you told me I mustn’t look at you in _that_ way.» The boy muttered. «I have no idea what you meant, so I just don’t look at you.»

There, Thanatos thought he should have probably felt irritated again, but found himself just slightly perplexed. He moved closer and the human tensed up, withdrawing against the wall for as much as he could, and this time looking back at him.

«A while ago, I would have thought you were trying to provoke me, by saying that.» Death observed then, slightly tilting his head. «Now, I think you are sincere. You actually don’t know what kind of expression I don’t want you to address me.»

«I damn don’t.» Former Cancer hissed, now visibly tense. «Care to explain?»

«And right now, you’re not trying to antagonize me.» The god observed again. «Your tone and look tell me you want to provoke, but it would be wrong… you’re just scared. Am I right?»

«What do you think?» He replied. «Would you be scared, in my stead?»

«You are doing this again, boy.» Thanatos sighed with a small smile. «If I ask something, just answer. Don’t ask back. It’s disrespectful.»

«I didn’t…» The kid begun replying, but stopped. His expression went tense and started showing distress, and eventually he pressed his forehead on folded arms again, hiding his face. «I don’t know what to do. I can’t fight you, but I can’t indulge you either.»

Death moved in again, and lifted a hand to caress his hair.

«You can’t indulge me… is it because you were taught to see me as your enemy, or because you don’t know how to do it?»

«I don’t know.» The other repeated, still hiding into his arms. «Maybe… maybe both.»

«How is it that you’ve always hated me so much?» Thanatos insisted, keeping his hand running through the other’s locks. «I know I am hated. I am feared by the other gods as well. But you… no one ever saw me like you did. As an enemy to fight in this way, as if I could be defeated. I am Death itself, boy. Which means many things… but also relief, among the others.»

Former Cancer lifted his head and moved it slightly, eyes closed in a small frown, making the god’s palm slide on his skin.

«I… I understand nothing, right now.» He whispered, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible. «I don’t understand how you can be so cold and so warm at the same time.»

Thanatos almost frowned at those words, for he couldn’t understand either. As he lifted his free hand to join the other, still caressing the boy’s face, he realized he couldn’t remember anyone addressing him as warm, ever. His hands were cold, he knew that. His heart unmoving and hard like iron.

His frown deepened and he almost shook his head. The human was still tense, as he was clearly expecting pain… his eyes opened slightly and were teary, as a proof of that.

«I am not warm.» Thanatos said, realizing his tone had been almost brusque. He held the other’s head with both hands, keeping it still to look at him straight.

«I… I don’t know.» The boy whispered again. «It’s just… just how I feel you. But… I’m wrong, I think…» He shook his head for how he could, now widening his eyes. «I… I just don’t know.»

«I don’t know either.» Thanatos replied, leaning in, almost at the point that their foreheads were brushing, and the other lowered his legs to let him closer. «Come here, hold onto me. It’s alright, I’m not hurting you now.»

The boy complied, and held him by the shoulders as Death made him lean against his chest.

«Seems like you don’t understand me and I don’t understand you.» Said then, again caressing his hair. «But I’ve never understood humans, so I shouldn’t be surprised.»

«I didn’t mean…» He heard the kid mutter. «I was… I was afraid.»

«As you should be.» Thanatos answered. «For this is another thing I couldn’t comprehend. How was it, that you weren’t afraid of me?»

«I’ve known you since I was a child.» Former Cancer answered, still in a low voice. «I was by myself, you were my only company. I couldn’t… fear you. You’ve always been beside me.»

«You’re a strange human.» The god sighed. «Do you know how old I am?»

«No…?» The other moved a little, and Death could see him frowning. «I guess… as old as humankind.»

«Much older. I am born from the Night itself… I was there even before the one you call Lady Athena came to be, before her Father of Gods, before his father too. My brother and I have watched as Uranus’ children struck him down, for we were already there.»

The look on the kid’s face was of pure astonishment, his eyes widened.

«We are Primordial Gods.» Thanatos went on. «For even gods are able to die, and I have been there to always remind them.»

«I had… no idea.» Former Cancer muttered, and he sighed again.

«You couldn’t, since no one taught you. They taught you to hate and fight me, or so it seems, and didn’t tell you anything else.» He felt the kid’s body tensing up, and didn’t quite understand why. His tone had been almost soft, so it wasn’t because of that. «Did your teacher told you to hate me?» He inquired then. «To treat me as an enemy, as if I wasn’t a natural state of existence?»

«No.» It had took not even a split second for the boy to answer. «No, it isn’t like that. There was a Holy War, we were… enemies. I just fought as a warrior of Athena.»

«No, you didn’t.» Thanatos replied. «We were on different sides and all, yes, but the way you challenged me was personal. I want to know how is it that you hated me so much, or better… who was it, who taught you to hate me. And I think that it was your mentor, since no one could teach you, beside him.»

«No.» The human repeated, shaking his head and clearly anxious. «My teacher never told me anything like that. It’s all my fault.»

«Is it…?» Death looked straight into is eyes. «Should I punish you again, then? Or maybe I should go ask your teacher. Which one do you prefer?»

Exhausted and scared as he was, former Cancer swallowed hard and returned his gaze.

«If I am to be punished, so be it.» Said then, now vaguely frowning. «But let it be only me.»

Thanatos just looked back at him for some moments, then his free hand went on the boy’s chest and he pressed his knuckles there, using his dark energy, but not enough to inflict severe pain. He felt him shiver under his hands, as a small whimper left his throat.

«Are you sure?» Death insisted. «I won’t ask again.»

«He’s my teacher.» Former Cancer said, closing his eyes, and clearly bracing himself for how he could. «If this serves to keep him safe, then I don’t care. Do whatever you want to me.»

Strangely enough, Thanatos found himself giving the other a curious look. The boy was now legitimately terrified and teared down by tortures, still he preferred that solution over the thought of having endangered his mentor.

Death realized that he was thinking about how he felt, after knowing what had happened between his nephews and the Capricorn saint. It took a long, distressing conversation with Hypnos to be convinced not to claim him and teach him a lesson, and he ultimately decided to go by his brother’s will, but only because Hypnos said that former Capricorn was for his children to be claimed, as they had to teach him respect by themselves.

But Thanatos shrugged off the thought. It was pointless to reason over that. He was no mortal, he couldn’t relate to such a situation, which was impossible to verify.

«Fine, then.» He said eventually, and moved to distance himself from the human.

Then he brushed dust off his robe, moving to take the torch from its holder.

«Wait, you said…» The human called, when Thanatos turned again to leave the room, thus meeting his eyes. «You said that it would have been me.»

«And it will.» He answered. «But I never said when.»

After that he just walked away, closing the door behind his shoulders.

 

Since his brother wasn’t on his terrace, Hypnos had taken the liberty to sit there and play his flute by himself, wondering what Thanatos could have possibly been doing. He didn’t care to check for his presence, though, supposing he would have arrived after some time, and eventually Death showed up. Oddly enough he hadn’t brought his lyre, but rather a torch.

«It suits you, brother.» Sleep said, putting down the flute. «But you should keep it upside down, not like that.»

«Yes, and you should be covered in poppies.» Thanatos retorted in a tone which was almost bitter, and to that Hypnos smiled.

«Maybe.» Said then, gesturing him to come sit. «I suppose we won’t be playing, I don’t think we could do that with a torch. Is something troubling you?»

Death just huffed and left the torch against a column, and eventually took a seat. He immediately crossed arms on his chest, looking at nothing in particular with a dark scowl which Hypnos knew even too well.

«That kid is unbelievably stupid.» Said then in a mutter.

«Oh.» Sleep frowned as well. «Then you’re probably starting to get along with him.»

The look he received from his twin was between annoyed and incredulous, and he had to avoid laughing.

«I didn’t mean to offend you.» He said, trying not to seem too entertained by Thanatos’ behavior over something which was undoubtedly trivial. «Is he still provoking you, the Cancer kid? He must be completely out of his mind, by now, if he hasn’t stopped yet.»

Death didn’t answer, and seemed to need some moments to take a deep sigh, rub between his eyes and then sigh again. He eventually returned his brother’s look, which was patiently waiting for him to speak.

«The kid was already out of his mind.» He managed to say. «He has weird ideas about dying… yes, even stranger than those of an average saint.»

«Well… they are all very prone to sacrifice, the saints.» Hypnos nodded. «But most certainly, I don’t know their personal opinions about dying. Would you explain?»

«I didn’t exactly understand the Cancer kid’s point…» Thanatos answered. «But where to begin… one of the odd facts is that the he sees death as a punishment.»

Sleep raised his brows and gave his twin a perplexed look.

«Dearest brother, allow me to enlighten that death _is_ a punishment for humans. It’s the law of the mortals in many places, including the one where your prize grew up.» He said. «Therefore, I don’t think-»

«You don’t understand.» Death interrupted with a frown and a dark tone. «He believes that death is a punishment _for hubris_. And he wasn’t completely aware of what hubris is, either. But he was a saint… he should have known, and very well.»

«And I must admit that you’re right, yes.» Hypnos tapped his fingers on the marble surface of the table. «But then again, you shouldn’t be so surprised. He hit you, after challenging you… so either he didn’t know about hubris, or he didn’t care.»

«I don’t know why I’m so upset.» Thanatos sighed and leaned against the back of the chair. «He doesn’t care, this is for sure. He didn’t care to die, but… he doesn’t even care to live.»

Sleep took some moments to answer to that, trying to read his twin’s expression as Thanatos was currently looking away, and seemed actually very upset.

«I suppose he actually never cared.» Said eventually, tone now careful. «He came to us with the clear intention to die. The way he addressed you was that of someone willing to throw his life away. He had the push of accomplishing something important for the sake of his comrades, that’s for sure, but his fearlessness wasn’t normal. He never hoped to leave that fight alive.»

«And that was incredibly stupid.» Death almost hissed.

 _But of course it was stupid,_ Sleep thought with a slight frown.

Hypnos had often found himself considering mortals as stupid creatures, for many reasons, that one included; throwing away their own lives, whatever the cause, wasn’t most certainly a smart thing to do. And what intrigued him about the sacred warriors of Athena, was that they all seemed willing and almost happy to die, if they had a sufficient reason to sacrifice themselves… then again, former Cancer’s actions had gone a tad beyond that.

Also, Thanatos was showing to be upset for a reason that Hypnos couldn’t exactly figure. It surely wasn’t because he had received a punch in the face and then got sealed. At least not anymore.

«Most certainly.» He eventually commented, deciding to comply with his twin to see where the conversation could go. «It’s stupid, for a human, to even think he could challenge a god.»

«But he didn’t care.» Death replied with a low grunt. «Even now, he doesn’t care. He’s regretting that he touched me, yes, but still…» He stopped and winced, again crossing arms on his chest. «I don’t really know, brother. You’ve always been the one which understood humans, not me.»

«He doesn’t care to be tortured, you mean?» Hypnos insisted.

«It’s as if he expects to be tortured.» Thanatos finally resumed looking at him. «I mean, he does have his reasons to expect pain from me… but he doesn’t realize he’s being punished for committing hubris. He seems to think that I’m just making him regret to have fought against me.»

Sleep nodded vaguely, looking away.

«Perhaps you should try and explain it to him.» Suggested then. «Since you apparently care.»

«What…?» His twin widened his eyes into a disconcerted look. «What are you possibly thinking of the situation? It’s not like I care, I just don’t understand.»

«I apologize.» Hypnos had to try his best not to smile at Death’s bewildered reaction. «I haven’t been clear enough. I meant to say that you care to make him understand, or so it seems. Not that you… care in the general sense.»

«I don’t care to make him understand either.» Thanatos replied with another hiss. «And moreover, I tried to explain things to him. It was useless.»

Sleep brought a hand to his face and rubbed his lips, nodding. That was probably the first time his brother seemed so overly interested into a human… then again, it was also the first time a human had punched him in the face.

«Perhaps we should just rest together, brother.» Hypnos said after some moments. «I am tired, and you must be as well. My children can now fulfil their tasks, thus I am allowed to sleep.»

«We should.» Thanatos nodded. «Maybe this is the reason why I’m so upset, right now.»

«Let me remind you that you tend to be upset more than often.» He finally smiled. «And with this, I mean to say that you should not fret over the fact. But if you wish, you could also show me your prize… maybe I will be able to understand better, if I speak to him personally.»

«Undoubtedly, you would understand things better than me.»

«Do not underestimate yourself.» He got up and gestured his twin to do the same. «Guide me. Let’s see how is it, that this reckless human is troubling so much my dearest and beloved brother.»

Thanatos rolled up his eyes and huffed, saying nothing to that, and started to lead the way into his residence.

 

Death opened the door and let him through, again holding a torch, which went to place on a holder as soon as they were both inside. Then he remained aside, arms now folded on his chest, and Hypnos scanned the surroundings for the presence of the human.

The former saint was sitting on the ground, legs pulled up against his chest, and by just glancing at him, Sleep could see that he was in severe need of resting. He approached and the boy’s eyes got wide, probably not expecting to see him in that place.

«I assume you remember of me.» Hypnos said, bending a knee not far from him.

The kid kept silent, clearly tense as a coiled spring. Those weeks of imprisonment had done their job erasing his smug attitude, or so it seemed.

«You have no reasons to be scared of me, young man.» The god resumed. «I mean no harm.»

«I don’t believe you.» He heard him answer in a harsh voice.

«Are you accusing me of being a liar, then?» Hypnos replied with a smile, and the boy’s frown got darker.

He saw him averting his gaze, and probably he was checking if Thanatos was in the room. After a moment, Sleep could hear his brother’s steps as he was approaching, but Death never joined his side, remaining at a slight distance.

«What’s going on?» The human asked, clearly addressing Thanatos. «Don’t play tricks. Anything you have to do, just do it.»

«I don’t “have to” do anything, boy.» Death replied, still standing behind his brother. «Just oblige to what my twin says.»

The frown of former Cancer’s face darkened again, and he shot a glance at the golden haired god. Then he clicked his tongue and sat more straight, now looking at Hypnos directly.

«Whatever.» Hissed then. «I do remember of you.»

«I remember of you as well.» Sleep answered, moving to sit with his legs crossed. «You came to us and crashed on our chessboard. Were you aware that I wouldn’t have joined the fight?»

«I wasn’t.» The human muttered, and Hypnos could see that it was somehow a lie, although not entirely.

«You weren’t.» He repeated, tilting his head on a side. «But someone told you that I might have retreated from the fight, haven’t they? Someone who maybe already knew me from past happenings. Am I correct?»

«Why are you asking, if you already know that?» Former Cancer asked back with a glare, clearly becoming more anxious, and Hypnos could hear his brother sighing.

«Do I have to repeat myself?» Thanatos asked in a low voice. «When asked something, don’t ask back. Just answer the question.»

«You said I can’t make this stop.» The boy retorted. «So at least, I can say whatever the fuck I want to say.»

Sleep could almost _smell_ his brother’s irritation at that, feeling his dark energy building up, and raised a hand before anything could happen, slightly turning towards Thanatos.

«Please, brother. This boy’s just afraid that something could happen to his mentor, he doesn’t mean to be disrespectful. Don’t you, young man?» He looked towards the human again, which had his breath quickened and eyes clearly fixed on Death’s figure. «And allow me to tell you that I don’t know anything. I am asking because I don’t know, that was just a conjecture. I recall meeting your teacher when he was younger than you, during the Holy War which took place two hundred years ago, so I supposed he might have told you something about me. Can you tell me if I am guessing right?»

«He said…» The boy swallowed. «He said you spared his life and that of his twin… and… also that you could have been more reasonable than your brother.»

«Reasonable.» The god smiled. «I tend to be more prone to think before I act, we can say that. And I didn’t expect your mentor to tell you this, I admit… but then again, he must have known I don’t like fighting, nor I enjoy bloodshed and violence. Is this correct?»

Former Cancer gave a small shrug.

«Kind of.» Answered then. «They said we were too young. We as saints, I mean. So, both of you could be too much of troublesome enemies.»

Hypnos nodded slowly, keeping his eyes into those of the human.

«Thus, you needed to prevent at least one of us from fighting.» He observed. «I understand.»

He stopped and checked the former saint’s expression, and waited to see if he would have said anything else, as he seemed willing to speak again.

«I overheard a conversation between my teacher and his brother.» The human said, in fact. «About you and your twin. So I decided to reach you… my mentor must have realized at some point, and joined me.»

Sleep kept silent, as that was undoubtedly a lie, and he didn’t even need to use his powers to see it. He remembered that when he fought, the Grand Pope of the Sanctuary was wearing the silver Altar cloth, given to him by his brother, and had that casket hidden in the chest plate. Also, that set of stripes… he had clearly acted with the intention of sealing Thanatos by using that technique, and most certainly, not only because his pupil was already there.

And Thanatos was probably aware of that, since he could sense his annoyance rising again.

«I understand that your intention is to protect your mentor.» Hypnos observed, before his brother could decide to do anything. «But you see, I can read through your words to see if you are lying. Aren’t you aware? Try and tell me the truth, it is better if you do. Both for you and your teacher.»

«Why am I being asked these questions?» The boy asked back. «How do I know that you’re not looking for a proof that my teacher did something to be punished for?»

«My brother already has many of a reason to be angry at him.» Sleep answered patiently. «If he wanted to “punish him”, he would be already doing it. Most certainly, your words couldn’t worsen the situation… maybe the contrary. What we know is that you came crashing on your chessboard, challenged my twin, then your teacher joined you and you eventually managed to seal Death’s immortal soul into a casket. Those are just the events, which you saw for yourself are already enough punishable.»

«If my teacher did those things, it was solely because of me.» The boy insisted. «He has nothing to be punished for.»

Hypnos’ eyes softened as he smiled, sighing vaguely.

«I see.» Said then. «So you would prefer my brother to lash at you twice his anger, if knowing that your mentor is safe. Which he is, right now he’s just sleeping, and no one has ever laid a finger on him. If you feel capable to believe what I am telling you, of course.»

«It’s not like I have any other choice.» The boy muttered. «But I cannot know if… if your twin will change his mind, at some point. And I don’t want all of this happening to my teacher, and also not because of something that I said.»

«And this is understandable.» The god nodded again. «You see, young man… speaking to you feels like talking to a wall. You’re stubborn and albeit easy to read, it’s impossible to convince you into cooperating. Not through good manners, at least.»

He paused, and the other’s body visibly tensed up. The boy winced and clearly gritted his teeth, glaring at him, in a way that reminded Hypnos of a cornered wild creature.

«If I am to say anything, _anything at all,_ I want both of you to promise that my mentor won’t get tortured or hurt.» He said eventually, breathing out the words. «Otherwise, you can stick your good manners up your ass.»

«And this is exactly what I meant.» Sleep sighed, now straining not to chuckle. He turned towards Thanatos, as to remind him to please keep calm, then looked at the kid again. «Your mentor is not my property, young man. I have no will or possibility to decide for his wellbeing. Thus, your… proposal, must be directed towards my brother only.»

«No.» The human hissed, still glaring. « _Both of you_. I know your brother would let you do anything to him… and also to me, if you wanted to.»

Hypnos kept looking at him straight, telling himself that it was no wonder that the boy was in that poor state. Addressing Thanatos that way was the worst line of action he could take, and also, he was clearly pushing his luck too much. Sleep knew to be hard to annoy, and mostly tolerant to whatever kind of behavior, having Death as a twin brother… but that mortal in particular was seemingly trying his best to take things way too far.

Still, he was clearly reacting like that out of stress, so the god considered following up with him, just to see if it would have served to find a way to communicate. If nothing else, because Hypnos was yet far from understanding why Thanatos had seemed so troubled over his prize’s behavior.

«Alright.» He said eventually. «We can do this your way. No harm will come from my hands, towards the person who has been Grand Pope of your Sanctuary. You have my word.»

Subsequently, Hypnos thought that the boy had been just provoking when trying to ask for his promise, since the look on his face was plastered in pure astonishment and he clearly didn’t expect that answer. The human blinked several times, then breathed deeply and eventually shifted his gaze on Thanatos’ figure again. This time with a look which was almost pleading.

Death approached after some moments, going past his twin, and Hypnos watched as he went sitting beside the young former saint… quite a lot closer than he had imagined. Sleep almost frowned at the fact, observing carefully as the two looked at each other, Thanatos with a detached expression and the boy tensing up again.

«You wish me to give you my word.» Death said then, tone as plain as ever. «You do realize I could be lying.»

The boy seemed to swallow hard.

«You never lied to me.» He whispered. «When you say you’re not going to hurt me, it’s always true… so it must be the same for my teacher.»

And now that was also interesting, Hypnos considered. He very well knew that his brother had never been prone to lying… Death never lies, as Sleep does, instead. But then again, he wouldn’t have expected to hear such a kind of conversation.

«I need it.» The boy went on, this time through gritted teeth, even if his eyes had become pleading again. «Tell me you won’t hurt him. Please.»

«I can promise that when the time comes, I will give him the chance to avoid my retaliation.» Thanatos answered eventually. «But it will be his choice to accept this chance or not.»

The human frowned at the point of closing his eyes and nodded, pressing his forehead onto folded arms. Hypnos found himself wondering how was it that he was still awake; he must have been at that point of close fainting for a long while, now.

And a moment after that, Sleep had to widen his eyes, for his very twin brother had just raised a hand to caress the kid’s hair. Hypnos blinked, as if to make sure he was seeing things right, and was even more bewildered when former Cancer lifted his head and moved it, making Death’s palm slide on his face.

He had to regain composure, though, for the boy’s weary eyes shifted on him and then on Thanatos again.

«What it is that you want to know?» He heard him asking in half voice.

Hypnos softly cleared his throat before addressing the human.

«This teacher of yours, which was also a Cancer saint… he raised you, I suppose.» Said then. «You are clearly tied to him. When did you meet?»

The other seemed confused by the question.

«I don’t know how many years ago…» He shrugged. «More than ten.»

«And you inherited his golden cloth.»

The human just nodded, and he nodded back.

«I also guess he taught you what you knew about me and brother.» Hypnos went on. «What you both did, to seal Thanatos’ soul into that casket, was clearly an organized trap… since he was already wearing the Altar silver cloth when he got there. But I also recall that you seemed surprised when he joined the fight, so I suppose you actually went ahead by your own accord, knowing nothing about this trap I mentioned.» He paused and looked straight at the other, which was now frowning again. «The only thing you knew for sure was one of us being Thanatos, then you challenged him, hoping that I would have retreated. Which I did.»

Sleep stopped again and the human said nothing to that. He didn’t nod but neither he shook his head, therefore Hypnos considered the reasoning as correct.

«What I don’t understand, young man, is how was it that you wanted a fight with my brother.» He said again. «Or better… I remember you clearly stating that you wanted to “punch Death in the face”. Not many mortals would desire such a thing, to say the least.»

«I… I said that.» The boy sighed. «And I wanted to do it.» He winced, looking at the opposite side to where Thanatos was still sitting. «I heard my mentor and his brother talking to each other, saying that sealing Death had to be done… my mentor was preparing to go, but there was no way I could allow him to do it by himself. So I went ahead of him.»

Hypnos nodded vaguely, and he gave himself a moment before speaking again.

«Were you aware of the retribution, were you unsuccessful?» Asked eventually. «I’m talking about the fact that you directly challenged a god, rising at his same level, thus committing hubris. Weren’t you troubled by the possible consequences of your actions?»

«I thought that I would have been dead, anyway.» The boy answered, glancing at Thanatos before looking away again. «I told myself to try and defeat Death… for I knew I wouldn’t have survived the Holy War, so I wanted to choose my way to die. Dying would have been an endless torment in any case, so at least, I wanted to accomplish something before going.»

«I understand.» Sleep said, albeit not understanding in fact.

To be dead wasn’t an endless torment, unless some extremely rare, particular cases. It could be, maybe, because that human had ended many lives during his own, so he thought he would have deserved a harsh punishment anyway, hubris or not… but then again, there was something which wasn’t fitting the picture. Namely, the fact that former Cancer seemed to have held some sort of resentment, towards Thanatos. A personal resentment, to be more precise.

Still, Hypnos knew that it wasn’t a question he could pose. Most likely the kid wouldn’t have known how to answer, and even if he did he couldn’t say much, being sat there next to Death itself, who had spent a good deal of time making him pay for his crimes.

«Do you want to ask something of me?» The god demanded then, twining his fingers. «I know that you and my prizes held connections. You wish to know how they are doing, maybe?»

Former Cancer’s eyes moved to look at him.

«Are they alright?» He asked. «I know you have no reasons to hurt them, but… while Aries is more careful, Libra has a temper…»

«Former Libra has a bad temper, indeed, and he’s very well trying his best to get on my nerves.» Hypnos smiled vaguely. «He’s stubborn enough not to listen to anything I say, and behaves solely because he’s trying to protect his companion. It’ll take a while for him to adjust to the situation, but I do not intend to push him… former Aries does his best to keep him calm, with better results than I could ever achieve.» He paused and sighed to himself. «They’re both alright. You don’t need to trouble yourself over their wellbeing.»

The other sighed and seemed to ease up a little.

«They are…» He muttered, as if he was talking to himself. «They are very young.»

«Indeed. To me, they seem as children… and lately, I’ve been thinking that they might enjoy the chance of being together, with no one to tell them they are doing something wrong or inappropriate.»

«Inappropriate…?» Former Cancer gave him a surprised look. «They never did anything inappropriate.»

«No…?» Hypnos vaguely smiled. «I’m glad to hear it. They seem good kids, both of them, and former Aries is also very caring. I’m told you don’t want to see them… but I will ask you to reconsider. He’s worried, understandably.»

«He can’t help me.» The human answered in a whisper. «If he comes here, he’d end up being even more worried… he’s just a kid. He watched as the Pisces saint killed himself to defeat his opponent. He said nothing about that, but I know… I know he suffered.»

Stubborn and inconsiderate as he seemed to be, Hypnos told himself that former Cancer had a protective nature he didn’t expect to witness. He seemed straining to keep others safe, no matter the circumstances, even if he was the one in need of help.

«If my brother allows it, I think you should rest now.» He observed. «You need to close your eyes for a while.»

The human shrugged.

«I tried, but it didn’t work.»

Hypnos glanced at his twin, which was probably lost into some stream of thoughts, since he hadn’t shifted an inch and looked as if he was seeing nothing.

«Thanatos.» He called to draw his attention. «Would you let me help this young man to rest?»

«Fine.» Death answered in a detached tone, and former Cancer frowned.

«What…?» He almost snapped. «What does this mean?»

«You said you tried sleeping, and didn’t manage.» Hypnos answered, tone tranquil. «I can solve it.»

The boy just looked at him and ran a hand through his hair, saying nothing even if he was clearly anxious. And the god thought about suggesting him to lay down, but telling that would have only scared him even more, so he just used one minuscule fraction of his powers, and the other immediately started blinking. He was already exhausted, so it took the smallest amount of time for him to slide against the wall, body relaxing and head falling on a shoulder; his breathings eased as he was clearly in deep sleep already, and Hypnos looked at his twin again, waiting for him to suggest to leave the room.

«Brother.» Death said, giving back his look. «I wish to see his dreams.»

«Me too.» Sleep smiled. «But I thought it was better not to ask, since you seem still troubled.»

«I think that someone put weird ideas in his mind.» Thanatos muttered, again looking at the boy. «Some of the things he said, some of his beliefs and knowledges… they can’t be coming from him. Will you look for it, into his memory?»

«I will.» His brother nodded. «I agree with you, and I’m curious as well.»

Death nodded back and leaned in, and Hypnos almost raised an eyebrow when he saw his twin picking up the human’s limp body, to stand on two feet the moment after, carrying him. They went to the other corner of the big room, and Hypnos had to open another door to reach a chamber with a bed.

«Do it.» Thanatos said, sitting on the mattress with the kid still in his arms. «And be sure to pick the right one.»

«But of course.» Sleep vaguely smiled, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. «Anything for you, dearest brother. And you’re also welcome, obviously.»

«Yes, whatever.» Death muttered. «Thank you.»

Reaching for his powers, Hypnos wondered how was it, that his twin had grown so attached to that human. It was not just unlike him, but also strange because of the circumstances. Then again, it was even more interesting, all things considered… and Sleep finally could understand what was it, that made Thanatos so upset.

How odd must have been, for Death itself, to grow fond of a mortal soul? Of course Thanatos was troubled… probably he had no idea of what was actually happening to him.

He smiled to himself again, scanning the boy’s thoughts to find the right one, and trigger the dream they were looking for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again :3  
> We're aware that this is a transitioning chapter, and the "big deal" is to happen in the next one - we can anticipate that the following will lead to a major turn of events, regarding Thanatos and Manigoldo. Can any of you guess which is the dream they're about to see? It's something everyone already knows from canon, and it's also the source of Manigoldo's resentment towards Thanatos, since he actually wanted to punch him in the face (and he did!). 
> 
> Some little notes and explanations~
> 
> To quote Thanatos: "I am born from the Night itself. I was there even before the one you call Lady Athena came to be, before her Father of Gods, before his father too. My brother and I have watched as Uranus’ children struck him down, for we were already there."  
> This is referred to the fact that in Greek mythology, Hypnos and Thanatos are the offspring of Nyx - the Night itself. She was a goddess so dreaded and so powerful that even Zeus couldn't give her orders, as the word of the Father of Gods counted nothing, compared to that of the very Night. Moreover, it is stated that Death and Sleep are very ancient beings, older even than Cronus (Zeus' father), so that they define themselves Primordial Gods. This makes them somehow different from the Olympians, both for their roles and their behaviors. 
> 
> At some point, Hypnos teases his twin upon seeing him with a torch, and tells him: "it suits you, but you should keep it upside down"... to which Thanatos answers saying "yes, and you should be covered in poppies".  
> This is a nod to Death and Sleep's ichonography in statues and ancient vases - the upside down torch (representing life that goes out like light) is a symbol for Thanatos, while poppies (the flower which makes you sleep) are a symbol for Hypnos. And normally, both of them would be represented "covered in poppies", as Thanatos would say :)  
> Another icon for Thanatos, strangely, is the butterfly. Probably because nothing is more "beautiful and ephemeral" as a butterfly (at least for Greek folklore), so they thought it was a nice symbol for the very God of Death.
> 
> We already speculated about the concept of "hubris", but if you need any refreshment on the topic, check out the notes on chapter 12 ^^
> 
> And that's it for today! We hoped you liked this chapie even if it's just to "introduce" the next one, and that you're all fine and well ♥  
> See you soon!


	18. Sinner's Prayer - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, thank you all for your amazing comments. We can't express how grateful we are for your support, we're feeling very much loved ♥  
> So hugs and our deepest love to Callie, Polla, Jiap, HubrisP, Talentless Nana and Miranda. We will keep doing our best with this story, promise!

 

Thanatos followed the pull of his twin’s power, and allowed himself to be drawn into the stream of dreams which were now covering former Cancer’s mind. Beside him, Hypnos seemed concentrated into scrutinizing them.

«There…» He said softly, his expression focused as his tone. «There are many concerning you, as he possessed the Cancer powers for his whole life… but this one. This is intense.»

«I’m here, brother.» Death nodded. «Show it to us.»

His twin nodded as well and the dream formed around them. Appeared the scenario of a mountain peak, with a dull sky and the stones of a light reddish shade, and to Thanatos’ surprise, he realized they were in the passage human souls had to take to reach the Underworld.

The long line of them was walking towards the pit, as they were falling one after another. And a young human with a thatch of deep blue hair was staring at them, with horror and disbelief plastered on his features. Thanatos could immediately recognize former Cancer’s appearance, even if he looked more than ten years younger than he recalled.

_How is it that he reached this place, when he was just a child…?_ Death asked himself, frowning.

«Those are the dead.» Said a voice, and suddenly there was another person. Thanatos recognized the former Grand Pope of the Sanctuary, the kid’s mentor. «Thousands of them, from all over the world. They all come here.»

_So that’s how he arrived here,_ the god realized, tapping fingers against one of his folded arms. _His mentor brought him, using his soul-controlling technique._

The young boy had fallen to his knees, his breath quickened.

«But after they… after they fall down there…» He began, looking towards his teacher. «Down there, they find peace… right?»

«No.» The old human said, and Thanatos had his eyes widened. «Down there, there’s the Underworld. Those souls only find hell.»

The kid jolted up to his feet, again staring at the line of souls with his eyes wide, then back at his teacher, horror covering his features once more.

«Hell?!» He almost shouted, with a tone Death recognized. The one he used when he was scared. «Those people… they clearly died suffering! Are you telling me they will be suffering forever…?»

The old human said nothing to that, expression plain and severe, and Thanatos found himself hoping that he would have explained how things were. Because no, those souls weren’t going to suffer forever.

But the man kept saying nothing, even when his pupil asked if there was anything they could do to help, even if he was clearly desperate and on the verge of crying. Then the boy started addressing the souls falling, telling them not to, trying to convince the dead that they shouldn’t reach the Underworld… as if it would have done any good to anyone, if those souls had kept roaming Earth endlessly, incapable of finding their right place of existence.

Then again, Thanatos had to snap out of his thoughts because the kid had run towards the edge of the pit, to grab the body of a little girl which was about to fall. Obviously she started thrashing and screaming, wanting to reach her destination, and did it violently enough that they both fell. And Thanatos frowned again, seeing how the kid’s mentor grabbed him by the forearm, preventing him from going down.

«Manigoldo, let her go!» He shouted, but the boy shook his head and held still.

«I’m not going to!» He shouted back. «She died suffering, I won’t let her fall!»

«There’s nothing you can do for her, just-»

«No!» The young kid seemed more focused on trying to firmly hold the little girl, than grabbing back the hand which was keeping him. «She’s about to suffer even more, if she falls! She died in pain, I won’t let her go… I won’t let her suffer endlessly! What do we live for, if we only keep on suffering forever?!»

Thanatos lifted a hand and rubbed between his eyes, feeling his frown so deep he could have glared a hole into the scene.

_It’s been lied to him,_ he thought, almost gritting his teeth. _He’s been deceived to the point of desperation, one where he began to consider his life as completely worthless._

The little girl had thrashed enough to break free from the kid’s grip, and his teacher had lifted him up, placing him on safe ground again. Death forced himself to focus, as to follow their conversation.

«Remember why I brought you to the Sanctuary, Manigoldo.» He was saying, caressing the boy’s thick dark hair. «I wanted you to live. And I wanted to show you why we fight Hades… the Underworld Lord which dwells down there.»

Brushing his face as to get rid of the tears, the boy looked at his mentor.

«Feel the universe inside you.» The old human went on. «Feel it… and by feeling it, together we can defeat Death itself.»

_What…?_

Thanatos had to widen his eyes again as the kid nodded, and the dream faded as it had lost its intensity.

«Well…» Hypnos commented, and Thanatos remembered he was there just at that point, for he had completely forgotten. «It’s no wonder that the boy wanted to deliver a punch to your face.»

«Those are all lies!» Death found himself almost shouting and pointing at nothing, since the dream had disappeared into black. «That… that human convinced him that he had to defeat me, to… to _prevent people from dying_ …? How does this all make any sense?!»

Hypnos turned towards him, arms folded and expression plain.

«It doesn’t make sense, in fact.» He answered then. «But the Cancer kid was very young, and this was clearly a traumatic experience for him. I doubt he had any mean to question himself about it… the occurrence just stuck to his mind and remained there, causing him to consider you an enemy, and not a mere state of existence. As if it was somehow… wrong, for people to die.»

Thanatos ran a hand through his hair, glaring daggers at his twin.

«He wouldn’t have challenged me, if not for this… this…» He muttered through gritted teeth. «Now he wouldn’t be locked in my quarters, suffering my punishment, if it wasn’t for a _lie._ »

«I suppose it was a white lie, on his mentor’s point of view.» Sleep said, still calmly. «Or better… I guess that his mentor didn’t even consider it a lie. Probably he was told this same lie by his predecessor, and so on. You know that saints of Athena are brainwashed… they go as far as to traumatize kids, to earn their complete and utter allegiance.»

«I simply don’t accept it.» Death gestured at the black scenario before them. «I can’t. Wind back the dream, now.»

«What are you possibly talking about, brother?»

«I said, wind back the dream. And make me interfere with it. I’m going to show the kid how things are for real, because this is unacceptable.»

Hypnos sighed, rubbing fingers between his eyes.

«You could worsen things, if you show him the truth. It would be better if you just talked some sense into him… if you really must. For I don’t understand how this is so important to you.» He moved in closer, and his expression became more stern. «You were wondering about former Cancer’s odd behavior, and about his reasons. And now you have your answers. No need to meddle further with the state of things.»

«I said,» Thanatos repeated, moving forward as well, until their foreheads were almost brushing. «Wind back the dream. And make me interfere with it.»

It took a while for his twin to answer, and Death thought about repeating himself again, but eventually Hypnos stepped back and sighed.

«You’re impossible.» Said then, focusing on the stream of dreams again. «Remind me why I am giving you the free hand on this.»

«Because it’s unacceptable.» Thanatos growled, and his brother sighed again.

«Lots and lots of things are “unacceptable”, Thanatos. I can’t fathom why you are fretting over this one in particular, which is a lot pettier than the most part of those we have witnessed, over the course of time.»

«Just wind back the damn dream, brother, and please shut up.»

He could see that Hypnos was now smiling, but didn’t care at the moment, albeit realizing he was throwing a tantrum. The dream eventually resumed from the beginning, with the line of souls going up the mountain, dull sky and all, and the young Cancer kid looking at them with shock on his face.

«Do not allow the memory of his teacher to show up.» Death said, and his brother sighed for the third time, but seemed to comply for the boy remained there by himself, telling souls to try and listen to him, looking down the pit from time to time, and becoming more and more distressed.

Eventually, the figure of the little girl approached the end of the line, and again, the kid tried to grab her and prevent her from falling. As they were about to go down, Thanatos approached and grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling back both of them; the boy fell sat with a surprised yelp, and Death took the girl by her waist, allowing her to calm down as she curled up against his side, grabbing on his robe. Same as if she had been a real soul, and not just a projection from a dream.

He couldn’t scan that soul to see how she had died, since it was all made by Hypnos, and they weren't actually at the Underworld’s entrance. And Thanatos couldn’t even remember her amongst the myriad of dead which had fallen down that cliff. But he considered she had probably died starving, after losing both her parents.

«Who…» He heard the boy mutter, and looked at him. «Who are you…? What is this place?»

«It is just a passage.» Death answered. «A path for souls to walk, and reach their destination.»

The kid frowned and seemed to swallow hard, then got up on his feet and looked into the pit.

«This means… this is…»

«One of the entrances for the Underworld, yes.»

«This place is bad.» The kid whispered, still giving his back to Thanatos.

«It is not a good place, but it’s necessary. Souls need to climb the mountain to reach here, as you can see.» Thanatos looked at the long line. There were all kind of mortal souls, those who couldn’t walk held by others, slowly moving one after another. «It’s a long, distressing path. But eventually they come here and they can fall.»

«What’s down there is bad, I know that.» The kid insisted. «Why do they have to fall?»

«How can you know that down there is bad…?» Death asked, waiting for him to turn around. «Have you been there?»

«What about you? How can you know?»

Thanatos smiled. The habit of asking back instead of answering was an old one, or so it seemed.

«I am well aware.» He answered. «I come from down there. That is where I dwell, and this you know, for you know me. Turn around, child, look at me.»

«I can’t.» The boy said, tone uncertain. «I can’t look at you.»

«Are you afraid of me?»

«You said I can’t.» The image of the kid glitched for a moment, showing a young man of twenty-five, then returned to appear that of a kid. «I don’t know what to do. I can’t go down there, but I can’t stay here either. Do people come here, when I kill them?»

«Yes.» Death answered again. «They come here when you send them to me.»

«How can I stop this?»

The image glitched again, then again came that of a kid, and Thanatos turned around to send his twin an eloquent look. To that, Hypnos answered rolling up his eyes, and seeming as annoyed as ever, but the small star on his forehead shone for a second as he used his powers again, keeping the human’s subconscious that of a child.

«Why do you wish to stop this?» The god asked then, again addressing the boy. «It is just natural for people to die. No one can stop it, but it isn’t necessarily a bad thing. It is one state of existence.»

«But they suffer.» The other answered. «They suffer all their life and then suffer again and forever. Why? Who created this?»

Death tilted his head, still looking at the boy’s back.

«You say they suffer all their life… it isn’t always true. Life isn’t only made of pain and sorrow.» Said then. «And when people fall down there, they go to another place where they are not alive anymore. It might be a scary place, full of darkness, but it isn’t just a place of suffering. It’s not entirely different from your Earth… good for some, bad for others.»

The kid turned towards him with a wince, as if he was about to start crying.

«Promise…?»

«Promise.» Thanatos nodded, lifting his free hand as to invite him to approach. «Come here.»

The other turned completely and made a few steps in his direction, then stopped and widened his eyes.

«I-» He begun, tensing up and backing off again, at the risk of falling over the edge. «I did… I did something wrong.»

«You said you were not afraid of me.» Death insisted. «You said you have known me for all your existence, that I was always beside you. Do you know who I am?»

«I remember you.» The boy answered in a low voice, again slightly moving backwards. His feet were now half standing out of the safe ground. «I remember the sound of steps in the dark. I remember that it’s bad.»

«Then let me ask you again.» This time Thanatos approached, still keeping the little girl close to his side. «Are you afraid of me?»

«I think…» The kid winced and looked down. «I think… I am. But sometimes I’m not.»

«Now you have no need to be.» Death was right before him, towering over his small figure, and lifted a hand to brush his hair. «Everything is alright, child.»

The other’s eyes teared up and his body shook as he threw himself into the god’s arms, grabbing his robe as the little girl was doing. Thanatos held him back, bending knees to reach his height, and then wiped tears from his cheeks.

«It’s alright.» He whispered. «There’s no need to cry.»

«I don’t…» The kid sobbed, rubbing the back of a hand on his face. «I don’t know what to do… if I fall, I can’t come back.»

Thanatos wrapped an arm on his back, holding his nape with the palm to make their eyes meet.

«You won’t fall.» Said then, looking straight at him. «I hold you tight. You won’t ever fall, little one.»

«B-but…» He stammered. «But you… you hate me. I can’t stay anywhere else but with you… and if you hate me, I don’t know what to do.»

«I don’t hate you.» Death leaned in, almost at the point that their foreheads were brushing. «Not anymore. You can stay with me, and you will. You’ve been looking for my embrace all your life… and now I’m here, embracing you, and I won’t let you go. Ever.»

«I’m sorry.» The child folded arms around his neck, hiding into it. «I was afraid.»

«I know.» Thanatos answered with a much lower tone, caressing his back. «And now I know that it was never your fault.»

He embraced him like that, as the kid tightened his hold, and he never stopped comforting him until the younger seemed to have quieted down a little. Then Death took his chin and lifted it, stroking his cheek with the thumb.

«Do you want to see where this little girl was going?» He asked.

«Is it… is it a nice place?»

«It is, yes. I can show it to you.»

«Will you come with me?»

Thanatos smiled while nodding, holding his waist as he got up again, lifting both the kids.

«Keep holding me.» He said, approaching the edge of the pit. «Don’t be afraid. I won’t let you fall.»

The kid seemed scared but nodded, clutching his robe again, and tensing up as Thanatos stepped into the void, slowly descending.

«We’re falling… slowly.» He observed after a while, and Death smiled again.

«We could say that, yes.» Said then. «But see, I have wings. I can never fall.»

«Oh…» The kid frowned, nodding vaguely. «You do, I remember… they are very shiny.»

Death almost chuckled to that, since yes, his divine cloth made the wings look shiny indeed, when he was wearing it. The kid was still mixing up memories of him, or so it seemed, and wasn’t making much sense, since Thanatos was directly speaking to his child subconscious.

The small star on his head became brighter, to enlighten the path as they went down, and the kid gave him a curious look. He lifted a hand to touch his forehead, at the very center where the star was glowing.

«What is this...?» Asked then.

«The mark of how I came to be, born from the Night itself.»

«Oh.» He stopped touching and his expression showed a slight concern. «But it’s cute.»

Thanatos blinked and eventually smiled once more.

«Do you think so?» Asked then. «Do you want one yourself?»

«Can I…?» The other asked back. «But I wasn’t born from the Night… and then no one would be able to see it, even if I did.»

«And why not?» Death inquired, finding himself still amused by that weird conversation.

«Because of the headgear. It covers my forehead.»

«Oh, and this is a problem indeed.» He observed. «You should not wear the headgear, then, if you want it to show.»

«This is not possible.» The child sighed. «The headgear is important. My teacher gave it to me.»

«No, little one… you’ve never been given anything by anyone.» Thanatos turned to look at him in the eyes. «Your golden cloth was never a present. You earned it, it chose you. The Cancer stars decided it was you who had to wield them.»

The tunnel was becoming less and less dark, showing the way souls had to take, to get evaluated by the Infernal Judges. Thanatos went through that, observing that his twin had made a great deal of work into replicating the Underworld scenario for that dream, and eventually reached the path taken by innocent souls to rejoin together, in the Asphodel Meadows.

From there it looked like a small graveled way, surrounded by greens and greyish flowers, with a pale blue sky above them. The young girl in his arms moved, eyes blinking, and she tilted her head to look at him.

Death placed her on the ground, and she immediately turned around and started running. He followed long enough for them to see that a woman was welcoming her, arms open, as the girl threw herself on her chest while calling out for her.

«See?» He said, addressing the kid, which still had hands placed on his shoulder but was hunched forward to look at the scene. «There would have never been more suffering, for that child. And right now, as we speak, she’s still here with her family.»

«I thought…» The boy said, blinking vaguely. «I thought she was still suffering.»

«I know.» Thanatos sighed, trying not to sound bitter. «They were wrong, the ones who told you so. But now it’s alright. Now you’ve been shown the truth.»

The moment after, Hypnos materialized in front of them, arms folded and expression plain, which his twin interpreted as visibly fed up.

«It’s time.» Sleep said. «We must go.»

«And we will.» Thanatos smiled vaguely. «Thank you, brother.»

The other nodded and the dream again faded into black, but this time, Hypnos completely withdrawn his power, and they found themselves into the room they had left. And Death still had former Cancer into his arms, although he wasn’t a child anymore.

The boy twitched slightly, still fast asleep, and Thanatos lied down to place him on the bed.

«Have I already said that you’re impossible?» He heard his brother speak, somewhere behind his shoulders. «Are you satisfied with yourself, now?»

Thanatos smiled, knowing his twin couldn’t see him, and begun unfolding arms from the human’s body, but Hypnos circled the bed and lied down as well, making him stop halfway.

«Stay.» He said, moving in closer. «We need to rest too.»

«And you’re right.» Death answered, doing the same, at the point that the kid was almost pressed between them, his back resting against Hypnos’ chest. «Are you mad at me, brother?»

«I am significantly annoyed, not mad.» Sleep smiled, moving his head so that their stars were touching. «And we need to talk about this, Thanatos. But since you seem to have calmed down, I can say it’s fine for now.»

«We will.» He answered again, lifting an arm to meet his twin’s hand. They bent their wrists together and twined the fingers, to keep contact between their palms. «And it’s fine for now.»

Hypnos said nothing to that and they closed their eyes in the same instant, and for the first time in those which were human years.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again ♥
> 
> So, we finally see the event which represents the major change in these two characters' relationship.   
> The scene which is described here is directly taken by Episode 17 of The Lost Canvas anime adaptation, and written as much closely as possible to its animated counterpart - but displayed by Thanatos' point of view, which of course knew nothing about the occurrence.   
> It pretty much sums up what were Manigoldo's "personal resentments" towards Death, which lead him to find Thanatos and directly challenge him, stating that he wanted to deliver a punch to his face. As if, in fact, Death itself was the cause for people's suffering and ordeals, which on Thanatos' perspective, doesn't make any possible sense (being Death a part of Life, a natural state of existence). 
> 
> Let's clarify a couple of things with notes!
> 
> About the Asphodel Meadows: On the internet there's a lot of information and different takes on what the Asphodel Meadows are, but here, they are used as the section of the Underworld where innocent souls can rest, rejoin together, and don't have to pay any penance before getting reincarnated. Not always they reincarnate, in fact - some of them willingly choose to stay in the Meadows as souls, not wanting to try on another life.   
> Of course the little girl in a pink dress, the one Manigoldo wanted to keep from falling, was destined there. Being just an innocent child, she had to pay no penance for her actions in life, thus she even skipped judgment and went straight towards the Meadows. 
> 
> About Hypnos' powers: We speculated that being the God of Sleep, he can interfere with dreams - and consequently with memories - manipulating subconcious as he did here. The result, for Manigoldo, will be that of having two different versions of his visit to the Underworld Gates: one is the "official" occurrence, that of Sage bringing him there, and the other is the "dreamlike" version with Thanatos' presence, as if it actually happened at some point in his childhood. Still, Manigoldo will be aware that the second one was a dream, as his previous memories on the event were not erased.
> 
> And this is it for today. We hope that you liked the chapter, and don't be afraid to ask if something confused you or is still unclear. We'd be glad to explain and speculate more :)  
> We love you guys ♥ see you soon!


	19. That heart beats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody ♥  
> We're sorry we took a little longer than usual for this update. We're having serious issues with the internet connection, and couldn't upload any sooner. We hope that you're still here with us, that you're enjoying Summer and that you'll like the chapter :D
> 
> A big hug goes to our dearest Jiap, Callie, Polla, HubrisP and Miranda for commenting ♥ you guys are the best, we love you!
> 
> Notice that this chapter takes place two days after the previous one, so there's a little time skip :)  
> Lots of love to ya'll!

 

 

“ _[…]Instead the immortals will bear you to the Elysian Fields, at the world’s end, where existence is best for men. There is no snow there, no rain, or fierce storms: rather Ocean brings singing breaths of the West Wind, to refresh them_.”  
Homer - The Odyssey

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of water flowing, and gentle wind which shrouded his body, were the most soothing that young Libra could ever imagine.

It almost felt like sea breeze but was way more quiet, ruffling his hair like a caress, and he breathed slowly in and out, trying to reach for his cosmo. He knew it was still there, it must have been still there as it was for Shion, and Dohko kept his eyes closed and slowly closed his hands into fists, detaching from any physical sensation to rejoin with his deepest self, the part of him which was the most close to the Libra stars.

His cloth was on Earth, somewhere. He could sense it, even if beyond reach, but eventually had to stop trying when he realized he had no means to get closer to it. Not in that way, at least.

He opened his eyes with a sigh, and after a moment realized that there was a person not far from him. Blinking a little, Dohko recognized him as one of Sleep's children, having two wings at the sides of his head, and messy white hair around them.

«I’m sorry to disturb you.» The creature said, nodding a greeting. «I come on behalf of my father and liege.»

Libra frowned vaguely, suddenly glad that Shion was far from him at the moment, since they had decided to try and reach for the respective cosmo at some distance from each other. Mainly because the presence of his friend wasn't allowing Dohko to focus on anything which wasn’t… his friend's presence. And now that there was someone else, it was all the better for the young man to be alone.

«Hello there.» He said, crossing arms on his chest. «I’m Libra Dohko. I hope you're not here to… “play”, as one of your siblings said some days ago.»

«I’m known as Dream God Oneiros.» The creature answered, closing his eyes and giving a brief sigh. «And you must forgive my little sister… Portrayer Phantasos can be very unpleasant, when she wants to. I only came here to inform you that my father has awakened from slumber, thus you will find him again upon returning to his residence.»

Dohko nodded, considering that two days before, they were informed that Sleep wouldn’t have been around, since he was apparently resting with his twin… and in fact, both the gods had seemed nowhere to be seen for a while.

«Thank you for telling me.» He eventually said.

The demigod gave the slightest bow and turned around to leave, and the young man breathed deeply, deciding to reach for Shion to inform him.

They had been trying to look for Manigoldo during the past days, while the Twin Gods were absent. But Death's residence had many locked doors, and they simply couldn't find their comrade, which was probably behind one of them… and Dohko had felt a strange, distressing sensation at the thought that maybe it was better like that, since they couldn't have done anything to help him anyway, even if they had eventually found him.

He tried not to think about it, massaging his temples with a hand, and kept moving along the river. He saw Shion after a short walk, noticing him sitting on a large flat rock, eyes closed and bare chested, his wavy blond mane rustling with the wind.

Libra had to blink at that, looking away to stare at his own reflection in the water, then cleared his voice to draw the other’s attention.

«Dohko?»

«Hey.» Libra called back, turning towards him again. «Any better chances than me?»

Shion sighed slowly and tapped fingers on his own chest.

«I can sense a warmth. Stronger than before, now it's not the faintest breath of air anymore.» He said. «But I'm far from the light of my stars. Too far to reach it, or so it seems.»

«Same here. I feel my cloth out of here, somewhere, but it’s too far for me to reach it as well.» Dohko shrugged vaguely. «The fact that no one destroyed it into pieces is already a good thing, I guess.»

«Well…» Shion frowned, twining fingers together. «A destroyed cloth can be repaired. Master Hakurei taught me how to do it… still, it feels strange to hear that you can somehow sense your cloth, for I can’t.»

Dohko frowned as well, moving to go sit on the edge of the river.

«Maybe I’m just imagining things.» Muttered then, looking at the water. «I wish so much I could wear my cloth that I picture it being somewhere.»

«But _it is_ somewhere, and you know it.» Shion had gotten up and apparently was approaching to sit next to him. «I don’t think you’re imagining anything. Maybe… maybe if we get out of this place you could sense it better.»

«You mean out of the Underworld…?» Libra turned towards him with a half smile. «Yeah, well, I wish we could, but I suppose we won’t find any road sign to point us how to reach Earth.»

«I meant out of Elysium.» Aries was as serious as ever, Dohko internally sighed. «It’s been some time now that we’ve been claimed. And I’m beginning to wonder why we are kept here… nothing has been asked of us, we are basically left to our own devices.»

«And it feels like Sleep has claimed us on a whim, I know.» He bent backwards, supporting his weight on the palms. «Maybe we should ask him, even if I don’t think we would get much of an understandable answer. And by the way, seems like he’s back. The guy with wings on his head was here, before, and he told me that the Twins woke up.»

Shion nodded vaguely, and took some moments to speak again.

«I will try to ask him why he claimed us. And I suppose I will also ask for permission to leave… I couldn’t say Elysium is an unpleasant place, but it’s starting to feel suffocating.»

Libra said nothing to that, keeping another sigh for himself, and just looked at the blue sky above them. His last conversation with Hypnos was still fresh on his mind, and he knew he had to try and avoid stepping over his boundaries, when dealing with specters… and leaving that place, they would have most certainly met specters and whatnot. Dohko knew it would have been hard for him not to talk back to threats, and while he couldn’t care less about what happened to himself, he didn’t want to involve Shion in unpleasant circumstances.

«I’m not sure,» he heard Aries say and looked at him again. «but I might have sensed the presence of another one of our comrades.»

«What…?» Dohko almost snapped, sitting upright. «Who?»

«As I said, I’m not sure…» His friend was frowning, tapping the fingertips together. «But for a moment, I thought I felt Asmita’s presence. I’m guessing he’s been claimed too, but… I remember how it went, with him, I mean how he died. You should too. So I have no idea of who could be the one holding him prisoner now.»

Dohko nodded, rubbing a palm on his lips, and recalling how the Virgo saint had lost his life, using his blood to create that rosary which could prevent specters from coming back to life.

«Maybe he hasn’t been claimed.» Said then in a half voice. «Maybe… I don’t know, I mean, Asmita was… different from us. Talking to him always felt like interacting with a spirit or something.»

«Are you suggesting he could be still wielding his cosmo and cloth?»

«I don’t know.» Libra sighed deeply. «I’m just hoping for a miracle to happen, I guess.»

He got up and shook his head, then took off the upper part of his tunic and moved into the water, wanting to put his muscles into work. Those calm waters couldn’t oppose any resistance for there was just a weak current, but he had always enjoyed swimming nonetheless.

He resurfaced and shook his head again, to remove the wet locks from his face, and found himself giving back Shion’s gaze, which was apparently looking at him, still sat on the shore. Dohko gestured him to come, then dived again and approached.

«These waters are perfect for the slow swimmer you are.» Said then, while his friend was stepping into the low rim.

«The “slow swimmer” I am?» Shion smiled vaguely, plunging up to his midriff. «Surely I didn’t use to force myself against the flow of the Lushan rivers, as you used to do.»

Dohko smiled as well and took his hand, gently pulling him as he moved backwards were the water was deeper.

«Let’s try and relax for a while.» Said then, stroking the back of his hand. «Later we will resume thinking about all of this. We can speak to Sleep, try to understand what’s happening, try finding a way to help our friends… but now we can take a moment to just stop minding about it. What do you say?»

Aries nodded with a slow sigh, then his hand slipped away, for Shion had lifted both arms and grabbed the sides of Dohko’s head. And before Libra could even blink to that, Shion pulled him closer and kissed him on the spot, making their bodies fit together.

He couldn't help but smile at his friend’s intense look, caressing his  face and brushing away his wavy blonde locks.

«I was hoping for you to do that.» Said then, and Shion nodded again, tilting his head but just making their lips brush.

«I've been… it's been hard to focus.» He whispered. «Now I think I understand why this wasn't allowed, at the Sanctuary. It's… it's straining to think about anything else.»

Dohko found himself frowning at the implications of that sentence, realizing that he was already feeling a knot inside his lower abdomen, and that it was surprisingly satisfying to know that Shion had been thinking about the exact same thing as him.

He decided to keep saying nothing and just leaned in to kiss the other again, moving some steps into the water to push him against a rock, and almost moaning when Aries grabbed his shoulders and went close to sinking nails into his skin.

Their waists rubbed together and Dohko shivered all the whole, but a moment later, Shion pulled away and gave him an almost widened look.

«Wait, we are…» He muttered, suddenly looking around. «We are in the open.»

«But there's no one.» Libra replied, then blinked and tried to snap out of it. «You're right, let's… let's try and not do anything stupid. I… I mean, we can… get inside, maybe? Or…» He pulled away completely and winced, sliding a hand through his dark hair. «I'm… an idiot, I guess. I have no idea what I'm saying.»

To his surprise, Shion smiled and almost chuckled.

«It's alright.» Aries said softly, then took Dohko’s hands to put them on his neck. «You said we should relax for a little while, and you're right. Just… let's avoid doing stupid things.»

Libra just nodded, trying not to stare, and realizing that the only thing he could think about was how beautiful his friend was, especially when smiling in that sweet way.

«So, can I…» He almost stammered, stroking his neck with the fingers. «Can I kiss you again?»

The other just nodded and moved in to kiss him. As Dohko was kissing back he slid his hands on Aries’ hips, pushing him against the rock, and the other spread his legs, welcoming Libra’s body against his own.

Their movements became quickly urgent, and Shion wrapped arms around his head, while Dohko slid the palms under his trousers, grabbing his cheeks and rubbing their waists together again.

Feeling him moan between his lips had the effect of making his hair stand on end. He moved his hands down freeing more of the other’s skin, and even if they were half underwater, he could clearly feel the heat of Shion’s body.

«Take your trousers off.» He said, breathing heavily on his lips.

«We said we wouldn’t have done anything stupid…» Shion answered in a half voice, his eyes glossy and lips reddened.

«I suppose…» Dohko kissed his chin right below the lips. «I suppose that since no one is around, it’s a moderately stupid idea.»

«This is probably just a bad idea.» Aries replied, but kissed him again and started to unlace his trousers.

«You’re probably right.» He nodded in the kiss, doing the same thing.

A part of Libra’s mind registered that they should have kept careful about the trousers, since they were in the water and the flow could drag them away, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. As soon as their bodies were fully uncovered he took Shion’s legs and lifted him up, wrapping them around his waist; the other pressed himself against the rock and arched a little, exposing all the whole, and Dohko leaned in and begun kissing and nibbling at his chest, still holding his thighs.

«Just…» He heard Aries whisper. «Just do it.»

He inhaled sharply and nodded, grabbing tightly on his hips and pushing himself against him. The resistance he found made him hesitate, but his hair were pulled and Shion glared, nodding as well, so he just kept pressing, hoping not to hurt him. The muscles were so tight that Dohko almost winced, and the other grabbed on his shoulders, breathing heavily.

«Are you…» He begun, finding his voice strained.

«I don’t care.» Aries hissed, slightly pushing against him. «Move.»

He tried to comply, and ended up leaning forward and placing a palm on the rock, next to Shion’s head. After some moments he realized that the water was helping, making his movements easier, so he kept slowly rocking his hips, until both their bodies lost much of the tension.

He gave a stronger push, and Shion moaned and grabbed on his hair, arching below him. Dohko began moving more freely, at some point pulling out and making Aries bend on the shore, and he hid his face into an arm to muffle his voice.

He leaned on Shion’s body and allowed himself to get carried on, feeling him quiver in his embrace, and ended up pressing the forehead on his back while they both tried to catch their breaths.

«Can you…» He heard Aries whisper after some moments. «Dohko, you’re smothering me.»

«I’m sorry.» Libra almost jolted up, and the other twitched a little as he pulled away. «Are you alright?»

He winced, realizing at that moment that maybe he should have been more focused on what Shion was feeling, and gave him a guilty look as the other turned around.

«I’m fine.» The other answered, cupping some water with a hand to wet his face. His cheeks were in fact pretty flushed.

He moved closer again, and hesitated just a split second before leaning in to kiss him, and Shion did the same, rubbing their cheeks together.

«Have you…» Dohko asked, looking down after they pulled away. «I mean…»

«Yes.» Aries smiled softly, lifting a hand to caress his cheek. «I “just”, how you’d say. Some time before you.»

«And why didn’t you tell me…?»

Shion blinked, now looking confused.

«Was I… supposed to tell you?» He asked back, tilting his head.

«Well, yes.» Libra answered with a serious tone. «If you do, it means that… that you like it.»

«I thought it was kind of obvious.» Shion observed. «Wasn’t it? I will tell you, then. Next time.»

Dohko found himself smiling, not completely aware of the reason why, and this time didn’t hesitate before kissing him again. He sat on the river floor and took the other with him, dragging him down so that he would sit on his legs, as water got up to their shoulders or almost, all the while still kissing him.

Shion didn’t seem to mind and gave it back, caressing his neck and shoulders, and after a while they resumed rubbing against each other. He had to crack a smile and gave his friend another guilty look, tapping fingers on his lower back.

«Why are you looking so happy, now…?» Aries asked, though he was smiling as well.

«It’s, well…» He said, looking away for a moment. «I suppose it’s… it’s because you’re here, and it’s alright. That’s it, I guess.»

The other nodded, stroking the line of his chin.

«I guess it is.» Said then, brushing their lips together.

They kept close and Shion begun caressing his back, as if lining out the forms of his muscles, turning the kisses into slow ones, and to Dohko it felt like he was exploring him, as his fingers kept traveling on his body.

«I thought it was only me.» He whispered after some more moments, closing his eyes as Shion’s hands caressed his face. «I thought I was… doing something wrong.»

«What do you mean?»

«I mean… I told you already, after I kissed you the first time, that the thought of doing it had been there in my mind for longer than you could imagine. And it was true.» He paused with a small sigh. «I’ve been… dreaming of you. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for…»

He was interrupted by the other, which had leaned down to kiss him, and he had to open his eyes in surprise for a moment.

«I’m glad you did.» Shion whispered after pulling away, their lips still brushing. «I never thought I could be desired this much. And I never thought it would’ve felt like this.» He took Dohko’s hand and placed it on his own chest. «I don’t care if we’re doing something wrong, not anymore. Now I just want you here with me.»

Libra closed his eyes and breathed deeply, nodding, and deciding to pretend that things were alright, even if just for a short time. That they weren’t there in the Underworld, and the whole Holy War didn’t happen, and everything was just fine for them and for everybody else.

«I want to take you again.» He muttered on Shion’s neck, and his friend nodded back, grabbing on his shoulders.

Dohko pressed him on the rocky shore and lifted one of his legs, and heard him moan softly as he slowly entered his body. He kept staring at him, realizing that the previous time it had been almost completely dark, with the room lit by a single candle, while now Libra could look at how beautiful his friend was, even more so for his eyes were almost teary and his cheeks reddened as he had never seen them.

He gave in to the embrace again, actually able to put aside his thoughts, and pretend they were on Earth and everything was fine. It felt especially true when Shion clutched his forearms and called him, arching completely, then moved up and kissed him, silencing both their voices.

They found themselves breathing heavily on each other’s lips, still holding onto one another, and Dohko couldn’t keep a smile while trailing his fingers on the other’s now wet locks of hair.

«You know…» He said, still trying to catch his breath. «I have no idea where our trousers might be, at the moment.»

«What…?» Shion seemed somehow far from recovering, and his eyes were still foggy. «Where…» He blinked, and Libra almost chuckled at how disheveled he looked. «They must be here, we only took them off before.»

«We did it while being in the water.» Dohko emphasized with a small shrug, still smiling. «And there’s a current.» His friend blinked again, but this time, his eyes went a little wide. Libra couldn’t avoid laughing at his expression. «You said it was a stupid idea, Shion… and you were right. As always.»

«By all the Gods…» Shion sighed and propped his forehead down on the other’s shoulder. «Do you have any idea of where this river ends up to?»

«We can hope they got stuck somewhere. Because no… I have no idea.»

 

~

 

While slowly coming to his senses, Thanatos could feel the unfamiliar and pleasant sensation of air filling up his lungs. He breathed, opening his eyes and finding the golden gaze of his brother looking back at him.

Before Death had the time to speak his chest twitched, his ears acknowledging the sound of his own heart beating.

«It's been centuries since the last time it happened.» Sleep spoke softly, brushing the back of his hand with a thumb, and Thanatos vaguely nodded.

He couldn't properly remember the last time his iron heart had started beating, or even why it had occurred. It was so rare that sometimes he almost forgot it was possible. His muscles relaxed while his body was gaining warmth, and he had the impression that the mattress was more comfortable than he remembered.

«Is this happening because of the Cancer kid?» Hypnos resumed, his fingers sliding through Death’s hair.

Thanatos looked down at the said human, still unconscious and pressed between them, his furrowed face almost hidden in Death's chest.

«My beloved brother,» he whispered, and his voice came out a lot softer than usual. «you know who is the only one who can make my heart beat… and it isn't this young man. Did you take pity into someone, again?»

«Did I?» Hypnos asked back, and his palm went resting on Thanatos’ neck, half touching his face. «Why are you addressing this to me? I just complied to your request.»

«A _legitimate_ request.» He replied with a half smile. «Are you still angry at me?»

«At this precise moment, the only thing which is annoying me is the fact that I can’t get any closer to you.»

«How unfortunate…» Death looked at former Cancer’s figure again. The room was bright enough for him to properly see the boy; there was a half open window, so that the weak glow of a torch wasn’t the only source of light, for a change. «I suppose this kid’s presence is bothering you, brother. Are you keeping him asleep?»

«I have no reasons to do that.» His twin answered. «He was in severe need for resting, and he will be asleep for a while still. My powers aren’t needed.»

Thanatos frowned at that, while the other sat up and pulled back his hair.

«And what are you scowling for, now?» Hypnos asked then, glancing at him.

«I want the kid awake,» Death answered, turning to lay on his back and placing a hand on the chest, to feel his own heart beating. «but I also want him to rest.»

«You’re an immature whimsical meddler, that’s it.» From the tone of his voice, Thanatos could say that his twin was smiling. And Hypnos in fact was, as he noticed upon looking at him. «Do you realize the implications of what happened, when you interfered with that particular dream? Tell me you do, even if I know that you acted solely in the wake of your tantrum.»

«I showed him a truth he didn’t know.» He replied, smiling vaguely. «He’s going to be very confused when he wakes up.»

«Oh, really…?» Sleep lifted his brows in a surprised look, which was so fake he almost chuckled. «Will you care to explain him, then? I suppose you won’t, since you have the patience of a toddler.»

«Beloved brother of mine, your words are so remarkable and bitter that my heart bleed, and it just started beating again…» Death rubbed his own fingertips together, finding them unusually warm. «I’m afraid the boy will be forced to endure my toddler patience for a while.»

Hypnos just sighed and seemed not wanting to retort. He leaned in, placing a palm on Thanatos' midriff, then made it slide up on his chest.

«Your heart does beat.» Said then, his tone way softer than before, almost thoughtful. «I must say I'm impressed. You really took pity on this human.»

«I sincerely thought it was your fault again.» Thanatos said, reaching for his brother’s hand and making their fingers entwine. «Your fingers are colder than mine, this is unfamiliar… and well, I suppose I will have to come up with something, not to make the boy freak out. Or not too much, at least.»

«I don’t even want to inquire about what you could be possibly talking about.» Sleep replied. «Then… yes. You’re warmer than me, and it’s unfamiliar. Have I already said I’m annoyed at the fact that I can’t get any closer to you, right now?»

«We are divided by an impassable obstacle.» Thanatos almost chuckled. «I enjoy seeing you annoyed, enough not to make things easier. And what they say is indeed true… Sleep lies. I know you’re curious about the boy’s fate, even if you pretend you’re not.»

His brother gave a deep sigh, then stood up and circled the bed, and Thanatos looked at him moving with a half smile, knowing that Hypnos hadn’t wanted to rise for any possible reason… still, he seemed to have given up.

«You know I lie.» Sleep said then, laying down next to him again, but on the opposite side. «And how many times you told me that I can mislead everyone, gods and mortal alike-»

«But not me.» Death finished for him, smiling at nothing in particular.

«…yes.» Another sigh. «I am curious about the boy’s fate, of course, I am the nosy creature you know me to be. But you probably misunderstand, for it’s not what happens to this human that intrigues me, but rather the… particular behavior you’ve lately been showing.»

«My behavior…?» He frowned and looked at his brother again. «What do you mean?»

«This, precisely.» Hypnos was smiling his sly curve of the lips, and Death frowned all the more. «Now be a good twin and let me touch you.»

He slid an arm around his chest and Thanatos scowled, but didn’t pull back.

«Do I have to remind you that I don’t like to be touched?» He asked, and Hypnos just vaguely shook his head, moving to brush their brows together. «And you didn’t explain what you mean.»

«I never do.» The other answered, pulling him closer, and he felt his brother’s body oddly cold. «Are you bothered even now by physical contact? Isn’t it easier, since the circumstances?»

«You’re annoying.» Death huffed. «And very cold… but yes, it’s easier. I don’t feel too uncomfortable.»

«It’s not like I can feel your heart beating every now and then.» Hypnos replied, and again placed a palm on his chest. «Bear with me, will you? »

«For the love I have for you, I will.» He smiled, and his brother laughed softly.

«What am I possibly hearing…?» Sleep whispered then, and seemed actually very pleased. «My dearest and beloved brother feels for me. This could be the very last day I spend upon the creatures’ world, it would be satisfying still.»

«You should enjoy this moment, brother of mine. My heart is not going to beat forever… it could be hours or days, then I won’t be so agreeable anymore.»

«I know.» The other answered, still smiling vaguely. «Thus I will be waiting for this to happen again.»

«I didn’t remember you being so very much pleased, last time this happened.»

«Don’t you? Most likely, it’s because I usually don’t show it off.» The hand on Thanatos’ chest went up, and he felt knuckles caressing his chin. «But you seem in a good mood, right now. I’m just taking advantage of it.»

Death took his twin’s hand and placed it on his own cheek, since he was starting to feel himself too warm. He knew that it was a fleeting occurrence, and his body would have cooled down soon, but at the moment it was becoming unpleasant.

«Yes, I can say I’m in a good mood.» He eventually answered.

«I know. You’re also more talkative than usual. You tend to just glare, when I tease you.»

«Really?» Death asked, starting to undo the buttons of his robe below the neck. «I didn’t notice.»

«You don’t notice when you glare at me…? May it be because you’re almost always glaring at something?»

«If you’re trying to annoy me, brother, it’s working.» Thanatos huffed, deciding to completely free his torso from the clothing, moving up to sit on the bed. «I’ll be glaring at you again in a short while.»

There came no answers, and when he turned, he saw his brother still smiling vaguely. Hypnos rose as well, and he almost shivered when a hand was placed on his back, feeling the contact almost icy.

«What a face you made.» Sleep said then, feigning surprise. «Is it so cold?»

«It is.» He muttered. «It’s very unpleasant. Do you feel your body so warm all the time…?»

«I don’t. But then again, my heart is continuously beating, and it doesn’t happen just once in a while… do not fret over this, brother. You’ll soon adjust, and the more you remain calm, the better.»

«I know.» Thanatos huffed, gathering his hair to lift them from the shoulders. «It’s still unpleasant.»

«You’re just unaccustomed to it.» Hypnos moved in closer, and he could feel clothes brushing his back. «May I?»

«Yes, yes…»

After that, he felt himself being pulled against his twin’s chest and again almost shivered at the contact, but the change in temperature turned quickly soothing.

«You’ve been getting overly upset over such a trivial thing…» He heard Sleep say in a lower tone. «Am I to be worried? You don’t usually care about what mortals do and don’t. I guess you have no proper answer, but what was that about?»

«Do you mean why I insisted to interfere with the boy’s dream…?» Death asked with a sigh.

«I mean it, yes.» He felt that Hypnos was nodding. «It may have been lied to him, the Sanctuary may have brainwashed him… but the fact that he directly challenged you remains the same. He still committed hubris. It’s still his fault.»

«It’s still his fault.» Thanatos found himself frowning. «But it isn’t only his fault. Still, he’s the only one being punished. You know that I don’t judge human deeds, since they all will be by my side, sooner or later… but this felt unusually personal. The boy challenged me directly and hit me, and it’s not like I can turn a blind eye on it.»

«What I’m trying to ask you, Thanatos, is why you care.» His brother insisted. «Because it feels clear that you do. And I don’t mean to tease you, this time. I’m genuine.»

«Then I don’t really know how to answer.» Death’s frown deepened. «I suppose I just care.»

Hypnos just gave a deep sigh and nodded.

«Alright.» Said then. «I won’t inquire any further, then. Just remember that you promised him you wouldn’t have hurt his mentor… I suppose you might have had a change in plans, since what happened.»

«I do remember what I’ve been telling him.» Thanatos answered. «I will give that human the chance to avoid torture, as I told the kid. I want to know if that was a “white” lie, or if the boy’s mentor was truly convinced of what he’s been telling him. Golden warriors should know about what happens to a saint’s soul, after it comes here… and if they don’t, it’s because someone is not speaking the truth. And this really annoys me.»

«Then again, let me remind you that the situation, at the Sanctuary, has always been-» Hypnos stopped all of a sudden, and his twin turned around to look at him, finding a slight frown on his expression.

«What is it, brother?» Death asked then.

«Oneiros is calling. Seems like Hades wants to speak to me.»

«Go to your very important matters, then…» Thanatos smiled. «You will tell me about them later.»

«And I wonder why I get called and you don’t.» Sleep smiled as well, and went so far as to give him a pat on the head. «I’ll be off and back in a while, I suppose.»

Then he pulled away and got up, fixing his clothes and shaking his head, to sort something out of his now messy golden hair.

«Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?» He eventually asked, turning around.

«I doesn’t make much of a difference.» Death answered, shrugging vaguely. «But this time I will come, since I was not invited.»

Hypnos gave a deep sigh, rubbing a palm on his eyes.

«I should suggest Hades to do this more often. Not inviting you, so that you’d show up for a change.»

«I’m afraid this trick wouldn’t last long…»

Thanatos got up as well and put back his robe, and his twin just waited there, arms crossed on his chest and an almost patronizing look on his face. Then they got out together, and before going, Death glanced at the human laying on the bed, finding him still deeply asleep and almost curled up on himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again :3
> 
> The quote at the beginning speaks of the Elysium Fields, portrayed by Homer in The Odyssey. They're described as something we would call "heaven", and it's a place meant for noble souls, which can exist in peace and eternal joy as a reward for their deeds in life (unless they decide to reincarnate at some point).  
> Here, Elysium is also the place where our local deities dwell - namely the Twins and Hades - and it's way bigger than it looks, having a part especially dedicated to noble souls as described in the Odyssey :)  
> The Lethe river actually flows in the Elysium Fields in Greek mythology (depending on the take), and it's the river whose waters ultimately purify a soul before it can reincarnate, since drinking from there makes one forget everything. Of course it wouldn't happen to our characters here, since they're not meant to be reincarnated ;)
> 
> About Thanatos' heart - it is stated in many takes on the God of Death that he has "an iron heart and stone guts", that he's always cold, short tempered and pitiless. He's Death, after all, he couldn't take pity into the souls he has to take, can he...? But there's a sweet detail about this, regarding his twin brother: it is said that Hypnos is the only creature which can allow Thanatos to feel pity, and to make his stone heart beat. Basically, Sleep is the only one Death loves, and that's why Thanatos here asked him "if it was his fault" that his heart had suddenly started beating.  
> In this case, anyway, Hypnos isn't concerned over Thanatos' heart. Death basically did all by himself, feeling for Manigoldo after interacting with his child subconcious. 
> 
> So, we hope you liked the chapter, and again that you're enjoying Summer (and that heat isn't killing you, because here it's a pain XD).  
> We love you guys ♥ see you soon!


	20. The Lord of the Underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody ♥  
> Welcome back to all of you which returned from their holiday trip, such as we did. Summer heat is finally giving us a break!  
> Our deep thanks go to the sweethearts which commented the previous chapter - HubrisP, Anna Non, Camelia1712, Polla, Miranda and Callie :3 we love you guys!
> 
> Please enjoy :D

 

He rose from his siege as soon as Death and Sleep entered, and moved down the few steps which would have kept him in a higher position, joining them in the hall. He approached Sleep first, moving closer to brush their foreheads together, then turned around and did the same with Death, and there he had to vaguely frown.

«I wouldn’t recall feeling you so warm.» Commented then, and Thanatos shrugged with a vague smile.

«My beloved brother made my heart beat.» He said then. «And now I’m cursed with physical heat.»

«I have been calling for Hypnos, but I’m glad to see both of you.» Hades smiled back, looking at them in turns. «I can see that you have rested.»

«We were in need of reposing together, yes.» Sleep said. «And… I wish to enlighten that this time, I’m not concerned with Death’s heart, and completely innocent for once. He did it all by himself.»

«I’m still unsure about this, brother.» His twin intervened, but luckily they didn’t seem willing to go on bantering.

«As I was saying,» the younger god resumed. «I’m glad to see you both. I’m about to answer Zeus’ call, for my brother wants me on the Olympus to settle the terms of the peace with Athena. I need to leave my domain in your care, Twins.»

«We’ll be glad to administer in your stead, then.» Hypnos answered with a brief nod. «What were you calling me for? Is there any matter I can assist you with?»

«There is one, yes. The human child which you are currently keeping asleep in your offspring’s Dreamworld… bring him to me.»

As supposed, Sleep’s expression suddenly darkened and his golden eyes shone in an almost dangerous way. He said nothing still, and simply nodded before making his purple star shine, signaling that he was calling for one if his children.

«Why do you want him back?» Thanatos asked, and Hades turned towards him.

«I have plans for him.» He answered. «He has been dangerous both for Earth and the Underworld… still, deprived of the powers he gained, using my cosmo, he can very well become a resource.»

«A resource.» Strangely, Death was looking almost amused. «That child was a real troublemaker, Hades. He risked wreaking the worst havoc ever seen since the Titanomachy. And you just need to look at my brother in the face to see that he agrees with me, for once.»

«I know.» The younger god glanced at Sleep’s now somber features. «But as I said, he can be a resource now. I will see if I have a mean to use him… if his mind is still intact, I could very well try and raise him. He’s still young, easy to shape, and has shown quite an instinct for ruling.»

«You plan on raising him.» Hypnos sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. «Hasn’t he caused enough problems already, while acting as your vessel?»

Hades was about to answer but the white figure of Oneiros appeared some steps behind his father, holding the blonde child in his arms, still asleep. The demigod kneeled and lowered his head, almost deposing the smaller frame of the human on the carpet, and Hades gestured him to stand.

«Thank you, Dream God.» He said. «I wish you to bring this human in my chambers.»

«It will be done, my lord.» Oneiros answered with a nod, and vanished in a small distortion just a moment later.

Hades turned towards the other two, finding Sleep still deeply frowning, arms now crossed on his chest.

«I have no children of my own, Hypnos.» He said. «My consort can’t bear an offspring with me, and I’m aware that it’s not her fault but mine. I will try and see if that child can be educated and shaped into an Underworld dweller, and in that case I will raise him personally… if not, I have other uses for him.»

«I won’t argue.» The golden haired god answered in a detached tone. «Do as you please. I’m aware that the child can’t pose a threat anymore, nor he will in the future, ever again… mine is a personal resentment and nothing more.»

«I’m aware as well.» Hades had a vague smile and placed a hand on Sleep’s shoulder. «But I trust your judgement, you know I do. Both your voices will be heard, if you have something to say about it. For your perception of things, should I just send that human into the stream of souls, and allow him to reincarnate?»

Hypnos just reurned his gaze for some moments, and eventually smiled back.

«You chose a perfect set of words, young god.» Said then. «My compliments. No, I wouldn’t want to know that your former vessel had the chance to reincarnate… I prefer him here and kept under control, with no means of causing troubles even in his next life.»

The Underworld Lord nodded, then turned towards Death.

«Thanatos?»

«I must say I’m interested in what you will make of that child.» The other answered, slightly smiling as well. «And also to know if he remembers any of what happened during the past mortal years. It is unlike me to feel curious about anything, I know… still, this particular human proven himself to be worthy of attention.»

«Very well, then.» He nodded again. «From my departure on, my domain is thus entrusted to you. Upon my return, we will be officially considering this Holy War as the last one to have ever taken place.»

They saluted each other, brushing their foreheads together again, and Hades went up the small staircase, reaching for his powers to summon there a specter, as soon as Sleep and Death had left his palace.

 

He had decided to speak with the Bennu in a more reserved room than the hall, wanting to keep the conversation as private as possible. Still, it seemed that the simple fact was making the young specter all the more anxious.

He had one leg bent on the carpet and head lowered down, and the weak light of the candles was enhancing his elaborate surplice with reflects and glimmers. And his flaming dark energy was wavering around him, already heated up in tension.

«Stand up.» The god said in a calm tone, remaining sat with his legs overlapped, and hands placed at the armrests of the chair. «I haven’t called you for a sermon, Bennu. You can look at me in the eyes, and tell me what’s making you so wary.»

«I am not wary, my lord.» The specter complied and rose, remaining at a distance. «I just… I suppose the matter regards the presence of…»

He stopped and seemed too nervous to put thoughts into words, and Hades considered how young he was, that Black Phoenix. For human perception, he would be considered nothing less than a kid.

«Yes.» He patiently answered the unfinished question. «Death and Sleep have awakened from their rest, thus I asked the latter to bring me that young mortal, the one which was chosen to be my vessel. You were aware he was sleeping in a Dreamworld.»

«I was.»

«And now I’m allowing you to sense his presence here, in one of my chambers.»

The figure of the Bennu had the slightest movement backwards, made visible by how the black surplice shimmered again.

«Yes, my lord.» Said then, and his features became darker. «And if I am to be reprimanded, chided or even punished, I am ready to accept any of these measures.»

«Now try to be more reasonable, young specter. If I was to punish you, I wouldn’t have waited for Hypnos to bring me that human.»

The specter said nothing to that, and just stared back at him with an almost tense expression, but to the god, it was clear that he wasn’t afraid. He only seemed to be expecting something grave to happen.

«I am well aware that your loyalty lies to me.» He added. «I am also aware that you’ve been fighting on behalf of a person which was _pretending_ to be me, and you did it not only because you’re a devoted specter… but also because your heart felt for that human. He reminds you of your younger brother, for the memory of your mortal life is still present and strong in your mind.»

«I will…» The specter closed his eyes and nodded. «I will not deny any of it. And as I said, I am ready to take responsibility for what I did.»

«The point is that you did well. During the first phase of the Holy War, and even when I was awakened from my slumber, to rise on Earth with my immortal body. You never turned against me, Kagaho… but were you having subversive thoughts, maybe?» The god sat more upright. «It feels like you’re almost begging me to scold you. What is this about?»

«This is about allegiance.» The other replied. «I am loyal to you, Lord Hades, now and always. My fire and my soul belong to your command. But I pleaded you to spare Alone’s life, when the time came. And I…»

«You would have opposed me, had my answer been a “no”.» Hades smiled vaguely as the specter’s features became even darker. «It was clear as daylight. Do you realize that if the child had died, you could have claimed him as a prize? You’re an Underworld dweller now. Death isn’t the end anymore, not for you.»

«Why…?» The Bennu insisted. «Why am I not to be punished, then?»

«Because you’re young, inexperienced, and your fire burns like that of a thousand blazes.» Hades sighed to himself as the other blinked and seemed almost embarrassed. «Know that the Black Phoenix always was the closest specter I had, the one belonging to my personal guard, and you carried your task as you were supposed to. I can allow mistakes made out of kindness and sentiment, young specter… for sometimes it is better to learn from them than to suffer for them.»

«I…» The Bennu seemed unsure of what to say, and quite distressed too. «I don’t think I should be given a soft treatment. I won’t deny, as I said. I didn’t care if that human had your will awakened or not… I only wanted to protect him, no matter what. It feels frustrating even just to think about, but he does remind me of my younger brother, and…»

He stopped, and the god nodded at his unfinished sentence.

«You’re so very sincere, indeed.» Said then. «And again, this particular circumstance did not hinder the outcome of the war… or rather, it helped us win. Your actions were those of an Infernal Judge, for when it is a time of war, they have the task of leading vanguards of specters. And even if you refused to replace the Garuda, I am most certain you would have done well in his stead. You possess the spirit of a chieftain.»

«I don’t wish to take such a delicate role as it is that of the judges, now that the war is over.» The specter replied. «I wouldn’t be fit for the obligations it brings.»

«And you won’t be forced to take it, be sure. Garuda Aiacos will be back to his errands as soon as his confinement is over, thus there’s no need for you to overthink that matter.»

At that, the Bennu slightly lowered his eyes and frowned.

«And yes…» Hades resumed. «I am aware that you destroyed the Garuda surplice, back then, allowing him to return to the livings. And that it was your initiative. As I said, you would be a good leader, for you never hesitated in taking decisions and put them into action.»

There was a long moment of silence, while the young specter seemed to need some time to recollect his thoughts. He ended up breathing deeply, and eventually looked back at the god again.

«I still feel as if I was being treated more sensitively than I should be.» Said then. «I made mistakes, many of them. I haven’t been truthfully loyal, and I took initiatives that had to be harshly reprimanded by Lord Hypnos, after you rose to Earth with your immortal body. How is it that I am in no need of a punishment?»

«If I follow this line of thoughts, I should be punishing every single specter which fought in the past Holy War.» Hades answered calmly, deciding that explaining with patience was the best set of actions he could take, with that short tempered kid. «Every single one of them made mistakes, Death and Sleep included, with the possible exception of the Wyvern, whose conduct was as usual impeccable. Now tell me, why should I punish only you, who have fought so valiantly? Do you want me to consider you a traitor…? You don’t seem intentioned to call forth your _Corona Blast_ to end me, but I could be mistaken.»

The Bennu must have noticed he was being teased, for his scorching energy wavered again around him, and he just glared at the ground while pressing his lips together.

«Then… why have you called for me, my lord?» He asked eventually, again lifting his eyes up. «If not to scold or punish me.»

«It is because I have a task for you, Bennu.» He answered. «Let’s start again from the beginning. I’ve asked Hypnos to bring me the young mortal which was supposed to be my vessel, and he’s now confined in one of my chambers, as you can sense.»

The young specter nodded, and seemed actually a little less tense.

«Am I to be involved in something that concerns his fate?»

«Indeed. Let’s put aside the matter of your allegiance for a moment. What remains is the fact that a human, and such a young one, was able to behave as a leader… you and the other specters followed him without questioning his words. His actions can be considered quite out of the ordinary, I would say.»

The young specter was again sporting an impatient look. The god wondered for a moment if it was due to the nature of the speech, or only to the Bennu’s own flighty spirit.

«I take that Lord Hypnos wasn’t… pleased, to say the least.» Said then, his tone a little somber.

«He was almost offended at the fact that the young mortal was able to deceive him.» Hades observed, smiling vaguely again. «I’ve known him for so many centuries, and I could say that I’ve never seen him so genuinely furious towards a human. He had to force himself to comply, when I asked to keep the child alive, and restrain from sending him in the dead souls stream.»

«Lord Hypnos wanted to kill him.» The specter was frowning again. «I thought it was a precaution, but…»

«It was because Sleep had lost his temper, for once. But I prevented him, luckily enough, for I need the young mortal alive, even if belonging to the Underworld for the time being.» The god gestured to keep silent, wanting to finish without interruptions, and the Bennu nodded. «There are many issues to take care of, but now the time has come for me to address this one as well. I want you to keep the closest as possible with that human, to observe him and talk to him, and take notes of everything… what he remembers of the past happenings, if he remembers at all, what he thinks of the situation, if he’s inclined to fear specters or not. I want you to take him around the Underworld and show it to him, being both his leading figure and his shield.»

He paused to let those words sink in, as the young specter seemed to have frozen in place and had his eyes now widened.

«Such as things are, you will be responsible for him and his actions.» He added. «And whatever happens around him will be imputed to your decisions.»

«But, my lord…» The Bennu objected. «Why? I mean… I want to, I really do. Then again, I can’t see the reason behind this.»

«Can’t you?» Hades vaguely tilted his head. «If things are how I think them to be, it will be possible to grow the young mortal into one of our kin. He’s fit to be part of my people, almost forcing himself as belonging with specters and Underworld dwellers. He deceived the Twins and young Pandora, manipulated allies and foes alike, and he can be a great resource for I now rule Earth as well. I need people like you and him, in my lines. And I will trust your judgement on this… if you consider him fit, he will be trained and raised as my own child. If not, you can still keep him and consider him your prize.»

«Why me?» The young specter insisted, frowning all the more, and Hades almost scowled at his persistence.

«Because you’re already close to him, and he needs a person he trusts to get used to this place. Then again, normally this would be a task fit for Hypnos, but the circumstances don’t allow him to take care of this matter.» Since the Bennu seemed willing to keep pushing, he rose from his seat and approached, cutting his sentence before he could form it. «Are you refusing? If you are, I will try and deal with the mortal personally, but I am aware that there’s need to show a protective and gentle approach towards him… and those qualities, you possess. I’m not about to repeat myself, hence, if your answer is no, I won’t insist any further.»

«I will do it, my lord.» The other answered. «I’m glad. I only fear I could be unfit for the task, and… nothing. I feel the need of thanking you, I would have never imagined anything like this.»

«You’re still tied to that human.» Hades observed. «This, I know. And even if my reasoning proves to be wrong, you will keep him as your prize, for you deserve one. It was you who assaulted the Sanctuary during the last strike, Kagaho, alongside the Wyvern and the Balrog. The war was won with your contribution, and you fought valiant as a general.»

«I am…» Again, the young specter almost stammered and was nothing less than embarrassed. «Thank you, Lord Hades. I won’t disappoint you, I can swear it on my name.»

The god nodded and again reflected on how hard it was, to reason with the Black Phoenix. But as young as he was, the Bennu could be considered one of the most promising warriors he had ever seen, wearing a surplice.

Also, no one could be more suitable than him, for that task. And if the child, Alone, would’ve proven himself willing and fit to belong in that realm, Hades had all the intentions of raising him as if he was his own son; being Earth’s protector was going to be hard, he was aware of that, and in the future, the need for someone to lead the realm of the living would have presented itself. Who could have been better than that human kid, which had begun the Holy War on his own accord, leading specters and killing golden saints one after another…

Then again, that would have been only _when_ and _if_ the child could prove himself ready. He demonstrated to possess quite an instinct for ruling, but it was still just a hypothesis.

«You will report every happening solely to me, when I get back from Olympus.» He said, and the Bennu lifted his eyes again, apparently snapping out of his thoughts. «I shall go soon, for my brother has summoned me, thus the Underworld will be ruled by the Twins in the meantime.»

«Yes, my lord.» The young specter answered. «I shall not report to the Twins, then, and wait for your return.»

«Precisely.» He said then. «You can consider yourself dismissed.»

«Just one more question.» The Bennu insisted. «The boy could ask me about his mortal acquaintances, namely the Pegasus saint and the former vessel of Athena. What should I tell him?»

«Whether to lie or tell the truth, it’s your choice.» The god answered. «Now go. I trust you’ll be able to find the young mortal by yourself.»

The other nodded and bowed, taking a step backwards, but then seemed to hesitate again.

«I am most sorry for my insistence.» Added then. «But if I am allowed, I wished you not to go to Olympus without a guard.»

«What is this about, Bennu?» He inquired, crossing arms on his chest and frowning. «Do you fear a retaliation of some sort, perhaps…?»

«I do. If she finds you there, Athena could retaliate.»

«She wouldn’t. My niece can be a gracious loser… I invited her here to establish the conditions of the peace, and she accepted, but my brother insisted I’d be the one visiting them on  the Olympus. Your concern is misplaced.»

The specter nodded again, even if he didn’t seem completely reassured, and eventually gave another bow and finally retreated.

Left alone, Hades decided it was the time to visit the former saint he kept prisoner, before leaving. Entrusting the Underworld to the Twins was nothing new to him, having it happened in many occasions before, but this time there were so many things to settle down that he wished to postpone his visit to the Olympus.

Then again, he had waited long enough already to answer his younger brother’s call. It was with a rapid pace that he approached one of the doors of his palace, brushing the engraving to make some of the symbols glimmer, then waited for it to open.

The chamber was dark, but black candles fluttered burning as he walked beside them. And sitting cross legged on the bare ground, eyes closed and expression plain, the prisoner didn’t shift an inch upon the god’s approach.

Hades considered that it had been like that from the very moment he had retrieved him from the stream of the dead. The former Virgo saint never showed any disorder for his condition, no high temperature or distress of some sort, as if he was already used to what was happening… all to the god’s surprise and interest. Right at that moment he had his breathings even and features relaxed, as if he was sleeping, and his heart had a slow pulse, that of a resting person.

«I must say I am impressed by how adamantine you are proving yourself to be.» He said in a low voice, which still echoed in the black walled room. «I’ve come to speak to you, fallen warrior. I do not wish to coerce you into anything, nor to keep you as a prize… I am solely interested in your abilities, since what you achieved with your powers is something I would have never thought of. Using the fruit of the Mokurenji, to trap the souls of the specters into rosary beads, is ingenious as an act of heroes from the myths.»

There came no answers, as expected, only the smallest twitch of the other’s brow informed Hades that the young man was listening.

«I can see that you’re growing tired. You’re in need to rest your mind and body, and to eat fruit which have grown in the Underworld to adjust… and I’m aware that you achieved what mortals call the eight sense, but you should know that it won’t serve you, now, for your physical body is indissolubly tied to the Underworld.» He went on, still keeping his tone low. «You must also be aware that currently, Earth is mine to lead and protect. I won’t be the dark ruler you were taught me to be, but not to make mistakes, I need a human advice… many are those who I trust, but they have belonged to the livings too long ago.» He paused again, and the former saint seemed to breathe at an even slower pace. «Mine is a request for your counsel. I understand that you’re young, albeit behaving as a veteran soul, so that I will let you think about my offer for a while… but if you do not wish for it, I will let you rest; I appreciate valor, so if your desire is to rejoin the stream of souls and reincarnate, you will be granted it, and sent there by my hand.»

The god made all the candles die down except for one, then turned towards the door again.

«I will ask you again, in time. Your silence will be taken as a no to my proposal, and you won’t be given second chances, for I can’t allow you too much of my patience. Until then, I bid you farewell.»

 

As the light steps faded and the door slid closed, Asmita opened his eyes.

He could hear the slow crackling of the candle flame, even if his blindness didn’t allow him to see any of it. He breathed slowly in and out, lowering his head, and joined hands in the _mudra_ of Equilibrium, reaching for his inner eye.

His mind was too weak to establish a link with that of his comrades, he was aware of that. And something, in the walls of that room, wasn’t allowing him to reach out even in the slightest, for trying was just draining his energy.

Accepting the Underworld Lord’s offering was his only chance to leave that place, Virgo could see it. Opening his eyes again he pretended to be looking at the door, trying to imagine how Hades could look like, picturing him by the sound of his voice.

It was deep, but the soft tone was that of someone which was trying not to disturb a sleeping person. The cosmo he brought with himself was almost suffocating, for that was his immortal body, and so dark that the room had turned cold as soon as he had stepped in. And the smallest of rustles had suggested Asmita he had long hair, and probably wore a robe down to his ankles. Most certainly not his divine cloth.

The Virgo saint had tried to follow the conclusions of the war, manifesting his presence through Gemini Defteros as things progressed. Asmita remembered being there to comfort him, after he managed to find a way to help his twin brother.

_I know you’re here as well, somewhere,_ he told himself, as if speaking to his friend, but not even trying to reach for his presence for he knew it was no use. _I wish I could be beside you, right now. You did what you had to do, Defteros… it was not your fault._

He needed to wait. There was nothing he could do from there, he had been trying but had to resign to that knowledge. He would have waited, then. Tolerance wasn’t something he lacked, and Asmita folded arms together, relaxing his muscles whole to keep his inner eye open. And resolved to wait for that door to open again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~
> 
> Finally Hades appeared, as the story is beginning to unfold, and so did Kagaho... which apparently will look after Alone for a while. You will see them interact in a short! And we finally got to know what's happening to another saint, being of course Asmita :) 
> 
> If anyone got confused by how Kagaho gets called "Black Phoenix", it's because when reading the TLC manga for the first time, the translation for the scans often used "Black Phoenix" instead of "Bennu". It kind of stuck with us, since we found the moniker very fitting for him :3  
> Also, if you found Hades' interaction with the Twins too "familiar", keep in mind that Hades is very young compared to them, and they practically raised him since he was a very young god. They're in fact pretty much like family, even if both the Twins wouldn't say out loud that Hades is almost an adopted son for both of them.   
> We speculated that they have no need to be much solemn around each other, especially when there's no one witnessing their interactions :) 
> 
> And speaking of the Twins - EpsylonEmme drew a great fanart of them, which you can see [here!](https://www.deviantart.com/s-e-sagas/art/Hypnos-and-Thanatos-760936456)  
> We hope you liked both the chapter and the fanart ♥ see you soon!


	21. Unraveling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our thanks as always go to Polla, Callie and Miranda for their beautiful comments ♥ we love you guys!  
> Enjoy :)

Luckily, the found their trousers not far from where they had left them. The clothes had ended up stuck into a turn of the river, folding themselves against some willows. After retrieving them, the two young saints still took some before getting back to the residence, heading to it only when the sky was beginning to darken.

Shion realized he had actually managed to get his mind off many of his most burdening thoughts, at least for a while, and that his overall mood had somehow improved. It was all thanks to Dohko, he was aware, and while phrasing that thought, he had to refrain from holding his friend’s hand, as they were going up the staircase of Sleep’s residence. He ultimately decided not to when his fingers were already brushing the back of Dohko’s hand.

«Hm?» His friend turned to look at him, probably feeling the light contact. «What is it?»

«Nothing. We should change our clothes into dry ones.» He casually answered. «We’re almost dripping.»

«Yeah… I’m used to it, I was likely to spend most part of my training days wet. But you’re right, let’s get to our room before drenching the whole place.»

Shion just nodded and they headed for their chamber, but when he opened the door, he could immediately see that there was someone inside already. He blinked, returning Hypnos’ golden eyes for he was turning around, and Dohko stepped forward as usual, close enough for their arms to touch.

«I’m sorry to intrude.» Sleep said in his trademark courteous tone. «I was looking for a book, and realized I couldn’t find anywhere. I supposed it had ended up here, eventually…» He lifted a hand, showing them the black leathered book Shion had been reading some days before. «And there it is.»

«I took it some time ago.» Aries answered, keeping his tone considerate as well. «I didn’t know it was to be returned.»

The god nodded vaguely, approaching as he opened the tome, and rapidly flicked through it.

«Interesting, isn’t it? Have you ever read anything like this, back in your Sanctuary?»

The saint blinked again and this time frowned as well, spotting Dohko glancing at him.

«Not exactly.» He answered then. «The tomes I read, on this same subject, were only legends. This book speaks of them as if they were true.»

«But they are true, young man.» Hypnos was now standing right before them. «It’s a forgotten knowledge, I might say, in human’s perspective. But there’s nothing untrue in these pages. Now, would you please let me through?»

Shion realized he was blocking the exit of the room, same as Dohko, and moved to a side to let the other pass.

«You both are in need of eating. Allow yourself, you will find some fruit in the living room.» Hypnos said before going, and he nodded.

«What is that book about…?» Dohko asked, as soon as the house owner had disappeared beyond the corner.

«As I told Sleep, legends.» Shion answered, still frowning. «About how the Father of Gods came to be, and about the gods which ruled before him. His father and uncles, and the likes.»

«You mean… Primordial Gods?»

«No, not precisely. That book spoke of the Titans, and also of the place where they are supposed to dwell.» Aries rubbed on his eyes for a moment, then looked at his friend. «It was interesting. I thought of telling you about it, but then I forgot.»

«And now why are you looking worried over a book…?»

Shion gave back the other’s half smile and shook his head.

«I’m not worried over it. I was just thinking that we should speak to Hypnos, about what we’ve been talking this morning. I mean… why is he keeping us here as prizes.»

Dohko briefly agreed, and they took their time to change into dry clothes.

«I will try to be more agreeable around him.» Libra eventually said, now leaning against the wall with arms crossed. «I mean around Sleep. It’s no use asking anything if I upset him, since he would simply give us no answers.»

«And you managed to realize it all by yourself…?»

Libra nodded with an amused expression.

«Seems like I did. And what about this, Shion? You want to play the wise guy, now?»

«You tend to do it, allow me to take this role for once.» Aries moved in closer and lifted both hands to fix his friend’s hair, which were still a little damp and as ruffled as ever. «But I do understand that the situation gets on your nerves. If you prefer, I could go and speak to him by myself.»

Dohko’s came a little late.

«I’m sorry I am such an idiot when it comes to this.» He said then. «I will do my best to behave like a normal person. And no, I won’t let you go by yourself.»

«Alright.» Shion smiled vaguely. «And I told you that you’re not an idiot. You’re just way more brave than I’ve ever been.»

«This is bullshit, and being brave doesn’t mean that provoking a god is a smart idea. Now let’s just go… for the only thing I want to do is to kiss you, and I’m doing it right now if you don’t move to exit this room.»

Shion had his eyes a little widened and realized he was somehow blushing. It wasn’t like nothing had happened between them, but most certainly, he was not used to that kind of bluntness.

«I… let’s…» He almost stammered, then shook his head with a huff and moved closer to kiss the other, grabbing his chin, and pressing him against the wall.

«If you want to, just do it.» Said then. «There’s not need to… to avoid doing it. I wanted to kiss you too but I didn’t, so… you just need to drag me into this a little. I’ll get used to it.»

His friend seemed to have a moment of confusion before laughing softly, wrapping hands around his waist.

«Don’t push yourself.» Said then, moving in to make their noses brush. «And… next time you’ll be taking me. I can see that you’re in pain by how you walk.»

Shion thought about denying it but it wasn’t much of a use, and just sighed a small smile.

«It’s nothing I can’t tolerate. But it’s fine, I’ll be taking you next time.»

«You mean… now?»

He had to laugh at Dohko’s smile and bright eyes, leaning down to kiss him again.

«I’m joking, let’s go speak to Hypnos first.» Libra said then, caressing his back. «Then I will need to let off some steam, most likely, so I will need it.»

«Well… I remember I was told that… that you’re not supposed to embrace anyone, in the hours prior to a fight.» Shion frowned, wondering why that memory was coming up to him, and then trying to remember who had been telling him that. Most certainly it wasn’t Master Hakurei.

«Is this supposed to be a fight of some sort…?» Dohko still sounded amused. «I can accept it.»

They moved around the mansion, looking for the owner, and eventually found the fruit he had been speaking about, but decided to bring it to their room and eat later. As usual Hypnos was on the terrace, apparently reading in the vanishing light of the evening, and Shion noticed he was holding that same book as before. The one with the black cover which Aries had been reading.

Looking at him, he could realize that it was clear that the god had rested. His features seemed somehow more luminous and his eyes almost shone, and he looked kind of relaxed, even if he was reading with a small frown.

Hypnos lifted his eyes before one of them could speak, then gestured to approach, taking off his glasses.

«Is there any issue, young men?» Asked then, and Shion shook his head.

«We only wished to speak with you, if it is possible.» He answered, and Dohko nodded beside him.

«So please sit down.» Sleep gestured again and they complied, remaining one next to another. «Is it still about the book?»

«No, it is…» Aries hesitated, unsure on how to form the question. «It’s another thing.»

«We want to know why we are being kept here.» Dohko went on, in that straightforward fashion of his. «We realized that we can’t leave Elysium, and until now nothing has been asked of us. Why did you claim us, then? It almost feels like we’ve been your-»

«Guests.» Shion interrupted, preventing the other from saying anything impolite. «We feel prisoner, but are aware that our condition could be far worse. We expected to be treated as war prizes… not as simple guests, even if unwilling.»

Hypnos was now smiling, and at that point he closed the book and placed it on the table, crossing arms on his chest.

«I have my reasons.» Said then, and sounded almost amused. «I wanted two former warriors of Athena, and I happened to meet you both, during the course of the Holy War… thus I chose you among the others. This is _one_ of the reasons.»

Shion just vaguely winced, nodding, and could see Dohko’s expression darkening from the corner of his eye.

«Won’t you give us any deeper answer?» He asked again, and the god seemed to think about it.

«As things are now, there’s no simple answer to your question.» Said then. «But you will come to understand, at some point. I am unsure on how to elaborate in an understandable fashion for you, but if you want to know something about what crosses my mind, then know this… to you mortals, change is something which happens all of a sudden.»

Shion frowned again, and almost reflexively exchanged a glance with Dohko, which seemed even more skeptical.

«Care to explain what you mean…?» Libra asked then, but he didn’t sound provoking, Shion could notice. Just perplexed, same as he was feeling.

«I’m about to try.» Hypnos answered. «I could use a volcanic eruption as an example. To you mortals, it seems like the volcano had suddenly came to burst, without any warning… you only witness the fact, how lava and flames destroy entire cities and kill hundreds, changing the shape of everything they touch. But the volcano had started preparing to release its fury for a long time, slowly building up flames, going completely unnoticed to every creature which stepped on its body.» He paused, and Shion found himself blinking, unsure about what he was hearing. «It’s the same for every kind of change.» Sleep resumed. «You humans live for a span too short to realize… because the greater changes quietly unravel themselves for centuries, slowly coming to be, so subtly that a mortal could never take notice until it’s too late… until the volcano bursts, and the city is destroyed.»

«But you’re a god.» Shion observed, his frown deepening. «You… take notice.»

«I might say I do, for I am an observer of things.» Hypnos nodded vaguely. «But I can only try. Change doesn’t want to be noticed, most of the times, and my sight is limited to the Underworld and part of Earth.»

«This is related to the Holy War, isn’t it?» Dohko asked again. «Because to us, it felt like a volcano bursting.»

«It is related to the Holy War, yes, but it’s not so simple.» The god answered. «This is one part of the change I’m speaking about. You golden saints are one part of this change, young man. Thus I wished to claim you, to watch you closely… and I’m afraid this answer doesn’t satisfy you in the slightest, but I don’t have any more suitable explanation, for now.»

The star on his forehead shone for a second and suddenly, all the torches on the terrace went blazing at once, and Shion blinked in a wince.

«You had… you never had any intention of winning the Holy War.» Aries found himself saying, and realized he was phrasing the thought in that precise moment. «You and your twin could have ended it two hundred years ago, after having killed everyone except the Cancer saint and the Altar saint. It would have been easy at that point… but you told Death to spare my mentor and his brother’s life, and allowed them to rebuild the Sanctuary.»

Dohko had turned towards him and was frowning, one of the eyebrows slightly raised, while Hypnos’ expression was still perfectly plain.

«The Cancer saint became the Grand Pope. Other people wielded the eighty-eight sacred cloths, all the twelve houses were restored… and you… you did nothing until another Holy War begun, and Hades awakened into another vessel.» Aries went on, his expression darkening. «You could have struck down the Sanctuary in the meantime. Avoid Lady Athena to reincarnate and manifest her cosmo through a mortal vessel, prevent other saints to train and prepare for the next conflict. You never wanted to destroy us… you just complied to the needs of your master, when another Holy War begun.»

«You should know, before anything else, that Hades is nothing as a master of sorts, to me and my twin.» Hypnos answered in a calm tone. «We are the very offspring of Mother Nyx, young man. She is the Night itself, sovereign goddess above all, whose word cannot be denied even by the Thunder God which resides in the Olympus. We autonomously chose to dwell in this realm, and to be counselors of the much younger god of the Underworld, after he had settled here to rule over the dead.»

Sleep paused, and Shion found himself almost staring at him. Dohko was now doing the same, even if his gaze switched from the god to his friend at times.

«Then again… yes. It was never my intention to win the Holy War. It’s no use denying it.» Hypnos resumed. «This “Holy War”, which costed incalculable pain to your Earth through centuries, and pitched countless souls into Hades’ realm, was never supposed to be “holy” or a “war”. It was a supervision and monitoring measure, meant primarily to control you saints over the course of time. Winning it would have meant nothing, to me and my twin… I prevented Thanatos from ending the two last remaining saints’ lives, back then, because he tends to let himself be taken by rage, every time he gets confronted, having a terrible bad temper. But he’s aware, same as I am. And as I mentioned, two hundred years ago the Sanctuary needed to be rebuilt… so that a Holy War could take place again, in due time.»

Shion realized he was holding his breath, and had eyes so widened he was barely blinking. This time he shook his head, incapable of saying anything, for he had so many thoughts swarming his head that none could quite form in a comprehensible fashion.

«What are you possibly talking about…?» He heard Dohko whisper, and supposed his friend was finding himself in the same astonished condition.

«Last time we spoke about this, former Aries saint, I told you that it was not the time for me to deepen the matter. Mostly because I was aware that you both would have sported this kind of reaction, and I was right. You are most certainly not ready to talk about anything like this… so let’s just put it aside, and delay this discussion to another moment.»

«Not at all. It’s not like you can stir this up and then pretend you said nothing.» Former Libra insisted, moving forward with the chair, and almost leaning towards the god. «You just said that the past Holy Wars were meant to… control us saints, whatever this might mean, and that because of this, you never wanted to win one. But why have you been helping Hades, if so? And… admitting that all of this is true, you did win this time. All golden saints were killed… Lady Athena as well. What’s changed, then? Why you didn’t stop halfway through it, like two hundred years ago…?»

Shion just kept silent, waiting for Sleep to answer, and feeling unsure of what he was hearing. It all felt untrue, as if they were unwillingly taking part in some eerie joke.

«A lot of things changed.» Hypnos eventually said, after a long moment of silence. «Primarily, the Virgo saint created a trap for specters’ souls… nothing like this had ever happened in the past, no one thought it was possible, and in the previous Holy Wars, specters were prevented from coming back only with delaying measures. Nothing definitive. Do you have any idea of what it means, if an Infernal Judge can’t comply to his role, after the war is declared over? Mortal souls couldn’t be evaluated and would be sent back, to roam and haunt the world of the livings. Or they would get reincarnated without the process needed to purify themselves, thus keeping memories of their past lives.»

«But why do you allow Infernal Judges to fight, at the risk of this to happen, if their role is so important?» Shion inquired, trying to maintain a hold on himself, and pretending that it was a normal conversation.

«Because specters come back, after they die, for they belong to the Underworld.» Sleep answered again, still calmly. «It can take some time, depending from the circumstances, but it has never been an issue before. And if one of them would get permanently erased, for some reasons, their surplice would choose another wielder in due time… the other two would keep fulfilling their roles and wait for the third to rejoin. Everything changed when your comrade found a way to trap the specters in the beads of that necklace… we lost the Griffon, at first, and there I realized that something was off. Losing all three of them would have been a disaster.»

«So that you decided to end it, because of the rosary beads…?» Dohko insisted. «You make it sound as if it was easy for you to win the war. As if we weren’t worthy opponents.»

«And I didn’t mean to, because you are. You must know, young man, that you’re the most fearsome opponents even a god could imagine.» Hypnos sighed vaguely and seemed to look away for a moment. «Have you ever asked yourself why you’re all so young, former Libra? Why no one, among you, ever reached their true potential? And do you have any idea of what a saint is capable of doing, with his abilities and his cosmo…? You can expand it while still holding its control, you can reach limits and break them. You are to be feared, all of you, and if it wasn’t for you humans to be slow to understand, and most of the times senseless and oblivious, things would be very much different from how they are right now.»

Silence came, and Shion found himself swallowing hard. He almost felt the need to reach for Dohko’s hand, just to be sure it wasn’t all a strange dream.

«Former Aries.» Sleep called after some moments, and he nodded, unsure of what to expect. «You should remember that during the war, Hades rose on Earth with his divine body and cloth. You faced him, if I am correct, in the last strike at the Sanctuary.»

«I did.» He answered, remembering even too well. «But I didn’t have much time to comprehend what was happening. Hades wasn’t using his vessel anymore, and he personally lead the vanguard of specters who ultimately attacked the Sanctuary.»

«What you don’t know, is that Hades _never_ used his vessel, during this Holy War.» The god replied, and Shion found himself widening his eyes again. «And this is the other reason why I decided I couldn’t let things flow, as I had been doing in the past. The mortal vessel didn’t have the god’s will awakened, and was acting by his own accord, using Hades’ divine cosmo and leading specters. As soon as I realized, I went back in the Underworld and personally awakened its lord with my powers, for everything was going out of hand… what would have happened, if that human boy had won the war by himself? He could oppose me, for my twin was sealed and the boy had Hades’ cosmo in his hands. His powers even allowed him to create a painting, a “Lost Canvas”, to kill every single living being on Earth. He had to be stopped, one way or another… by you saints, or by Hades himself.»

«But you couldn’t just get to the Sanctuary and ask for our help, I suppose.» Dohko commented, crossing arms on his chest. «So you awakened Hades, and let him decide what to do.»

«Correct.» Hypnos nodded. «Hades arranged the disposal of his former vessel, but instead of calling the retreat, he finished what the human kid had started… probably to retrieve the rosary beads and free his people, and to prevent those circumstances to arise again in the future. Anyway, losing or winning the war was unsure, at that point… what was of importance was stopping that mortal kid’s doing, being too dangerous both for Earth and the Underworld.»

«Couldn’t you… couldn’t you just let us saints stop him?» Shion asked. «You said we are to be feared. Why didn’t you just allow us to win the war, then…?»

«Because many of you had already lost their lives. And you were all very young, led by a vessel of Athena which was uncertain of what she was doing, and both her and the young Pegasus saint had deep emotional ties with Hades’ vessel.» Sleep responded, again in a quiet tone. «It was too unreliable not to intervene.»

«The Pegasus saint wasn’t unreliable at all.» Dohko retorted in a darker tone. «Nor was Lady Athena.»

«In my perspective yes, they were.» Hypnos vaguely sighed again. «You could argue about it, young man, but I’m no mortal. It isn’t my custom to count on strong sentiments and willpower, as you humans tend to do. The situation was the one I explained, and if I could, I would have very well spoken to you and arrange a deal… the casket where my brother was sealed, those rosary beads, and in exchange, you would’ve used my help to stop Hades’ vessel. Does this sound feasible, in the Sanctuary’s perspective? In my opinion, not even in the slightest.»

«No, we would have never accepted such a deal.» Aries admitted, clenching his fists. «Not after your twin killed the Cancer saint and the Grand Pope, and you my teacher. None of us would have believed you.»

«And here you’re not completely right, I must say.» Sleep had a faint smile, and Shion frowned again. «Because one of you saints actually believed me, and I was able to arrange things with him and receive his help.»

«Aspros.» Dohko had almost growled.

«The wielder of the Gemini cloth, yes.» The god nodded. «He had died some years prior to the war, and had already been granted free passage in and out of the Underworld. It was thanks to him and an Infernal Judge that I could approach the human vessel, and put him to sleep.»

Silence came again, and Shion had to take a deep breath and close his eyes to let all the information sink in properly.

He felt a slight touch on the side of his leg, immediately recognizing it as Dohko’s hand, and slid his own under the table to twine fingers with him, now uncaring at the fact that there was Sleep before them. Libra’s palm was warm and his grip strong, and he sighed again before looking back at the god, which still had arms crossed and a tranquil expression.

«I admit all of this is hard to believe.» Aries said then. «Then again, I don’t see why you should be lying to us.»

«I am not a sincere creature, but I have no reasons to mislead you now.» Hypnos paused, tapping fingers on one of his arms. «Also, I suppose this feels somehow frustrating to hear. If you’re asking yourself whether you’ve been used as tools, during the past Holy War… then yes, it’s true.»

«Lady Athena didn’t ever think about “using” us.» He replied, his tone now more steady. «We would protect her by our own accord, and she would do the same, defending Earth and its people. It doesn’t matter what kind of scheme was behind all of that… we fought for what we believed in.»

«And most certainly, you fought valiantly.» The god nodded. «We will talk about this again, but not now. You need to adjust some more, for I can see that you’re still confused. But also that you’re aware enough not to completely reject my words, and I’m pleased… I thought you would have showed a greater resistance. Seems like I underestimated you, somehow.»

«You speak as if we were children incapable of reasoning.» Shion argued, vaguely frowning. «What have you been thinking of us, Sleep…? That we were some puppets, fighting at someone’s will, without ever questioning ourselves about what was right or wrong? Do you think I would have been deaf to your words, back then, had you addressed me at your same level?»

The hold on his hand tightened, and Aries realized he had unintentionally raised his voice. Dohko was stroking his skin with the thumb, in a silent reminder of keeping calm, and he sighed and gripped stronger.

«It’s alright.» Hypnos said, again with a faint smile. «As I said, you need some more time to adjust. I have to tell you something, actually, about two of your former comrades. Are you willing to listen?»

«We are.» Libra answered for him, and Shion just nodded.

«First of all, I recall telling you, former Aries, that I’d have let you know when former Cancer’s punishment had been over. And the time has come.»

Shion found himself tensing up and looking directly at the god, again holding tight on Dohko’s hand.

«He’s… he’s not put under torment anymore.» He cautiously said, and Sleep nodded as well.

«Somehow, my brother felt for him.» Answered then. «You’re all so very young, completely unaware of the world you’ve been straining to protect, and of the dynamics that tie it to ours… this Underworld you’ve been fearing and hating so fiercely. And albeit Thanatos has a terrible lack of tolerance, he must have realized, eventually.»

Aries had to swallow, trying not to picture Manigoldo lying on that floor, with his body pained and almost disfigured.

«What is going to happen to him, then?» Dohko asked in a careful tone, and Shion mentally thanked him, for he was straining to speak again.

«This, I don’t know for sure. My brother is quite unpredictable, even if far more genuine than I am… thus, whether Death will keep him in his residence, put him to sleep in one of the Dreamworlds, or send him back into the stream of souls, is still uncertain. But I have no doubts saying that his suffering is over.»

«You said that this was about two of our comrades.» Libra insisted, after some moments of silence. «What about the other?»

«The other is the former saint of Pisces.» Sleep answered. «You already met his owner, and apparently, the Griffon is willing to arrange a meeting among you three. I will call him to settle it, if you agree.»

This time, Shion turned to glance at his friend, which was frowning with lips pressed together. He eventually nodded, and Aries stroke the back of his hand with a thumb, feeling the grip tighten.

«I agree.» Said then, and Shion nodded.

«Me too.»

«Very well.» Hypnos nodded back. «Then soon the Griffon will be summoned here. Now please, allow me return to my book.»

Aries knew he had to unfold his fingers from Dohko’s hand, before getting up, but had to almost force himself to do it. He finally nodded goodbye and turned around with a slow sigh, and as soon as they got inside, Libra’s hand went back into his, to twine their fingers together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> We know that this chapter is a bit short compared to the usual, but we promise that next is coming soon, in two or three days.
> 
> So, at this point we have a little bit of explanation, provided by Hypnos, about what happened during the Holy War in this verse. How it ended, and of course why things went like that.   
> It's clearly canon-divergent, so it's normal if a lot of things felt somehow out of place :)  
> If you have any question or need any deeper explanation about what's been said in this chapter, don't be afraid to ask!
> 
> See you soon ♥


	22. Just Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. We're very sorry for the long, unexpected wait. We had some issues, and mainly is my fault (Sky here) for not having time to edit the chapter properly.   
> From now on, to avoid delays, know that the updates will be published weekly and every Tuesday :)

 

 

Thanatos sighed, nervously tapping fingers on the bed headboard. The boy was still sleeping, huddled up with an arm covering his face, a shield from the ray of morning light seeping through the half open window.

Death had wanted former Cancer to properly rest, but almost two days had passed since Thanatos had raised from that bed with his twin, and now he was getting tired of waiting.

He sat on the bedside and the boy slightly moved, still asleep. Even if his body couldn’t change much, because of his “not being dead but neither alive” condition, it was easy to tell that he wasn’t a healthy human; he wasn’t even supposed to sport those grey strands of hair, which had probably turned ashen due to stress.

Thanatos guessed that he had to take him to wash and let him eat something, since apparently he had decided to take care of that particular human. It was the first time that a mortal could catch his interest, and he still didn’t know why… not that he cared that much about the reason why, but Hypnos seemed to be strangely interested in the situation, so he was trying to think about it, so that he could eventually give his brother a proper explanation.

He touched the boy’s shoulder, sliding the palm down his side, and making him stir a little with a low sleepy moan. Eventually the kid blinked a couple of times, eyes half open, then slipped away from his touch by turning on the other side.

Death lifted his brows and decided to try again, now caressing his hair.

«Wake up, young man.» He called, keeping his voice low. «You slept more than enough.»

It took some moments for the other to answer, for he had to cough lightly and clear his throat.

«I thought… I thought I was still dreaming.» Thanatos eventually heard him say in a rasp tone. «Since I am on a bed.»

«You are on a bed.» He repeated, pressing on his shoulder to make him lie on his back, which the boy did without opposing the faintest resistance. «And you slept for four days, more or less.»

Former Cancer frowned, his eyes still only half open. Then tried to lift his arm, eventually rubbing his face when he managed.

«Why…?» He asked through the palm.

«This is a good question.» Death observed. «But I can’t give you a proper answer without a proper question.»

The other seemed about to speak again, then took a deep and slow breath in and out, and Thanatos could see his chest rising gradually.

«I… I dreamed of you.» Came the boy’s voice in a whisper.

«You did.» He said, sliding his fingers down to caress the boy’s neck, then his chest. «Do you remember any of it?»

The other nodded, still hiding behind his hand.

«Was that… real?» He asked again. «I mean… was that you? Or… or just me being completely out of my mind…?»

«That was me watching your dreams.» Death answered. «And now I know why you spent so much energy into delusional thinking about “defeating death”. Now, do you understand why it wasn’t making any sense?»

«I don’t… know.» The boy slowly breathed again, and eventually uncovered his eyes. «It felt right, back then. I thought… but was that real...? I mean… the bottom of the pit. What was inside, was it…» He stopped and hid his whole face again, clutching the fingers of his free hand on the sheet, and as Hypnos had fathomed, seemed about to freak out.

«You were a child.» The god said, uncovering his face to find his eyes closed in a wince. «Do you also remember what I told you, in that dream?»

«Yes.» The boy whispered, turning on a side again, but this time towards him. «You said… you wouldn’t… let me fall. Ever.»

«I meant it.» Thanatos leaned over his frame. «For so long I’ve been sure you weren’t afraid of me, but it was the exact opposite. Now I understand.»

He folded arms around his body and lifted him up, allowing him to hide under his neck. The boy clutched his robe and tensed up, and Death slowly caressed his shoulders.

«It’s alright.» He whispered. «You don’t need to be afraid anymore.»

«I can…» The other breathed against his skin, as his fingers pressed on Death’s chest. «I feel it. It’s… I feel your heart.»

«It recently started beating again.» He answered with a nod. «It happens so rarely that I barely remembered it could. Do you want to know about last time it happened?»

Former Cancer nodded back, moving to rest his head on Death’s shoulder.

«It was a long time ago…» He frowned, trying to remember how it went. «Women were praying my brother, for they were oppressed by their husbands and fathers. Hypnos heard them from afar, and went there to witness with his own eyes. He pitied them and answered their pleas, and with my brother’s heart aching, mine began beating along.»

There was a long moment of silence, during which the boy seemed to just breathe. After a while, Thanatos could feel him frowning slightly.

«When they say that Sleep can be kind to men, is… it’s true, somehow.» Said then.

«It’s true indeed.» Death answered, again thinking about it. «But this was a long time ago, I told you. Long enough for things to change, both for me and him.»

Silence came again, and it took a while for the boy to lose all the tension, but he eventually did. He sighed, easing the hold on Thanatos’ robe, then moved an arm to rub his eyes again.

Death took his face with both hands, brushing away locks of hair from his forehead. Former Cancer looked back at him with a foggy look, and the god could notice that his features didn’t change that much, from when he was almost fifteen years younger.

«What you showed me in that dream… was it true?» The boy said then, frowning again. «The bottom of the pit… there really is a place where souls go. Where they stop suffering. Is it…?»

«Actually, it depends.» Thanatos answered, now tilting his head. «The place you saw is called Asphodel Meadows, and it’s where innocent souls go. The most part of them has to wait for evaluation, before going anywhere. It’s the reason why we have Infernal Judges.»

«I thought… I thought it was just a title.» The boy muttered. «“Infernal Judge”, I mean. Because those specters are stronger than others. So they… judge souls. I don’t suppose they can be quite neutral, when the soul of a saint shows up to be… judged.»

«Dear boy…» Thanatos sighed, not feeling particularly inclined to explain how things worked in the Underworld. «You really know nothing. Your kind doesn’t get evaluated, either… a part of you stays in the cloth, an echo of the former wielder, and the rest just follows the soul stream of the Underworld, waiting for their right time to be reincarnated.»

«Reincarnated.» Former Cancer repeated. He had widened his eyes and seemed actually taken aback. «We… we reincarnate. _Really…_?»

«As I said… yes. You reincarnate. Unless Hades would decide differently, for any reason. As in the case of you and you comrades, belonging now to this realm.»

The boy frowned and looked down, and his expression got rapidly darker and darker, until eventually he sunk his face into a palm again. And then, to Death’s surprise, his shoulders shook for he started laughing.

«I was almost sure you were about to cry…» Thanatos raised an eyebrow. «But I suppose you’re not too far from it, anyway.»

The other nodded and kept laughing, now a little harder.

«Haven’t you seen me cry enough, already…?» Asked then, giving a small cough. «At least it’s some change. I’m glad, that’s why I’m laughing… I mean, we reincarnate. We fucking reincarnate. How many people have I reincarnated into, before coming to… to _this_ _?_ »

«Probably a lot.» Death tilted his head again, supposing that it must have been a normal reaction for a human kid. Maybe. «But this isn’t something I can control. It’s far from my role.»

«It’s… alright. I don’t really want to know.» Former Cancer breathed out and lowered his head, seemingly trying to calm down. «And now… I think I understand what you meant, when you said that to die wasn’t a… a punishment. In that way.»

«Exactly.» He nodded. «The fear of dying is often more a punishment than Death itself.»

The kid nodded back, rubbing fingers on his eyes.

«This I know. I threatened many people, I know how it works. And…» He breathed deeply again, and lifted his head to look at the god. «I actually wasn’t afraid. To die, I mean. I just knew it would have happened someday, so… I guess I had accepted it, even if…» He paused and frowned in a wince. «I don’t really know what I’m saying. I was afraid. And wasn’t. It doesn’t make sense.»

«You’re very confused right now.» Death lifted a hand to caress his hair. «And even if you don’t know what you’re saying, you keep talking anyway. You probably would enjoy the company of the Griffon, one of our Infernal Judges… he’s as long-winded as you are.»

«And… I guess you don’t like him.»

«No, I don’t.»

Thanatos slid his fingers down on the kid’s face, and he leaned into the touch, having him cup his cheek with the palm.

«It’s warm.» He whispered then. «It’s not just… me. Your hand’s actually warm.»

«It’s because my heart is beating, and when it happens I grow warm.» Death slid his thumb on the other’s cheek. «At first I thought it was my brother’s fault again. But seems like it’s not.»

The look he received was pretty confused, for the boy blinked and seemed about to say something. But ultimately he didn’t and widened his eyes, and Thanatos vaguely smiled at his suddenly stunned expression.

«So I finally found an effective way to make you silent.» He observed, still caressing his face. «This was unexpected.»

Former Cancer frowned and looked away, and Death lifted the free hand to caress his nape.

«You really need to wash.» He observed. «Let’s go.»

«Let’s… go?» The other repeated, his tone uncertain. «Out of… here?»

«Yes.» Thanatos frowned. «Out of this room.»

«Out of this room.» The boy repeated again, and strangely appeared somehow scared. «I can get out of this room.»

«It’s what I’m saying, kid.» Death’s frown deepened. «Don’t make me repeat myself.»

The other looked away, still sporting that tense expression, as if something of great importance was about to happen. Then Thanatos moved back and rose from the bed, gesturing him to follow, and the boy had to take a deep breath before doing it… or better, trying and not making it in the slightest, for his legs just didn’t keep him and he fell with a low groan, supporting on the edge of the bed.

« _Fuck_ …» He hissed, addressing his legs or so it seemed. «What about working and not giving away…?»

«Apparently you didn’t use them for too long.» Death sighed and leaned in, folding arms around his back and under his knees, to lift him up.  

Former Cancer twitched upon being picked up and then almost huffed, holding on one of his shoulders as he carried him out of that room.

«Well…» Thanatos heard him say after just some steps. «First, I got one chopped off. Then I died. Then I came back… somehow, and got both broken several times. How many? I guess you lost count. Then again, I’ve been sitting on the floor for… I suppose you lost count of that too.»

«Maybe a month.» Death frowned. «But I never thought about cutting your tongue off. Behave, kid.»

The kid tensed up and frowned as well, but kept silent for the rest of the walk.

When they eventually got out in the bright daylight of Elysium, Thanatos felt him stiffen all the more and holding his breath, as the hand on his shoulder tightened into a fist, almost pulling his robe. Glancing at the boy’s face, he saw his eyes completely widened and again an expression which seemed almost scared.

He stopped, wondering what was that about, and after some moments, former Cancer lifted the free hand and covered his eyes, as if he didn’t want to see what was around him, now shivering from head to toe.

«What is it?» Death asked. «What are you afraid of…?»

«I-I’m not…» The other almost stammered. «I never… I never thought I would see the light again.»

Thanatos sighed, reminding himself that the kid was just a human being. Then he went on walking, now at a slower pace, and the boy gave a shaky breath and hid the face on his chest, grabbing his robe with the free hand too. Death kept moving until he reached the thermal springs, choosing one with a moderate temperature, and decided to step into it himself, while holding the other.

«What…» Former Cancer whispered, twitching upon coming in contact with the water. «Where is this…?»

«The river which flows here has been molded into springs. They circle my residence.» Death answered. «We just went out my residence. You can see the building right behind my shoulders.»

The boy straightened up to do it, supporting on his clothes, then went back down with a sigh.

«I suppose gods have their privileges.»

«If you show me you can behave yourself, you’ll be free to move around this place.» Thanatos added, and the kid sighed, resting his head against the god’s chest.

«I’m no good when it comes to this.» Answered then in a half voice. «I never had any idea about how to “behave”.»

«You actually are not good at behaving at all…» Thanatos sighed as well, cupping some water with a hand to wet his hair. «But we can consider “not insulting me” and “do everything I say” as a good start.»

Former Cancer answered nothing to that, and after some moments he straightened up and moved away with some difficulties, then proceeded to get rid of what was left of his shirt. Thanatos rose and removed his wet robe, and turning around again, he found an almost skeptical look on the boy’s face.

He returned the look with a questioning expression, taking off his boots as well, and unloading them from the water before putting them aside.

«Are you planning on watching me while I wash…?» Former Cancer muttered while looking away.

«I’m planning to enjoy my springs, while you’re washing.» Death answered, sitting back. «Watching you is the consequence.»

«Whatever.» The boy muttered again, this time with a slight frown, rubbing his chest to remove the dirtied blood stains.

Death leaned his nape on the edge of the bath, sighing vaguely, and eventually ended up looking at the other which had retired as far from him as possible, and was currently sliding fingers into his damp hair.

«How long have you been at the Sanctuary?» He asked then, and the boy frowned but kept looking away.

«More than ten years. Maybe fifteen.» He answered. «I guess. I don’t know how old I was, when I got there. And I’m uncertain about how old I was when I died too.»

«The way you fought is uncharacteristic of a Cancer Saint.» Death observed. «Even your mentor didn’t fight like you. You relied on your physical abilities, while your technique is completely made of astral energy… normally, a Cancer wielder doesn’t move much, stays behind and uses his power from a far distance.»

The boy turned around to glance at him, shrugging.

«I taught myself how to fight the hard way, I suppose. If you know what I’m talking about, I grew up in the street… I had to learn how to kick and punch people, before finding out I could pull out souls from physical bodies.» Answered then, and resumed washing his hair. «And I guess you met many Cancer saints, before me.»

«I witnessed Holy Wars since the first time it happened, kid. I know all saints’ abilities by memory.» Thanatos sighed. «And I never even tried to memorize them, it just happened. Then again, you were an alone and lost child… how typical.»

«Typical…?» Former Cancer repeated, almost glaring at him. «What’s “typical”? Were all my predecessors “alone and lost children”?»

«Almost…» The god vaguely shrugged. «Orphans, abused children, or with traumatic experiences in general. It happens often with saints, it seems like the cloths chose their wielders amongst this kind of people above all.»

The hostile look on the boy’s face smothered into an almost perplexed expression, as he looked back at him again. He seemed to think about it then, dipping into the water up to his chin.

«Going back to my comrades’ past, I must say that you’re right.» He eventually commented. «But you said… I remember you saying that my cloth wasn’t “given to me”. That I earned it, it chose me. What did you mean?»

«I meant that most likely, your mentor chose to take you in because he thought you could _probably_ be the next Cancer Saint.» Death answered. «But he couldn’t be sure. The Cancer cloth could pick another person anyway, but it didn’t, for you had earned its choosing. Also, it’s very uncommon that you’re not completely out of your mind… have you ever heard the voices of the dead?»

«I…» Former Cancer had his eyes widened. «I have. They… stopped, after I began my training at the Sanctuary. But I could still see them around me. The souls of the dead, I mean. Those who… whom I killed.»

«I told you that a part of a saint’s soul stays within the cloth, after they die.» Thanatos went on. «It’s similar for other people. A part of their soul, like an echo, stays in the world of mortals. And a Cancer saint can summon those echoes and talk to them, feel them, use them to boost his abilities. This is what you’ve been doing all your life.»

The boy seemed to take in a deep breath and look at his reflection, then nodded.

«You know saints better than the saints themselves.»

«I learned over time… I didn’t mean to do it, as I said it just happened.»

Former Cancer sighed again and leaned his back against the rocky edge, then seemed to rub on his legs, probably to put them into work again. He did it for a while, then tried using them, and apparently took a lot of effort into just sitting with his knees bent.

«Fuck…» Death heard him mutter between gritted teeth. «I need a new pair, that’s it.»

«You’ll feel better after you eat something.» He commented, and the boy huffed.

«What’s there to eat, in the Underworld…? And a dead person is even supposed to be able to eat, anyway?»

«You’re not dead, albeit not alive.» Thanatos rolled his eyes up, almost huffing as well. «And you should remember those grains of pomegranate which were given to you. You can guess there’s fruit to eat, most of all.»

«Anything to make those work, or I’ll end up chopping them off myself.» Former Cancer gave up the kneeling position and went sitting again. «And alright, it’s not like I can complain over anything.»

«Can’t you…?» Death half smiled. «They’ll work again. And knowing you, most probably it won’t take long.»

The other blinked and looked at him, again seeming perplexed.

«I’ve been told I’m a hyperactive jerk.» Said then. «So, this is probably the word you were looking for.»

«Hyperactive kid will be alright.» He answered. «Do you think it’ll take long to wash?»

«I’m done.» Former Cancer shrugged. «And… will you ever, like ever once, call me by my name…?»

«Maybe when you ask me nicely, I will.»

At that, the boy clearly clenched his jaw while looking away, pulling his legs up against the chest, and opted to say nothing.

Thanatos stood and shook his hair, now dripping, then moved his head to wring them out. He considered putting back his robe but eventually decided not to, being still wet, and approached the other to take him out.

Death found him overly tense, but received no resistance when he pulled him up, for the boy just shrunk his head between the shoulders and let himself be lifted. By the time they reached the residence he seemed to have relaxed a little, and kept silent even when Thanatos helped him sit at a table.

«Eat.» The god said, gesturing a plate of fruit.

Then didn’t wait for an answer, leaving the room to retrieve dry clothes for both of them, and by the time he went back, former Cancer was looking daggers at an apple, without actually eating and just holding it. Thanatos placed the clothes on the table and went taking his lyre, sitting there to play, not wanting to leave the boy alone.

After a while he realized that the other wasn’t eating at all, and seemed focused on listening, apple still in his hands and eyes fixed on him.

«I already told you that if you eat, you’ll recover sooner.» He eventually said, halting the music. «Come on, kid.»

The boy almost twitched at the sound of his voice and then blinked, looking at the apple again.

«It’s easier said than done.» Muttered then, frowning at the fruit. «I spent years of my life as a cockroach living in the street, eating garbage if necessary to survive. And now this pretty apple doesn’t even look like food to me.»

«Begin with cutting it into pieces.» Thanatos said, then resumed playing. «Can you play any instrument?»

The other took a small knife and almost snickered, shaking his head.

«It’s a wonder I can read and write.» He seemed to probe the line of the blade before piercing through the fruit. «Let alone playing. And from what I recall, none of my comrades could play any instrument… but I remember one of them singing, now that I think of it.»

«It’s a shame they don’t teach saints to play.» Death commented with a slight frown. «But I suppose you were too busy training… who’s the one who can sing?»

«Oh, well… twelve of us, all playing, would have been interesting to listen to. And yes, we were too busy training, and normally the Sanctuary doesn’t sport music teachers.» The apple fell down cut in four parts, and former Cancer removed the seeds. «The singing bird is the Virgo saint.»

«This makes sense.» Thanatos nodded. «He must be an interesting person. I suppose you liked hearing him singing.»

The kid blinked, still focused on the fruit.

«I suppose I did.» Said then. «I never thought about it much.» And instead of eating, he started playing with the knife, making it turn with the point placed on the table. «He’s an interesting kind of person, the Virgo saint… not talkative, not sociable, always locked up into his house.» He resumed with a small sigh. «Also, he’s blind. Very interesting, as you can see.»

«It seems to me.» Death nodded. «I always liked Virgo saints.»

«So there’s a saint you like.» The boy observed. «I mean, a cloth. I wouldn’t have imagined it.»

«Me and my brother profusely discussed about this topic.» He replied. «It wasn’t simple to figure out.»

This time he received a skeptical look.

«So you both have a favorite cloth. And your twin’s would be…?»

«It’s pretty easy to tell.» He smiled. «You can guess by yourself. Who do you think might be Hypnos’ favorite?»

«I’m guessing Libra or Aries, since he took both.» Former Cancer answered, now raising an eyebrow.

«It’s even easier.» Thanatos kept smiling. «It’s Gemini.»

«Wha…» The boy widened his eyes. «Is this… supposed to be a joke of some sort?»

«It’s not. Hypnos would speak about his good reasons and all, but still… his favorite cloth is that of the Gemini stars. I suppose he enjoys the “good-evil twins” thing.»

«Let me ask you what the fuck you’re talking about.» Former Cancer argued, but he only seemed as perplexed as ever. «You’re talking about the personality switch. Is this… a “thing”? Wasn’t just our dearest Aspros who happened to be a complete fuck?»

«To use your same kind of terminology,» Thanatos smiled all the more. «all Gemini saints are “complete fucks”.»

«Well, on one hand, this is interesting to know. And I wonder why I’ve never been told anything about it.» Finally, the boy seemed to try and eat that slice of apple. «On the other hand… maybe you’d be interested to know that some years ago, your twin’s favorite saint tried to murder my mentor, and your favorites saint prevented him. It’s… somehow ironic.»

«It’s ironic, yes, but still pretty common for a Gemini saint.» Death couldn’t help but chuckle. «They don’t tell you because it would be scary to know all the wondrous things Gemini wielders did in the past. Like betraying the Sanctuary, then remembering they didn’t want to betray, thus changing their minds halfway through it… it’s very entertaining to watch.»

«I don’t even have a proper curse word for this mess you’re speaking about.» Former Cancer shook his head and seemed actually taken aback. «So… your twin likes assholes, I assume.»

«I never thought about it this way, but we can say that yes, he does. He mainly likes unpredictable people.»

The boy sighed and finished his fruit.

«This is unbelievable…» He commented, looking at his hands. «I’m sitting at a table in the Underworld, talking with a god, about… about who’s his favorite saint. Even if I pretend I just happened here to converse with you, it wouldn’t make sense anyway.»

«You’ll eventually get used to it.» Thanatos resumed playing his lyre. «You can change your clothes, now.»

The other glanced at the folded clothes but did nothing, and seemed to listen to him playing. Then eventually took the shirt, feeling the fabric by rubbing fingers on it, and then put it on with a sigh.

Death recalled that the kid wasn’t able to stand by himself, and he would need help to wear the trousers. So he stood up and approached, and the other followed him with a frown.

«Try to get up.» Thanatos said. «Here, support on the table. I’ll help you change.»

«I can very well do it by myself.» The boy replied, moving back as to press against the chair.

«No, you can’t. You ate one single apple and will have serious issues even just raising to your feet, so don’t complain and do as I say.»

«You know… this sucks in a way you can’t even imagine.» Former Cancer retorted, but eventually grabbed the edge of the table for support, as he tried standing. «Like, it’s kind of the worst thing that happened since I found myself here.»

«Actually, I can’t understand at all.» He circled the other and held him by the sides, putting enough force into it as to keep him standing, for he was already shaking. «Me helping you dress is worse than what happened to you until now…? Why?»

«Because…» The other swallowed, his nape now pressed on Thanatos’ shoulder. «But do I really have to explain?! Aren’t you supposed to be a god which knows stuff…?»

«Calm down, kid.» He sighed, trying not to lose his tolerance. «I’m not going to hurt you. And no, I’m supposed to be Death, not knowing what you little mortals think in your tiny heads. The sooner you comply, the sooner it will be done.»

The boy didn’t answer, and Thanatos couldn’t see his expression like that, but seemed willing to oblige for he breathed deeply and managed to take off his trousers, with some effort. Then tried to reach for the clean ones and had to struggle again to put them on, but eventually could, ending up breathing heavily and running a hand through his hair.

«Well.» He said, helping him sit back on the chair. «As always, you did almost good.»

For some reasons, former Cancer had a deep frown and eyes closed, and at that comment he winced even more, rubbing a palm on his lips.

«You really have no idea how mortifying this is, indeed.» He muttered while looking away.

«As I said…» Thanatos went sitting again to retrieve his lyre, then plucked some chords. «…no.»

The boy kept looking away, a palm still pressed on his face.

«Would you… would you play some more?» He surprisingly asked after some moments.

«I will.»

Death actually resumed playing, choosing a different tune than before, and former Cancer gave a slow breathing while folding arms on his chest, not crossing them but just holding, as if he was cold. And for the whole time he didn’t look up, still it felt clear that he was listening.

Thanatos went on playing for a while, losing track of mortal time, and at some point noticed that the other had a hand covering his eyes, his head slightly lowered. When Death stopped there were no reactions, as if the boy had actually fallen asleep like that.

He rose and approached, and the boy twitched slightly when he caressed his head.

«Come here.» He said in a low tone, moving to make him fold arms around his shoulders, and lifted him up when the boy complied.

He decided not to bring him in the room downstairs and settled on a couch, just before the terrace, still holding him. The light was slowly fading from the sky, he noticed, and soon the display of a starless night would cover Elysium.

«Why…?» Death heard the kid whisper after a while, as he was slowly caressing his back, keeping him leaned on his body.

«What?»

There came no answer, for the boy just pulled both arms against his chest and lowered his head. Thanatos slid a hand below his chin to lift his face with the knuckles, and the other seemed to force himself not to slip away from the touch.

«What are you asking?»

«I don’t know.» Former Cancer slightly shook his head. «I just… I don’t understand what’s happening.»

«It will be clear in time.» He said. «For now, you can let your thoughts slide away. There is nothing to understand. Just breathe.»

The other breathed slowly in and out, eyes closed, and grabbing onto him as if he was about to fall off, even if they were both sitting. Thanatos folded arms around his back, as to hold him.

«I’m scared.» The boy whispered again, almost pulling at his clothes. «What have you done to me…? Why am I feeling so small?»

«Because you are small.» Thanatos answered. «But see… you don’t need to be scared. I’m not angry at you anymore.»

The other nodded in a small twitch and cowered, curling up against his chest.

Death kept slowly caressing him from his nape to the small of his back, and he gradually lost tension, albeit still pressing onto him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> It seems Thanatos has decided to take Manigoldo under his "care", albeit having clearly no idea how to deal with people. He isn't lying while saying that he doesn't know how the human mind works - he's the God of Death after all, and never had much involvment with mortals. Obviously Manigoldo's current traumatized condition doesn't help much... or does it?   
> We'll be glad to know what you think of the situation :)
> 
> And for those who are waiting for our "leading couple", Minos and Albafica, to show up again - don't worry! We'll see some of those two in a short while. 
> 
> Lots of love to everybody ♥ see you soon!


	23. Dreams - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> Our thanks to Callie and Miranda for their comments ♥  
> Please enjoy!

Minos wasn’t in his best mood while getting back home.

He hadn’t wanted to stay away for so long, but eventually days had passed before he could return to his chambers, since both Lune and Rhadamanthys had been busy doing other things… especially the latter, called first by Lord Hades and then by Lady Pandora. Lord Hades had gone to the Olympus and left the Underworld in the care of the Twins, and when it came to arrangements, Rhadamanthys was always the one who got called.

And that wasn't a problem in and of itself, Minos thought. It was more about the whole situation, for he was just beginning to properly acknowledge that the Holy War wasn’t just over. It had been _won_.

There wouldn't have been another one, ever again. No more conflicts against Earth dwellers and Athena’s warriors, and that meant such a whole lot of changes.

It was strange at the point of being unsettling. As soon as Lord Hades would have returned, for starters, he’d officially rule over Earth as well, becoming its protector and leading deity. Some specters had been sent to the realm of the livings too, to arrange the Sanctuary which had been Athena's, soon to be the reference point of Lord Hades' rule… and that felt weird too, to say the least. Minos had the urge to go there himself and see it with his own eyes, to be sure it wasn't some kind of joke, but apparently he was to stay in the Underworld and perform his duties.

He stopped before Byaku's door and knocked, then realized that his lieutenant had been sent to Earth as well and couldn't answer. The Griffon sighed, going inside even if without permission, and retrieved some of Byaku’s clothes; he left a note, briefly apologizing for the theft, then went out again and resumed walking towards his own chambers.

Another thing which was bugging Minos’ mind was Aiacos' current condition. It still felt damn unfair that he had to be punished, and Minos had told the exact same thing to the Garuda, some hours before, but Aiacos didn’t seem willing to listen. His brother had just kept staring at nothing, partially hidden by the bars of his cell as Minos spoke to him.

“ _I don't want to be a specter anymore, Minos._ ” Aiacos had eventually said, his black eyes still fixed on the wall. “ _I know you don't like what you hear, but that's it. I don't belong here anymore_.”

The Griffon hadn't wanted to argue on that, telling himself that his brother needed some more time to adjust, and that he would have spoken to him again soon.

He had to breathe in and out and shake his head, after finally reaching the entrance of his home. Lost in his own thoughts as he was, he almost ended up knocking at his own door, and realized when he had already lifted an arm, huffing a moment later and just going in. He was still wearing his surplice when he got to the living room, spotting the figure of former Pisces sat there and reading.

«Hey.» Minos called, still on the frame. «I’m back. I stole some clothes for you.»

He didn’t wait for an answer and backed off. He left the clothes on his bed and sighed when the Griffon semblance left his body, ultimately realizing how weary he was.  

«You stole clothes…?» He heard Albafica’s voice ask in a perplexed tone.

«I did.» He answered, turning around to see the kid entering the room. «Mine don’t fit you properly, and I thought about taking some from Byaku. They should be your size or almost, he’s smaller than me.»

«You can’t just go around stealing…» Albafica crossed arms on his chest with a sigh. «How could I explain to the Necromancer why I’m wearing his clothes?»

«It’s all fine, you won’t need to explain anything. I left him a note.» Minos went sitting on his bed and shook his head, feeling the need to pour some water on it. «And if he asks you, just say I gave them to you, he wouldn’t complain. I told you he’s a nice person, my lieutenant.»

Former Pisces sighed again and put the folded clothes on a dresser.

«Alright.» He eventually said. «I’ll thank him when I get the chance, then.»

At that point, Minos wondered what moment of the day it was, for he had completely lost track of time, and found himself frowning while looking at the kid.

«Actually… how long was I away?» Asked then. «I was busier than I thought, or so it seems. Everything fine, here?»

«Everything fine.» The other nodded, going to sit on a chair not too far. «You stayed away for four days, and I went out a couple of times… but there isn’t much to see around here. I will need some new books, I already read almost all you have.»

«Oh, well… I will go steal books too, then.» The Griffon commented. «You know, Sleep is the one providing us books. And my favorite Balrog has a whole lot of tomes in his chambers, so I suppose I’ll go thieving there… any particular subject you’re interested in?»

«Is there anything regarding the Underworld?»

«Sure, going from not very specific to extremely accurate. I’ll get those, then.» Minos sighed as well and let himself fall on the mattress. «I didn’t realize I was so drained. My fingers are screaming. What time is it, again…?»

«It’s evening.» Albafica answered, and he heard the sound of him standing up. «If you are tired I’ll let you rest. We can talk tomorrow.»

«It’s fine, I’m used to endure too.» He said, looking at the drapery of his bed. «Are you sure you’re alright? You sound down.»

«If I am to be completely honest, I’m starting to get bored.» The other said. «Which is unusual for me, being used to stay alone for long periods of time. But until now, I couldn’t realize how entertaining some trivial things were… like cooking, eating, training, and so on. Now I have so much time to spare I don’t know what to do with it.»

Minos pushed on his lower back to sit up.

«You’re right, and it’s not like there’s much to do in the Underworld for us specters either.» He frowned, propping his cheek on a palm. «Then again, I suppose you’d want to see it, since it’s your home now. I will show you around, this time for sure, as soon as there’s light again. Then I’ll come up with something for you… for starters, you could plant something in the yard, if you feel like tending to the plants. I suppose I wouldn’t be able to do it, and just let everything wither.»

«I don’t mind to give it a try.» The kid shook his shoulders and went to sit on the bed, moving all his hair on one side. «And how it went for you, like… at work…?»

Minos had to blink for a moment at the little saint’s elegant gesture, then rubbed his eyes with a frown, trying not to stare.

«Huh… well…» He began, telling himself to focus. «It went… as usual, I suppose. I kind of had a bad day, in fact, but not because of my work. One of my brothers is behaving like an idiot, and I have no idea how to force some reason into him… if there’s a way to do it at all. So I’m probably kind of nervous right now, even if normally I don’t notice.»

«You… don’t notice when you’re nervous?» Former Pisces blinked a couple of times. «Alright, I suppose this is the “other brother” of yours. Not the Wyvern. You said you had two.»

«See, kid…» Minos vaguely smiled. «I am kind of moody, and I happen to switch from nervous to calm like thrice in an hour, so I don’t even acknowledge it anymore.»

«Oh…» Albafica blinked again and then smiled back. «Like how it happened with the bite.»

«Yes, we could say that. If you bite me, I lose my temper… and I have no idea why, it just happens. You can slap me as much as you want, if the circumstances are the right ones, but no biting whatsoever. What was I saying, now? Something about my brother, I suppose…»

«Something about your brother behaving strangely.» The kid said, still with that very little smile on his face. «And you don’t know what to do about it.»

Minos just smiled back, completely forgetting about what he had been thinking up to that point, and suddenly feeling very much like kissing the other. He lifted an arm to stroke his cheek with the knuckles, sighing vaguely.

«You know.» He muttered. «I’m straining not to tell you that you’re beautiful.»

«You’re not trying hard enough, since you just told me.» Albafica sighed, then casually cupped the back of Minos’ hand with his own. «But I’m starting to get used to it.»

«It’s a shame you won’t blush anymore, then.» He said, leaning in to brush their noses together. «I will have to try harder.»

He just stayed like that for some more moments, feeling the smooth skin of the other under the fingertips, and eventually took him by the waist to make him sit on his lap.

«Have you been missing me, blossom?» Asked then with a smile, brushing his hair back.

«And have you, Minos?»

Again, the simple sound of his name was able to make his whole hair stand on end, and the Griffon took a moment to wonder why was it, because rationally, it felt so unbelievably silly he could have slapped himself on the spot. He didn’t answer and just kissed him, eventually making him pull off his shirt.

«I’m not saying it again…» He muttered then, lightly pushing on Albafica’s chest to have him lay down on the mattress. «I’m not, I swear. You already know it.»

Albafica laughed softly and Minos smiled, feeling glad to have found him there, upon getting back home; knowing himself, the Griffon was aware that he would have spent a great deal of time thinking over and over the same things, and the simple fact of having the little saint waiting for him was almost relieving.

«So I can’t bite you.» The other said, tilting his head on the mattress, making his locks move in small azure waves. «Are there other things that could flip you?»

«Yes…» Minos answered, still smiling. «What about finding out by yourself? I’m not telling, it should be a surprise.»

«Do I need to be scared…?»

«Nah.» The Griffon’s smile turned into a grin. «The worst which could happen is me roughing you up like the little hussy you are.»

«Don’t call me that.» Albafica rose on his knees, sporting an almost outraged look. «Or I will slap you in the wrong moment.»

Minos couldn’t help but chuckle, then nodded vaguely and slid a hand on the kid’s nape, pushing so that he would rest his forehead against the specter’s shoulder.

«Let’s see…» Said then, looking down. «I remember you reacted nicely when I did this.»

After that he lifted his free hand, and still keeping him like that he slapped his cheeks right in the middle, enough to elicit a smacking noise. The kid twitched and yelped, and he chuckled again.

«What a cute sound.» Commented then. «May I do it again?»

He didn’t wait for an answer and resumed, and this time, the other tried to wriggle free with a frustrated groan. The Griffon was about to tease him some more but he felt a considerably strong blow on the solar plexus, which cut air from his lungs and made him fall flat on the bed.

By the time he had blinked and looked up, the saint was glowering and had crawled on top of him, his face slightly reddened.

«I’m going back on my words.» He hissed, sitting upright on his knees and slowly unlacing his own trousers. «You’re not nice at all.»

«You just… you punched me.» Minos commented, actually kind of suspicious of what had just happened. «You did. And I let you. I must be a lot more tired than I thought.»

«I did punch you.» The other said, ultimately taking off his trousers. «But don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you now.»

The Griffon had his eyes a little widened, and after that he couldn’t help but laugh, covering his face with a hand.

«I was just starting to get shivers.» Said then, folding the free hand on the kid’s side, and rubbing their waists together. «Will you be gentle with me, Pisces saint? You know, this is my first time.»

«I’m not used to rub in the wounds of a defeated warrior.» He heard the little saint answer and laughed again, even if his own trousers were being unlaced. «Even if I can’t believe no one put their hands on that pretty face you have.»

«And who told you no one ever did…?» Minos retorted while sitting up again, still smiling, recalling the same dialogue happening but in reverse. «It’s just that they died, after touching me.»

This time they laughed together and ended up brushing their foreheads, while Minos wrapped arms around Albafica’s waist.

«Best mimicry of me I’ve ever heard.» He eventually said. «How did I go with your impression?»

«You can improve.» The other answered with a shrug, again rubbing against him. «You were too busy laughing, and usually I’m serious when I speak.»

«You’re indeed always serious.» He replied, moving a hand up to brush his lips. «You take yourself too much seriously, and take me too seriously as well, at least you did at the beginning. But I will try and do better next time, even if the solemn and proud face doesn’t belong to me in the slightest.»

«It would suit you.» Former Pisces kissed him again. «I need to inform you that I’m planning to punch you again.»

«Can I inquire why I should be punched? Because you know, it’s not like I enjoy it. And if you keep with this “bad kid” attitude, you won’t ever get what you want.»

«I want to punch you to get what I want from you with brute force.» Albafica answered with a smile, then brushed their faces together.

«This could very well be the most adorable threat I’ve ever received…» Minos observed, slightly frowning. «Alright, you’re getting what you look for… here, suck on my fingers. I won’t take you dry for I’m no masochist, I told you.»

The other didn’t answer but took his wrist and slid two fingers into his own mouth, actually starting to suck on them, all the while looking at him straight in the eyes.

«You’re such a fast learner.» The Griffon smiled, moving them to press on the delicate spots of the kid’s mouth. «Now be sure to keep looking at me.»

Albafica complied, and went so far as to use the free hand to stroke himself, moaning softly on his knuckles. And Minos found himself feeling heat directly into his head, widening his eyes.

He pulled out the fingers and pressed the tips between the kid’s cheeks, and heard him moan again as they went in, one after another. Albafica leaned the head on his shoulder, breathing slowly, while moving his waist to enhance the position. Minos let him there, focusing to try and find the right spot, and when he did, he grabbed his jaw with the free hand and lifted his head, to make their eyes meet.

He ended up smiling, noticing that the kid hadn’t stopped stroking himself; he kept staring at him, now spreading his fingers to loosen up the muscles, as the other’s free hand tightened on his arm and his eyes became foggier.

«If you’re wondering, yes, I want to see you coming like this.» Said then, slightly leaning in. «Go on helping yourself.»

There were no complaints to that, and the only visible reaction was former Pisces’ face flushing almost crimson, and to that, Minos had to keep from laughing again. And then again, the kid must have been missing him a lot, for it didn’t take long for him to tense up, being clearly close to finish. At that point Minos freed his mouth and stroke him by covering his hand, making him twitch and widen his eyes as he climaxed all of a sudden, and then chuckled at his almost perturbed expression.

«Better…?» Said then, slowly pulling out his fingers.

The other gave a small nod, still breathing heavily. Minos wrapped arms around his back and pulled him closer, leaning against the wall.

«I allow you a minute to recover, and then I’m taking you.» He whispered, talking to his hair. «That is, if you don’t punch me again.»

«I’ll try my best.» Albafica muttered, sliding a palm up on the Griffon’s back, and he was about to say something but his little blossom went down, crouching between his legs.

«But look at you again… doing this is becoming your favorite thing.» He said then, caressing his head. «I should pay it back more.»

«I don’t mind if you don’t pay it back.» The saint answered, sporting an almost innocent look. «I’m doing this just for you, Minos.»  

He grinned widely, grabbing his nape with a hand and guiding his length with the free one.

«Oh but I know, Albafica.» Said then. «You only do things for others, selfless and pure as you are.»

The kid opted to say nothing to that and followed the movement, spreading his lips and fixing his hair behind an ear, seeming to prepare for what was to come. And the Griffon pushed him down, not at the point to make him choke but almost, and the moment after Albafica glared, being not much credible giving his current state.

«Now I’ll teach you something.» Minos commented, grabbing a hold of azure hair and moving him up and then down. «This thing is all the more nice if you do this. Remember it, for when you’ll be the one receiving.»

The other moaned confusedly, trying to balance the push by pressing his palms on the specter’s thighs, and he grinned again at his widened eyes.

«And this is exactly the look I wanted to see.» Said then, his tone now more deep.

He kept the pace and didn't allow the kid to move away, his breathings becoming sharper, and when he felt close he pulled at his hair to make him rise; he kissed him and finished using his own hand, dirtying him, and almost biting his lips. Then gave a pleased sigh right after that and leaned backwards, resting his back against the wall again.

He remembered being addressed as too much talkative and decided to keep silent for a while, just caressing the other’s now messy hair to put them back behind his head, giving another small, content sigh.

Albafica wrapped arms around his neck and almost hid like that, keeping close to him, and Minos leaned to rub the nose into his hair.

«Do you want me some more…?» Asked then in a whisper, still brushing his back.

The other gave the smallest nod, hiding all the more, and he smiled again.

«Me too.» Said then. «I’m the one who needs a minute to recover, now. Allow me.»

He felt the kid’s face rubbing against his neck, and after a moment a light kiss on the skin, which softened his smile at how adorable it was. Minos lied down and turned around, now caressing him more intensely, and almost smiling again while realizing that the kid was already hard.

«Do you prefer to turn around, or stay like this and look at me?» He asked softly, still rubbing the nose on his neck.

The other seemed to need some time to answer, and Minos felt him swallow.

«I don’t mind.»

«Will you ever speak your mind?» He asked again. «You should know by now that I like looking at you. What about you?»

«I…» The saint’s skin furrowed in a small shiver, as he lifted both hands to cover his face. «I’d like you to do what you want.»

«Alright.» The Griffon rose a little and kissed the back of his hands, where there were supposed to be the lips. «Then I will lay down, and you will be sitting on top of me, so that I can watch you properly and all the whole, as I take you. Is this fine with you?»

«Do you… do you really need to ask?»

Even if the kid’s face was covered, it was clear that he had flushed cherry by now, and his voice had been almost a whimper. Also, he was as hard as ever.

«No, I don’t.» Minos grinned, vaguely brushing the tip of his length. «But don’t forget that I am a bad person, blossom.»

«You are.»

He chuckled and turned around, actually lying with his back on the mattress, and folded both hands behind the nape while waiting for the other to comply. Even if he had seemed more outward at the beginning, Albafica had suddenly turned into his embarrassed and shy self, for whatever reason… not that the Griffon minded about it, he pretty much enjoyed both the playful and the reluctant behavior.

The kid took a while and Minos didn’t push it, enjoying how he seemed utterly confused, uncomfortable and almost unwilling, but eventually he sat on the specter’s lap, finally uncovering his face and looking down.

Minos sighed and remained there unmoving, just looking at him, half wondering if Albafica would have figured out what to do by himself, and half enjoying how astonishingly beautiful he always managed to be. It took a while still, but eventually he seemed to understand, and moved a hand behind to direct the specter’s length, raising on his knees.

«Now be careful…» The Griffon said, supposing that the kid risked to end up impaling himself. «Take it easy, try not to push it.»

Albafica just glared at him and pushed down all the whole, completely sheathing him. He winced and moaned right after that, his muscles tensing up, and Minos almost sighed with his same wince.

«I told you to take it easy, kid.» Said then, moving hands to wrap his waist. «A little impatient, aren’t we?»

«Shut up.» The saint almost growled, and he chuckled vaguely.

«As you wish.»

He moved two fingers to call his strings, and made them fold around the kid's palms, pulling his arms above his head. The other seemed to understand because he closed hands and used the strings to support as he moved, rising on his legs; the Griffon nodded with a sharp inhale and gave back the push, still holding him by the waist, and hearing a loud moan a moment later.

He kept doing that, enjoying how the other’s body moved, exposed as he was, and hearing his voice filling the room. When he grabbed a hold of his length Albafica shook his head, quivering all the whole, and Minos thought about sitting up, making him turn around and a whole lot of other things, but ended up staying like that and staring at him with his eyes widened. He realized that the other was close when it was too late, as his body arched and his muscles tensed at the point of squeezing him, making him almost growl.

He sat up, grabbing the kid’s legs and moving to press his back against the wall, not intentioned in stopping for he was near as well. Albafica gripped on his hair and kept his voice loose, allowing him to finish less than a minute later, and Minos had to lean with a palm on the wall for his head was vaguely spinning now.

Eventually he pulled off, sitting back on the bed and rubbing a palm on his eyes.

«You alright there…?» Asked then, glancing at the other.

«Yes.» Albafica answered. He was sitting up as well and looking away, and as it had happened already twice before, he was frowning and seemed somehow troubled with the situation. As if the physical interaction was bothering him somehow, even if he hadn’t seem bothered at all _while_ it happened.

«You sure?» Minos insisted.

«Yes.» The kid repeated. «I really need to go wash now.»

«And me too.» The Griffon sighed. «But I’m planning on doing it tomorrow. You go, perhaps I’ll reach for my inner willpower and join you.»

Albafica nodded and slid down the bed, and Minos sighed again, letting himself fall on a side. A part of him suggested he should have really washed too; not only he was sweaty and almost sticky, but he had spent the last four days working with no breaks whatsoever, and water seemed a good idea. But eventually he realized he didn’t really care, just bothering to arch a little to fix his trousers, and deciding he had the whole day after to be presentable again.

And maybe to have a little conversation with the saint as well. He didn’t want to press it now since he was too tired, but some hours of sleep would’ve fixed it.

 

Upon returning from the lavatory, Albafica realized that the specter was already asleep. He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at him with a small frown, and before even realizing, he had lifted a hand and was brushing the silvery locks away from his forehead.

What had gotten into him was a mystery, and most of him didn't like it in the slightest. Because it was real that he had missed the specter, during those four days… both his mind and his body had missed him, if he had to be true to himself.

The saint sighed again, sinking his face into a palm. It was no use denying that he liked the Griffon, somehow; he couldn't understand how was it, but absurd as it felt now, Albafica had to admit that he had waited for the other to get back, even just to talk to him.

Solitude was never a problem, but loneliness apparently was. His thoughts were mostly dark, drifting from the Holy War to his prisoner companions, to the people they left defenseless against Hades' forces, and even to his old teacher. Albafica remembered very well the Griffon telling him about the chance to see his mentor again, and he almost shivered at that.

Meeting Lugonis would have meant explaining him things as they were. And facing the consequence of his failure alone was a thing, confronting with his teacher would have been a completely different matter.

The moment when Lugonis died, after their last blood exchange ritual, flashed before his eyes and he shivered again, clenching his fists on the thighs. No, he couldn't think about that. His mentor sacrificed his own life to allow him to take his place, and Albafica had failed him, as he had failed the world and his oath to protect the people.

Gritting his teeth, he realized that he urged to focus on something else, whatever it was, and his mind recalled what had just happened with the Griffon, reminding him how much he was in desperate need of warmth.

It was such a foreign sensation he still couldn't believe it. Every time he had been speaking with the specter, the other was able to comfort him and making him feel better, somehow, as easing a burden he didn’t know he was carrying. Albafica couldn’t even understand how, actually, or why he was doing that, but Minos showed himself to be caring, warm and even respectful, even if his playful and unceremonious attitude had been hiding it a lot. Not at the beginning, that was for sure, but even back then, the specter never actually hurt him… just spent some time into teasing him and making him swallow his pride, but then again, nothing actually bad had happened.

Strange as it might sound even to his own ears, Albafica had the feeling that if he refused to comply to a request, the Griffon wouldn’t have forced him into anything he didn’t want. Maybe he was wrong, no, he was most certainly wrong, he was probably deceiving himself because of that inexplicable need for warmth and closeness, but then again, he had no intentions of denying himself to the specter.

Those past four days, he had been waiting for Minos to hold him close and caress him, and making him feel like he belonged. And the saint had to shut his eyes in a deep frown, feeling his cheeks redden at the simple thought.

The memory of their fight was still present in his mind, but by now it felt almost related to different people, to another life. And somehow it was like that, he thought with a deep breath, relaxing his features. Somehow they weren’t the same people who had faced each other during the Holy War, for he wasn’t even a saint anymore, and it felt true that the Griffon was no longer an enemy.

Even too much true, Albafica thought while glancing at his relaxed face again, as the specter’s chest was slowly rising into a calm breathing.

Truth was, he needed that warmth for otherwise, he would have risked losing his mind. Incapable of doing anything to help his comrades, to make any difference, and even to die, if not for Minos to take care of him as he was doing, the saint knew he would have ended up giving in to anguish, with no means of resurfacing.

He felt suddenly cold, and moved to lie down next to the other. Albafica pulled up the blanket to cover both of them, snuggling close to rest his head on the Griffon’s chest, feeling him sigh in his sleep a moment after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there~
> 
> So finally there's some Minos/Albafica again :D  
> This chapter is kind of short, but we can anticipate that the next one will not only be longer, but also very significant for those two, and the development of their relationship.  
> They've been separated for around four days now, and Albafica had the time to realize that Minos' presence is welcome, and their interactions too. But obviously it isn't easy to accept - he was a golden saint after all, he lived the life he did and always considered the specters as monsters. So let's see how this will unfold :) 
> 
> Thank you always for your support ♥ See you soon!


	24. Dreams - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ♥  
> Hopefully we will be done with those damn internet issues by next week. Not having a Wi-Fi is becoming quite frustrating...  
> So, thanks deeply to Callie and Miranda for their previous comments <3 love ya all, we hope you enjoy the chapter!

Minos woke up gradually and turned on a side, stretching his limbs. It took him some moments to gain perceptions of his surroundings, and eventually he sat up with a yawn, realizing that Albafica wasn’t next to him.

He supposed that maybe the kid had already awakened and was around the house; he didn’t seem tired the evening before, and probably slept a lot less. He was about to get up and go wash when he noticed, blinking, that Albafica was in the bedroom… but sitting on the ground, his back pressed against the wall and knees pulled up on his chest.

Unsure of what that was about, Minos sat on the edge of the bed and tried to reach for his eyes, but the kid seemed to be just staring at nothing.

«Hey.» The Griffon opted for calling. «What are you doing there?»

«Nothing.» Came the young man’s answer in almost a whisper.

Minos got up and kneeled before him, wondering what was possibly happening. Seeing that Albafica didn’t seem willing to speak again or move, or doing anything else, Minos lifted an arm to brush his hair. And to his utmost surprise, Albafica jolted up and slapped his hand, cowering all the more and widening his eyes.

«This is not…» He muttered. «This is not safe.»

«Not… safe.» Minos repeated slowly, unable to understand what could have gotten into the other. «You mean that you don’t want to be touched?»

«No… yes…» The kid nervously twined and rubbed his own fingers. «I know… I know I’m not poisonous anymore. But it feels very wrong now.»

«Alright,» the Griffon sighed, then went to the bed to retrieve the blanket. «I’ll touch you through this. You’re shivering, let me put it around you.»

He unfolded the blanket and cautiously put one of the edges around Albafica’s shoulders, careful not to brush his skin directly, and covered his hair as well before pulling him closer. The kid was as tense as ever, and it felt clear that he was terrified over something.

«Have you had a bad dream…?» Minos inquired after some moments, lightly stroking his back in circles, and always through the fabric of the blanket.

«I think I have.» Albafica answered in a thin voice. «But I don’t remember any of it. I just woke up feeling sick.»

«What do you mean with sick?»

«Like… like I couldn’t breathe.»

Minos noticed one of the kid’s hands poking through the blanket and he brushed it, then, seeing that the other wasn’t freaking out, he cautiously twined fingers with him. Albafica tightened the hold on his hand and winced, cowering closer.

«I didn’t know he would die.» He whimpered after some moments.

Minos frowned hearing that, but kept caressing his back in small circles and decided not to ask, waiting to see if Albafica would speak again.

«I just… I thought I would’ve become the Pisces saint.» The kid eventually resumed, again in a barely audible tone. «I didn’t want to kill him.»

His eyes teared up and he shrunk all the more, and Minos had to take a long, deep breath. He was finally beginning to understand something, as to what the kid was currently distressed for.

“ _My mentor sacrificed his life, for me to wield the Pisces cloth.”_

Albafica had been saying that some days prior. It was about his teacher, and about the strange training he had to undertake to become a golden saint. The Griffon remembered thinking that something was off, about all that “becoming poisonous” situation… even more so because while speaking of it, Albafica had suddenly seemed upset and clearly unwilling to speak.

Minos thought about asking him to elaborate now, but realized he had no idea how to phrase the question, and ended up holding him tighter and frowning, not knowing what to say.

That “I didn’t want to kill him” had sounded so unbelievably wrong. It felt now clear that Albafica had been coerced on taking part into something unpleasant, to say the least, and most likely while being a trainee at the Sanctuary.

«Breathe.» Minos whispered, seeing that the kid was straining to keep air into his lungs, almost shaking. «Whatever it was, it’s in the past. Now you’re here, and everything’s alright.»

Former Pisces moved in even closer and hid under his neck, huddling up as much as he could, and Minos kept stroking his back, wordlessly reminding himself to stay calm.

«This is about your mentor, isn’t it?» He tried asking when the kid seemed a little more tranquil, still keeping a palm on the side of his head.

Albafica drawn in a deep breath and sat more upright, brushing fingers on his cheeks, thus making him notice that he had been silently crying. At that point he nodded, keeping his eyes down.

«You became the Pisces saint after he died.» The Griffon probed again. «You told me so. What happened?»

«It is… complicated.» The kid resumed to nervously twine fingers together. «For me to become poisonous, we had to regularly perform a ritual. Once a month for three years. It was a blood exchange between us, my teacher and I, and any time I could survive it, my blood became more poisonous. It stopped when I… I was… more poisonous than my mentor.» He paused and had to swallow hard. «Back then I didn’t think he would die. It would be logical to think, but I didn’t realize until it… happened.»

«So, you… you performed this ritual, over three years as a young kid, risking to die at every session.» Minos had to strain to keep his tone soft and expression plain. «Because of the poison in your teacher’s blood. And eventually he died, after your last exchange.»

«It’s because…» Albafica tensed up again and almost shivered. «It’s because the Pisces’ cosmo is poisonous, and… and I could’ve died just wearing the cloth, hadn’t I become poisonous beforehand.»

«I understand.» The Griffon breathed deeply, resuming to caress the other’s hair. «It’s not your fault, you should know. It was required by your cloth, and you had to be informed before, that is. Arriving there prepared, with a proper explanation of what would have happened. You did nothing wrong.»

«I know this is normal for a Pisces saint.» The kid swallowed again. «My mentor did the ritual before me, and so many Pisces wielders before him… but I don’t think I could’ve done it as well, after taking in a pupil. So I… I don’t know… dying during the Holy War didn’t feel like much of a problem to me. I didn’t want to do this with another person, meant to be my successor. I don’t think I could’ve ever brought myself to.»

_And this is because you’re nothing like the gigantic asshole your teacher was,_ Minos thought, almost gritting his teeth, but managed to just nod. _How could he do such a thing to the child he took in as a son?!_

«Just don’t think about it.» Said then. «It won’t be required of you to exchange blood with anyone. And even if you did, nothing would happen because it’s just regular blood now, same as mine.»

Albafica looked at him with his eyes a little widened and again teary, then swallowed hard once more and leaned in closer, ending up pressing their lips together. Minos sunk a hand into his hair and gave it back but softly, keeping him as close as possible.

He had been participating to enough Holy Wars to know that saints were normally brainwashed kids, trained into warriors with no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. People who willingly threw away their lives, fighting to protect a human girl embedded with a goddess’ cosmo, and the likes of that. But a thing like the Pisces Ritual he had never heard about, and to him, it seemed utterly shameful to subject a young kid to that… torture. Because it was nothing less of a torture, adding to the fact that a Pisces disciple already had to carry on a life of loneliness, and his suicidal mentor was his sole human contact.

_What the hell…_ he thought with a frown, trying to keep it as soft as possible for now his forehead was resting on that of Albafica. _He was forced to kill his father, without even knowing it would have ended up like that, after suffering for years because of that ritual._

«I can’t believe it. I can’t believe something like this happens in Athena’s Sanctuary.» He ended up saying, incapable of restraining himself. «And you say we specters are the bad guys.»

Albafica opted to say nothing to that and just cowered, hiding his face into Minos’ neck, and the specter had to breathe deeply and just hold him, or he would have been the one freaking out.

He sat in a more comfortable position, having the kid on his lap, and frowned all the more while thinking about having a little conversation with that former mentor of his… assuming that he hadn’t reincarnated yet, Minos only needed name and physical appearance to retrieve his soul from the stream.

The reason why Albafica didn’t want to speak to his teacher was now obvious. Of course he didn’t want to… he had killed him, unwillingly, unknowing of the fact that he was about to become a murderer in due time, _if_ that damn poison wouldn’t have killed him before.

«Will we go around today…?» He heard the kid ask and almost blinked, lost in his own thoughts as he was.

«Yes, I told you I would have showed you around this place.» Answered then. «Flowers and plants began growing everywhere, the view is pretty nice.»

«And we can fly around.» The other said, starting to play with a lock of his silver hair. «I never flew.»

«Yes again.» This time Minos smiled vaguely. «If you’re not scared of heights, that is.»

«I’m not.» Albafica slightly smiled as well. «You know that I really like your surplice?»

«You…» He blinked, looking down at his face. «You mean really?»

«Yes… well. I like the wings’ shape… and it’s also quite intimidating.»

«This I know… I guess all surplices are supposed to be intimidating, but mine and my brothers’ are… bigger and scarier.» Minos sighed with another smile. «Your cloths are intimidating as well. It doesn’t feel like I’m facing a human, when I find myself before a golden saint.»

«You don’t seem particularly human too, while wearing the surplice… but the helmet is kind of ridiculous.»

«My helmet is _what_ … _?_ » He almost laughed, pulling at the kid’s hair but without actually putting any force into it. «How dare you? It’s just a little bit too squared, but otherwise it’s perfect.»

«It pushes your hair down in a weird way…» Albafica smiled, lifting hands to place the sides on his brow, mimicking how the Griffon helmet would flatten his hair almost at the point of covering his eyes. «And you look like a blind dog.»

«But do you hear yourself talking?» Minos retorted, pulling him up by the waist. «I found you surrounded by roses, as if you were a painting or a statue. And you didn’t even wear your helmet, to show your pretty face to people fighting against you.»

«It isn’t meant to “show my pretty face”. I don’t use my helmet because it’s ridiculous as well.»

«Admit it, it’s all part of your tactic to fog your opponent.» He poked at his cheek. «You let yourself be found surrounded by roses, hair twirling in the wind. Everyone stares, jaws drop and you kill everybody in the meantime. It kind of worked with me.»

«Oh, please… this is so silly…» Albafica huffed, actually fixing his hair. «I don’t know which kind of problem my opponents always have with my face… hearing someone complimenting you, while you just want to get close enough to punch them, is quite annoying.»

«You told me,» Minos lifted both hands to cup his face, brushing the thumbs on his cheekbones. «that this was nothing you could do about, you were just born this way. And this is it, I’m afraid.»

«You know, it’s not like my “pretty face” has been particularly useful in any kind of situation.» The young man sighed. «Then you’re right, I can’t do anything about it. At least now I can fight with people without the risk of unpurposely kill them.»

«You did punch me in the belly.» The Griffon nodded with a serious tone. «I didn’t think you were trained in physical combat, but that blow was very well delivered. I’m not the best when it comes to hand-to-hand sparring, but if you like, we can try doing it sometimes.»

«Yes.» The kid said, nodding as well and sounding even too much enthusiastic about it, then seemed to realize for he cleared his throat and fixed his hair, looking down. All the while, Minos had to refrain from laughing.

«Yes, well…» Albafica eventually resumed. «I mean, I would be glad. I always liked physical combat, but training was not easy for me. I had to do it by myself.»

«We can spar sometimes.» The Griffon tilted his head. «And I won’t go easy on you, since you’re not the delicate blossom you seem to be. Deal?»

«Don’t worry. I won’t go easy on you as well.»

«Of course you won’t.» He smiled again and leaned in, rubbing their noses together. «I have a surplice and you don’t. And I have cosmo strings, and you still don’t. But I’ll pretend I’m an average person, and I won’t rely on my techniques or anything else… and I can still kick your ass.»

«Don’t be so confident about it.» The kid tilted his head as well and vaguely smiled. «You could get distracted and start talking about how beautiful I am.»

«And this is indeed true, it’s my weakness.» The Griffon nodded. «And you don’t even need to do anything to exploit it, just being there looking at me would be more than enough…» He paused, pursing his lips in a small frown. «Alright, I suppose you’ll win. Please go easy on me.»

«I will handle you as the delicate flower you are…» Albafica replied, then pointed a finger on his chest and slightly moved it up. «It would be a shame looking at you all covered in dirt and mold.»

Minos had to frown again and blink, for that sentence had sounded somehow familiar. He didn’t recall saying anything like that, even if it felt clear that the kid was mimicking him, then again… yes, he had said that during their fight, he eventually realized, and recalling it made him sigh.

«Are you enjoying teasing me?» Asked then. «I already told you I’m an asshole, when I fight.»

«Of course I enjoy teasing you, and remarking your weird compliments.» The other started to draw little circles on his chest. «But are you trying to justify yourself, now?»

«Am I…?» Minos asked out loud, albeit wondering mostly to himself. «It’s not like I feel the need to excuse anything, we were enemies back then.» He processed, still talking out loud. «But to be completely sincere… I don’t like recalling how I acted with you. Right now I’d slap myself with the surplice’s gauntlet, if the thought of hurting you ever crosses my mind. So yes, I suppose I kind of feel guilty over what happened.»

«It’s alright.» Albafica smiled, brushing their noses together. «You said it, we were opponents. There’s nothing to feel guilty for. And besides, you can recall it as much as you want… since I won.»

«You didn’t win, you little cheater.» The Griffon smiled as well, again playfully pulling his hair. «Committing suicide isn’t considered winning, you know? If you like, we can count that match as draw, considering that we both died.»

«Oh, no, no, no.» The kid waved a finger as to emphasize. «Since you didn’t reach the Sanctuary, and preventing you was my goal, I won. You were much stronger than me and I had to trick you… but it worked, and you were so upset that I laugh just thinking about the face you made. Hence, you see, I won.»

Minos frowned, albeit still smiling, and huffed while shaking his head.

«I was as upset as ever, damn you pretty blossom, because you tricked me and because you forced me to keep fighting you, which I didn’t want to. And… it’s not like I was particularly stronger than you. Your set of abilities is just unfit for my technique, that is.» He sighed again, leaning backwards and supporting with the palms. «You know who you were superior to? Your pretty blonde friend, the Aries saint… and I’m saying this because Aries saints are fearsome opponents for me, I am lacking when confronted with their… the _Starlight Whateveritis_. And the _Crystal Wall_ is perfect to block my strings. Still, that kid was as helpless as you, as if he had no idea of what to do.»

Albafica sighed, sliding a hand through his hair.

«I really don’t know what he was doing in that village.» Said then. «Shion is incredibly promising, and in training he always did great, but he’s very insecure. When the fight gets real, he tends to get easily anxious.» The young man paused, now vaguely shaking his shoulders. «Don’t tell him, please, he would be ashamed of himself… but we tried to… to keep him away from serious business. We thought he could have ended up… hurt. I don’t know if I’m making any sense.»

«Of course you are. It’s perfectly normal, unaccustomed warriors need to stay behind and learn from the veterans.» The Griffon shrugged. «I do the same with my guards. I have the newbies fight as a support, and keep those less prone to fighting out of serious business. Byaku is pretty good at doing this as well, that’s why he’s my lieutenant… and then again, the Aries kid was so very young that this is not a surprise.»

«Do you promise that you won’t tell Shion that I said that…?» Albafica insisted with another smile, and Minos nodded, smiling back.

«Moreover…» He added, rising to his feet and lending him a hand to do the same. «You damn committed suicide, so I don’t accept that fight as your win. Yes, I didn’t reach the Sanctuary, but there were eleven more warriors before me, and I would have _never_ reached the top alive. You fulfilled whatever task you had, but the match was a draw. Dying to kill your opponent isn’t a strategy, it’s just plain crazy.»

«Like it or not, I defeated you.» Albafica shrugged and took his hand to get up. «Even if the spot is still sore for you.»

The specter crossed arms on his bare chest and looked at him straight in the eyes, now completely serious.

«Let me ask you something.» Said then, vaguely tilting his head. «Do you have any idea about how many Holy Wars I’ve been fighting?»

«No…» Albafica crossed arms as well and raised an eyebrow, and he appeared serious but something in his expression was telling Minos that he was amused. «Are you going to tell me how much old and wise you are…? Go on, but I could be a bit distracted by your astonishing appearance.»

Minos lowered his head and chuckled.

«Do I have an astonishing appearance, now?» Asked then, still smiling. «I never noticed. And you should know by now that albeit old, I am very far from the definition of “wise”. Are you listening to me, blossom, or still too astonished?»

«I’m listening.» The kid smiled and moved to the tip of his feet to lightly kiss him. «I always listen when people talk.»

«Alright.» The Griffon kept the smile and brushed his cheek, lightly kissing back. He told himself not to distract, in fact, for the other was too adorable to bear, and he risked to lose track of his thoughts. «What I wanted to say is that I’ve been fighting against a lot of you saints. I won, and many times, but I count a lot of losses as well. We never won any Holy War but this one… so at some point, someone had the better of me and I died. Many times. I can take a defeat, and yes, you defeated me. I undoubtedly lost and you fought with all you had, I know, you were very brave and also cunning, since you tricked me with that white rose stained red. But still… you didn’t win.» He lifted hands and caressed both the saint’s cheeks, looking at him straight in the eyes. «It’s a win if you can rejoice, and to rejoice you must be alive. It’s a win if you can lick your wounds, if your comrades can pat your shoulders and tell you how awesome you’ve been. You defeated me and I lost, but you lost too. Do you understand what I mean?»

«I understand.» Albafica slid both arms under his back, probably lacing hands together. «I don’t have much to argue about, but I must tell you that in that moment, your death felt like victory. I never thought I would survive the Holy War, also because if my injuries were too severe, no one could have tended to them anyway. My blood was the most poisonous element of my body, and touching it would have been fatal to anyone… so after you broke my bones, I would have most likely died anyway. _Crimson Thorn_ or not.»

Minos gave a long sigh and nodded, admitting to himself that Albafica was right. Still, the whole thing didn’t sound right even in the slightest.

«It’s so unbelievably unfair.» Said then, slightly shaking his head. «I didn’t think about the fact that no one could take care of you, being you hurt. And damn it in all hells, I wish I could go back in time, and let you kill me without lifting a finger on you. It’s just plain inequitable for a warrior, to be forced to fight like this.»

«It’s alright.» The kid had another small smile. «And at least now you can touch m-» He stopped all of a sudden, widening his eyes and flushing red. «I mean… I was…»

«Yes.» The Griffon returned him a soft smile and folded arms around his waist. «At least now I can.»

Albafica covered his face with both hands, lowering his head.

«I’m feeling so stupid…» Muttered then, still hiding.

Minos chuckled and rubbed his cheek against the back of the kid’s hands, trying to poke through with the nose.

«Let me in.» Whispered then, nibbling at his fingers. «I want to kiss you.»

«You’re very bad.» The other peeked out from his hands enough to kiss him, and Minos slid a hand up and wrapped his nape, tilting his head to make it deeper.

«I’m horrible, I know.» Said then, bending over to lift him up. «And now you’re coming with me.»

«What… where?» He yelped, wrapping legs on his waist.

«To unknown horizons.» The specter answered, moving towards the lavatory.

«Have I already told you you’re not making any sense?» Albafica straightened up and made their noses brush. «Can you reach the unknown horizon without seeing where you’re going?»

«The worst thing that can happen is that the horizon will be blocked by a wall.» He observed, moving his head as to rub their noses together, and recalling the way by memory. «But we’re almost there, just lean your head a little.»

The other complied and he managed to get into the other room, then eventually let him go and gathered what was needed to wash. He kept it short, and as many times before, felt annoyed by how long his hair were, going down almost to his waist.

He just poured a bucket of water over his head to make it quick, then laced the locks tightly to avoid dripping everywhere.

«We can go for real, now.» Said then, brushing back the bangs which were falling over his forehead.

«Do you want to go around like this?» Albafica asked back with a tone almost skeptical. The Griffon noticed he had washed and brushed carefully his azure hair, like the little princess he was. «We can wait for your hair to dry, at least, or you’ll drip water everywhere.»

Minos huffed, grabbing the ponytail and wringing it out.

«Now I don’t drip anymore, I suppose.»

«I can take care of it, since you seem very annoyed by this.» Albafica replied with a frown, and the Griffon considered it for a moment, then eventually nodded.

«Alright.» He said, sitting on a stool. «I’d cut them short if I could, but if I do, they only take some hours to grow back to this. Probably because they were this length, when I died.»

«Oh… I didn’t know that. So this is the reason for your funny fringe.»

«My funny…» Minos chuckled, as the other had unlaced his hair and was now gently combing them. «Yes, I suppose. But I don’t displease it, you know? It’s just a tad little annoying with the helmet on, because yes… it covers my eyes.»

Albafica softly laughed and kept brushing his hair.

«They have a nice color.» He eventually said. «And they’re unexpectedly soft.»

«They never oblige to what I want.» The Griffon observed with a smile. «I have to stuck some into the surplice. But yes, they’re soft. Yours too, I might say even softer.»

«I can’t really choose.»

He just relaxed as the other kept combing, almost closing his eyes and finding it oddly soothing. He had to blink at a faint memory of someone doing the same thing to him, belonging to a time so far he couldn’t recall, and found himself smiling at nothing in particular. It was such a trivial thing, to have someone brushing his hair, still he didn’t remember it could feel so pleasant.

«There’s a tangle, here…» Minos heard the saint mutter in a focused tone. «Tell me if it hurts when I pull.»

«It doesn’t.» He answered. «I’m feeling like a delicate flower again.»

Albafica said nothing to that and just kept brushing, moving locks together to slide the comb everywhere, and by the time he was done, Minos’ hair were actually just a little damp.

«Well, I think I finished.»

«You did.» The Griffon smiled upon turning around. «We can go whenever you’re ready, then.»

«Alight, let me dress up.»

«Remember I stole some clothes your size…!» Minos almost shouted at him, as the other had already left the room, and got up with a sigh to put on something clean himself.

«I remember it.» Albafica replied from the other room. «You thief.»

He almost laughed at that, supposing that it wouldn’t have been a problem for Byaku, or better, that the Necromancer wouldn’t have even noticed if not for the note informing him. When he joined the saint, he crossed arms on his chest and tilted his head, enjoying how nice he looked now that he was wearing something which wasn’t twice his size.

«But look at you.» Said then. «I should have stolen those before.»

«They fit pretty well.» The young man commented, shifting his weight to get a better look of himself in the mirror. «How do you get clothes, here?»

«Most of the things you see here are arranged by Lord Hades himself, since this is his realm, and he can mold it into what he wants… with some restrictions.»

«Are you saying this clothes are made of… Underworld?»

«Exactly.» Minos smiled again. «This whole room is… made of Underworld. Same as for the surplices, even if it’s a little more complicated in that case. They’re… well, it would be long to explain in details, but they’re made by Hades himself as well. This doesn’t count for everything though. As I mentioned, Lord Hypnos is the one providing us books. And plants… they just grow, with no one ruling over them.»

«Oh,» Albafica blinked vaguely. «so I didn’t eat apples made of Underworld, but actually real apples.»

«We can say that, yes.» The Griffon nodded, half wondering why the other seemed so amused at the fact. «And you haven’t seen Elysium yet. It’s the best place ever, I swear.»

«Can we go there, then?» The other asked, now giving him a small smile.

«I will show you there as well.» He nodded, then called for his Griffon surplice which came enveloping his body. «Just remember not to drink from the Lethe river, or you’ll end up forgetting everything and reincarnate.»

Then Minos had to almost laugh at the kid’s now widened eyes, and shook his head while gesturing him to follow, heading for the exit door of his chambers. They both went out, and as soon as they got in the Wastelands, the Griffon gestured him again to come closer.

«Were you serious about the reincarnation thing…?» Albafica asked, with a perplexed look still on his face.

«I was joking.» He slowly unfolded his wings, as to stretch them. «I mean… the Lethe river would actually purify you entirely, after you’ve been judged and paid your penance, so that you can forget about your past life and reincarnate. But this counts only if you’re a soul with no physical body, and it isn’t your case. So feel free to drink Lethe water, if you wish.»

«Alright.» The kid nodded, and seemed to look at his surplice while lifting both hands to touch the shoulder pieces. «I have to remember not to take you seriously.»

«Please do.» Minos had a half smile. «And be careful, there are spikes here and there.»

Albafica smiled back and kept touching his surplice, going down to the chest plate while tilting his head, and taking a more focused expression.

«Minos.» He called. «I think we should go now.»

The Griffon almost raised an eyebrow at the serious tone the other had used. And also at the sound of his name, but tried not to think about it, and just lifted a hand to rub his eyes.

«Fine, let’s go.» Said then, and bent on his knees to take a hold on the kid’s body, careful not to hurt him with the spikes. «Grab on my shoulder… there, like this. The neck plate shouldn’t allow you to strangle me. And here… like this, hold here.» He took his other arm, still kneeling, and brought his free hand on a lower part of the surplice where he could hold onto. «Ready?»

«I think I am…» He answered, his tone uncertain, and Minos couldn’t avoid smiling again.

«Try not to get scared.»

He unfolded his wings completely and rose, lifting up from the ground, and gave a strong flap to enhance altitude. Albafica clearly did his best to keep composure, but held onto him like on dear life, and widened his eyes while losing color from his cheeks, making him chuckle.

«I got you here, don’t worry.» He said, rising some more. «And even if you slip, I’d catch you with my strings.»

«Just… just let’s not talk about that…» The other muttered and gripped even stronger. «It’s alright. I can get used to this.»

Minos grinned, thinking about going down in a spin, just to hear him scream, but then decided to behave like a normal person for once, and just kept moving around smoothly and gracefully.

«Feel the wind.» He suggested, leaning in to rub the nose into his hair. «Can you? It’s going right through my wings.»

Gradually, Albafica seemed to get a hold on himself and started looking around, easing up in his arms, and Minos just stayed suspended like that, his wings spread. He slightly bent one and moved to a side, and the kid twitched but didn’t cower, still looking down.

«See those little dots beneath us…?» He asked, nodding towards some moving spot in the distance below. «Those are people.»

«Yes, we are pretty far.» The kid commented. «Where are we going?»

«I’ll show you around a little…» He moved again, giving two flaps. «That building there is the one we came from. It’s meant for me and my guards, they are all Celestial Stars like me.» As soon as the other nodded he moved again, changing direction, and now flying over another building. «That one is one of my brothers’. The stubborn Wyvern I told you about… we’re kind of neighbors, to my displeasure, for when I desert my duties too much he often comes over and complains.»

He moved again, this time at a slightly quicker pace, and glided to feel more wind through his hair.

«That one, the farthest, is my other brother’s. The one currently behaving like an idiot.» Muttered then, and kept going, pointing at places and buildings, and instructing the kid about everything they saw.

And seeing them from above, he was noticing how much the Wastelands had changed, for they were actually not wastelands anymore… the landscape looked like that of a huge pasture, with small courses of water and trees and flowers sprouting all over, and was pretty pleasant to watch.

After a while he glanced at the kid, which was now far more relaxed, and seemed to try and peek down as best as he could. He smiled vaguely, changing direction again.

«We’re about to reach the Mokurenji. It’s the horrible tree your comrade used to trap our souls… there it is. And… it’s prettier than I remembered…»

«Trap souls…?» He heard Albafica ask. «What do you mean?»

«I mean…» Minos slowly halted, staying suspended again. «That the Virgo saint did a trick, after the Pegasus saint stole some fruits from that tree, to trap our souls into rosary beads. After you killed me I was supposed to come back, but I didn’t, because my soul got stuck into that necklace. I were pulled out by Lord Hades himself, after the war was over, and when I retrieved you I was still recovering.»

«I didn’t know about that.» Albafica commented and seemed lost in his thoughts. «It’s a smart idea.»

«Pretty much, yes. If I acted so careless with you, it was also because I knew that dying wasn’t an issue… we specters come back after we get killed, since we aren’t properly alive to begin with. But apparently I risked a great deal, because of that rosary… your Virgo comrade must be some genius or something, for no one ever thought about doing anything like this, in the past Holy Wars.»

«I didn’t know him very well.» Albafica answered, still with a thinking expression on his face. «But I agree with you. And I’m wondering how we could lose this war, and not the previous ones.»

To that, Minos sighed and shook his head a little. It would have been pretty long to explain, about how Lord Hades’ vessel didn’t have the god’s will awakened and only his cosmo, and how things risked to turn into the biggest mess ever if not for Sleep’s decision to interfere.

«I should tell you a whole lot.» Said then. «But it’s pretty long, and I don’t suppose you’d like to have this conversation midair. We can talk about it later, what do you say?»

«It’s a good idea. I think I would need to have my feet on the ground, at least, to hear this story.»

«Yes, and maybe a nice cup of tea before you. I needed it, when I was informed, but Lord Hades didn’t make me one.» Minos smiled vaguely. «Can you believe it.»

«How rude of him…» The kid chuckled. «He should have provided one, and also give you some cuddle. It would have been the least.»

The Griffon instinctively shook his head and almost shuddered at the sole thought.

«No please, don’t make me imagine that. It’s weird even just to think about.» Said then, blinking. «Shall we go a little further?»

Albafica nodded and he gave two more flaps, reaching for the shores of Acheron, and informing the kid that it was one of the paths souls had to take to reach the Underworld, from Earth. He followed it for a while, eventually pointing at the entrance of a cave, the one where he and his brothers, and lately Lune, would judge souls as soon as they got there.

«And from here on, in that direction and below us, is where you can find the stream of souls. Further on there’s where those being punished are currently held.» Said then, still remaining far. «There, I’m not taking you. Nothing interesting to see.»

«Well, a stream of souls does seem interesting.» The saint argued, and Minos sighed and vaguely smiled again.

«Alright… but don’t get scared.»

«Try to remember that I am a saint.»

«And you try to remember that you freaked out by just flying around, so allow me to be protective.» He retorted, and glided again to move closer to Acheron and reach the entrance of the cave.

«I didn’t freak out, I was just unused.» The other answered. «And it’s not like you need to be protective with me.»

The Griffon recognized on the spot a slightly embarrassed tone and kept silent, just smiling vaguely. In time they went far below, diving where the sky wasn’t visible anymore, but Minos avoided the route leading to the Judges’ palace. He kept moving close to the water, and approached the spot where Acheron connected with Cocytus and Phlegethon, flowing down in a waterfall and into a deeper, bigger cave.

The Griffon winced at the weird temperature, for one of the other two rivers was made of ice and the other of pure fire, and even if they were still far, it was already annoying. He landed on a spike of rock springing from the water, folding the wings to shield the other which wasn’t wearing a surplice, and bent his legs to allow him a more comfortable position.

«You can see them from here.» Said then, pointing with the free hand, as the kid peeked through his wings. «They flow along the rivers, going down. Souls, I mean, they’re in the water. There are some shores where they end up, and we can collect them if we need.»

Above there was the tall, dark ceiling of the cave, and below, Acheron’s water was luminous enough to make everything shimmer gray. And from where they were standing, the pit where Cocytus and Phlegethon connected was partially visible, as the eerie light bursting from them was making the cave glow.

«This is crazy…» Albafica commented in a low voice, turning around to look at him. «Minos, this is crazy… are you sure I’m allowed to watch this?»

«No one told me you weren’t, so I can bring you anywhere as far as I’m concerned.» He answered in the same low tone. «Probably I’ll skip something, like Lord Hades’ residence, but everything else should be fine.»

«Alright, even if this doesn’t look like a place people should see…» The saint turned completely and changed position, sitting more comfortably on his legs. «And… and you can pick souls from there, from this river…?»

«Yes…» He answered, tilting his head and brushing the other’s cheek with the knuckles. «I’m about to show you. But then again, remember that now you belong here, Albafica… this is your home, and it’s not like there are places you won’t be allowed to see.»

«You don’t understand…» The kid grabbed his face with both hands. «I’m sitting on your lap, covered by your wings, and around us there is a damn stream of souls… you know this is freaking crazy for me?»

Minos was about to say something more but couldn’t, for the other kissed him on the spot, and had him so surprised he just widened his eyes and didn’t feel able to give it back for a while. He eventually did, keeping a smile for himself, sliding a hand into his hair and pulling him closer.

«And there you thought you would’ve just randomly died in the Holy War.» Said then, speaking on his lips. «Instead, you ended up with me showing you the stream of souls of Acheron river. How odd, isn’t it?»

«It’s the weirdest thing ever happened to me.» Albafica answered, and in the strange light of that forsaken place, the Griffon could notice his eyes were glistening. The kid seemed overly taken by that fact, indeed. «There is a stream of souls right here. I don’t know why I’m overreacting like this.»

«There’s a stream of souls, yes.» Minos laughed softly. «And you’re having the most adorable reaction ever. Want to see me pluck one?»

«In a moment.»

This time the Griffon was able to respond to the kiss on the spot, smiling on it, and holding Albafica close while caressing his chin. He kept doing that for a while, almost forgetting that they were there, on a spike of rock surfacing from Acheron river, with void below them just some feet away where water was falling, and had to snap out of what he was doing to get back to the present moment.

«Alright…» Said then, breathing on the kid’s lips. «I am wearing a surplice, and this is becoming uncomfortable.»

«I… I understand your point…» Albafica sat more upright and seemed trying to get a hold on himself, even if he had face now completely flushed and hair messy. «What about picking a soul?»

«I am on advantage because of my abilities, so I can easily show you…» He answered, turning around towards the river. «Here, look.»

He moved a hand and called the strings, directing them into the water, and making them fold around the first soul which came in contact to them. Then he pulled, focusing not to make it slip away, and when it resurfaced he turned towards the saint again.

«There you are.» Said eventually, smiling at his utterly astonished look. «Right now it’s just a shapeless glow, and you can’t see it’s features for it still belongs to the stream. But if I draw it near, it would show the appearance it had when it was a living person.»

There were no answers and Minos put the soul back after some more moments.

«At this point, I would gladly show you those two rivers as well.» He pointed down the pit, at the juncture where Cocytus and Phlegethon met. «But one is made of pure ice and the other of fire, and without a surplice you would end up hurt.»

«It’s a shame.» The kid almost huffed. «But alright, we can go home if you want.»

«I do.» Minos smiled again. «And what about you? Something tells me the answer is yes, but keep playing the proud little blossom, and let’s pretend it’s just me.»

He didn’t wait for an answer and unfolded his wings, spreading them to soar, then turned and took the way back to get out of the caves.

«Tomorrow we can do this again.» He heard the other say. «If you don’t have to get back to work.»

«I have some more free time, I hope…» Minos observed. «If Rhadamanthys is done with whatever he’s currently doing.» He huffed, frowning at nothing in particular. «I’ll try. It’s not like I can do all the work by myself.»

«I agree.»

«Sure you do.» The Griffon smirked, and they eventually resurfaced, regaining the view on the Wastelands. «Tomorrow I’ll show you the Meadows and the Elysium Fields. Those are the pretty places where good people end up, and the Fields are also the residence of our dwelling gods. Namely the Twins and Lord Hades.»

Albafica just nodded, and they kept silent on the way back to the Griffon’s chamber. Eventually they landed, and the kid walked beside him as they reached the door, but before they could get inside, Minos heard someone calling him by clearing his voice.

He turned and saw the figure of one of Sleep’s children, blinking at him for he wouldn’t have expected to see him there.

«Oneiros.» Called back, nodding. «Were you looking for me?»

«I was, Noble Star. I couldn’t find you in your quarters.»

«I was… around.» Minos folded arms on his chest. «Is there anything I can do for you?»

«My father and liege desires to speak with you. You can consider yourself summoned to his residence, but it’s nothing urgent, so feel free to join him as soon as you wish.»

The Griffon nodded with a small frown, wondering what that could be about.

«Thank you for informing me.» Said then.

«You’re welcome.»

The demigod bowed courteously, and the small wings on his head spread right before he disappeared.

«Do you think this is about Libra and Aries?» Albafica asked a moment later, seeming now vaguely tense. He must have realized that Oneiros was one of Sleep’s children by the wings.

«Maybe.» Minos answered, guessing that yes, it could’ve been about that.

The kid appeared tense again, and frowned while sighing, now looking at nothing in particular.

«I don’t think you should be worried about it.» The specter observed, opening the door to let him inside. «Right, I forgot to tell you… I half managed to arrange a meeting for you and those two kids. Probably Sleep wants to speak about it.»

«I hope so.» Albafica entered, and went directly to the kitchen. The specter followed and watched him as he poured some water into the kettle. «Do you want some tea, too?»

Minos rubbed a palm on the side of his face, noticing the darker look on former Pisces’ features.

«What if I go now?» He said. «And find out. Also, I’d hate to give you false hopes, but I suppose you’ll be able to see your friends. I don’t see why not, honestly… those kids are nice and albeit one of them is hot-headed, the other compensates with his over politeness.»

The other glanced at him and then approached, taking both the Griffon’s hands with his.

«Thank you.» He said, looking down. «I… I really wish I could meet them.»

The Griffon smiled vaguely and lifted his chin with the knuckles.

«Do not give me that look, blossom.» Said then. «Or I’ll end up kissing you for the next hours, and forget about everything else. You’re welcome.»

He leaned down and met the young man’s lips, for as usual when he behaved like a decent person, Albafica had raised to the tips to kiss him.

«See you in a short.» Minos eventually said, stroking his cheek with the thumb.

The other breathed in and nodded, and he turned around to leave his chambers again and go reach Elysium. He remembered very well how his last conversation with Hypnos went, about former Libra being too much self-confident for Sleep to be obliging with him, and Minos ended up hoping that the kid had calmed down a little, in the meantime.

If not, he would have made him, for it wasn’t like his temper could be the reason for those three not to meet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again :)
> 
> It seems like those two are truly opening up with each other. This occasion marks an important step in their relationship, because not only they do enjoy each other's company, but they realized that they're beginning to be important to one another. At the point that Minos was losing it, after finding out about the Pisces Ritual (and Albafica actually mentioned it, while it's a pretty private issue - Minos is a privileged even if he doesn't fully realize!).   
> So we do hope you liked this chapie, which was very fun to write :3 And now the question is... will Alba be able to meet with Shion and Dohko? A little reminder that some time ago, Hypnos asked Minos to "test" Dohko, to see if young Libra had cooled down enough not to try and antagonize every specter he saw. Do you think Dohko will manage? We'll see soon!
> 
> Love ya guys ♥


End file.
